Life Unexpected Part 2
by Alexandria M
Summary: **Sequel To LIFE UNEXPECTED** It's been almost 8 years since Roman and his family moved to Georgia. What has been happening in their lives since they left Pensacola? What will happen when the one person they fear most gets out of prison?
1. Freedom

***So here is the sequel to Life Unexpected. I hope that you enjoy the first chapter.***

**BRIANA's POINT OF VIEW:**

Almost 8 years of being behind bars I step outside the front of the prison allowing the hot Pensacola sun hit my face. I feel the warm breeze around me, hear the birds chirping and look up to see the beautiful clear blue sky with the perfect white clouds. I smile when I look down in front of me to see my family; my 7 year old daughter Ramona and her father. I walk down the concrete stairs and make my way over to them. "Mommy's free," I say with a smile as I take Ramona into my arms.

"I missed you, Mama," she says to me as she looks up at me with her dark brown eyes, her curly brown hair hanging to her shoulders. "Are you coming home with us today?"

"I am," I say with a smile. "Mama's out of jail." It only took me this long to get out of jail but I managed to finally get out on good behavior. It took a lot of work but I managed to get out on good behavior. "I love you."

"I love you too," she says with a smile as she takes my hand as I greet her father with a kiss.

"Hey, Baby," I say with a smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he says as we walk to his car. "How does it feel to finally be free?"

"It feels great," I say. "No more crappy meals, no more 5 minute showers no more ass kickings. I'm finally free. Thanks for helping me out."

"No problem," he says with a smile as we get into the car. "So what are you going to do first?"

"I want to see Roman," I say. I have not forgotten about Roman and how much I love him. I want him to meet our daughter and I know he has our other daughter. I'm ready to be a family again. I'm surprised he wasn't here to see me or to help me get situated.

"Bri," he says, "Roman is gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?" I ask as my body fills with rage and fear.

"Him and Rachel left Florida a long time ago. They've been gone for at least 8 years almost."

"He told me he would wait for me," I say. "Where did they go and Rachel is still around?" I ask. I can't stand Rachel. She is the woman that has destroyed my happiness with Roman. Roman and I were supposed to have it all; a baby, a house, marriage; a family but she ruined it all. She took him away from me and took all my hopes and dreams away.

"Yeah, they got married right before they moved away."

"Where did they go?" I ask as we are driving down the road as I take in the scenery of the houses as we drive passed them.

"I have no idea," he says, "Roman got some coaching job and they left. I don't know where he went to coach but I know he's been coaching for about 8 years now. I'm not sure."

"Oh," I say, "is your father still their attorney?"

"Nope," he says. "As soon as they moved they stopped talking to him."

"Can't he find out where they are?" I ask.

"He tried but he can't. Wherever they are they don't' want to be bothered by anyone. All social media accounts were deactivated, all phone numbers changed and nothing listed. It's like they disappeared off the face of the Earth."

"I'll find them," I say. I will do whatever research I need to do to find them. I want to take back what belongs to me. I will get Rachel out of the picture and for him to move and not tell me I can't say that I'm not hurt. "He's famous how can he just disappear?"

"I don't know," he says, "he could be using a different name. I did everything I could."

"And his parents and her parents? His brother and sisters? Her sister? Did you get in touch with them?"

"I don't know. Her mom is no longer in Florida. Her mom moved to wherever she did and her father moved to Alabama. His family is no longer in Florida. Her sister, her husband and their girls moved to wherever Rachel and Roman are shortly after. As for his brother and sisters his brother lives up north and his sisters live here in Pensacola but they are very private people. I was unable to talk to them without them calling security on me."

"Roman is good I'll give him that but he will be found," I say. "I'll make sure I find him. What about his daughter Sky she has to be almost 16 years old which means she would be in high school. There has to be some information on her somewhere."

"Bri, you're getting obsessed again," he says, "just leave them alone. They have their own lives now and you have your own life with me and Ramona," he says as he looks back at our daughter in the backseat. He's right I barely even know my own daughter. I haven't been in her life for 7 years. I carried her for almost 9 months in that prison and shortly after she was born they took her away from me and gave her to her father. I've only talked to her behind glass, I never held her, never hugged her till today and I have missed so many things she's done; 7 birthdays missed, two first days of school missed needless to say I've missed almost her whole life. The only way I got to know her was through pictures that her father has sent to me. I know she likes gymnastics and she likes to play softball. She loves Disney Princesses and she loves animals. I need to take the time to talk to her and get to know her more than through pictures. "I mean they are the reason you were in jail in the first place. If they wanted to be found or they wanted to be bothered they wouldn't have gone through such lengths to be so private."

"I guess," I say, "I'll let it go for now but I want to see Roman."

"Well," he says, "I don't think that's a good idea. Can't you just focus on us? And let us be okay? What about us working on having another baby or us getting married?"

"I have no interest in marrying you. When you were the prison guard I told you that. I needed you for one thing and that was Ramona. I don't need another baby and I don't need marriage. I just want to see Roman."

He lets out a deep breath, "Bri, for the last 8 years that's all I've heard about. I'm tired of hearing about it. Can we just enjoy your first day of freedom by being a family and doing something as a family and not focus on the people that put you in jail in the first place?"

"Fine," I say, "you win. NO more Roman and Rachel talk it's all about us today and being a family."

"That's what I like to hear," he says as he gives me a soft smile and leans over to kiss my lips softly. As he turns his direction back to the road I roll my eyes and begin to plot in my head everything I want to do.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"All right, Boys, good job, Hustle it in," I say as my team finishes their last practice before our big home game in the morning. "You're doing great. Your defense is on point and your offense is unstoppable. That's what I like to see. If you play like you did in practice tomorrow you're going to start the season off with a bang. I want to make it all the way this year. We came close last season but our main player got injured and we had to pull in the alternate. Not that we didn't do a good job but it could have been better. I want to go all the way this year. I want to be undefeated like we've been the last couple seasons. Can we do that?"

"Yeah," a couple of the football players say together.

"Good," I say. "Tomorrow is the big game. I want you to go home and get some rest. WE need to be back at the field by 8 in the morning so that we can start the opening game festivities tomorrow. I hope that you guys get in a good night's sleep and come ready to play tomorrow and if you have any studying to do get it done."

"All right, Coach," says my newest player. He just joined the team and was a high school superstar. I look forward to seeing his performance on the field in his first college game tomorrow. He is a defensive linesman and the best at what he does.

"See you guys tomorrow, Great practice," I say before I high-five most of them before they hit the showers.

As I am standing on the football field taking in the moment I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Dad," says Sky.

"Hey, Sky," I say as I turn around to give her a hug. "How'd you get here?" I ask.

"My friend dropped me off," she says. "We were at Sky's The Limit helping out but all the kids left. Mom told me you were still here so I wanted to come watch practice but I guess it's over huh?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile as we walk off the field. "So were there a lot of kids there today?"

"Tons," she says with a smile.

"And how was school today?"

"The same old stuff. I had to correct my calculus teacher on an equation that he did wrong and I had to correct my history teacher on a couple facts but other than that it was okay."

I let out a small chuckle and say, "I'm not surprised."

"And Mom wants you to pick up Chinese food for dinner. She said something is going on and she didn't feel like cooking today. I don't know."

"All right," I say as my newest football player comes out of the locker room.

"See ya, Coach," he says giving me a wave.

"Gunner wait," I say with a smile. "I want to introduce you to my daughter."

"Okay," he says with a smile as he makes his way over to us. As soon as he looks at Sky his green eyes start to light up. "Hi," he says as he looks at her.

"Hi," she says back with a smile on her face and a sparkle in her dark brown eyes. She instantly starts to fix her curly brown hair. "I'm Sky."

"I'm Gunner," he says with a smile without taking his eyes off of her.

"Nice to meet you," she says shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," he says with a smile as I watch their interaction and grow uncomfortable. "So do you go to Georgia Tech?"

"Not yet," she says, "soon though. Right now I'm just in high school."

"She's not 16 yet," I say putting it out there to let him know he's too old for her but only by a couple years.

"But I'll be 16 in a couple weeks," she says, "and I'm in 11th grade so in a couple years I'll be here."

"That's good," he says. "I can't wait to see you on campus."

"She's my daughter," I say as I see their hands are still connected. "All right," I say as I break their hands apart. "I think Gunner has to go study and Sky we need to go pick up dinner."

"Yeah, I have to go study," says Gunner, "but it was really nice to meet you. Are you going to be at the game tomorrow."

"I don't miss any home games," she says, "I'll be on the sideline with my dad."

"Great," he says with a smile. "Have a good night."

"You too," she says, "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," he says as they look at each other for a couple minutes before he walks away. I know that look in Sky's eyes; it's the same look Jenn used to give to me when we first met. I am not ready for this at all. I've gone this far without her having any crushes or asking about dating anyone. I don't want it to start now but she is growing up. There's not much that I can do to stop her. My biggest fear is that she's turning 16 years old which means she is at the dating age. That's the age Rachel and I agreed on but I'd rather it not be till she's out of college.

"Come on, Sky," I say snapping her out of her thought. "He's too old for you anyway. He's in college you're in high school."

"He's only 18," she says as we walk to my car. "I'll be 16 soon that's only 2 years of a difference."

"You can't look at anyone your own age?"

"Yeah right, Dad, do you know who you're talking to? The boys in my grade are way below my intelligence level and way below my maturity level. You know I'm going to be 16 years old soon."

"Yeah I know," I say. "What does that mean for me?" I ask as we get into the car.

"It means that I can date."

"Not college boys," I say, "and he's a football player. I don't think so."

"I didn't ask if I could date him. I'm just saying that I can date at 16."

"We'll discuss it when you turn 16."

"Speaking of are you getting me a car for my birthday?"

"I don't know," I say, "did your mom give you any idea what to get?"

"Yeah," she says pulling out her phone. "She sent it to me in a text."

"Great," I say as we drive to the Chinese food place to pick up the food.

We arrive home and Sky and I carry the food into the house. We walk into the kitchen to be greeted by Rachel. "Hey, Baby," she says holding our almost 3 year old daughter Rainbow.

"Hey, Baby Girl," I say greeting her with a kiss. "What's up?"

"We need to talk later," she says with a smile. "I don't want to do it in front of the kids."

"All right," I say with a smile as I take Rainbow from her. "Hi, Rain," I say with a smile.

"Hi, Daddy," she says with a smile as she looks at me with her dark blue eyes as she brushes some of her light brown hair out of her face. Rainbow is our miracle baby hence the reason we named her Rainbow. Shortly after Storm turned 2 we had gotten pregnant but it was ectopic so they had to remove it before it caused any damage to Rachel's tubes. We got pregnant again shortly after but ended up having a miscarriage. We went through three miscarriages before we got Rainbow.

"Are you hungry?" I ask.

"Yes," she says with a smile. She looks just like Rachel and it makes me smile as I hold Rachel's mini me in my hands.

"Okay," I say as I put her in her booster seat at the table. "Daddy got you some rice okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says as I get her food for her as Summer and Storm come into the kitchen. Summer is on the phone talking and Storm is dressed up like Superman.

"Summer, time to get off the phone," I say as I put a bib on Rainbow before she eats. "It's family time."

"Okay, Daddy," she says as she tells her friend she has to go and hangs up her cell phone.

"In fact I thought I told you that you weren't allowed to have your cell phone for a couple days. Give it to me," I say.

"Sorry," she says, "It's just Gabby was asking if I could spend the night at her house and go to the movies tonight. I had to talk to her on my cell."

"You didn't have to you chose to after I told you no cell phone until you started to follow the rules better. Clearly you don't know how to follow the rules yet," I say as she hands me her phone. "No phone for at least three weeks. And you're not going to any sleepover."

"Dad, that's not fair," she says.

"Neither is life," I say. "Rachel, no phone for her."

"I told her and she didn't listen to me but then everything happened so I was just like whatever. Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll keep it with me." Summer is our challenge child to say the least. She is still as wild as she was when she was little. She's almost 8 years old and full of attitude and believes she can do what she wants when she wants to do it but not in my house. She thinks she's an adult to say I didn't know how to handle her after having Sky that never got in trouble I would say I'm a pro at discipline. She definitely knows how to push those limits. Storm on the other hand is very laid back like Sky was and very rarely ever crosses the line. Rainbow is in between it depends on her day which way she's going to go but life in our house is never boring to say the least.

Later that night after the younger kids are in bed and Sky is in her room on the computer Rachel and I sit down in the living room to talk. "So can I just tell you that I think Sky has her first crush," I say as we're sitting on the couch as I hold Rachel in my arms.

"Really?" she asks.

"Yeah, you should have seen the way she was looking at Gunner today."

"Gunner as in the new defensive linesman for Georgia Tech?" she asks.

"That's the one," I say, "and he was giving her the same look back."

"I'm sure you were loving that that," she says with a smile. "I can only imagine."

"I hated it," I say, "the last thing I want is for her to get involved with some boy some football player. I was a football player before. I know what kind of guy I was. I am sure Gunner has those same tendencies. My daughter is too young to look at college boys."

"This is Sky we're talking about though," she says. "She would never fall for someone in high school. She's too mature for that which is probably why she hasn't mentioned a crush or going out before."

"Probably but I don't her to go out with someone that's too mature for her. That's how pregnancies happen and I will not let my daughter ruin her life. She has a good thing going for her right now."

"No one said anything about pregnancy. Relax, Roman, she's a girl that has her first crush. No one is getting pregnant. Just let her be a teenager in love. It isn't a crisis."

"It is a crisis if she's my little girl," I say. "So enough about that what do you want to talk about?"

"Oh," she says nervously. "She's out."

"What?"

"Briana she's out," she says, "she got out this morning. She's free, Roman."

"Fuck," I say. "As long as she stays in Florida but I went great lengths to not be found including changing my name as a coach so that she can't find us. I think we should be all right."

"I know but she's crazy and just the thought of her being free scares me."

"She'll have a lot of digging to do before she finds us so in the meantime that gives us the time to work on the plan we came up with if this ever happened."

"All right," she says, "but I'm still scared. What if she does come after us and hurts one of the kids or something. I don't like it, Roman. I really don't like it. As long as she was in prison I knew she wasn't a threat to us but now that she's out no one can control her. I'm just scared," she says as she breaks down into tears as I wrap my arms around her to comfort her. All of a sudden my daughter dating isn't that big of a deal to me because the one person I truly despise in this world is walking free.

***A/n: Is it a keeper or not? What do you think? What do you think about Briana being free? What about the fact that the prison guard she slept with is Roman's and Rachel's attorney or was their attorney? Do you feel bad for Briana's daughter? Is Briana already to start trouble? What about SKy and her interaction with the football player? How is Roman ever going to be able to handle SKy dating especially a football player? If Sky does date will that distract Roman from the fact Briana is out or will the fact that Briana is out distract Roman from paying attention to Sky dating? Finally what kind of plan do you think Rachel and Roman have when it comes to Briana? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	2. Cautious

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you to everyone that reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Thank-you so much!" **

**SKY's POINT OF VIEW:**

It would not be a Saturday in the late month of August turning into September without the opening weekend of college football. It is one of my favorite weekends of the year because I love to join my dad on the sidelines and watch the game up close over the last few years my father has turned me into a Georgia Tech football fanatic. I will cheer for the Yellow Jackets till the day that I die. My dad; the best man in my life, has turned me into a football fanatic period. This is just something we choose to bond over and I love every minute of it. The team is looking pretty good this year. I'm impressed by their performance as we just come back from halftime with a score of 27-3 Georgia Tech in the lead of course. Our players get ready to play defense and Gunner smiles at me before he puts his helmet on as I smile back at him. "Let's focus on the game, Gunner," says my dad. "Get out there and do what you need to do. Keep your eyes off my daughter."

"Yes, Sir," he says before I see a small smile from him through his helmet before he runs out on the field.

"Sky," says my dad, "you better quit looking at that boy. He's too old for you and you have your whole life ahead of you. You don't need to be distracted by some boy. I was young once too and I know it's tough but you can't get distracted."

"All right, Dad," I say barely paying attention to him as my eyes are drawn to Gunner on the field.

"I'm serious, Skylar, your mama had her whole life planned out and then she got pregnant because of me. I wish I had been there but she never told me. I don't want to see the same thing happen to you."

"Dad," I say, "I'm just smiling at him and that's it no one said anything about babies, dating or getting pregnant. Just relax okay?"

"I'm just looking out for you, Angel," he says as he gives me a side hug.

"I know," I say as I hug him back before we go back to watching the game but mostly I keep my eye on Gunner throughout his time on the field as well as his time on the sidelines as my dad yells at the refs if he doesn't agree with a call or yells at the players to get it together even though we are pretty close to winning. Gunner and I make eye contact occasionally throughout the game giving each other a soft smile but it quickly fades when we see my dad glaring at us. I don't think he's ever going to let me grow up.

As expected we win the game and my dad is going wild it's a big win for the first game of the season so I see his excitement. We high-five the players and celebrate while my dad is interviewed before the guys hit the showers. "That was a good game," I say to my dad.

"It was a good game. They worked their asses off and they kicked ass out on that field today but this is just the beginning we have some tough games coming up this season so I don't want to jinx it but I think with our players this year we're bringing home the championship." The coveted championship; something my dad wants more than anything. It seems every year our team plays exceptionally well, we do well in the playoffs and once we get to the big game we never win. Then my dad gets disappointed every year hoping for the big win the following year. I hope this team can get the job done this year. "If the boys play like this all season and post season we will definitely bring the championship home," he says with hope in his voice making me smile. That's what I love about him. He is always hoping for the best.

"That was a good game, Baby," says my mom as she comes to greet my dad with my sister Rainbow dressed in her Georgia Tech cheerleader outfit while Summer and Storm are dressed in a Georgia Tech football jersey.

"Thanks," he says with a smile as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. "What did you think, Rainbow?"

"Good game," she says with a smile as she comes over to me to pick her up. I scoop her up in my arms and smile at her as she smiles at me.

"Did you cheer for them, Rain?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes," she says. "Daddy," she says reaching for my dad.

"Come here," he says with a smile as he takes her from me.

"So which one was Gunner?" asks my mom as she looks at me with a smile.

"The defensive lines man with dark brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes ever," I say with a smile. "He's kind of thick but he is so cute."

"That's enough of that type of talk," says my dad.

"I want to see him!" says Summer. "I want to see Sky's boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend just someone I have a crush on," I say, "It's nothing."

"It better be nothing," says my dad as Gunner approaches us. I smile immediately as I see him and he smiles at me. "Gunner," says my dad.

"Gunner?" asks Summer as she looks at him. "Are you Sky's boyfriend?" she asks him as I feel my face turn red.

Gunner looks at my dad, then at me and laughs nervously before he says, "No," he says. "I'm not but Coach, can I talk to her?"

"Talk to who?" he asks.

"Sky," he says, "Can I talk to her for a minute or two?"

"I don't think so," says my dad.

"Le," says mom, "let them talk. They're just talking."

"Fine," he says. "Two minutes but don't pull anything funny."

"Leati," says my mom. "They'll be fine. You two go ahead and talk. I'll take care of him."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as Gunner and I walk away from my family to talk. "Hey," I say nervously.

"Hi," he says," with a soft smile as his blue eyes meet my dark brown eyes. "I wanted to talk to you through the whole game. Your dad doesn't like me does he?"

"It's not that he doesn't like you," I say with a soft smile we stop and face each other in the warm Georgia sunshine. "It's just he's really protective of me."

"I understand," he says. "So how old are you again?"

"15 but I'll be 16 in two weeks," I say.

"In two weeks?"

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says.

"How old are you?" I ask.

"17," he says, "I will be 18 in October," he says.

"That's not bad," I say with a smile. "Did you start school a year early too?"

"More like skipped a grade."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "You don't look like you're 17."

He lets out a soft laugh and says, "a lot of people say that but yes I'm only 17."

"That's better for me," I say with a smile.

"Me too," he says, "so I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to know if you would be interested in going on a date with me."

"A date?" I ask with a smile as I feel my heart skip a beat. "I would love to."

"Think your dad will let us?"

"It might take some work but eventually," I say with a smile.

"Awesome, Let me give you my number and then you can text me or call me to let me know what he says and we can set something up."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I pull my cell phone out and put his name in my phone and allow him to type his number in. "Maybe I should give you my number," I say.

"Yeah," he says handing me his phone for me to put my number in.

"It's been two minutes," yells my dad as I let out a small laugh.

"I bet it takes a lot of work," says Gunner with a smile.

"Probably," I say handing his phone back to him as he hands mine back to me. I know who I have to talk to in order to get my dad to say yes. I have to go through my mom first and then hopefully she can talk my dad into letting me go on a date with Gunner. "I should probably get going."

"Yeah," he says with a soft smile. "Will he get upset if I give you a hug?"

"Probably," I say with a smile as I see my dad glaring at us but I wrap my arms around Gunner catching him by surprise as he wraps his arm around me as we share an embrace as butterflies appear in my stomach.

"SKYLAR!" yells my dad.

"I have to go," I say with a smile. "I'll text you."

"I look forward to it," he says as I hurry back over to my dad.

"Sorry," I say.

"What was that?"

"Did you know that he's only 17?"

"Only 17," says my dad. "Yeah, but he's still too old for you."

"Dad," I say looking at him with my brown eyes.

"That may have worked when you were younger but it's not working now." It's going to be a lot harder than I thought.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

Rachel and I were up the whole night before this talking about how to handle the Briana situation with the kids. The only one old enough to remember her is Sky but we want to make the other kids aware of stranger danger so they know to be careful. I don't trust Briana as far as I can throw her. She's free and it's only a matter of time before she finds us. I want to make sure my kids are safe and don't trust just anyone. Briana is crafty; she has proved it many times, and I don't put anything past her not for one second. For all I know she could have a spy on us already trying to find their way in. I don't know and I'm not going to try to figure out her brain nor the way she thinks. "All right," I say as all the kids are gathered in the living room. "I wanted to go over some stranger danger facts with you."

"Stranger danger?" asks Summer. "What is Stranger Danger?"

"Stranger danger is what we call the talk about not talking to strangers. You know that rule don't you? You don't follow it but you know it right?"

"I talk to everyone," she says, "strangers are our friends that we don't know."

"NOT all strangers I know you like to make friends and I know you like to talk to people, Ms. Social Butterfly but this is serious. When you were a baby your mom and I had some trouble with a certain lady and she went to jail. She has bad intentions for your mom and for me most likely and she is capable of pretty much anything. As long as she was in jail she was okay but now she's out and we have to be careful so things are going to start to change around here," I say.

"Change how?" asks Sky.

"For one there will be no talking to boys by yourself anymore."

"Dad," she says, "that's not fair."

"Roman," says Rachel. "Come on."

"All right," I say. "From now on we will have a security team. Every single one of us will have their own security guard/bodyguard to keep you safe from harm. This will keep people from getting too close to you and keep you safe from any harm heading your way. They will be with you at school, sporting events and they will be with you at home. Anywhere you go they will go."

"Dad," says Summer, "that is so not cool? How am I supposed to have a social life with some guard around ALL the time? I have friends and I'm sure they don't want them around." Summer is sassy. I just let it roll off my back most of the time but lately her attitude has increased and it's starting to get to me.

"Summer, you're only 7 going on 8, you don't have a social life and you know what's not cool?"

"What?" she asks.

"Losing people that you love because no one was there to protect you."

"Dad's right," says Sky, "this lady tried to kill us before. She is the reason Lyric doesn't walk anymore. And she's a total nutcase."

"Pretty much what Sky just said," I say. "She is capable of ANYTHING! This is why I don't want you talking to anyone you don't know or giving any information to anyone about where you live, what your parents' names are and all that stuff. Stranger Danger," I say. "All strangers from here on out are dangerous and there is NO talking to them, SUMMER!" I say looking at her in her blue eyes as she pulls her curly hair up into a messy bun. "Understand?"

"I understand," she says, "Stranger Danger, don't talk to strangers. I get it."

"I'll just Superman punch them," says Storm causing me to smile.

"I know you like to be Superman and Batman but Storm you have to let the guards handle everything. I know you want to protect us but that's what the guards will do."

"Okay, Dad," he says. "But if you need me to Superman punch anyone, I'm your guy."

"Got it," I say with a smile. "And whatever you do don't give out our phone number, your cell phone numbers once again, SUMMER!"

"Okay, Dad," she says, "Why do you single me out?"

"Because you're the one that gives your phone number out to everyone that asks for it. We're not doing that anymore."

"I don't have a phone you took it till I could follow the rules remember?" she asks.

"Right," I say, "and so far it doesn't look like you'll be getting it back any time soon so I guess I don't have to worry. Does anyone have any questions?"

"When is security coming?" asks Sky.

"This afternoon. It's better to start now rather than later."

"And they are going EVERY where with us?"

"EVERYWHERE!" I emphasize.

"Well, last time they failed at their jobs," she says.

"And that's why I hired the best this time and I know they will protect us a lot better."

"Do you have a restraining order out against her?"

"Not yet," I say, "I'm going to find a new attorney and get one done not that it will help because it didn't help last time but I hope that it at least does something."

"Good," she says. "Is it okay that I'm a little scared?"

"That's fine," I say. "I'm scared too and your mom's scared but I know your mama is watching over all of us and we'll be safe but I still want to go the extra lengths to be safe."

"Okay," she says, "has she tried to contact you or anything?"

"Not yet but like I said we're doing everything we need to do before she tries anything."

"But what if she shows up here then what?" she asks.

"Then we handle it the way we need to. I just don't want anyone talking to strangers or giving out private information. That alone will help us out a lot."

"Is she really bad?" asks Summer.

"The devil," says Sky. "She is evil."

"Pretty much," I say. "I just want everyone to be cautious and on high alert. All right?"

"All right," they say together.

"Did I do all right?" I ask Rachel after the meeting is over and I have answered all the questions asked of me.

"You did perfectly fine," she says with a smile as she wraps her arms around my waist. "But I think we have something else we better talk about?"

"What?" I ask with a smile as I look down into her blue eyes wrapping my arms around her. "Are you pregnant again?"

"Never again," she says with a smile. "Four kids are more than enough for me. I think we need to talk to Sky."

"About what?"

"Dating," she says, "did you see the way her and Gunner were talking to each other and looking at each other. It's time, Roman. I know you don't like it but it's time."

"I know," I say taking a deep breath. "I can't go back and make her 7 years old again? Life was so much easier with her back then."

"I think we've had smooth sailing with her so far right now she's just growing up and we did say when she turned 16 she could date. We should sit down with her and discuss our expectations and give her our rules."

"I just don't like it. I hated when she became a woman, I hated when she got breasts and now I really hate this. She's MY little girl! I don't want some football player for her or just anyone. I want someone that is going to love and respect her and those men are hard to find anymore. I'm just not ready for this. I really hate it."

"I know, Baby," she says, "but Sky is a good kid and has always been a good judge of character. I trust her and you should too."

"I do trust her it's the boy I don't trust. She is MY little girl and I will hurt ANYONE that hurts her. I'm just not ready for this," I say as I kiss the top of her head. "And now everything with Briana I can't keep up with both of them."

"I know," she says, "but we can do it."

***A/N: Do Sky and Roman seem to have a close relationship? What do you think of Sky and Gunner? Is Roman ever going to go for that? Did he do a good job warning the kids about stranger danger? What are your thoughts on Summer? How do you think this talk with Roman, Sky and RAchel about dating is going to go? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	3. Obsessed

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter and thank you to everyone that favorited, followed and reviewed the last chapter. YOu guys are aweasome!***

**ROMAN:**

Rachel and I are sitting in the living room waiting for Sky to come downstairs from her room so that we can have the dating talk with her. I knew this day was going to come but was hoping I still had a lot more time. I hate that Sky is growing up and she's not that little girl anymore. I miss those days. She was so fun back when she was little watching Disney movies and singing songs. She's still a very talented musician playing the piano, cello, violin and clarinet; she is her mother's daughter but she's also very athletic playing varsity girls' soccer and varsity field hockey. She is very impressive and gets her athletic talent from me. I can't complain about her though because she has a very good head on her shoulders and makes me proud every day. She spends a lot of time at Sky's the Limit helping kids with homework and playing with the kids and goes to the soup kitchen every Sunday morning to feed the homeless breakfast not to mention the fact she is a straight A student and in the top of her class. I can't complain as she turns into Jenn every day. Her heart is as big and loving as Jenn's was. Jenn said she was going to do great things and I strongly believe that she will.

She makes her way into the living room with her long curly brown hair pulled up into a messy bun wearing a tank top and a pair of sweatpants. "What's going on?" she asks.

"Have a seat," I say as I sit next to Rachel. "We have to talk."

"Is it about Briana?" she asks nervously.

"No," I say, "It's about you and dating."

"So we're talking about me dating?" she asks with a smile. "Does this mean I can date because Gunner asked me out on a date and I've been texting him the last couple days. I really want to go on a date."

I inhale deeply at the thought of my daughter dating a college football player but I'm not going to stop her. Everyone has to learn their lesson some time. It's not that I don't like Gunner because I think he's a good kid it's just I want the best for my daughter. Maybe he can prove me wrong but right now I'm not thrilled with the thought. I wonder if this is how Jenn's parents felt about me when I was dating their little girl. I hope and pray that Gunner doesn't have the track record I have. I was a complete mess before Sky came into my life. She literally saved me from the path of destruction. "When you turn 16," I say, "you may date whomever you choose but it has to be reasonable. You're not allowed to date anyone over the age of 18 maybe 19, Rachel, what do you think?"

"I think that as long as the guy is polite and well-mannered that 19 is okay," she says, "because let's face it Sky is a little above her years; 19 years old isn't the end of the world BUT we do have rules for you, Sky," she says.

"Okay," says Sky with a smile of excitement on her face. "Are you serious about this?"

"Yes," I say, "we wouldn't sit you down to talk about it if we weren't serious."

"I love you guys," she says with a smile never fading from her face. She must really like this boy.

"You will follow a curfew," I say. "Since we trust you we're giving you a 10:30 curfew on date nights. Sky, we trust you a lot and we're giving you a little more freedom than what we will give Summer one day. We've raised you to make the right decisions, to know right from wrong and we're going to give you a little freedom to prove to us we can trust you not that we don't because you're a great kid, Sky. I just don't want some boy to jeopardize that. You know what you want in life so don't give up on your dreams because of a boy."

"Okay," she says.

"If you bring a boy over to the house," I say, "out of respect for your mom and me if you go up to your room the door must remain open. There will be no closed doors in this house if there is a guy in your room. Hand holding is okay, butt grabbing is not okay. I don't want to hear of my daughter making out in public either and since you are obviously interested in one of my players let's be respectful and not do it where I can see it. I'm not dumb, Sky and neither is your mom, we've been where you are before and we know what it feels like to be in love for the first time. You experience feelings you never felt before and you're going to experience kissing. There is nothing wrong with kissing as long as you do it respectfully. A small peck on the lips or on the cheek is very appropriate in public a long make out session is to be done in private but it better not go any further than that, Young Lady."

"Roman," says Rachel looking at me with her blue eyes. "Remember what we discussed?" We had a long talk about Sky and not telling her not to do something while dating because that makes them want to do it more. This is MY daughter we are talking about and I hope that in some areas she is NOTHING like me and dating would be one of those areas.

"I don't plan to do anything other than kiss," she says honestly. "I don't want to have sex until I'm married or at least until I know I am truly in love with that person. Casual sex was your thing dad but it's NOT my thing. I believe sex is a special intimate experience that should be shared between two people that are married or either really in love with each other. You don't have to worry about me having sex for a long time."

"That's good to hear," I say breathing a sigh of relief. She is proving to me once again that she has a good head on her shoulders. "But when the time comes, Sky," I say as Rachel takes my hand, "that you think that you're ready or know that you're ready please come talk to us. Don't go out there on your own and do it because you feel like you're ready. We're here to be open and honest with you. IT is your decision when you're ready but please talk to us first that's all we ask and if you should choose to do it please take all the precautions necessary to prevent an unplanned pregnancy or an STD. We want you to be safe about it. We're not going to say don't do it because that's not going to get us anywhere but be careful about it but if anything should ever happen," I say as Rachel squeezes my hand, "if you ever get pregnant or get an STD we will be here to support you no matter what. We will be by your side no matter what happens. WE are your parents and we love you of course we want the best for you but if something were to ever happen don't be scared to come to either of us to talk about it. Okay and we will work with you on what you want to do all right?"

"All right," she says. "But like I said I don't plan to take that path until I'm really sure I'm ready. And I haven't dated yet. Let me get used to that idea and then we'll worry about that stuff."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "There are parents out there that will shelter and protect their children from the truth of the world but we are not those parents. We want an open relationship with you and whomever you choose to date. We never want you to fear to come talk to us. We're giving you a lot of freedom to go out there. I know you're a good judge of character but watch out because there are some tricksters out there I was one of them. I won't go into detail but let's just say that I tricked a few women into sleeping with me. Some guys will use the line if you really love me or something along those lines to get you to sleep with them. Don't fall for it unless you're 100% ready. You never want to regret the decisions you make. I have done some stuff I am not proud of myself but I can't go back and change it. Dating is a learning experience. Mistakes are going to happen and all you can do is learn from them."

"Okay," she says.

"And remember, Sky," says Rachel. "NO means NO if you're not comfortable with something you have the right to say no and the boy has the right to respect that. If he does anything to make you feel uncomfortable or to hurt you," she says as she looks at me, "if he's smart he won't hurt you at all because then you're dad is going to need to handle him."

"That's right," I say. "And he'll get to know me when he picks you up for your first date. Yes we will meet these boys before we send you on a date with them. We just want the best for you and I want to put the fear into some little boy that dates my daughter so that he knows I mean business."

"Dad," she says, "I don't think any boy is going to cross you. I know I wouldn't. You're what over 6'0 feet tall and weigh over 200lbs. NO one is going to hurt your daughter."

"They better not," I say. "So you're talking to Gunner?" I ask.

"Yes," she says with a smile and love in her eyes. "He is so sweet, Dad. I invited him to my birthday party. Is that okay?"

"That's fine. I know him as a football player on my team but I would like to know him better since you two are obviously going to date and I can't stop you."

"Dad," she says, "he's a really great guy. I know once you get to know him off the football field you'll love him. He's super smart like me. He's going to school for business because he wants to be a CEO someday. He's funny and he's cute. He's awesome," she says and I can hear it in her voice. She has already fallen for this boy. "He graduated at the top of his class and of course he is an amazing football player. He is just great."

"He sounds like it," I say with a smile.

"Is that all?" she asks.

"That's all for now," I say.

"All right, Thank-you," she says with a smile as she gets up to hug each of us. "I love you, Dad. You are the best dad in the world! Thank-you so much."

"I love you too," I say as she kisses my cheek. "Where are you going?"

"To call Gunner to tell him the news."

"All right," I say before she makes her way upstairs. "Think she's fallen for him already?"

"I believe so," says Rachel with a smile. "Don't you remember what it was like when you first fell in love?"

"I do," I say, "it was with her mama. I'll never forget that feeling but I'll never forget the feeling of a broken heart either. That's what I'm scared of. I don't' want to see my daughter get her heart broken. It is as bad as it sounds."

"I know," she says, "but sometimes the best things come out of a broken heart. Look at how everything turned out."

"True," I say with a smile. "And you learn to love again. I love you, Rachel," I say with a soft smile as she smiles at me.

"I love you too," she says with a smile as I lean down and kiss her lips softly. "I honestly think she will be our easiest dating child, Storm may be all right too but Rainbow and Summer yeah probably going to be a nightmare."

"I don't even want to think about it," I say, "Summer already has a bunch of attitude and sass. I don't want to see her as a teenager period. Can you imagine?"

"Don't want to," she says. "I know how I was and since I have a feeling it's my genes inside of her I'm pretty scared. My mom told me we would have a challenge and her name is Summer Jennifer Reigns."

"That's for sure," I say with a smile. "But I love her so much."

"Me too," she says. "She will definitely keep us on our toes."

"That's for sure," I say with a smile as she cuddles up into my arms.

**BRIANA:**

I am tucking my little girl into bed taking the time to get to know her better than the pictures that were in my jail cell hanging on the wall. She is warming up to me day by day but she's still a little shy around me. I don't blame her I wasn't in her life for 7 years and all of a sudden after a few visits behind some glass and a few letters I am taking care of her. I love her to death. She is my pride and joy. "And they lived happily ever after," I say closing the Snow White book that I am reading to her. "You know fairytales are true."

"Are you sure, Mama? Daddy says they aren't real. He said that fairytales are for fools."

"That's not true. Everyone has true love out there and every one finds it one day. I have a prince out there somewhere."

"Isn't daddy your prince?" she asks.

"Not really," I say. "My prince's name is Roman and he is an amazing guy. He used to wrestle. You're going to meet him soon when I pick up your older sister Ava. I just have to find him first."

"I have a sister?" she asks. "I didn't know I had a sister."

"Yes," I say with a smile. "Her name is Ava. I haven't seen her since she was a baby though. Her dad took her and then the police took me to jail."

"Daddy said that I don't have a sister and that she's a part of your imagination."

"Don't listen to him," I say. "I have another daughter her name is Ava. Roman just wants everyone to think that's not my daughter and he calls her Summer but she is my baby. She doesn't belong to Rachel."

"Why do you always talk about Roman and Rachel?" she asks.

"Because Rachel took Roman from me. You, Ava and me would be having a great life together if she never came into the picture."

"Oh," she says.

"I'm sorry, Ramona," I say as I take my hand through her dark hair as she looks at me with her brown eyes. "I am sorry. I shouldn't talk like that in front of you. It's just she makes me so angry."

"It's okay, Mama. Are you going back to jail?"

"Of course not," I say. "I'm never going back there. I did my time and I'm never going back. You don't have to worry about that."

"That's good because I love you being home and I love your hugs."

"You love my hugs huh?" I ask with a smile. "Then I'm going to hug you like crazy," I say as I give her tons of hugs and tickle her as she giggles out as I laugh with her before he dad comes into the room with a smile on his face.

"There are my two favorite girls," he says as he comes over to the bed, "but it's a school night and Miss Ramona should be sleeping right, Princess?"

"Daddy," she wines, "Mama was just telling me about my sister Ava. I thought you told me I didn't have a sister."

"You don't," he says as he looks at me. "And it's time for you to go to sleep. Goodnight, Ramona."

"Good night," she says as he kisses her cheek. "Goodnight, Mama," she says as I bend down to hug her and kiss her.

"Good night," I say before I turn off the light and walk out of the room with her dad.

"What are you doing, Bri?" he asks. "Don't lie to her and fill her head with nonsense. She doesn't' have a sister."

"Yes she does. That baby was mine; Roman stole her from me."

"Stop saying that. That is his baby with Rachel. If the wrong person hears you talking like this you're going back to jail. Is that what you want?"

"No," she says, "I want Ava back. That's all I want."

"There is NO Ava, Briana. You made her up in your imagination. That is an innocent little girl named Summer. Just leave them alone and focus on the little girl you have in there."

"But Ava is my daughter too," I say.

"There is no Ava, Bri, if you don't stop this you're going to the hospital. I can't have you lying to our daughter, filling her head with lies. You're only going to hurt her by doing that. You've been obsessed with these people for years. It's time to back off and let them live their lives wherever it may be. And focus on your life with me. You're never getting Roman back. You are or should be with me. We can be the family you want to be; You, me and Ramona," he says. "Us as a family. Please don't damage our little girl. Okay. Please, Briana, just focus on us okay?"

"Okay," I say as I hug him but in my mind I'm planning to start my search to find Roman and my daughter Ava. He can tell me to stop all he wants but he has no idea how much I love Roman.

***A/N: What did you think of Roman, SKy and Rachel talking about dating? Are they giving her too much freedom or do you believe they trust her to make the right decisions? Do you like how they want an honest and open relationship with her? IS Roman scared of his daughter dating or more scared she will get a broken heart? Do you believe SKy has fallen for Gunner? And how do you think it's going to go when Roman has a chat with him before his date with SKy whenever that will be? What about Briana is she delusional or does she know what she's doing? Is Ramona's father correct telling her not to lie to their daughter? Will Briana end up damaging Ramona with her obsession for Roman and RAchel and SUmmer? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	4. Changes

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

Sky just turned 16 years old last week and we had a big birthday party for her of course she turned the Sweet 16 we had to go all out for her. She chose to have a Hawaiian themed party where all of her friends from school came, we shared a father daughter dance together and then she had her first dance with Gunner. It was hard to watch but the way he held my daughter as they danced melted my heart. It is clear to see that both of them truly like each other do I trust him with my daughter still not sure about that one but I do like how he treats her. Sky had a good party and enjoyed her time with her friends but the highlight of the evening was when I surprised her with her own car; the Escalade she's been asking for since she was 10 years old. She fell in love with it immediately. My kids deserve the best and they will always get the best from Rachel and me.

I crack my knuckles and crack my neck as the doorbell rings. "Dad," yells Sky from upstairs. "That's Gunner can you get that please?"

"My pleasure," I say as I make my way over to the door.

"Roman," says Rachel. "Behave yourself."

"I will," I say with a smile as I open the door and see Gunner standing on my porch holding a bouquet of colorful flowers and wearing a nice button down plaid shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. "She's not ready yet," I say as I invite him in.

"Hello, Coach," he says nervously. "These are for Sky."

"They're beautiful," I say, "while Sky is getting ready let's go talk in the living room okay?"

"Okay," he says and I can sense the fear and nervousness in his voice.

"Have a seat," I say as I take a seat in my recliner as Gunner nervously takes a seat on the couch. Rachel lingers near as Rainbow comes into the living room. "Hey, Rain," I say with a smile as she climbs up on my lap. She's going to be my partner in crime today.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"Gunner," he says with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Rain," she says.

"I like that name," he says.

"Thank-you," she says as she lays her head on my chest and puts her thumb into her mouth.

"So Gunner, what are your intentions with my daughter?"

"I just want to take her on a date, Sir; I will have her home by 10:30."

"What are you two going to do?"

"I was going to take her out to eat and then I was going to take her to play mini golf then I was going to bring her home."

"I see," I say as I eyeball him. "She is my baby still even if she is 16 years old. She is still my little girl and I love her and I will do whatever I need to do to protect her. Do not hurt her. Respect her and treat her the way she deserves."

"I plan to," he says with a smile. "Sky is special to me. I would never hurt her."

"That's good to know but if you ever do you're going to deal with me. You don't want to deal with me, Gunner. I think you're a good kid but we're dealing with MY daughter, MY baby here and if you do anything to hurt her I will hunt you down is that clear?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Sir," he says as I see the fear in his eyes.

"Relax," I say, "I don't want Sky to think I scared you but I do mean business don't cross me, Boy."

"I won't, Sir, I will treat Sky with the upmost respect. I will not hurt her. I like her a lot."

"I'm sure you do but make sure you're thinking about her with the right part of your body. I was a college football player once and I thought about sex all the time. I had sex with my girlfriend all the time and you know what happened?" I ask.

"What?"

"She got pregnant with Sky. I don't want anything like that happening to my daughter is that clear?"

"Yes, Sir," he says as Sky comes into the living room. Gunner turns and smiles at her. I turn to see what she's wearing. "You look beautiful," he says with a smile as he stands up. "You look very beautiful," he says as he walks over to her as she wears a pink and purple plaid shirt unbuttoned and tied up to her chest with a pink cami underneath and a pair of white shorts with her curly hair pulled up into a bun. She looks so grown up and I feel tears burn in my eyes. "These are for you," he says handing her the flowers.

"Thank-you," she says with a soft smile and love in her eyes. "They're beautiful."

"Like you," says Gunner; the boy is good I'll give him that.

"Dad, are you done scaring my date yet?" she asks me.

"Yes for now," I say as I give him a look, "Remember what I said, Gunner."

"I won't forget it, Sir," he says. "Thank-you for allowing me to take your daughter out. I will have her home by 10:30."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "Have fun you two but not too much fun."

"Dad," says Sky as her face turns a shade of pink as she walks over to the chair so I don't have to disturb Rain since she fell asleep on my lap. "I'll behave I promise. I love you. Thank-you for letting me go out with Gunner."

"You're welcome," I say as she gives me a small hug. "Have fun."

"I will," she says with a smile before she walks out of the living room with Gunner and just like that my little girl isn't a little girl anymore.

"Can't they just stay little like this?" I ask Rachel as she sits down on the arm of the chair as I place my hand on her thigh. "I miss them all being little."

"Life wouldn't be as much fun if they stayed little forever. Do you want me to take her?"

"No," I say, "let her sleep in my lap. They're only little once. Rach," I say.

"Yeah."

"I've been thinking."

"Okay," she says.

"I think I want another baby," I say.

"Another baby?" she asks. "I thought we were done after Rainbow?"

"I just want one more another boy hopefully but I'll be fine with another girl. What do you think?"

"I think you're crazy," she says with a smile. "I'd like another one too but I think our hands are entirely too full with Sky dating, Summer being Summer, Storm thinking he's Spiderman one day, Batman the next and Superman another day and Rainbow with all her individuality not to mention Briana running around wherever she is."

"Briana hasn't done anything to us and it's been a few weeks."

"Yeah yet," she says, "she's plotting something I can feel it. I just I don't like her being free in society."

"You think I like it?" I ask. "I hate it. I can't stand her. If she knows what's good for her she'll stay away from our family and not cause trouble. Don't be scared of her because if she as so much comes within 10 feet of any of you she's done. I'm not playing her Black Widow game anymore. I'm not going to let you and the kids live their lives in fear because of this psycho path. I will do whatever I need to do to protect us from her."

"I know you would," she says, "but it just makes me uneasy but back to the baby talk. I would love to have another baby but right now isn't the best time. I will give you one more if you promise me that after I can get my tubes tied so we don't have anymore."

"Deal," I say with a smile. "When do you want to start trying for that other baby?" I ask with a smile.

"In a couple months," she says with a smile. "I need to take the time to let it process that we're going to have another baby and figure out how to handle 5 kids instead of 4."

"Well, Sky is technically an adult so it would really only be 4."

"Summer counts for two," she says with a smile, "maybe two and a half."

"I worry about that one," I say. "I really worry about her. I worry about what Briana could do to her. What if Briana somehow still thinks that Summer is Ava and she tries something funny?"

"That would be devastating," says Rachel. "I'll never forget the day she kidnapped her from the hospital. I was so scared and worried about her."

"Me too," I say, "but we need to really keep Summer close to us as much as she may not like it she needs 24 hour surveillance and everything has to be monitored with her. If anyone is in real danger it's you and Summer."

"That's scary and you know Summer will never go for this."

"I don't care she's 8 years old we're her parents she's going to deal with it if she wants to be safe."

"True," she says with a smile as she leans down and kisses my lips softly. "I love you, Ro."

"I love you too, Rach," I say with a smile. "How about you give me another one?"

"Okay," she says as she kisses my lips softly again but with a little more passion this time. I still love Rachel the same as I always have. I love her more every day and surprisingly throughout our marriage we have not had many major issues. I hope we never do but I know not all marriages are perfect but I feel like ours is. Our life together has been amazing and I wouldn't trade it for the world. "Love you."

"Love you too," I say with a smile. "And don't worry, Baby, I won't let anyone hurt you or even come close to hurting you. If she wants to get crazy well I will get crazy right back."

"I'm sure you will," she says with a smile. "Don't you worry about her seeing you coaching your football team?"

"Yeah just a little bit but I'm not going to give it up. I love what I do and I love the money it brings in. I'm not giving it up at all. Nothing that I do or have going will be affected because of some crazy woman."

"Okay," she says.

"I'm serious why should we change our whole lives because of her? I'm not going to do it. I'll be extra cautious but I am NOT going to change our lives."

"And we shouldn't have to," she says with a smile.

**Sky's POINT OF VIEW:**

"So your dad is kind of intense," says Gunner as we're sitting at the table eating fries and veggie burgers. I am glad he's a vegetarian like me that actually makes me happy.

"I'm sorry about that," I say. "My dad is just going through some rough stuff right now and he's extra protective right now. He will get better."

"He is a scary guy. I mean he coaches me all the time but I saw a whole new side of him tonight."

"That's my dad don't let him scare you. He's actually a really big teddy bear. I mean he will protect the ones he loves if he needs to but he is really a teddy bear."

"I hope to see the softer side of him," he says with a smile as he takes my hand from across the table. "So enough about your dad, what kind of things do you like to do?"

"I love to watch football, I love to listen to classical music and I love to play the piano and the cello. What about you?"

"Play football," he says, "but I also listen to classical music and I love to work on cars."

"Who's your favorite composer?"

"Mozart," he says with a smile. "Who's yours?"

"Mozart, Chopin, Beethoven. I can't just pick one I like a lot of them."

"Me too but I really like Mozart's work. I could listen to Mozart all day."

"I'm surprised you're into classical music?"

"Why?" he asks as his blue eyes sparkle.

"I don't know I just don't see you as the classical music type of guy but I'm impressed."

"There's a lot you have to get to know about me. I may play football but I'm not all about it. I like science, I love math and I love classical music."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "So you don't plan to go to the NFL after college?"

"Not really," he says, "my dad wanted me to play college football and I know he would love for me to go to the NFL but that's not what I want to do. I want to be a CEO. I want to get my foot in the door somewhere you know what I mean? What do you want to do?"

"I want to be a doctor. I want to be able to cure cancer but I also want to do sports management like owning a sports team preferably a football team like the 49ers."

"You're a 49ers fan?" he asks.

"Till the day I die," I say with a smile. "What about you?"

"49ers too," he says. "I am from San Francisco I have to stay true to my hometown."

"So why did you come to Georgia Tech and not go to UCLA? I know you're smart enough to get into UCLA."

"Because I wanted to come to Georgia. Your dad is an amazing coach; he's one of the best. He has a good team. I wanted to play for him because he has a good team and I like the school but I really wanted to play for your dad."

"That's awesome, I would have chosen UCLA if I had the chance. I mean I can but I really want to go to Georgia Tech but I don't think they offer anything in the medical field so I really don't know what I want to do. I really like the idea of owning a sports team though. My dad would be so proud."

"I bet. You two are close aren't you?"

"Yeah," I say. "Things started out a little roughly between us and it was just us two for a while so we are really close."

"That's admirable. I'm really close to my dad too. I think it's good to have a close relationship with your parents. Family is important."

"I agree," I say with a smile.

Mine and Gunner's dinner goes well as we continue to talk to each other and get to know each other better. I could talk to him all day and all night. He is such an amazing guy and we have so much in common. The more I talk to him the more I like him. Mini-golf isn't so bad either as we talk and as the cool air hits us he keeps me warm as we continue to play and talk. Before we know it's time for me to go home. I wish this night didn't have to end but I don't' want to screw up on my first date night. He drives me back home as he holds my hand with one hand and he steers with the other hand. He glances over at me numerous times and each time I feel his blue eyes on me my stomach fills with butterflies. He pulls into our driveway and parks the car. I see the front porch light on as we get out of the car. He walks me up to the front door as we walk hand in hand with our fingers inter locked. "I had fun tonight," he says with a soft smile.

"Me too," I say smiling back at him as our eyes meet.

"We should do it again," he says.

"Yeah we should," I say in agreement. "I would like that."

"Me too," he says with a smile. "Is it okay if I kiss you or is your dad going to shoot me or something."

I let out a small chuckle and say, "that's okay." I smile at him and he smiles back at me. In an instance our lips are drawn together and I am experiencing my first real kiss. He brings his hands to my cheeks cupping my face as we share a passionate kiss; one that I don't want to end. I am left breathless as he breaks the kiss. "Just one more," I say with a smile.

"All right," he says as he leans in and kisses my lips again softly and passionately. "I should really get going, Sky," he says with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say softly as I watch him walk to his car before I walk inside. "I'm home," I say with a smile.

"How was it?" asks my mom as she meets me at the door.

"It was great we're going out again. I like him; really like him," I say, "he kissed me."

"Sky," she says with a smile. "I'm glad you had a good time but when your dad asks you may want to leave out that bit of detail."

"I will," I say with a smile. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Mom."

"Goodnight, Sky, I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I give her a hug before I go upstairs to my room and fall onto my bed playing the events of the night over and over again in my head.

***A/N: what did you think of Roman's talk with Gunner? What about RAchel's and Roman's decision to have another baby is it the wrong time? Do you think that Rachel and Roman have eerie feelings about Briana? What did you think of SKy's first date? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	5. Who's to Blame

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much***

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

The time has come to give Sky her first driving lesson. I must say I am pretty scared about the entire situation. I hold my breath as she checks the rearview mirror, adjusts the side mirrors and turns the key in the ignition. "All right, Sky," I say as she puts the car into reverse. "Ease out of the driveway slowly. We're not on a race track. Take it easy," I say. "You always want to be aware of your surroundings make sure kids aren't walking down the street, people aren't walking down the street and make sure your brother and sisters aren't playing in the driveway before backing out. Just take your time."

"All right, Dad," she says with a smile as she backs out of the driveway slowly. She hits the break as she gets to the end of the driveway before pulling out onto the quiet street we live on. She is good so far but we're just getting started. "Now what?" she asks.

"Keep going straight," I say, "we're going to drive around the block a few times just so you get the hang of it before you go on any major roads."

"Okay," she says as she drives straight ahead. She's going a little faster than she should be.

"Slow down, Sky," I say, "the speed limit on this street is 20 mph. And you shouldn't speed down this road anyway you never know when a child could run out in the street or an animal. Take it easy."

"All right," she says as we reach the stop sign. "Right or left?"

"Turn right," I say. "How are things going with you and Gunner?" I ask as she turns out on the street.

"Good," she says with a smile. "I really like him, Dad."

"I guess so you two go out an awful lot," I say. They have had at least 4 dates since their first one and she's always on the phone with him. She always comes to watch him at practice and he goes to Sky's the Limit with her to help out. I feel they are getting too close too soon but she is happy with him.

"Yeah I know," she says. "We like to hang out a lot."

"I was that way with your Mama," I say with a smile remembering Jenn and our time together. We did start out the same way as Gunner and Sky. We couldn't go 30 minutes without talking to each other or a day without seeing each other. It's evident when I look at Sky that she loves like her mother and I did. She has a big heart and a lot of love to give but at the same time that can be a bad thing because if her heart gets broken it's going to be bad. "Your Mama and I were the exact same way. I loved her so much, Sky. She looked at me the same way you look at Gunner and I looked at her the same way Gunner looks at you. Turn right at this red light," I say, "I loved her so much, Sky. I always wonder what would have happened had she told me about you. I am sure life would have been a lot different that's for sure. Her parents hated me. They didn't' think I was good enough for her. They were against our relationship from the start and I feel like they played a part in our breakup. All I know is I loved your Mama a lot and the day we broke up tore me apart. I hope you and Gunner have better luck than we did."

"Dad, my mama loved you till the day she died. I think she still loves you. Just because she didn't tell you about me doesn't mean I didn't' know about you. She told me all about you and how much she loved you and how much you loved her. She used to tell me that I had your smile. She would also always say that I had your determination. She did love you, Dad. And I'm sure her heart was just as broken as yours was when you two broke up. I'm sure she regretted it. She didn't tell you about me because she wanted you to have your success in life. She gave up her dreams to be a parent. She didn't want you to do the same. I think if I found myself in the same position I would do the same thing."

"If I had known about you, Sky, I would have been there from the beginning and I would have given up wrestling or I may have stayed with it to provide for you. It's the fact that she did it alone. I could have been there to help out. I would have been there. I don't know, Sky, but I hope you never find yourself in that position but if you do don't keep it from the father. Everyone deserves a chance to be a father."

"Okay, Dad," she says. "So what are you doing for Mom's birthday tonight?"

"Taking her out to dinner," I say. "Are you able to babysit?"

"Of course," she says, "I was planning on it."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "You're a good kid," I say, "and a really good driver."

"I've been observing for a few years," she says with a smile. "Thanks though, and besides I'm not the one you need to be scared of driving. That would be Summer. She doesn't know how to handle power wheels imagine her behind the wheel of a real car."

"Don't rush it. I have 8 years for that but by that time maybe the driving age will be changed to 18 or 21."

"Dad, I've been thinking about the Briana situation for a while," she says completely changing the subject.

"What about it?" I ask.

"It scares me because I know what she's capable of. What if she does find us and she comes after Mom or goes after Summer? What if she tries to kill us again? She's so unpredictable it's scary."

"It is a scary situation but we've gone this far without her harassing us so I hope that she finally moved on from the entire thing but I know where you're coming from. She's unpredictable and it is scary. I'm sorry that I put you through this, Sky. I should have never gotten involved with her. It's my fault you know that right?"

"Dad, you didn't know she was a nutcase. It's not your fault. It's her fault because she can't let go when she's supposed to. It was never your fault it has always been hers. I mean she was a decent teacher and she was nice at first but then she started to change a little. She was obsessed with you. I remember her asking me about you every day and trying to get information about you from me. She asked about Rachel a lot too. I don't know she was just weird. I don't blame you at all and you don't need to apologize to me."

"I brought her into our lives it is my fault. I didn't know that it would all turn out like this."

"That's the crazy thing about life, Dad, you never know what to expect. That's why life is so unexpected. Remember what you said when you married mom? You have to learn to expect the unexpected. It's full of twists and turns but you have got to stop blaming yourself for something you can't control. Life happens and you just have to live it. You can't change your life for something that is beyond your control. I know you're scared, Dad but at the same time I know my Mama and God aren't going to let anything bad happen to us."

"I know," I say, "but I will always blame myself for everything that happened and could happen. Look at poor Lyric, she can't walk anymore and that's my fault because I brought Briana into our lives."

"It's not your fault, Dad," she says as we turn onto our street. "No one blames you okay?"

"I don't' care if no one else does but I do," I say.

"Dad, I love you okay," she says as we pull into the driveway. "And you're the best dad in the world and I'm sure Mom would say you're the best husband in the world."

"I love you too," I say as she puts the car in park and leans over to give me a hug. As much as she and Rachel tell me not to blame myself for the entire Briana situation I can't help but to blame myself.

**LATER THAT EVENING:**

It's Rachel's birthday so I wanted to take her out to eat just the two of us. With me coaching a lot from Mid-July till the end of December it's harder for me to take her out and we don't get that much time together alone. I can't remember the last time we went out on a date but I know tonight is well overdue. "Happy Birthday," I say with a smile as we sit at our private table.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "It feels good to get a night out away from the kids. I love them but sometimes I just need that break."

"I hear you," I say with a smile.

"So how did your driving lesson with Sky go today?"

"It was good. She's not a bad driver at all. I did have to tell her to watch her speed a couple times but other than that she did a very good job."

"That's good," she says with a smile. "So how is football coming? How do you think the team is doing?"

"I think the boys are doing exceptionally well. I don't think we have had a great season like this in a long time. They are playing stronger and harder this year. Last season we had a lot of close games but this season it's like we're taking the other teams to the slaughter house. Our 42-7 victory last weekend was over the top. I couldn't believe it. This weekend we have UGA. That's going to be fun."

"Your rival," she says with a smile. "Sounds like it's going to be a good game."

"It's going to be an amazing game and I hope the boys keep up their hard work. I think this might be the year."

"I hope so," she says, "and what about Sky's The Limit?"

"That's doing awesome. The kids are having a blast and it gives them some time to hang out with other kids in a safe environment. Sky and I decided to have a toy drive this year for the under privileged kids that go there."

"That's awesome," she says with a smile. "I am hosting a Halloween party at the homeless shelter this year. I made a few costumes for the kids that are there so I decided we could have a Halloween party so they don't' have to go out Trick-or-Treating. What do you think?"

"I think that would be awesome. It sounds like a good idea to me. The kids will love it."

"And I've been working with a few of the kids that don't go to school. I take Rainbow with me and we just help tutor some of the kids till they get back in school. She loves it. She kind of reminds me of Sky and some of Summer a little. I think Summer needs to spend a little more time at the homeless shelter to realize that she's lucky with everything that she has. I wish her heart would be as big as Sky's but it's not."

"Summer is in her own world," I say, "but I love the fact that you're working with the kids on school stuff at the shelter. That helps a lot."

"Thanks," she says. "I love those kids."

"I know you do," I say with a smile. "I got you something for your birthday," I say.

"You didn't have to get me anything," she says with a beautiful smile as her blue eyes sparkle.

"I'm your husband yes I did. You deserve something for your birthday."

"All right," she says with a smile.

I reach into my pocket and pull out a small envelope for her. "Happy Birthday, Rachel."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as she opens it.

"I hope that you like it. I didn't know what else to get you but I thought that would work out the best."

"I'm sure I'll love it," she says as she opens the card and pulls out her gift. "Ro," she says with a smile. "You're taking me on a cruise?"

"Happy Birthday," I say with a smile. "I figured that with everything we're dealing with right now and everything with Briana that it was a good idea for you and me to get away together, get some time alone and take our minds off of everything."

"What about football?" she asks.

"I already have the assistant coach taking over for that week and the boys already know I'm taking a vacation."

"And the kids?" she asks.

"Already talked to your mom and she's going to come stay with the kids so that we can get away."

"Roman," she says with a smile so big it melts my heart. "Thank-you so much!"

"Anything for my favorite girl," I say with a smile. "Happy Birthday," I say as I lean over the table to kiss her lips softly. "We're going to have so much fun."

"I don't doubt that," she says with a smile as she takes my hand from across the table. I am really looking forward to our cruise together because having 4 kids we don't' really get that much time alone and I don't think we've had our bed to ourselves for at least 7 years now. I also want to use this time to reconnect and to take a break from our lives. We are both dealing with a tremendous amount of stress we need to just get away for a week and enjoy ourselves. "Where are we going?"

"We're stopping in the Bahamas, Jamaica, Puerto Rico, Key West and the Dominican Republic. We're going to have a lot of fun if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you're saying," she says with a smile. "I'm excited."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

**BRIANA:**

Sitting at the computer I start my research on Roman, Rachel and Sky. I know I can find something on at least one of them to give me some idea where they are. I type Roman's name in first. The only that comes about him is his wrestling career and news stories that he left the company. I also read that he's a football coach but it doesn't tell me where. I don't even know where to begin that search but I would think if he was a football coach I would be able to find him unless he's using a different name. I grow angry when pictures of him and Rachel from their wedding pop up in my image search. They look so happy. That should be me. I should be the one standing next to him in a wedding dress. I print the picture off and cut Rachel's face off and paste my face on the picture and smile as Roman and I stand together on OUR wedding day. I see pictures of Ava and she's absolutely beautiful but they stop by the time she's 2 years old. She has the prettiest blue eyes and this beautiful curly hair and she is so chubby. I print the picture off and put it in a frame. I smile at my little girl. I can't wait to meet her and see her again. I haven't seen her since she was a baby. I read that Rachel and Roman welcomed a son named Storm but that's all the information I have on them. I type in Rachel's name next and I get absolutely nothing about her. I can't find a facebook page, a twitter or an Instagram. She doesn't exist anywhere in the world anymore it seems. Frustration fills me as I can't get any information where they live and where they are. Sky is my only hope; my final hope to get the information I need.

I type in the name Skylar Thomas-Reigns and instantly all this information pops up on her. I smile as I read the headlines. Skylar Thomas-Reigns wins state Science Fair in Georgia and all these other accomplishments but the one in particular that catches my eye is; Skylar Thomas-Reigns dating Georgia Tech Defensive Linesman Gunner James. I smile at the news because I know they are somewhere near Georgia Tech and chances are that's who Roman coaches for. I type in Georgia Tech coach and instantly Roman's pictures pop up but he's not using the name Roman. He coaches under the name Leati Thomas. I smile as I know exactly where to go. "Mommy," yells Ramona as she comes into the computer room.

"Yes, Sweetie?" I ask as I shut down the computer having all the information that I need.

"What are you doing?" she asks me.

"I'm looking at pictures of your sister," I say. "Do you want to see her?"

"Yes," she says.

"This is Ava," I say showing her the picture.

"She's so cute. I thought she was older than me."

"She is but this was the only picture that I could get. We're going to take a vacation soon."

"We are?" she asks. "Where?"

"Georgia," I say, "We're going to see a Georgia Tech football game what do you say?"

"I don't know who Georgia Tech is but I'm excited," she says. "Is Daddy coming with us?"

"Ramona," I say, "I think we're going to leave Daddy behind. He doesn't like Georgia. If I like it we might move there. We're going to meet your sister!"

"Really?" she asks. "I can't wait."

"Me either," I say with a smile as I hug her. I can't wait to go to Georgia and see Roman. He's going to be surprised to see me and I can't wait. It's been too long since I saw the love of my life.

***A/N: What do you think about Sky driving? Does Roman still have serious regrets when it comes to Jenn? Should Roman blame himself for everything that happened with Briana? What do you think of the idea of Roman and RAchel going on a cruise? Do you think they need it to get their minds off of everything? What do you think about Briana finding out information where they are because of searching Sky's name? What do you think Roman will say when he comes face to face with Briana?**


	6. Reconnect

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**Sky's Point of View:**

It's been a few days since my parents left for their cruise as I am leaving school. I smile as I see Gunner waiting for me in the parking lot by his car. We made our relationship official a couple weeks ago on his 18th birthday. My dad wasn't thrilled with the idea but he wasn't upset about it either. He just tolerates it. Gunner walks over to me and meets me as I reach the bottom of the front stairs to my school. "Hey, Beautiful," he says wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Hey, Baby," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly.

"How was school?" he asks taking my bag from me before taking my hand into his and intertwining our fingers together as we walk to his car.

"It was good. The same old stuff, I have a calculous test tomorrow do you want to help me study?"

"Of course," he says with a smile as he blue eyes match the sky. "Do you want to go out to get something to eat before we go home or do you just want to go to your house?"

"Let's go get something to eat but ice cream," I say with a smile as we reach his car. He opens my door for me before he puts my bag in the trunk of his car before he gets into the driver's seat. He puts his seatbelt on, starts the car and takes my hand into his as he pulls out of the parking space.

Gunner and I arrive at our favorite ice-cream place in Georgia. We order our ice-cream and then we go out to the patio to eat our ice-cream. "So how long are your parents going to be away?" he asks.

"They come back in a couple days," I say. "They really needed this trip. We're dealing with a lot of stuff so they definitely needed the time to get away and the time alone. I'm happy for them."

"That's good," he says, "that they're getting some time alone."

"Yeah," I say with a smile as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "Are you ready for your game on Saturday?"

"Yeah are you going to be on the sidelines cheering for me?"

"Always, Baby," I say with a smile before I lean in and quickly but softly kiss his lips.

"I need my favorite girl to cheer me on," he says with a soft smile.

"Do you have practice today?" I ask as I see a little girl about Storm's age maybe a little older playing in the parking lot by herself. It makes me nervous because I'm scared she's going to get hit by a car or something.

"Not today. My afternoon is all for you," he says. "I know you're excited."

"You have no idea," I say with a smile as the little girl falls and starts to cry. "Hold on," I say as I get up. "Where are her parents?"

"I don't know," he says as he stands up with me and follows me as I walk over to the little girl.

"Hi, Sweetie," I say as I help her up as she cries. "Are you okay?" I ask.

"I hurt my knee," she says through her tears as I see the blood trickling from her knee that she scraped.

"Where's your mommy?" I ask. "Or your daddy?"

"My Daddy is in Florida. My Mommy went to get me some ice-cream."

"Oh," I say with a smile. "My name is Sky. What's your name?"

"Ramona," she says as she wipes her tears away.

"Ramona is a pretty name," I say, "I used to read books about a little girl named Ramona. They were my favorite. Why don't you come with us and we'll clean up your brush burn okay?"

"Okay," she says as she holds my hand and we walk up to the patio. Gunner runs inside and gets a couple napkins before going to the bathroom to wet one for me as I pull a band-aide out of my purse. I have learned that with having little kids around you should always have a band-aide handy just in case. "You're really nice," she says with a smile.

"Thank-you," I say as I put the wet napkin on her knee to clean out the dirt before drying it up with a dry napkin. "You look so familiar have you ever been to Sky's The Limit?"

"No," she says.

"Oh," I say as I put a band-aide on it for her. "All done, Ramona," I say with a smile. I love little kids. I play with my brother and sisters all the time.

"Thank-you," she says as she gives me a hug making me smile as I look at Gunner who is smiling down at us.

"You can sit with us till your mommy gets your ice-cream if you want," I say.

"Okay," she says as I put the napkins into the trashcan before I wash my hands.

"RAMONA!" I hear a voice that I recognize but can't place it call out. "RAMONA"

"Over here, Mommy!" she says as I see a dark haired woman looking around. She walks closer to us and my heart almost stops.

"Ramona, you scared me half to death. I thought I told you to stay in the car?" she asks.

"It was hot in the car," she says. "I fell down and Sky put a band-aide on my knee for me."

"Yeah," I say as I take Gunner's hand alerting him that something is wrong. He gives me a look and I mouth the name Briana to him. He knows all about the situation because I have told him about it and my dad told him about it.

"Well, Sky," says Briana. "Thank-you for helping her out."

"You're welcome," I say nervously. "I think we should go, Baby," I say to Gunner.

"Yeah me too," he says holding me close to him.

"Bye, Ramona," I say as I wave to her as Gunner and I hurry to leave. I don't want to be anywhere near Briana. I don't even know how she found us and I want to know where security is. It's just like them to fail at their jobs.

"Bye, Sky," she says sweetly. She is too sweet to be Briana's daughter.

"Bye, Sky," says Briana. "Tell your dad I said hello," she says with a smirk before Gunner and I hurry to the car.

"I don't know how she found us," I say as we get into his car.

"That's the woman that stalks your dad?" he asks as he starts the car.

"In all her glory," I say.

"Wow," he says.

"What do you mean wow?" I ask.

"She's gorgeous. I'm sorry but it's true."

"She's evil," I say.

"She didn't seem evil," he says.

"She tried to kill my mom, my cousin and I when I was little and she kidnapped my sister. She's evil. She plays nice very well."

"Oh wow," he says.

When we get to my house I am in a panic. I don't know what to do. I run into the kitchen and run into Rachel's mom. "She's here. She's here," I say in a panic.

"Slow down, Sky," she says as Gunner joins us in the kitchen. "Who's here?"

"Briana," I say with tears in my eyes. "She's in Georgia. She knows where we are. She's here."

"Are you sure?" she asks. "Sit down, Sky before you pass out."

"I don't have to sit down," I say, "where are Storm and Summer?"

"They didn't get off their bus yet. They should be home shortly," she says.

"Gunner can you meet them at the bus stop and get them down here?"

"Yes," he says before he gives me a kiss on the lips. "Relax, Baby. Okay?"

"I'll try," I say before he leaves to get Storm and Summer off the bus. "Okay, I don't' know what to do. Dad has a gun upstairs. He showed me where it is and how to get it out if we need it."

"Sky, Honey," she says, "relax. We don't need a gun. I'm going to call your dad," she says as she picks up the phone.

"Don't," I say. "I know what to do if she comes here but do not call my dad. Do not ruin his and mom's trip. They don't need this right now. We'll tell them when they get home. Right now it's you and me."

"Sky, are you sure that you saw her?"

"Yes, she has a daughter named Ramona. I don't believe this."

"Sky calm down," she says. "Just relax. Everything is going to be okay."

"NOTHING is ever okay when Briana is around. She tried to kidnap Summer she tried to kill us. I need to talk to Storm, Summer and Rainbow."

"You're not talking to them if you're this upset. I don't want you to scare them."

"I'll calm down," I say as I take a seat to get myself together before the kids get home from school. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel. I'm scared, nervous, angry; I have too many emotions running through me right now but fear may be the biggest. I know what she is capable of and I don't trust her. I am relieved when I hear Storm and Summer come in the door with Gunner.

Once I have myself together I sit them down in the living room with Rainbow to talk to them. "All right you three, I really need you to listen to me. Something came up and there's going to be some changes around here."

"What kind of changes?" asks Summer.

"For one, Grandma is going to drop you off and pick you up from school every day until Dad and Mom get home from their trip then they will drop you off and pick you up."

"Why can't we take the bus?" asks Storm.

"Because remember the talk we had a couple months ago about that Briana lady?"

"Yes," says Storm.

"Well, she found us. I don't know why she's here and I don't care but as long as Mom and Dad are away you are my responsibility and it is my job to protect you. There will be no playing outside without an adult, there will be no cell phones, no riding the bus and no and I absolutely mean NO talking to strangers even if it is a little girl Ramona. NO STRANGERS! Summer do you understand?"

"Yes," she says, "I don't understand why you are so worried about Briana."

"Because she's crazy," I say. "you're too young to know but she tried to kill us AND she kidnapped you when you were a baby because she thought you were her daughter. So that's why I'm so worried about Briana."

"I was kidnapped?" she asks looking at me and I see the fear on her face. "Is she going to kidnap me again?"

"NO," I say. "With security and you always staying close she will not harm you or take you. We all just need to be really careful. If anyone knocks on the door we do not open it until we know who is on the other side. All doors and windows must be closed and locked. NO one is allowed to answer the phone at all unless we know the number on the ID. And on Saturday at the football game; all three of you are sitting sideline with me that way I know where you are at ALL times. Do you understand? Storm?"

"Yes," he says.

"Rainbow?" I ask.

"Yes, Sky," she says.

"Summer?"

Summer's lip trembles and tears form in her eyes. "I want Daddy!" she says as she starts to cry. "I want Mommy!"

"They'll be home on Saturday night," I say as I sit down next to her on the couch and put her on my lap. "Everything is going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you. I will never allow it, Summer."

"Are you sure?" she asks. "What if she takes me again?"

"She won't," I say, "because you have ALWAYS had an angel watching over you to keep you safe. Her name is Jenn," I say with a smile. "And she's my mama."

"Your mama is an angel?" she asks.

"Yes, My mama is an angel. She's your angel. She always has been," I say with a smile. "She took good care of me when I was little before she became an angel and now that she's in Heaven she's your angel and she protects you all the time. You just need to be really careful okay?"

"Okay, Sky," she says as she hugs me, "but I still want Mommy and Daddy."

"I know," I say as I hug her and kiss the top of her head. "I want them too but they're having fun and we're going to let them have fun okay?"

"Okay," she says as I wipe the tears from her eyes. "I love you, Sky."

"I love you too, Summer," I say with a smile. Even though she can be a brat sometimes I still love her.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

Rachel and I have been enjoying ourselves on our cruise with no kids and no drama from Briana. It's absolutely amazing. We both needed this and we've gotten closer again and reconnected. We've spent days on the beach enjoying each other's company, a day swimming with dolphins and snorkeling. Today is no different as we lay on the beach in Jamaica together. "Are you having fun?" I ask.

"I'm loving it, Baby," she says with a smile as she takes a drink of her mixed drink.

"Me too," I say as I lay next to her. "We definitely needed this time to get away. I feel like I never get this time alone with you anymore."

"I agree," she says, "we're always running in different directions and one of our kids needs something. We're always running and never spending time together. I kind of miss you."

"I miss you too," I say as I kiss her lips softly. "I miss you a lot. We need to make more time for ourselves," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around her stomach.

"We definitely do," she says with a smile.

"You're so beautiful when you smile and you're looking pretty good. If I didn't know you or implant them myself I would never guess that you had three babies." I take my hands over her stomach as she smiles. "I'm definitely ready for another one, Rachel."

"I think I am too," she says with a smile as it fades slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel like something's not right at home."

"I am sure everything is fine, Baby, I think you are just getting a bit homesick."

"Maybe," she says, "but I just feel like something is wrong."

"Stop thinking like that," I say. "Everything is fine. Let's focus on us. Your mom is there and Sky is there and if Sky is there I am sure Gunner is there. I'm sure everything is fine. Just relax," I say as I sit up and massage her shoulders. "Just relax," I say with a smile as I lean down and kiss her neck softly. "Everything is fine. Why don't you and me get on the boat, go to our room and spend the afternoon enjoying each other?"

"I like the sound of that," she says with a smile wasting no time grabbing her things so that we can get back onto the boat and spend some time together in our room.

As soon as we get back to our room I shut the door behind us and take her into my arms. I press my lips against hers, kissing her passionately and urgently. I back her up to the bed and lay her down on the bed as our kiss doesn't break. My body covering hers as I feel her hands in my hair as I take my lips down her neck softly, nibbling at it and sucking on it gently. My lips trail down her neck to her collar bone. I stop as I reach the top of her breasts and kiss them softly before I sit her up to untie her bikini top exposing her soft breasts. I take one into my hand, squeezing it and massaging it softly as she moans out in pleasure as I take my mouth to her other breast licking around her nipple before I take it into my mouth sucking on it softly. Trailing my lips down her body as my hands possess her body as they slide up and down her rib cage to her breasts and back down to her hips I hear her moans of pleasure come from her soft lips. I kiss her hip bones softly before I remove her bikini bottoms. Spreading her legs softly I take my fingers over her clit before I take my tongue over it, flicking it quickly as she cries out in pleasure. Sliding two fingers inside of her I begin to make love to her with my fingers as her moans fill our cabin. I move my fingers faster as my tongue flicks faster, her moans getting louder, her cries getting louder as she reaches her climax losing herself around my fingers as she cries out my name. Her hot juices on my fingers before I replace my fingers with my tongue sucking up her hot juices before I stand up to remove my trunks. I wipe my lips as my body towers over hers. Her deep blue eyes on me as I lower myself onto her. My lips find hers as I slide myself into her and begin to rock my hips as I slide myself in and out of her slowly. I take my time making love to my wife. I love taking my time with her giving her all the pleasure she deserves. Our pleasurable moans in sync as she picks up on my rhythm and moves her hips with me, the passion between us grows stronger and I feel my release building and our movements grow more intense as we both reach our climax together as we both cry out in pleasure. "I love you," I say as fire my powerful release inside of her before I catch her lips with mine as we share a passionate kiss before I remove myself from her.

"I love you too," she says as I wrap her up in my arms to cuddle with her a little bit before we go back out on the beach but I wouldn't mind staying here all day, holding her, making love to her as much as she wanted me to. Words can't express how much this woman means to me. Who would have ever thought two best friends that turned into friends with benefits would have the life we have now? I never expected it and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

***A/N: What do you think of Sky's and Gunner's relationship? Are they getting too friendly with each other? What did you think about Sky and Briana running into each other? What about Sky's interaction with little kids is she doing a good job being a big sister? Should she have told SUmmer about her kidnapping? Do you believe this trip has helped Roman and Rachel? What do you think Briana is going to do next? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	7. It's Only a Matter of Time

***thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**Sky's point of view:**

"You played a good game today," I say as Gunner and I are lying in my bed. "You're awesome."

"Thanks," he says as his fingertips trace my soft skin as he smiles at me and I'm looking into his beautiful blue eyes. They're not dark blue but more like ocean blue; they're beautiful. "I had someone to impress." He says as he leans over and catches my lips with his as he kisses me passionately. I take my hand to the back of his neck as his hand rests on my hip as our kiss grows more passionate. "When is your dad coming home?" he asks as we break our kiss to catch our breath.

"Sometime this evening," I say with a smile. "He didn't give an exact time he just said closer to the evening time. Why?" I ask.

"Because I like doing this with you," he says with a smile.

"I like doing this with you too," I say with smile before his lips meet mine again and our kiss grows passionate as he moves my body closer to his. I smile against his lips as I feel his large arm wrap around my waist as I wrap my arm around his neck as we continue to share this kiss; probably the most passionate kiss I've shared with him yet. I can't lie and say I'm not enjoying this moment with him but this could easily turn into something more than I want it to not that I'm opposed I'm just not ready yet.

"Sky," he says breaking the kiss as he catches his breath. "It's getting hot in here," he says with a soft smile. "Do you think it's hot in here?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile as we sit up in my bed.

"Do you mind if I take my shirt off or will that make you uncomfortable?"

"That's fine. I've seen guys with their shirts off before. My dad used to be a wrestler remember and I've been in the locker room before. I've seen a guy without a shirt on but I have yet to see my man without his shirt on," I say with a smile as I tug at the bottom of his shirt. He gives me a smile before he slips over his head exposing his large arms and his firm chest. He may not have a six pack but he's still as hot as ever to me. "That's better," I say with a smile as I move myself to his lap so that I'm straddling him as he wraps his arms around my waist. "If my dad came home right now we would be in so much trouble."

"Tell me about it," he says with a smile. "Sky, can I ask you something?"

"Anything," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Are you a virgin?" he asks.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Not really," he says. "I've had sex before. I was just wondering about you."

"Yeah I'm a virgin. My dad JUST started to let me date. I haven't had the chance to have sex yet but I'm not ready just yet."

"No pressure," he says as his large hands move up and down my back under my shirt. "Whenever you're ready to have sex just let me know. I'll wait till you're ready."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I look into his blue eyes. "And I love your eyes."

"Really?" he asks as he lifts my shirt over my head as I help him take it off of me before my arms settle around his neck again as his hands explore my body. "I love your eyes. There is nothing prettier to me than a girl with big dark brown eyes. I'm a sucker for brown eyes." I smile at him before I lean down and kiss his lips softly. "And those lips Sky. They're so full, beautiful and soft," he says before his lips catch mine again. "They put Angelina Jolie to shame."

"Is that right?" I ask with a smile. "What if I did this," I say as I take my lips to his neck and lay soft kisses on his neck as I nibble and suck at it softly as moans escape from his lips as my lips possess his neck as I feel his fingertips trailing up and down my spine. My kisses trail lower as I take my full soft lips over his collar bone and kiss around his firm chest as I rub it with one of my hands.

"Sky," he says, "you're going to start something you're not ready to finish. Take it easy," he says.

"How do you know I'm not ready maybe I changed my mind," I say as our eyes meet before I take my lips to his stomach as it tightens.

"All right," he says as my lips get lower and are at the top of his shorts. "You're not even ready for that, Sky, so don't try."

"How do you know I'm not ready?" I ask with a smile. "I read Cosmo. I know what I'm doing," I say as I pull the top of his shorts down as I hear his breaths become deeper and heavier as I take his dick into my hand and stroke it softly till it becomes fully erect. Moans of pleasure escape from his lips with each soft stroke I give him. I smile at him as I take my tongue over the tip of his erection before taking my tongue up the length of his erection and back down as he says my name in a sexy whisper. I take the tip into my mouth sucking it softly before I take more of him into my mouth. I suck him slowly and softly taking as much of him as I can in my mouth as I feel his hand on the back of my head pushing me to take more of him. I feel him against the back of my throat as I gag before I pull back and then down again. His moans of pleasure getting louder as I cover his mouth with one of my hands so that my grandma can't hear him or my brother or sisters. The last thing I want is for any of them to come into my room and see me giving him head I would be in so much trouble I don't even want to think about it.

"Sky, I'm going to cum," he says as I continue to suck him as I feel him grow larger in my mouth. He groans out as his hot seed fills my mouth as I start to swallow it as he continues to fire it into my mouth. Once he is finished I remove him from my mouth and wipe my lips. For that to be my first time it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. "Damn, Sky," he says. "I didn't expect all that."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I move up his body and kiss his lips softly and passionately as I feel his hands run through my hair. "Can we have sex?" I ask.

"Are you sure?" he asks as he looks at me. "If you're not ready don't rush it. I never want to you do something you're not ready to do."

"I'm ready, Gun, please. I'm sure."

"All right," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly before he lays me down on my back. He removes his shorts completely as I slip out of my skirt. He towers over me, his blue eyes looking down at me before I feel his lips against mine. I feel him position himself between my legs as he spreads my legs softly. "Sky, are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I say.

"All right. I will stop whenever you want me to," he says.

"Okay," I say as I feel him slide himself into me not much at first but enough to make me wince in pain before he slides back out and then back in slowly a little more this time. He continues to move in and out of me slowly not allowing himself to enter me fully but enough for me to get used to his size. He rocks back out before he slides back in allowing all of his erection to fill me. The pain I feel almost makes me cry as he rocks back out and then back in. I feel myself tearing and the pain from his large erection filling me. The more he moves the more I get used to his size and it isn't so bad. The pain slowly turns to pleasure the more he moves. He keeps a slow steady pace with his movements.

"Are you okay?" he asks with a smile.

"Yeah," I say wrapping my arms around his neck as his lips find mine as he picks up his pace. It isn't as bad once I get used to him and I move my hips with him as I hear his moans in my ears as he continues to move himself in and out of me.

"Sky," he says with passion mixed with pleasure in my ear. "I love you," he says as his lips find my lips as he continues to move. "I'm about to cum," he says in my ear.

"Make sure you pull out," I say but by the time I say it, it's too late and I feel his body collapse on mine as his lips find mine once again and he fires his hot seed into me. I nearly cry at the all the thoughts running through my mind of what could happen. Our kiss breaks as he finishes his release before he removes his body from mine. I wince as I feel him pull out of me. "You didn't pull out," I say.

"I'm sorry, Sky. I got carried away. That wasn't my intention but I'm sorry. Don't worry," he says as he gets up. "Let me clean you up," he says.

"All right," I say as I lay there while he walks into my bathroom to get a towel before he comes back into my room to clean me up. The first time for me wasn't what I expected it to be. My friends have all lost their virginity way before I did. They told me it hurts but it gets better. For my sake I hope the next time is better; a lot better. I don't regret it because I love Gunner but still it wasn't what I expected it to be.

"What do you think?" he asks as he gets back into bed with me and wraps me up in his arms.

"Um it wasn't what I expected it to be. It hurt a lot."

"That's because it was your first time. Trust me it will get better. The first and second time are the worst eventually it will get better."

"I hope so," I say with a smile as I run my fingers through his hair. "But it wasn't terrible."

"That's always good to hear," he says with a smile as his fingertips trace my arm. "Your dad is going to kill me if he finds out."

"Yeah," I say, "he's going to kill both of us. Especially when he sees that hickey on your neck."

"I'll cover it up," he says with a smile before his lips kiss mine softly. "I love you, Sky. I don't know if it's too soon to say that but I do love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "You're so cute!"

He lets out a small chuckle and says, "so are you, Sky. Not just cute but beautiful. I'm one lucky football player." His lips find mine again as I hear my bedroom door fly open.

"Sky," says Summer causing Gunner and I to cover ourselves and nearly jump out of our skin. "Um mom and dad are here," she says not knowing what to say. "Okay, Bye," she says as she runs out of the bedroom.

"Fuck," I say as Gunner and I get out of my bed and hurry to get dressed in our clothes before I see the blood stain on my bed. "And fuck that," I say as I quickly strip my sheets. "My dad is going to kill me."

"Do you think she'll tell on you? On us?" he asks.

"Maybe," I say. "But I doubt it. If it was Storm yeah he'd tell on us in a heartbeat. Summer probably won't. She's sneaky in her own right," I say as I fix my hair. "Hopefully telling him that Briana found us will distract him enough not to notice us or that hickey on your neck."

"Damn it," he says as he covers it with his hand.

"SKYLAR!" yells my dad from downstairs. "GET DOWN HERE!"

"COMING, DAD!" I yell back before Gunner and I walk out of my bedroom.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"How was your trip?" asks Rachel's mom as I keep my arm wrapped around Rachel.

"It was good," I say as I look at Rachel and she looks at me, "VERY GOOD."

"I'm glad to hear that," she says.

"I missed you two so much," says Summer as she hugs us. "I wanted you to come back. Sky told me I got kidnapped when I was a baby. Is that true?" she asks as I see Gunner and Sky making their way down the stairs.

"Yes," says Rachel. "It is true but don't worry about it. I'll talk to Sky later."

"Hi, Dad," says Sky with guilt written all over her face. I know she was up to something. I look at Gunner as he's holding her hand in his. "How was the cruise?"

"Good," I say as I look at her and then at Gunner when I see the hickey on his neck as my blood starts to boil.

"So I have to tell you something," says Sky. "And you're not going to like it."

"What?" I ask as I keep my eye on Gunner and Sky. They're both acting strange. They may not realize it but I'm picking up on their vibes.

"Briana found us," she says as my heart stops.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "How do you know?"

"Gunner and I went out for ice-cream and there was this little girl playing in the parking lot. She fell and of course I went to her aide, helped her out while her mom was inside the shop and then she came out and it was fucking Briana."

"Watch your mouth, Sky," I say, "I hate when you swear."

"Sorry," she says. "But yes it was Briana. She told me to tell you she said hi."

"How did she find us?" I ask and I feel myself getting upset. "I did everything I could to prevent his from happening. How did she find us?"

"Dad, I don't know," she says. "I haven't seen her since BUT she knows where we are which is scary enough. Maybe she did it just to scare us. I don't know but I did make sure Grandma took Summer and Storm to school every day and Gunner and I picked them up. We also took all the precautions we needed to."

"Sounds like you handled the situation well," I say with a smile. "She didn't say anything else to you?"

"No Gunner and I hurried out of there, Didn't we, Babe?" she asks making me cringe at her calling him Babe. She is too grown up for her own good. I don't know why she just can't call him Gunner by his name none of this baby and babe stuff.

"Yes," he says as he looks at me. "Sky, I think I should go. I'll call you later. Okay?"

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says before he kisses her lips softly. "Bye, Coach. Bye Mrs. Reigns," he says before he leaves the house.

"So you two love each other now?" I ask as we make our way to the living room. "What happened in the week that we were gone?"

"Nothing," she says quickly. "We just started to tell each other we love one another."

"You haven't been together long enough to love each other," I say. "And what was that on his neck, Skylar?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. He did play a rough game today," she says.

"I know what a hickey looks like when I see one," I say. "You think I never got hickeys or gave hickeys?"

"Roman," says Rachel. "I don't think you need to worry about Sky giving Gunner a hickey that is the least of your worries right now. Briana found US! That should be what you're worried about. What are we going to do now? What about the kids? What if she comes after Summer? What? And all you can think about is a hickey that Sky put on her boyfriend's neck. We've all done it. She's a good kid. It doesn't' mean she's having sex," says Rachel as Sky looks down at the floor.

"Sure," I say as I see more guilt written on my daughter's face but I can't worry about that right now. We have bigger issues to worry about. "Rachel, relax, she isn't going to come after Summer. Summer is going to be okay. Did she come to the house at all?"

"No," says Sky. "The only place I saw her was the ice-cream shop. And I think I know how she found us."

"How?"

"Because when you type my name in google search it comes up that I'm dating Gunner James. Plus most of my achievements pop up in the search results. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out."

"Your school shouldn't even be posting those results for the world to see. I signed a specific privacy statement for them NOT to do that. I can't control what the media posts about you dating Gunner though. Maybe you two should take a break."

"Dad," she says, "that's not fair. How can you tell me to take a break? I love him."

"You don't know what love is," I say, "but the longer you date him the more news will spread and we will have a problem on our hands."

"We already have a problem on our hands," says Rachel. "So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to live our lives," I say, "if she comes here I have a gun."

"We aren't killing anyone," says Rachel. "That's not how we are handling this."

"How else do you expect to handle it?" I ask. "That's the only way to stop this nutcase. I don't even know how she was able to leave the state of Florida. There has to be some type of rule that says she can't and she came within 100 feet of Sky. She already violated the court orders. Yet she is running free. The only way to get her out of our lives is to get her back behind bars or to kill her. I'm going with killing her."

"Roman," says Rachel, "that's not how we should handle it."

"Then find a way to handle it," I say. "Find a way to get rid of her that doesn't involve killing her so that she leaves us alone."

"I don't know any way but I do not want to kill anyone," she says. "I mean she hasn't come to the house and Sky only saw her one time. That doesn't mean she's going to come after us again."

"Don't be in denial," I say, "you know damn well that crazy psycho path is going to keep coming. She's just getting started. I have no doubts about that. She knows where we are now so now she will stop at nothing to get to us. Watch and see. NO ONE goes anywhere without security from now on. That means you, Sky, you should have had security with you that day. What if she would have done something to you?"

"Gunner was with me," she says.

"So? You think that Gunner is going to be able to protect you against Briana? She is a nutcase and she is capable of anything and everything." This is not how I wanted to come back from my vacation. Rachel and I had an amazing week together, reconnecting, forgetting about this psycho path and enjoying being married again. Not even 10 minutes in the door and we are hit with this. This is not a good way to come back.

"I would hope," says Sky. "I have to go upstairs. I have to do some laundry."

"Today isn't your laundry day," I say.

"Well, I got my period and had an accident," she says. "I have to wash my sheets. I'll come back to talk to you guys later," she says before heading upstairs.

"Is it just me or is she acting strange?"

"Wouldn't you be acting strange if you ran into Briana?"

"I guess but there's just something different about her. I don't know what happened with her and Gunner but something did."

"Roman, you're being ridiculous," says Rachel. "Just focus on being home and enjoy that we're back with our family even though our cruise was great. I loved it, Baby."

"Me too," I say with a soft smile as I kiss her lips softly. "I wouldn't mind going back."

"Me either," she says with a smile. "Do you think it was just a fluke that Sky ran into Briana?"

"Not at all," I say. "I have a feeling this is just the beginning of Briana Flores Round 2."

"Ugh," she groans. "I don't know if I can handle it. Last time I almost died and we almost lost our baby girl. I can't do it again, Roman. I just can't."

"You know I always heard about that one crazy fan but I never believed that a fan could get that obsessed with someone and then I met Briana. This is just the beginning and I don't like it already. It's only a matter of time." The only difference this time than last time is I'm ready for her and I will do WHATEVER I need to do to take care of her.

***A/N: *sigh* Sky just grew up.. in the wrong way of course. Is she moving too fast with Gunner? Is Sky more like her father than we thought? Does Roman have a full plate with Sky and then Briana? Do you agree with Roman's way to handle the Briana situation? Is that the only way he can get rid of her? Which is Roman more concerned about? His daughter or the dangers of Briana? Did he handle the whole Briana thing calmer than you would expect? ARe you ready for Briana Flores Round 2? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	8. What Are the Odds?

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

**RACHEL's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Mom," says Sky as she knocks on my bedroom door.

"Yes, Sky?" I ask as I look up at her from my book.

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asks.

"Sure. You can talk to me about anything," I say as I close my book. Roman is away for the weekend in Texas for a football game so it's just me and the kids. He didn't want to leave us but he had to do his job and of course Gunner and Sky didn't want to separate for the weekend. They have gotten really close over the last two weeks and have been pretty inseparable. Roman doesn't like it at all. Sky makes her way into the room in her pajamas and climbs into bed next to me like she used to do when she was younger. "What's up?" I ask as she bends her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs.

"I may have done something that is going to get me in trouble," she says nervously. "I mean a lot of trouble."

"That's not like you, Sky. What is going on?"

"If I tell you can you promise you won't tell my dad?"

"You know I don't like to keep secrets from your father," I say, "but if you feel better keeping it between us that's fine. I'll keep it a secret."

"Thank-you," she says. "I lost my virginity," she says.

"You and Gunner had sex?"

"A few times now," she says, "but it is the first time I'm worried about."

"What happened the first time and when did you lose your virginity, Sky?"

"It was the day you and dad came back from the cruise. That's what Gunner and I were doing upstairs. It just started out with us lying in my bed and then things escalated quickly then we were having sex. It wasn't that great the first time but it's gotten better but that's not the point. I need to go on birth control."

"You want to go on birth control? What have you been using for protection, Sky?"

"That's the thing we haven't really been using protection. I mean he pulls out all the time except the first time but we are using the pull out method and someone told me that wasn't 100% effective so I need to go on birth control pills."

"Well, the pull out method isn't 100% no birth control is really 100%. I mean your dad and I used the pill when we first started our relationship and I didn't get pregnant till I stopped taking it. Your mom was on the pill but she ended up pregnant with you so you never really know. There are other options out there, Sky and just because you are on the pill doesn't prevent STD's or anything like that," I say. I don't even want to be in the room when Roman finds out his baby girl is no longer such a baby.

"Are you mad at me because I had sex and I'm having sex?"

"Why should I be upset? You're being honest with me by telling me that you have had sex and you are and you want to take the next step to protect yourself although you should have taken that step before you got intimate with Gunner. Look, you're 16 years old. You're growing up and you're making your own decisions. You made the decision to have sex and that's your choice but what I am worried about is that the first time he didn't pull out. You could have gotten pregnant, Sky then what?"

"I don't know," she says, "but I think I might be."

"Are you serious, Sky?" I ask not believing what I am hearing.

"Yes, Mom. That's why I came to talk to you and if I'm not I want to go on birth control so I don't get pregnant."

"What makes you think you're pregnant?" I ask. I really hope she isn't. This will not go over well with Roman. Roman will kill Gunner forget about Briana Gunner will be the one he goes after.

"Because I was supposed to get my period two days ago and I didn't," she says. "What am I going to do? I shouldn't have had unprotected sex that day. He should have pulled out. I can't be pregnant, Mom. Dad will kill me. And then he'll kill Gunner."

"First just relax it's only a couple days late. That's not a big deal. Sometimes I run a few days late like right now. I'm running late myself BUT I'm not panicking. You shouldn't either. It happens from time to time. Don't stress about it all right?"

"I can't help it," she says, "I'm scared. I'm not ready to have a baby. I'm not ready to be a mom. I have to finish high school and I have to go to college. I can't be a mom. I can't have a baby. And maybe you're pregnant."

"I'm not pregnant, Sky," I say, "I'd have to have…well there was that cruise but that doesn't matter. I'm not pregnant and neither are you, Sky. I think we're stressing ourselves out over this whole Briana situation. We need to relax and just calm down. Stress delays periods too."

"But I'm never late. I never had a late period since I got it when I was 13. It has come every month on the same date. I don't have a good feeling, Mom."

"Relax," I say trying to calm her down. I can hear the fear in her voice and I don't blame her. When I found out I was pregnant with my step father's baby when I was around her age I was devastated. I mean that was beyond my control but it happened and I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. The only thing I could do was have an abortion.

"I'm scared, Mom. REALLY scared what if I am?"

"Then we'll handle it the way you want to. Any decision you want to make is solely up to you. We will support you no matter what. Your dad might be a little upset okay REALLY upset but once he cools down he'll support you no matter what. He's just awesome like that but I highly doubt you're pregnant. We'll wait a few more days and if it makes you feel better I will test when you test and then we can celebrate NOT being pregnant together."

"I hope," she says with a smile. "So anyway other than this big scary situation I learned that the first time you have sex isn't as fun as everyone says it is. How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"In all honesty, Sky," I say, "I was having sex since I was 13 years old BUT it is because of my stepfather. He used to always come into my room at night when my mom was sleeping. I never really got the choice to save it or lose it. He made that choice for me. If I had waited I would have been 16 when I lost it."

"Wow," she says, "what did your mom do about it?"

"She didn't know. I was too scared to tell her. The only person I told was your dad. He was the only one that knew about it. I mean I trusted him and then I got pregnant at 15. Your dad helped me out there and helped me tell my mom what was going on. She was horrified. I thought she was going to kill him. I'm surprised my dad didn't."

"Me too, your dad is scary."

"He looks scary but he's a sweetheart," I say with a smile.

"Do you think if I am pregnant my mom will be disappointed in me?"

"Sky, the best thing about your mom is that she never passed judgment on anyone. She always looked to see how a person was on the inside never thought about their flaws or their shortcomings. She was friends with everyone. She supported everyone. She was amazing when it came to stuff like this. And if she was here and you are pregnant; I don't think she would be disappointed in you. She would be doing everything she could to help you just like I will do if that's the case. Have you said anything to Gunner?"

"No," she says. "I don't want to unless I'm sure first. I don't want to freak him out."

"I know what you're saying," I say as Summer comes into the bedroom. "Hey, Summer," I say with a smile.

"Hi, Mom," she says climbing into bed with us. "What are you two talking about?"

"Grown up stuff," I say, "what are you up to?"

"I can't sleep," she says, "I'm scared of Briana." She's been having nightmares about Briana for weeks ever since Sky told her she was kidnapped as a baby. I wasn't going to tell her and neither was Roman. We talked to Sky and Sky told us she only told her because she wasn't taking the situation seriously. "What if she comes and gets me again and you and Daddy can't find me?"

"Summer," I say as I wrap my arms around her. "She is NOT going to come anywhere near you because if she does Mommy will do what she needs to do to protect you. And not only me can you imagine what lengths Daddy will go to keep you safe?"

"I know but it makes me nervous. Why did she take me when I was a baby?"

"Because she thought you were her baby girl Ava. She was trying to get your daddy. You were the way she tried to do it but it didn't work out for her."

"Oh," she says. "I don't want to be Ava. I like being Summer."

"And you'll always be Summer," I say, "the name suits you well."

"Is that a compliment or an insult?"

"It's a compliment," I say with a smile.

"Okay," she says with a smile. "So Briana is really crazy?"

"Yeah," I say, "but don't worry about her. We will NEVER let anything happen to you."

"But I don't want anything to happen to you or daddy."

"It won't," I say, "are Storm and Rain sleeping?"

"Yes," she says.

"I'll tell you what," I say, "Since all three of us girls are having some fears about some things how about I make us some popcorn or ice-cream sundaes, order a movie and we have a movie night together? What do you say?"

"The sound of ice-cream makes me sick," says Sky and I'm starting to think that she may be pregnant and God help us if she is. She loves ice-cream for her to turn it down isn't a good sign.

"You love ice-cream," I say.

"I like that idea," says Summer with her father's smile. "I LOVE ice-cream!"

"I know you do and so does Sky."

"I do," says Sky, "but the thought of chocolate and ice-cream and all that stuff just makes me sick right now. I don't know why."

"We're going to get you a test in the morning," I say in a whisper. "And Summer how about we have popcorn instead?"

"All right," she says as I get out of bed to make us some popcorn before I take it back to my room so that we can lie in my bed for the night watching movies together. I love having girl nights with my two favorite girls.

The next day my mom keeps Rainbow and Storm while I take Summer and Sky with me to the grocery store. I just hope that Summer is good at keeping secrets because I threw 4 pregnancy tests into the cart before we start our shopping. She doesn't even notice. We walk through the grocery store minding our own business when we are walking up the frozen aisle as someone runs into my cart. "I'm sorry," I say as I see the woman and nearly fall over when I realize it's Briana.

"Rachel," she says with a smile. "How are you?"

"Just leave us alone," I say as I try to move my cart but she stands in front of me. "Just go back to Florida."

"I just moved up here. I like Georgia. I thought I would stay. I mean it's a free country right?" She asks as her eyes immediately go to Summer as she clings onto me.

"Briana, we don't want any trouble just leave us alone. That's all I ask."

"I want my daughter back, Rachel. Hi, Ava," she says to Summer. "Do you want to come to mommy?"

"You're not my mommy!" snaps Summer. "She is my mommy!"

"She just told you that," she says as she gets ready to move closer to her as I stop her with my cart. "She is just lying to you. She wants you to think that. You belong to me, Ava."

"My name isn't Ava," she screams. "MY NAME IS SUMMER! S-U-M-M-E-R Got it?" she yells. "You're crazy."

"Don't call your mommy crazy, Honey."

Summer lets out a blood curdling scream as I smile and cover my ears but it's enough to scare Briana away as our security guys come running down the aisle. "Is everything okay?" asks one of the men.

"It's Briana!" says Summer pointing to her. "She keeps calling me Ava. GET HER!"

"All right," he says as three of our security guards stop Briana as she tries to run. "You need to leave," he says as he takes her by the arm. "Let's go. Come near them again and we'll have to handle things our way. Let's go," he says as Briana kicks and screams her way out of the store saying they can't do this and that she will get her daughter back. I hold tightly to Summer as we finish our trip. This is enough to drive someone crazy.

"Wow," says Summer, "she's a few French fries short of a happy meal isn't she?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "She definitely is."

"How does someone like THAT walk the streets," she says putting her into one of her rambling moods. "I mean this is the problem with society. They just let anyone walk out on the streets. She should be put away. Far far away where she can't hurt herself or anyone else. She's a nutcase. I thought you two were kidding but she is off the hook cray cray. How does she function? OMG! Call the crazy police."

"Summer," says Sky with a smile. "I love you!"

"Thanks," she says as she climbs onto the cart. "I love you too even if you do have a baby."

"How do you even know about that?" she asks.

"I can read duh and I know things."

"Thanks," says Sky. "Don't tell, Dad okay?"

"I wouldn't," she says. "I pinky swear," she says holding her pinky out for Sky. They hook pinkies and I smile as Summer says, "and if I break this pinky promise I will eat fried worms and I HATE fried worms."

"All right," says Sky with a smile.

Later that afternoon after our interesting trip to the grocery store we put all of the groceries away and it's time for Sky and I to test. I promised her I would test with her so that it wouldn't be so bad. I go into my bathroom to test and she goes into her bathroom to test. We do it nearly at the same time because as our results come out we both run to each other. "I'M PREGNANT" we say together.

"Wait," I say, "you're pregnant? I'm pregnant. Wait what is going on?"

"I think we're both pregnant," she says. "That means," she says as her voice cracks. "That means. I'm I'm. I can't say it. Mom," she says as she falls to her knees. "I can't be pregnant! I can't be pregnant," she starts to bawl hysterically as I get down on the floor to comfort her. That's the only thing I can do as she cries on my shoulder as I wrap my arms around her. I don't know how we're going to tell Roman but I know he isn't going to be happy about this but right now Sky needs all of our love instead of our anger. We all make mistakes and we all do things we regret but like Roman always said, it's the unexpected things in life that we love the most.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"So you're getting really close to my daughter," I say to Gunner as he's sitting next to me on the plane back to Georgia.

"I love her, Coach," he says. "I mean really love her."

"And that's fine but remember she's only in high school. Don't rush her into doing things she's not ready for."

"I know, Coach, but I do love her."

"I know you do but she's only 16. She doesn't know what love is. I really want her to focus on her studies right now and focus on high school. Do you know what I mean?"

"Are you asking me to break up with her?" he asks.

"I just think you two are spending way too much time together and I feel like you two should take it easy. Do you know what I mean?"

"Coach, look, I know you love Sky and I know you want her to focus on school and she does. I help her out on homework and help her study. I think it's important she gets an education too. I support her going to school and I'm glad that she does but I don't think our time needs to be limited. Most of the time we are together we're studying together. She's doing her homework and I'm doing mine. We only really date and have fun on the weekends so it's not like she's neglecting her education for me."

"That's great you support her education BUT I still think she's too young to be so serious about a guy. I think you two need to take a break."

"I'm sorry, Coach, but I'm not taking a break from Sky. I love her and I love spending time with her. Have her grades dropped at all?"

"No," I say, "they've actually gotten better."

"See? I'm not a bad influence on her. Don't make me stop seeing her please?"

I let out a deep breath and say, "fine BUT if her grades do drop your time together will be limited. I just want you to respect her and treat her like the queen I believe she is. Don't hurt her, Gunner and don't do anything stupid with her. She is my daughter! And I love her."

"I know, Sir," he says, "and I would NEVER do anything stupid with her or hurt her. I love her way too much."

"Good," I say, "because my biggest fear for her is that she will end up with a guy like I used to be and then something will happen and she'll be like her mom giving up all her dreams."

"I would NEVER let her give up her dreams," he says. "I care about her, Coach. I would NEVER let her give up on her dreams."

"You're a good man," I say. "You're starting to grow on me."

"That's good," he says with a small laugh. "But it means a lot. I want you to like me because I think one day I might marry your daughter."

"I like you but not that much that you're already talking about marrying my daughter. She's 16 remember."

"I know but it wouldn't be for a while but you know you just know the one."

"I remember those days," I say remembering my time with Jenn. She was the one but it never worked out. I just think him thinking about marriage is a bit soon. It's only been a month and a half since they got together. They both just need to slow down but as long as he continues to support and respect my daughter I'll support their relationship as hard as it may be to let my little girl grow up and experience life on her own.

***A/N: What do you think of Sky's and Rachel's relationship? Is it as great as Jenn told her it would be? What do you think about Rachel's relationship with both Summer and Sky? What are your thoughts about Rachel's and Sky's talk? What did you think about the grocery store situation? Is Summer tougher than we think? What about Rachel and Sky both being pregnant? How long do you think they will wait to tell Roman about Sky's news? What did you think about the talk Gunner and Roman had on the plane? Do you think it's too soon for Gunner to talk about marrying Sky? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	9. Promise Me

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

**SKY's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Hey, Gun," I say as I wrap my arms around Gunner as he walks into the front door with my dad. I smile instantly as I feel his large arms wrap around my waist. "I missed you, Baby," I say trying not to cry about my events earlier in the day with the results of the pregnancy test. I don't know what I'm more scared of my dad finding out I'm pregnant or me telling Gun that I am pregnant and him running away. I would hope that he wouldn't but in this day and age you just never know.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says before he kisses the top of my head before he lifts my chin so he can kiss my lips softly. "I missed you too."

"I see how it is," says my dad as Gunner and I break our embrace but he keeps his arm wrapped around my waist. "I don't get a Hi, dad or a hug first anymore?"

"Hi, Dad," I say with a smile as I walk over to him and wrap my arms around him as he embraces me.

"Hi, Sky," he says with a soft smile as he lets me go as I move back to Gunner as he automatically wraps his arm around my waist as my mom comes to greet my dad with the kids. "And there is my beautiful," he says with a smile as he wraps his arms around her and kisses her lips softly. "How was everything while I was gone?"

"All right," says Mom after we look at each other. "We did have a run in with Briana at the grocery store but security took care of her. She supposedly lives in Georgia now."

"I am not surprised by that. Did she do anything?" He asks.

Before Mom can answer Summer says, "Yes, Daddy, she told me she was my mommy and that my name was Ava! She is a crazy crazy woman."

"She is very crazy," says my dad before he scoops her up in his arms. "and she's not your mommy. Your mommy is right there."

"I know, Daddy," she says with a smile as they give each other a hug.

"Dad," I say, "is it okay if I go to Gunner's for a little?"

"To Gunner's dorm room?" he asks, "without supervision?"

"Dad," I say, "I need to talk to him and I need some privacy to talk to him. That's the only place I can do it."

"Roman," says Mom. "I think you should let her go. They do have some talking to do," she says as Gunner looks at me confused.

"Sir," he says, "if it makes you feel better I can talk to her upstairs in her room if you would let me shut the door then she can have her privacy."

"I would rather do it at your dorm," I say nudging him. "It's important."

"Roman, just let her go," says Mom. "She'll be all right. They just need to talk and you and I need to talk."

"I don't know what's going on but I don't like secrets so does someone want to tell me what's going on?" he asks and I can hear him getting upset.

"Dad, it's nothing. I just want to talk to Gunner. So can I please go with him to his dorm? I'll be back soon. I just want to talk to him in private."

"Please, Roman," says Mom.

"Fine," he says, "but then you and I are going to talk, Sky. You too, Rachel."

"Thank-you, Dad," I say with a smile before Gunner and walk out the door after I give my dad a hug. I don't even know how to tell Gunner the news. Our car ride to his dorm is done in silence as he keeps glancing over at me with his blue eyes and takes my hand into his. I'm playing in my mind how I'm going to break the news to him.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

"Let's just talk when we get to your dorm."

"Okay," he says. "So you really missed me?"

"Of course," I say. "Did you miss me?"

"Always, Sky," he says, "I thought about you the whole time I was gone. I wish you could have been on the sidelines cheering me on."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "But at least you guys won."

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "How is field hockey coming along? Don't you guys have some big games coming up?"

"Yeah," I say, "but I don't know if I am going to be playing them."

"Why? You're the best player out there. Why wouldn't you be playing?"

"I don't know," I say as I feel my stomach turning and twisting in knots.

We get to his dorm and he takes me by the hand and leads me down the hall before he unlocks the door. "We have the dorm to ourselves for a while," he says with a smile as I smile back at him. He closes the door behind us and wraps his arms around me as my arms find their way around his neck before we share a passionate kiss. "I really missed you," he says as he reaches his hands up my shirt as he pulls it off with my help. I do the same to him before we move over to his bed. He kisses my lips passionately as we sit in his bed as his hands wander my body as they find their way to my breasts. "Is this why you wanted to come here?" he asks pulling me onto his lap.

"No," I say, "we really need to talk, Gunner," I say before my lips find his as we share another passionate kiss, "but we can do this first," I say with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me," he says with a smile before his lips catch mine. "I love you," he whispers against my lips.

"I love you too," I say before we share another kiss as he rolls me over onto my back, smiles down at me with his perfect white teeth as his beautiful blue eyes look down at me. His lips find my neck as I moan out softly at his touch as his lips own my neck and his hands own my body. More moans come from my lips as I feel his teeth on my neck nibbling it softly and sucking it softly, "Gun," I say with pleasure as his kisses trail lower down my body from my collarbone, over my breasts, down my stomach as he reaches the top of my blue jeans. I smile as I feel him unbutton my jeans and pull them off quickly as I feel his lips on my inner thigh as I feel his finger slide into my underwear finding my clit as he rubs it softly causing more moans to escape my lips. He pulls my underwear off quickly and replaces his finger with his tongue as he licks my clit softly as he slides his fingers into my warm center. I close my eyes and lean my head back as I grab onto the pillow as his tongue and fingers work their magic. His fingers sliding deeper, his tongue moving faster my moans getting louder. "Gunner," I say as his movements get faster and the pleasure fills my body as I arch my back up so his fingers go deeper. I feel my climax building. I cry out in pleasure as I release myself around his fingers before he replaces his fingers with his tongue.

He stands up and wipes his mouth off after he licks and sucks up my hot juices. "I need to be inside of you, Sky," he says as he pulls his sweatpants down. "Did you talk to your mom about birth control?"

"Not yet," I say as I lean on my elbows as I watch him pull his briefs down exposing his full erection. "But it's okay."

"No, Sky, it's not okay," he says making his way over to me before he spreads my legs. "I'm not trying to get anyone pregnant especially you. Your dad would kill me," he says as he positions himself between my legs. "And I have to finish college and be married before I have a kid. I just don't want that right now and I don't know how much longer this pull out method is going to work. It scares me every time. What if I don't pull out fast enough and something happens. The first time was an accident and I don't want any more accidents to happen," he says making me feel like complete crap because here I am lying in his bed, about to have sex with him after finding out I'm pregnant.

"So you're really going to have sex with me even though you're scared you're going to get me pregnant," I say as he takes his erection over my clit.

"I'm ready now. I'm not going to stop because I'm scared. I'm just going to make sure I pull out in time."

"Whatever," I say, "I don't even want to do this anymore."

"Come on, Sky, you have me ready to go and now you don't want to do it?"

"No," I say. "I don't. And you sound like an asshole. Do you know how hypocritical you sound? You don't' want to risk pregnancy yet you're ready to stick it in me? Does that make sense to you? I may be 16 but I'm not stupid, Gunner."

"I didn't say you were," he says as he continues to rub his erection against me. "But please just let me do this. I love you, Baby. I want to make love to you. Can I? I don't' want to stop now."

"I do," I say.

"Sky, Baby, Please," he says. "Just let me finish and then we can talk."

"Whatever," I say, "just do what you need to do and get it over with."

"Thank-you," he says as I feel him slide into me, fitting inside of me perfectly. "Sky," he says, "I needed this," he says before his lips find mine as he starts to make love to me. I'm glad that he's into it because I am not. I moan and groan in pleasure but there is no way he's bringing me to my climax. He continues to move and work his way in and out of me softly, sweat pouring from his head, his hot breath on my neck, his groans in my ear, I can't resist it anymore and move with him. I feel him grow larger inside of me before he pulls out quickly and releases his hot seed on my stomach as he groans out in pleasure. He cleans me off after he finishes his release before I get out of his bed and get dressed. "What are you doing?" he asks as he lays in his bed watching me.

"Getting dressed," I say, "I'm not having sex with you again today so I'm getting dressed."

"Sky," he says, "did I piss you off that much?"

"Yes," I say, "is this all about sex for you or do you really love me?"

"I really love you," he says as he gets out of bed to put his sweatpants on before he wraps his arms around me. "I really do love you, Sky."

"Sometimes I feel like you just want to have sex with me and that's it."

"That's not even true," he says, "I would be with you whether we were having sex together or not. So you want to talk let's talk," he says as we sit down on this bed.

"I don't know how you want me to say it," I say as he takes my hand into his. "I don't know how to tell you."

"Sky," he says, "you can tell me anything. I promise."

"You're going to get upset."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant," I say as I keep my head down. "Remember that first time you didn't pull out? Well, I got pregnant."

"Shit, Sky," he says, "and then I sounded like an asshole saying I didn't want a kid right now and didn't want to get you pregnant. You should have told me before."

"NO," I say, "those are your feelings or you wouldn't have said them. You don't want a kid right now. I get it."

"Look," he says as he lifts my chin so that I can look at him. "Forget what I said. I was being an asshole. It happened so now it's time to deal with it. I am fine with whatever you want to do. If you want an abortion fine, if you want to put it up for adoption cool and if you want to keep it awesome," he says. "it's your decision Sky."

"I just want to know what we do now, I haven't gone to the doctor but the test told me I was pregnant."

"What we do now is we handle it the best that we can. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," I say, "I have a lot of school ahead of me. I don't know if I'm ready for a baby but I don't believe in abortion."

"There's always adoption," he says.

"I know but I don't think I can do it for 9 months and then give it away just like that. I think I want to keep it if I am pregnant. I just need to make sure you agree with that decision."

"Sky," he says taking a deep breath. "Whatever you want to do I am going to be there for you no matter what. I love you and if you want to keep the baby then I'll step up and be the father I need to be. I know it won't be easy but we can do this," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "When do you go to the doctor?"

"My mom is calling the doctor tomorrow to get an appointment. I'm scared, Gunner. I never thought I would get pregnant. I never thought I would be here at 16. I don't know. I'm just really scared," I say with tears in my eyes.

He wraps his arms around me as I breakdown on his shoulder. "It's okay to be scared, Sky. I know you're scared but you don't have to be. I'm here and I'm going to be here every step of the way. We're going to raise this baby together and we're going to do the best to give it the best life possible."

"But what if we can't? I don't' work and you don't work."

"I'll get two jobs if I have to. I'll do whatever I need to do to be a father and give our baby the life it deserves. I promise, Sky."

"And what about football? And school?"

"I'll have to balance it out," he says, "football is only till January. Look, Sky, if this is what you want to do then this is what we're going to do."

"What do YOU want to do?" I ask.

"Honestly?" he asks.

"Yes honestly."

"I would probably give the baby up for adoption but this isn't about me or what I want. It's about what you want and if you want to keep it then I'm going to support you."

"I don't want to keep a baby if you don't want it," I say.

"I didn't say I didn't want it. It would be easier to give it up for adoption but life isn't about taking the easiest path. I have seen you with your brother and sisters. I've seen you with the kids at the shelter and at Sky's The Limit and you're awesome with little kids. You're going to be a great mom no matter how old you are. Besides," he says with a smile. "I kind of like the idea of being a father. I mean it's going to be hard but I want someone to depend on me and to call me daddy. I mean your dad is probably going to blow a gasket but I don't mind being a dad. We'll make this work, Sky. We will I promise."

"Okay," I say, "do you want to come to the doctor with me when I go?"

"Every single appointment and I want to be there when you tell your dad. I want to be there every step of the way."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "You promise?"

"I promise, Sky. I love you"

"I love you too," I say before we share a kiss. "So we're keeping it?"

"Absolutely," he says as he places his hand on my stomach. "We've got this, Sky. We're going to be a family but you are going to promise me ONE Thing."

"What?"

"YOU WILL FINISH SCHOOL! If anyone drops out of school it will be me. You will finish school, you will graduate, go to college and graduate from there. I had my high school days you haven't and I will NOT let you give them up because of me. You are going to finish school both high school and college. Do you promise me?"

"I promise," I say.

"When do you want to tell your dad?"

"When he's drunk?" I say. "Okay seriously there is never going to be a good time to tell him. He's going to flip shit, he's going to cuss and he's going to yell but do not back down, Gunner. We are in this together. He will calm down. It's just going to be hell at first."

"I'm not going anywhere, Sky," he says. "I'm here for the rest of our lives. You know since you're pregnant we can get married without parental consent right?"

"Let's not talk about marriage just yet. Let's focus on telling my dad and being parents then we'll talk about marriage."

"All right," he says as he embraces me. "I'm happy about this even if I didn't' expect it I'm happy about it."

"Me too," I say.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"So what was so important Sky had to run off with Gunner to talk to him?" I ask as Rachel and I are in the kitchen while she's cooking dinner while the kids play in the living room.

"I don't know," she says, "I guess some relationship stuff."

"You know I don't' like how much time they spend together. I think Sky is falling too fast too soon. I know it's hard to resist but I think she needs to slow down before she finds herself in some trouble. She has her whole life ahead of her to be in love. She doesn't need to be in love at 16."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we need to limit their time together and I don't like this alone time they have together. I know they're having sex. I'm not an idiot. Sky is my daughter. She has to pick up some of my traits down the line. Besides the girl has my I just had sex face. I saw it the day we came home from the cruise. She's having sex."

"You don't know that," says Rachel as she won't look at me.

"Trust me I do and as much as I hate the idea because she's my baby girl I'm not going to tell her to stop. Telling her to stop will just make her want to do it more. That's why you're going to take her to the doctor and get her on some type of birth control."

"Roman," she says, "you are going to let her go on birth control?"

"Hell yeah," I say. "I may hate the thought of my daughter having sex but I hate the thought of her walking around with a swollen stomach more. Get her on birth control," I say. "All right?"

"All right," she says.

"Unless you're not telling me something, Rachel," I say as I get up and walk over to her "is there something you're not telling me?"

"Maybe," she says.

"I don't like secrets, Rachel. You know that. So you might as well just tell me now."

"Okay," she says, "yes, Sky is having sex with Gunner. WE already talked about it and I'm taking her to the doctor's. I'm getting an appointment."

"I knew it," I say. "I fucking knew it," I say, "So she came to you?"

"Yes," she says, "she came to me to tell me."

"At least she knows she wants to be safe about it. I am not ready to be a grandpa yet. I am only 37 years old. I am still capable of producing my own babies. Definitely not ready to be a grandfather and as mature as she is she is NOT ready to be a mother. She has school to finish and college. She has a life I don't want it destroyed so thank-you for taking her to the doctor," I say as she looks down at the stove. "Rachel? Anything else you want to tell me?"

"I'm pregnant," she says.

"What?" I ask with a smile. "You're what?"

"Pregnant," she says with a smile. "I'm having a baby. We're having a baby. I took a test this afternoon. We're having a baby."

"OH my God! I am so happy! I can't wait!" I wrap my arms around her and kiss her lips softly. "See? This is why I'm not ready to be a grandfather because we're having our own babies still."

"BABY," she says, "there is NO more after this one. My baby factory is closed."

"I know," I say, "but I'm excited. That didn't take long at all."

"I know," she says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say as I kiss her lips softly. I can't believe I am about to be a father again.

***A/N: What are your thoughts on Gunner? Is he really in love with SKy or is it more about sex? Do you think he will stick by her side through it all? ARe they making the right decision to keep the baby? Did you like how GUnner threw in the comment about them being able to get married? What about him making her promise to finish school? Do you feel Rachel should have told Roman the truth or do you think that should be Sky's job to tell her dad she's pregnant? What did you think about Roman telling Rachel to get SKy on birth control? How do you think Roman is going to handle Sky's news? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	10. When It All Comes Out

***thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

**RACHEL's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Sky," I say as I walk into her bathroom to see her sitting on the floor by the toilet as she throws up. "Your dad is ready to go. He said you wanted to see me."

"I can't stop throwing up," she says before she starts again. "Why won't it stop?"

"Because," I say as I get down on the floor next to her and rub her back as she throws up. "You are experiencing morning sickness."

"But it's not morning time," she says.

"It can come at any time of the day," I say as she leans back against her tub and holds her head. "Are you done now?"

"I think," she says, "Gunner should be here. Where is he?"

"I don't know," I say. It was confirmed last week that Sky was 5 weeks pregnant but she is now at 6 weeks and her morning sickness is pretty intense. I don't remember ever being this sick with any of my kids but poor Sky has never ending morning sickness. I am as far along as she is but a couple days ahead as my baby is due two days before hers but I have not experienced any sickness. "Sky, are you coming to dinner with us?"

"I can't even look at food let alone smell it," she says. "I just want to stay home and rest."

"All right," I say, "but I think after dinner it's time to tell your dad so get in touch with Gunner so he can be here when you tell your dad."

"I can't, Mom," she says as she holds her stomach. "He's going to be so pissed."

"Yeah he is but the longer you wait, Sky, the worst it's going to be. He thinks you have a stomach virus right now. You can't keep saying you have a virus for weeks. He's going to find out so it's better that you tell him rather than him find out on his own."

"Mom, are you going to be there when I tell him?"

"Of course," I say. "I will be there but you need to tell him, Sky. I know you're scared and I know it's hard but it's something you have to do. You can't hide it from him forever. Like I said, he's going to put two and two together. You can't hide it forever and it won't be long before you start to show."

"I'm only 6 weeks," she says.

"I know but you're like a twig. Your stomach will start to show in the next couple weeks. It happened to your mama and I'm sure it will happen to you."

"How bad do you think this is going to be, Mom?"

"Pretty bad," I say, "but eventually once the dust settles he will be happy about. If you want to keep this baby DO NOT let his reaction change your mind. Are you keeping the baby?"

"Yes," she says, "I couldn't give it up and I won't abort it. I want to raise it. Gunner and I want to raise it."

"And what if Gunner takes off?" I ask. I have very little faith in Gunner.

"He won't," she says.

"Sky, but he could. You need to make the decision for YOU and not anyone else. Do you think you can raise a baby by yourself?"

"I don't know," she says, "I'm going to try if I have to."

"Maybe you should think a little more about adoption," I say.

"Mom, I am NOT putting the baby up for adoption."

"Okay," I say. "So do you want me to tell your dad that you're not coming?"

"Please," she says, "and I'll call Gunner to tell him we're telling my dad tonight."

"All right," I say as I stand up. "Remember what I said, Sky, think long and hard about the decision you want to make. Make sure raising a child is something you want to do at 16 and think about the impact it will have on your future. Raising kids isn't easy believe me and I'm married and 36 it's not easy."

"I know what I'm doing," she says.

"All right," I say as I walk out of the bathroom and out of her bedroom.

"Where is Sky?" asks Roman as I make my way down the stairs as he has the kids ready to go.

"She's not coming. She's still not feeling well."

"Still?" he asks.

"Still," I say as I grab my jacket.

"She's been sick for a few days now. Viruses don't usually last this long. Something more is going on. She should go to the doctor."

"We can talk about it when we get home," I say. "Let's go out to eat. I'm starving."

"All right," he says, "Is she going to be all right here by herself?"

"I think she was calling Gunner to come over to keep an eye on her and take care of her."

"At least she's sick so I know they won't have sex in my house," he says as we walk out the door. "Maybe we should stay. This is supposed to be a family dinner it's not right without Sky."

"No, Roman," I say, "Summer, Storm and Rainbow have been looking forward to tonight for a while. Let's just go. We'll have a family dinner when Sky is feeling better."

"All right," he says as we walk to the car. I don't think he's suspicious or just hasn't put two and two together yet which is a good thing. I have no idea how he's going to react but I hope that it's not bad. The last thing that Sky needs is for Roman to fly off the handle, yell at her and whatever else might happen. She needs our support no matter what she chooses to do and she needs to know that we love her regardless but with Roman's temper I am a bit scared.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"I know what I want, Dad," says Summer. "I want chicken, mashed potatoes and green beans and for desert I want chocolate cake."

"You do know what you want," I say with a smile as she hands me her menu. "What about you Storm?"

"Fried chicken," he says, "and collard greens, biscuits and macaroni and cheese."

"Me too!" says Rainbow with a smile on her face as I smile back at her.

"At least they're decisive," I say, "Sky was always so indecisive when she was little. It took forever for her to make a decision."

"I remember," says Rachel, "but now she seems to know what she wants."

"That's good," I say, "I hope she keeps that attitude, goes to college and graduates to be whatever she wants to be. I think she wants to own a sports team."

"I remember when she wanted to be a doctor," says Rachel with a smile.

"Me too," I say, "but no matter what she does she's going to make Jenn proud and she's going to change the world."

"I know," says Rachel.

"I want to be a doctor!" says Storm.

"And I want to be an actress," says Summer.

"You know what, Summer," I say, "I'm not surprised by that in the least and Storm, you'll make an excellent doctor."

"Is Sky okay?" asks Summer.

"She's fine," says Rachel. "She'll be feeling better soon."

"I hope," she says as the waitress comes over to take our orders. "I wish she was here so she could eat at her favorite restaurant."

"Me too," I say with a smile before we give the waitress our order. "I'm surprised with how close Summer and Sky are that Summer hasn't gotten sick."

"I'm not sick!" says Summer. "I feel fine."

"I know," I say, "I'm just saying that as close as you and Sky are you would think you would be sick too."

"Oh," she says. "I don't know."

"I don't think Summer has been around Sky since she's been sick," says Rachel as she won't look at me which tells me she's hiding something. I don't like when people hide things from me and Rachel knows this better than anyone.

"Is something going on that I don't know about?" I ask.

"Can we just talk about it when we get home? This is NOT the time or the place. And you need to talk to Sky."

"What's going on, Rachel?"

"Look," she says, "it's not my place to discuss it. You need to talk to her. That's all I can say. I know you don't like secrets and you don't like people hiding things from you but I am just respecting Sky and what she wants plus it is her job to talk to you not for me to talk to you for her so we'll just talk about it at home," she says.

Before I can speak one of my security guards taps me on the shoulder and whispers in my ear. "She's outside. She wants to see you," he says.

"Briana?" I ask.

"Yes, Sir," he says.

"All right," I say as I clear my throat. "I'll be back shortly. I have to go take care of a matter."

"Okay," says Rachel as she looks at me.

"NO one come outside."

"Okay," she says as I follow my security guard to the door so I can see Briana face to face to get this over with. I knew it was only a matter of time.

We walk out into the dark night with the street lights lit as I see Briana standing in front of a black car holding a little girl's hand. I walk over to her. "Briana, what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I want our daughter back," she says.

"Briana," I say as I look at the little girl with her. "We don't have a daughter and even if we did I wouldn't give her to you. You would be the LAST person to ever get our child."

"Roman," she says, "you told her I wasn't her mother. You told Ava I wasn't her mother."

"Because you're not," I say, "and her name is Summer. I thought I told you to stay away from my family and now I find out you are following them at the grocery store scaring MY 8 year old daughter by telling her you're her mom. What is wrong with you? You have a few screws loose in that head of yours that need to be tightened."

"You are keeping my daughter from me," she says.

"I don't know if you're playing mind games or if you really think you and I had a daughter but I'm telling you that we don't. I see you have a daughter that isn't mine. I don't' know what is wrong with you but you need to stay away from me and my family. I mean it, Briana, this is the last time I'm going to tell you."

"I live here now," she says. "You can't tell me to stay away."

"It's MY family and my life congratulations you found me by stalking my daughter once again like you used to press her for information when she was little but I have EVERY right to tell you to stay away from my family. These are my kids and my wife leave them alone. Your issue is with ME not with them. Leave them alone and if you know what's good for you, Briana you will stay away."

"When you give me Ava I will stay away until then I will make your life a living hell," she says.

I get in her face and whisper firmly, "Summer is not your child. If you know what's good for you; you will stay away. Don't make me tell you again, Briana because if you come anywhere near my house or my family I will make sure it's the last thing you do. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you. We had peace for the last 8 years. You are NOT going to ruin it with your antics. I mean it, Briana, come near my family again I will kill you. Are we clear?"

"Don't threaten me, Roman," she says, "I will get Ava if it is the last thing I do."

"We'll see," I say giving her a look made of stone before walking away so I can finish enjoying a dinner with my family.

"What happened?" asks Rachel as I sit down at the table as I don't even have an appetite anymore because I'm upset with Briana. She is like the cold sore that never goes away, the herpes that keeps coming back no matter how hard you try to get rid of them.

"Nothing, just the usual Briana drama," I say, "We can't go anywhere."

"That's what I'm saying," says Rachel as I start to eat. "She is everywhere. So what do we do now?"

"I think I made it clear to Briana what I will do if she ever comes near us again. I dare her to try."

"You know she's going to keep coming and keep trying."

"I just can't figure her out. Is she really nuts or is she playing?"

"As a past therapist, I would say that she's playing the perfect example of a sociopath. She has no shame, she lies, she manipulates, she is charming, intelligent, lacks sympathy and empathy for others. She is a sociopath so yes she really is a nutcase BUT the worst is a sociopath. A sociopath can be extremely dangerous that's what is scary. They should have never let her back out on the streets," she says.

"Yeah well," I say, "if she knows what's good for her she will stay away from us. I am not kidding Rachel, I will handle it the way I see fit and you know how I plan to handle it."

"As much as I disagree with that, sometimes with sociopaths that's the only way you can handle them. They have no shame, they're dangerous. They will stop at nothing to get what they want even if it hurts others. You might have to do that," she says. "I've been looking at old notes and looking at some old psychology books. I've been doing some reading to figure out what is wrong with her. I thought it was an act but I'm not so sure any more. She might actually believe you two have a daughter together named Ava. That's the scary part because as long as she believes that the more ruthless she will become to get her back. WE need to be extremely careful with her. It can get dangerous and sometimes the only way to stop them is by doing what you want to do."

"See?" I say. "I knew how to handle her."

"But that was before you knew what she was."

"I didn't have to know what she was. I just knew she was a crazy psycho that has some type of obsession with a child that doesn't exist between us. I don't get it. She has her own child. Why does she want one with me?"

"Because," says Rachel, "she wants you and she believes the only way to get you is to be the mother of your child. Don't try to figure her out, Roman. She's a lost cause just know she can become a dangerous human being; more dangerous than she is now." Rachel's words sink into my head and make me want to up security. It's only a matter of time before Briana snaps and my family will NOT be the victims of her reality crashing down.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I ask Gunner and Sky as they sit across from Rachel and me on the couch. I groan to myself as Gunner holds Sky's hand and has his other arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Dad," says Sky with tears in her eyes. "Don't hate me please."

"I would never hate you, Sky," I say. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little," she says, "but Dad, I have to tell you this. Well, Gunner and I have to tell you this," she says as she looks down to the ground with the dark brown eyes she inherited from her mother.

"Skylar," I say. "What's going on?"

"Coach," says Gunner. "There isn't really an easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it."

"I wish someone would say it," I say as my patience is fading.

"I'm," Sky starts to say and I know where this is going. My fists clench and my leg bounces as I wait to hear her say the rest of her sentence. "I'm," she says as her voice cracks. "I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?" I ask as I jump out of the chair and grab Gunner up by his shirt and hold him in the air. "YOU GOT MY DAUGHTER PREGANT. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Dad," says Sky. "Stop. Just stop."

"Roman," says Rachel. "Calm down."

"CALM DOWN? THIS ASSHOLE GOT MY 16 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER PREGNANT AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN. I'LL SNAP YOUR NECK BOY! YOU WILL NEVER PLAY FOOTBALL AGAIN!"

"Dad," says Sky with tears in her eyes as she stands up to stop me. "Put him down. Please, Dad. Please," she begs as I throw him down onto the couch. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to get pregnant. It just happened."

"You two shouldn't have been having sex," I say. "Gunner, you took advantage of my daughter."

"No, Dad," says Sky. "It was me. I seduced him. I talked him into having sex. He didn't want to. I did. I wanted to try it. I wanted to see what it was like. I wanted to see why all my friends were doing it."

"Oh so you did it because your friends were doing it? That makes sense," I say. "Let's do what everyone else is doing. You're smarter than that Sky. You know you should have used protection."

"And you always did?" she asks.

"Don't throw my actions in my face young lady. This isn't about me. This is about you. I trusted you, Sky. I trusted you, Gunner. It was a dumb decision and now you two are in a mess. What are you going to do? What are you going to do with the baby?"

"Well," says Sky as she sits down with Gunner. "We're keeping it."

"IS THIS A FUCKING JOKE?" I ask as I feel my temper rising to a new height one it has never been to before even with Briana. This is MY daughter we are talking about and she's having a baby. Of course my temper is going to rise to a new height. "Do you think you're ready to be a mother, Sky?"

"Yes," she says. "I think I am and Gunner is going to help me."

"Yeah right," I say, "Gunner is sticking around now but he'll change his mind. That's the kind of guy he is going to be. He is only telling you what you want to hear. He doesn't mean any of it."

"You don't know that, Coach," he says. "I love her and I want to marry her. I want to raise our baby together as a married couple."

"You think I'm going to let my daughter marry you at 16? You're nuts. She's still a baby herself."

"You don't have to let her. She's pregnant. She can marry me without your consent," he says.

"You son of a bitch," I say as I charge at him as Rachel stops me. "you are not marrying my daughter. She is 16 years old you're 18 years old. She has a life she needs to live and what about school, Sky? How do you plan to go to school and raise a baby?"

"I can make it work," she says. "I'll make it work."

"That's what you think now," I say, "you think you can make it work but when you're up at all hours of the night taking care of a baby, changing diapers, feeding the baby, comforting a teething baby you're going to be tired. You'll never be able to get your school work done. You'll be overwhelmed and then you'll drop out. I've seen it and Sky you've seen all the women in the shelter that come in there because they don't have their high school diploma because they decided to become a mother too at a young age. That's the wrong decision."

"Dad," she says, "it's MY decision it's MY baby and that's what I want to do. I won't put it up for adoption."

"How do you two think you're going to take care of a baby without jobs?"

"Gunner is going to get two jobs," she says, "and I'll get a job."

"So now you're going to raise a baby, go to school and work?"

"Coach, I told Sky that I would be fully responsible because I want her to go to school and finish school."

"Yeah so do I," I say, "but you think she's going to finish school with a baby? I don't think so. She'll be a high school dropout. Congratulations, Skylar. You ruined your life. I gave you everything. I gave you opportunities to live your life to the fullest. I gave you everything you needed so that you could become successful but you had to follow in your friends' footsteps and have sex. How does it feel now? How do you think it's going to feel walking down the school hallway with a pregnant belly and then a burp cloth on your shoulder, a baby in one hand and a bottle in another? Was it worth it, Skylar? Was it worth ruining your life for for some little punk boy?"

"Dad," she says with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's too late for sorry now, Skylar. You fucked up. I'm not raising your kid for you. You want to be a big girl and you want to make adult decisions to have sex without a condom with some football player that probably doesn't give two shits about you so be it but I will NOT be responsible for your child. You made the decision to have sex, you got pregnant and you want to keep the baby fine but that's your responsibility. What are you going to do when Gunner leaves you? Huh?"

"I told you," says Gunner, "I want to marry her. Can I please marry her?"

"Do you want me to knock your teeth down your throat, Boy? She is my 16 year old daughter. You've done enough damage to her already. You're not marrying her at 16."

"I believe that would be Sky's call," he says. "She doesn't need your consent. She can marry me and she can live with me and we can raise this baby together."

"And you can get out of my house before I break your legs."

"DAD," says Sky as she breaks down as Rachel comforts her.

"Rachel, don't comfort her. You knew about this and you didn't tell me. She doesn't need to be comforted. She needs to grow up and be the adult she thinks she is," I say.

"Roman," says Rachel, "I don't think she needs you to rip her apart. She already feels bad enough."

"Well, she should have thought about that before she let Gunner here stick it in her."

"Dad," says Sky, "I'm sorry, I screwed up. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. Please," she begs and cries. "Please, Daddy."

"Skylar, I have never been more disappointed in you than I am right now. I can't even look at you right now. This is pathetic. You better make a decision what you're going to do with that baby."

"I told you I was going to keep it. Gunner and I are keeping it."

"Gunner is an idiot," I say, "do you really think he's going to stick around? Look at him, Sky, he only wants you because of what you're giving him. He's not in love with you. He's in love with the sex you are giving him. Don't be fooled by him. He is telling you everything you want to hear. He's giving you false hopes."

"Whether he's there or not," she says, "I'm keeping this baby and there is NOTHING you can say or do to change my mind."

"Sky," says Gunner, "will you marry me?"

"No, Gunner," she says as she stands up. "I won't marry you. I'm 16. I'm not ready to get married. If you love me now you'll love me then. Right now I just need to be alone."

"Okay," he says before she kisses his cheek softly before she goes upstairs. "That's your daughter," he says to me, "She loves you and you have a lot of nerve to call her a disappointment. She is YOUR daughter. We made a mistake but we are taking responsibility for it. You act like you know me and think that I'm some guy that's just going to walk away from my priorities and my responsibilities. I love Skylar, and I love that baby she's pregnant with. I'm not leaving her and I am going to be with her every step of the way. If we get married we get married if we break up or whatever I will ALWAYS be a part of that baby's life and do what I need to do to be its father. You don't get to dictate what I am going to do and not do. You don't' know me at all. You see me on the football field and that's it. You don't know the kind of guy I am. You don't know what I like to do. I love kids. I love your daughter and if we managed to make a baby together we can manage to take care of it together but don't tear your daughter down. I told her how I feel. I am going to be there every step of the way. I'm not going anywhere. That baby is a part of me too. If she is keeping it then I'm going to be in its life, I'm going to be in her life and you're just going to deal with it," he says.

"I don't know who you think you're talking to but you're not talking to one of your kid friends. You and Skylar are nothing but kids. You two know nothing about raising kids. You say I don't know you? I was you once, Kid. I know what kind of kid you are. You say you're going to be there then fine. Prove it to me and I might change my mind about you but as of right now; I have no high hopes for you to be a father to her baby."

"You're wrong, Coach," he says. "You are wrong about me and you're going to see."

"Well, prove me wrong, Gunner," I say. "And then we'll talk about you marrying my daughter but I think Sky made it evidently clear she has NO interest in marrying you."

"Right now," he says, "but later in life."

"We'll see," I say, "but for now you need to leave because if you don't get out of my face with your smugness I'm going to knock every one of your teeth down your throat and ruin your entire football career. GET out!"

"I am but I will be back tomorrow to make sure Sky is all right."

"Goodbye," I say before I help him out of my house. I walk back into the living room and Rachel is sitting on the couch. "And you knew about it and didn't tell me."

"It wasn't for me to tell you. She had to tell you when she was ready. IT was her news to tell you but I'm not sure it was such a good idea after the way you carried on."

"She's MY daughter, Rachel. NOT yours."

"Okay," she says. "I have only been raising her as my own for 8 years right? I've been there for her every day for 8 years. I love her. Don't tell me that she's not my daughter. She is like Summer, Storm and Rainbow to me as well as the baby I'm pregnant with right now."

"You should have told me."

"No, Roman, I shouldn't have," she says. "Sky had to do that herself. You were horrible to her. Do you know how scared she is and how much she is hurting right now? She was scared to tell you. And the first thing she said to me when she found out is I hope my mama and dad aren't disappointed in me. I told her Jenn would NEVER be disappointed in her. She would love her even more and do everything she could to help her. She would tell her everything would work out and that everything would be okay. She would tell her the truth but she would never tell her that she was disappointed in her. You on the other hand blew it out of proportion. You told her you were disappointed in her and brought her to tears. You broke her heart tonight, Roman because you can't control your temper. The last thing that Sky needed was for you to yell at her the way you did. I get it you're upset, I'm upset too and I'm sure Jenn would have been upset as well BUT she would have NEVER let her know that she was upset. You learn to live. You know what it was like at 16 and don't say you weren't having sex at 16 because you were with me and you know it. We were just more careful about it. Sky made a mistake and she knows it but I think she's doing what she thinks is best by keeping that baby. We told her we would support her no matter what. Yelling at her like you did, Roman was not supporting her. That's the last thing she needed. What she needs most right now," says Rachel, "is she needs to know that you love her and that you're there for her. She needs to know that you support her and that even though she messed up you still love her despite of it. Whether you like it or not that is YOUR grandchild she is pregnant with. Think about it, Roman, remember when Jenn didn't tell you about Sky for 8 years and how hard that was for you? Imagine how Sky will feel if she puts that baby up for adoption? You and I may feel that's what is best but in all reality it comes down to Sky and what she wants. It's going to be hard but we love her, Roman and whether Gunner stays or goes which I'm pretty sure he is going to go we're going to be here. We're her family, Roman and she needs us more than ever right now. I think you need to think about everything you said to her and then apologize to her to make things right. She's your daughter, Roman and she needs you more than ever right now." Rachel's words hit me like a ton of bricks and I feel like the worst father in the world. I know how Jenn would handle the situation and she would hate me for the way I handled it. Rachel is right she needs to know that we are here for her no matter what. I take a deep breath before I go upstairs to my room to think about how I can make everything okay between Sky and me.

***A/N: What did you think about Roman threatening Briana? Was he right to do so? Do you think he knew about Sky before she told him the news? Do you agree with Rachel that Briana is a sociopath? Did Roman blow the whole thing our of proportion? How did you feel for Sky through the whole situation? Do you believe Gunner is going to stay or go? Do you agree with what Rachel told Roman? Do you think he will ever be able to make things right with Sky? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	11. Coming Around

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Hey, Man," I say with a smile as my best friend Dean Ambrose is standing on my front porch. It has been a while since Dean and I have hung out and I'm looking forward to doing so this afternoon because I need someone to talk to about my life. It is in such disarray I don't know where to go next with Sky being pregnant and I'm still not happy about that but on top of that she won't talk to me. She hasn't talked to me for about two weeks. I really hurt her and I'm sorry that I did but it's just as her father I feel like a failure because I allowed her to date but didn't educate her on protective sex. I get it I was where she was before where I thought I was in love and was having sex. I know she made a mistake but at the same time I feel like it's my fault because I gave them so much time alone and I just allowed the relationship to happen. Rachel isn't talking to me either. She's upset because I told her she wasn't Sky's mom which is true she isn't really her mom. She is standing in for her mom but she isn't her actual mom. I had the right to tell her that Sky is my daughter. I made her she didn't.

"Hey," says Dean as he walks into the house. "So what's been going on with you?"

"A whole bunch of craziness," I say as we walk to the living room. "I don't even know where to start so what's been going on with you? How is wrestling?"

"Wrestling is good," he says. "Really good. I'm getting another title shot it's about fucking time too."

"That's awesome," I say. "I miss the ring sometimes but I love my life the way it is or the way it was," I say. "So what about outside the ring?"

He smiles and says, "Renee and I are finally getting married."

"What? When?"

"I asked her to marry me after Summerslam at the after party. She said yes. We are planning to get married next fall," he says.

"It's been a long time coming," I say with a smile. "It's been what? 5 years of dating?"

"Yeah 5 years," he says. "I finally got the nerve to ask her to marry me. It wasn't easy but I'm glad I did. The happiness in her planning the wedding makes me happy. I love seeing her happy. And I need you to be my best man."

"Absolutely," I say with a smile. "I owe you that."

"Yeah," he says, "and just out of spite I hope she chooses to make you wear suspenders and tight pants."

"Funny, Dean," I say with a smile. "Are you still bitter about that?"

"Let's just say if I can't have kids because of it then it's your fault."

"I doubt that. I would blame it on the low blows in wrestling first."

"True," he says with a smile. "I can't wait till we have kids. It took us 5 years to get to an engagement. I don't want to go another 10 years waiting for kids. I'm getting old, Man," he says. "I need to put the baby making into action as soon as Renee is ready to start."

"Kids aren't always what you think," I say. "Trust me I have 4 of them and another on the way."

"What no shit? You and Rachel are having another baby?"

I smile proudly and say, "Yes, July 3rd."

"Nice," he says, "congratulations. I know you two always wanted another one after Rainbow."

"It took some talking her into but she finally agreed. We just didn't think it would happen this fast. Everything is looking good so that's a good thing."

"That's great I'm happy for you," he says with a smile. "Last one?"

"Hell yeah. That was what made Rachel agree to have a baby with me. She wants to get her tubes tied shortly after the baby is born so there are no more. She hasn't brought up the V word and I hope she doesn't. I can't stand the thought of it."

"She will," he says. "So how is Sky doing? I see she's dating that football player. It's all over the place."

"Yeah," I say with a scoff. "That kid is an ass I just want to put that out there. And Sky is okay. She's not talking to me right now."

"What happened? You two were so close? It must be that teenager behavior."

"Because I said some things to her that upset her and I will admit what I said was wrong but most of it was true."

"What happened? You're losing me here."

"She's pregnant," I say.

"Holy shit," he says with a shocked expression on his face; believe me no one was as shocked as I was. I felt my entire world crash down. "What is she going to do?"

"She wants to keep it. I kept trying to talk her out of it but she is her mother's daughter; Stubborn."

"I think she gets most of her stubbornness from you," he says. "So she's keeping it and the father?"

"I don't know. I have mixed emotions about him. I think that he is going to run. He's trying to be father of the year right now but he's in college, an amazing athlete and has a whole life in front of him. You think he's going to stick around?"

"He might," says Dean. "Wouldn't you have been around for Sky if you had known about her?"

"Of course but that doesn't mean Gunner is like me. I see the kid on the football field and I hear him in the locker room. He's not a good kid and there's nothing I can do to get my daughter away from him. And he wants to marry her."

"I hope you said no."

"Sky told him no which I am thankful for. That's the last thing I need for her to do right now. She is 16. I was so upset, Dean. I said a lot of things like how she is a disappointment and a whole bunch of other things. I don't' know. I was horrible. I mean I was upset because I trusted her but I was upset with myself for allowing her to date him. I gave them too much time alone. It's my fault and I feel like I failed her as a parent. It's my fault."

"Roman, she made the decision to have sex. It's not your fault. You trusted her and she broke that trust. Don't beat yourself up about it. It's disappointing but it can happen to anyone even Sky. I never expected it but it happens. I mean I get that you were upset and that's okay. You have every right to be upset, Roman. That's your daughter. Your baby girl, you have hopes and dreams for her. You don't want to see her as a mother at 16. I don't either and you had the right to be upset but you should still let her know you're here to support her. I'm sure she's scared. I'm sure she didn't purposely get pregnant."

"When you have sex you put yourself up for that risk. She knew what she was getting into."

"Are you sure it was consensual and he didn't force her into it."

"That was my first thought BUT Sky stood up to me, looked me in the eye and told me that it was her. It was all her. She started it and she wanted to do it because all her friends were doing it and she wanted to see what it was like. Now she got herself in a situation. I can't deal with this. I don't even know what to do. I mean she wants to keep the baby and Rachel is mad at me because I told her she wasn't Sky's mom and she wasn't happy with how I reacted. How would you have reacted?"

"I probably would have broken that boy's neck," he says. "That's your daughter. You have every right to be upset and Rachel has no say. I like Rachel and everything but at the same time Sky is your daughter. You created her and you made her. I don't think Rachel has the right to tell you what to do."

"Exactly. I get that she's been raising her for 8 years now BUT that does not mean she can tell me how to react when my daughter tells me she's pregnant by some boy. I don't even know. I just feel like such a failure."

"You're not a failure," he says. "You're all right. And whatever Rachel's and Sky's dilemma is they will get over it. They're pregnant their hormones are out of control."

"I know and I don't like that idea," I say. "I would like Sky to put the baby up for adoption BUT she wants to keep it. How am I supposed to handle that?"

"Support her decision. I know you're upset and disappointed but that baby is your grandchild. You are going to love it when everything settles down."

"I guess," I say, "I mean I will but it's hard to accept right now when I know Sky has her whole life ahead of her and she ruined it for some boy."

"I'm sure she still has a life and a future probably not one that you want but she still has a life and a future. It will just take a little extra work and I'm sure she can do it. I just hope this kid sticks around."

"He'd be an idiot not to. I mean as upset as I am about the whole thing I would really like to see him step up and be a father so he can raise the baby with Sky so the baby has a father in its life. I mean as a father myself there is NOTHING more important and better to me than my children. I love them all they may do things to upset me at times but I love them. They are the best part of me and I still can't believe there was a time I didn't want any. Now I couldn't picture my life any other way."

"Dad," says Sky as she comes into the living room texting on her cell phone wearing sweatpants, a Georgia Tech t-shirt and her long hair pulled up into a messy bun.

"Yeah?" I say. "Uncle Dean is here."

"Hey, Uncle Dean," she says with a soft smile.

"Hey, Sky," he says. "You're not even going to give me a hug?"

"Sorry," she says as she puts her phone down and walks over to give him a hug. "How are you?"

"Good," he says, "And you?"

"I'm okay," she says before her phone buzzes and she picks it up to check it. I can read it on her face that she's upset. Then I watch her fingers angrily type a response before she lets out a deep breath. "Dad, I need you to do me a favor. Can you help me out today?"

"What do you need, Sky?" I ask.

"I'm supposed to go to my 8 week ultrasound today to see how the baby is doing and to see if everything is okay and Gunner is supposed to go with me BUT," she says, "but he isn't. He has other things he has to do even though he's known about this for 3 weeks he has plans he can't break and I have no other way to get there. He wants me to reschedule but I won't. Dad, can you take me. You don't have to stay or go back with me but I just need a ride there and back."

I am not surprised that Gunner left Sky high and dry today. I was expecting it. He's an asshole it's as simple as that. "Yes, Sky, I'll take you to your appointment. Let me get my shoes on and I'll take you. Dean, I'll be back all right unless you want to come."

"No," he says, "I'm all right here. I'll just hang out."

"Okay," I say as I stand up to get my sneakers on. "Help yourself. We'll be back later."

"Thanks," he says as he turns the TV on while Sky and I make our way to the door.

"Thanks for bringing me, Dad," she says as we sit in the waiting room. "Gunner has been a dick lately."

"I am not surprised," I say as I sit next to her looking at the magazines. "Why didn't he come today? This is his baby and it's the first ultrasound. He should be here."

"I don't know," she says. "he said he had other things to do but I don't know what comes before your child."

"Nothing," I say with a smile. "And you'll learn that."

"Dad, I already know that. That's one thing you've always taught me that your child comes before you. You gave up so much for me."

"I know but it is my job as a father," I say with a smile before the nurse comes out and calls Sky back.

I stand up to go back with her because I'm not going to make her go through this alone. She shouldn't have to sit in the ultrasound room by herself. "Are you coming back?"

"Yes," I say, "unless you don't want me to."

"I want you to," she says with a smile as we make our way to the back. The nurse leads us down the long hallway to the ultrasound room. I am nervous for my daughter. This is a big deal and a big step in her life. She's going to be a mother and as much as I may be against it I'm sure she's going to be an amazing mom. I just think she's really young.

"How are you today, Skylar?"

"Good," she says with a smile.

"How are you feeling? Any morning sickness?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," she says. "But other than that I'm good."

"That's good to hear. I'm going to give you a gown to put on and the doctor should be in soon okay?"

"Okay," she says as the nurse hands her a gown to put on. I turn my back as she stands to put it on after the nurse leaves the room. She hands me her clothes and then gets back up on the table. "I'm nervous, Dad."

"Don't be," I say. "It's going to be okay. They're probably going to do an internal ultrasound but it is okay."

"What is an internal ultrasound?"

"They'll stick a Doppler inside of you. You'll see," I say feeling uncomfortable to have this conversation with Sky.

"All right," she says before the doctor knocks on the door. "Come in."

The young woman doctor with black hair walks in. "Hello, Skylar," she says with a smile. "How are you today?"

"Good," she says.

"Are you excited to see your baby for the first time today?"

"Very," she says.

"I'm Dr. Kaiser," she says as she looks over Sky's chart.

"Hi," she says, "and this is my dad Roman."

"Hello," she says with a smile. "Weren't you just here the other day with your wife Rachel?"

"Yes," I say, "it's good to see you again," I say.

"So you're going to have a baby and a grandchild around the same time. How did you get so lucky?"

"I don't know," I say with a smile.

"It's pretty ironic," she says. "And cool at the same time."

"I guess," I say.

"I know you probably aren't a big fan of being a grandfather just yet but it's going to be okay. I promise. It happens a lot more than you think."

"Yeah," I say.

"So Skylar, what I'm going to do today is I'm going to do an internal ultrasound to get an accurate reading of the baby's measurements and get an accurate due date. What did they say was your estimated due date?"

"I think they said July 7," she says.

"Okay," she says, "so you are about 8 weeks. I will find out for sure."

"Okay," says Sky as the doctor turns on the ultrasound machine before she starts to get everything ready. She has Sky lay back on the bed and Sky looks nervous so as a good father I take her hand as the doctor prepares the wand by putting a condom on it.

"This is going to be uncomfortable at first, Skylar, but it is going to be okay."

"All right," she says nervously.

She nearly cries as the doctor inserts the wand inside of her and she squeezes my hand in pain as she closes her eyes. "Just relax," she says. "It's okay, Sky. I'm just looking for the baby," she says as she keeps her eye on the screen.

"It hurts," says Sky as she's about to cry.

"It will be okay," I say. "Just relax. It's better if you relax."

"All right, Dad," she says as the doctor continues to look for the baby.

"And there we are," she says with a smile. "Do you see it, Sky? There's your baby."

"Aw," she says with tears in her eyes. "Look, Dad."

"I see it," I say with tears in my eyes. This just makes it very real to me that my baby is having a baby. It's hard to believe but still seeing the life that my daughter created is beautiful no matter her age at the moment.

"It's so small," she says. "I love it already."

I smile at her as the doctor says, "All right, Skylar, it looks like you are about 8 weeks and 2 days. You are due July 5th I believe."

"Two days after my brother or sister is due. What are the chances we could have our babies on the same day?"

"There's a pretty good chance," she says with a smile. "Would you like me to print some pictures off of the baby?"

"Yes," she says with excitement. "I want its dad to see them since he couldn't be here today."

"All right," she says with a smile as she starts to print pictures off. I have to admit seeing MY grandchild on the screen really helps me cheer up about the situation. No matter how I feel about it at the end of it all it will be my grandchild and I am supposed to and I will love it as much as I love my own kids. I wish I wouldn't be a grandfather at 37 but it is what it is.

"Dad, thanks for taking me to the doctor today," says Sky as she puts ketchup on her fries as we are sitting at a diner.

"No problem," I say with a smile. "Are you feeling better?"

"Just a little but I'm starving!"

"I bet," I say.

"Dad," she says as she takes a bite of her fry. "I'm sorry if I disappointed you. I didn't mean to get pregnant. I can tell you what happened if you really want to know if not that's fine too."

"No tell me," I say.

"Well, Gunner and I were having sex and he told me he was going to you know and I told him to pull out but he didn't do it in time."

"Interesting," I say, "so have you heard from him?"

"No," she says. "How cute was the baby though, Dad?"

"Very cute," I say, "you don't care if you hear from him do you?"

"I mean I do but I'm not going to push him to be a father if he doesn't want to be. I want my baby to feel wanted so if Gunner chooses to be there fine if not then fine. I know it will be hard but I can do it."

"It's going to be really hard, Sky. You have no idea how hard it's going to be but I will help you out. I promise. I'm sorry about how I reacted while most of what I said was true the name calling and stuff was wrong. I shouldn't have overreacted but I'm very upset. I trusted you, Sky and you broke my trust. If you were thinking about having sex you should have come to us to ask for birth control or something. You shouldn't have just went ahead and did it. We can't change what happened because it's done but we can learn from this. We all make bad choices and we can't change them all we can do is learn from them. Are you sure you want to keep this baby? I mean you still have time to make a decision."

"Dad," she says, "I'm keeping the baby with or without Gunner. I'm not giving it up. I will get a job and do whatever I need to do to be a good mom."

"You just have so much life ahead do you really want to be tied down with a baby?"

"Dad, I want to have my baby. I made the decision to have sex. I wanted to do it, I screwed up and I got pregnant. I need to stand up and put my big girl panties on and become a mommy. I shouldn't give my baby to anyone else or get rid of it. It is for me to handle and take care of. Besides after seeing it today I love it even more. I can do this, Dad."

"All right," I say, "and the only thing I can do is support your decision. And if Gunner chooses NOT to be there you always have your family behind you to help you out. All right?"

"All right, Dad," she says with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "I love you, Sky."

"I love you too, Dad."

"And it's going to take a while for me to trust you again but know I am here for you whenever you need me."

"Thanks," she says with a smile. "Are you excited to be a grandfather?"

"No and I don't want the baby to call me Grandpa either," I say.

"Then what do you want it to call you?" she asks with a laugh.

"Something cooler. I don't know yet. Maybe G Pop or something I don't know but I am too young to be called Grandpa. That's going to ruin all my swag."

"Dad," she says, "you don't have swag. And G Pop sounds good. I haven't said anything to Gunner but if I have a girl I already know what I'm naming her."

"What?"

"Do you have to ask? Jennifer after my mama, Jennifer Rose," she says with a smile. "And for a boy I have no idea. And it is getting MY last name."

"What are your thoughts on Gunner?" I ask. "You seem to be anti-Gunner today."

"Well, he pissed me off by not coming to the appointment and I should be the one to name our child. I mean I am carrying it. I think it's MY right."

"All right," I say.

"And I do love him. I really do. I won't marry him till I'm ready but Dad I do love him and I hope he proves to be a good father but right now he's not off to a good start."

"No he's not," I say. My daughter has always been a good judge of character. This is no different. She will eventually judge Gunner's character the way she sees fit. I think she is holding false hopes about the whole thing but I can't make her stop loving someone. She has to do that for herself.

***A/N: Do you think Roman should blame himself for everything that happened with SKy? What did you think about GUnner not showing up to go to the ultrasound? Do you think this is just the beginning of him being a no show for appointments or was it just a one time thing? IS Roman starting to come around with the thought of being a grandfather? Do you feel Sky is making the best decision to keep the baby? HOw do you think she feels about Gunner? And do you think she's holding out false hopes or being like her real mom and trying to find the good in everyone? Also what do you think about Roman saying Rachel isn't Sky's mom and has no say in what happens? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	12. Our Biggest Issue

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**SKY'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I make my way through campus on my way to Gunner's dorm room so that I can show him our baby and tell him everything the doctor told me. I can't wait for him to see our little bug. I am even more excited after seeing it on the screen. It is so tiny; like a little bug and it has these little arms and little hands and a little head. I can't stop looking at the pictures. I am already ready to meet our bug. I knock on Gunner's door and wait a couple minutes before his roommate Charlie opens the door. "Hey, Sky," he says with a smile.

"Hey, Charlie," I say with a smile back. "Is Gunner here?"

"No," he says, "I think he went out with a couple friends. I'm not sure," he says. "You can come in."

"Thanks," I say as I walk into the dorm. "Did he say when he was going to be back?"

"No," he says. "He just said he was going out with friends." I take a deep breath because instead of being out with friends he should have been at the doctor's office with me seeing our bug but he chose not to be. I am not surprised. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water, Please," I say with a smile as I sit down on Gunner's bed as Charlie gets me something to drink. He hands me my water and takes a seat next to me. "So how are you?"

"Good, how are you," he says with a smile and his dark brown eyes twinkling.

"Good," I say as I open the water. "I went to the doctor today."

"Really?" he asks. "How is the baby doing? And when are you due?"

"The baby is doing good and the baby is due July 5th," I say with a smile. "I'm 8 weeks and 2 days she said."

"That's good to know," he says with a smile as he places his hand on my thigh. "So did you get pictures?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "Do you want to see them?"

"Of course," he says. I pull the pictures out and show them to him. "It's so small," he says. "It's like a peanut."

"Or a bug. I'm calling it our bug. I think it's so cute. Do you see its little hands and arms? It is so cute."

"I see," he says as he looks at the pictures. "Gunner is going to be happy I guess."

"Yeah I guess," I say. "He was supposed to be there today but I guess he wanted to be with friends more."

"He's an ass," he says. "It doesn't matter. You want me to take you to your next appointment. I can take you to whatever appointment you need to go to."

"Yeah," I say. "If Gunner doesn't go then you can take me. My dad took me today."

"How did that go? Is he still pissed?" he asks as he hands back the pictures. "Can I have one?"

"A picture?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes," he says.

"Yes," I say. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he says with a smile. "Come over here, Sky," he says taking me by the hand and leading me over to his bed where we lay down next to each other. "So," he says propping himself up on his elbow as he looks at me with his dark brown eyes as I do the same as he places his hand on my hip.

"So," I say with a smile.

"When do you want to tell Gunner it's over?"

"I have no idea," I say, "but the baby is his just to let you know."

"I'm sure it is but you know he doesn't really want that baby. He's only saying everything you want to hear. He's trying to get into your dad's good graces so that he doesn't lose his spot on the football team. He doesn't care about that baby but if you're willing to let me I will be there for it. I will be there for you, Sky."

"I know you will BUT it is Gunner's baby."

"Just break up with him already," he says as he rubs my hip with his hand. "He's a joke. You need someone that will take care of you and the baby. I can do that. I want to do that. Gunner is only focused on himself and football. Look, if he truly cared he would have been at your appointment today but where was he?"

"With his friends," I say as I roll my eyes as Charlie places his hand in the small of my back pulling me closer to him as I wrap my arm around him, our foreheads touching. I smile as he leans in and kisses my lips softly as his hand rubs my back softly as I play with his curly dark hair. "You're so sexy," I say against his lips.

"So are you," he says with a smile before he kisses me again as the kiss deepens and the passion grows between us. "Sky, I want you so much right now. You have no idea."

"I want you too," I say with a smile as I roll him over so I am straddling him as I catch his lips with mine again as his hands find their way to my waist. My hands still in his hair as our kiss gets hotter and there is more passion than ever. I pull away to pull my shirt off before he sits up. I tug at his shirt with a smile and lift it over his head. I smile as I admire his perfect abs as I take my hands over them softly as he moans before I press my lips against his. My lips find his neck as I kiss it softly and suck at his neck as his hands unsnap my bra freeing my breasts. I push him down on the bed as my kisses trail down his body as he moans out. His abs clench as I kiss his perfect abs, making my way down to his shorts. "Do you want to go this far?" I ask. "Or do you want to stop?"

"Let's keep going," he says with a smile as I continue on. I give him a quick blow job before we are having sex with one another. As I continue to ride him as he slides deeper inside of me with his member I moan out in pleasure as he moans with me, his hands guiding my hips as I feel my body fill with ecstasy. I can't hold back anymore and find my release and allow my hot juices to cover his member as I keep moving brining him to the point of ecstasy as he finds his hot release and fires his hot seed into me as we ride out the rest of our orgasm. I collapse my body onto his as he wraps his arms around me and kisses the top of my head. "Damn, Sky," he says.

"What?" I ask with a smile as he plays with my hair.

"You, I didn't expect you to go that far with me. I thought you said no more after our last time."

"I changed my mind," I say with a smile as I sit up, "but we should probably get dressed in case Gunner comes in. I don't want him to catch us like this."

"You're right," he says as I remove my body from his and grab my clothes as he does the same as we get dressed. "You're starting to show a little you know that right?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I know."

"So are you going to break up with Gunner?"

"Yeah maybe," I say, "I don't know. I should because I like you a lot better and I don't want to do this secret thing for a long time. I just don't know how to break it to him."

"Simple you just say, 'Gunner we're done.' And then you can officially be with me and we can raise that baby together. I have one more year of school and I have a good job right now and it will be better when I graduate. Do the right thing, Sky and leave Gunner that's the best decision."

"All right," I say, "I'll break up with him."

"Good," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "I can start looking for apartments now for us to live in."

"Whoa, I am only 16 years old. Do you think my dad will let me move in with you?"

"Probably not but it won't hurt for me to have my own apartment and then eventually you can move in with me. What is your dad going to think about me?"

"Well," I say, "he's going to be upset BUT he was upset with Gunner. Just remember you weren't the one that got me pregnant."

"We don't know that, Sky," he says. "I could have."

"The time matches up with Gunner. I'm sorry," I say.

"Well, if that baby comes out darker than it should we know it's mine," he says with a smile before he wraps me in his arms as I wrap my arms around him with a smile. "When is your next appointment?"

"I have a prenatal in two weeks," I say. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be there," he says, "as long as you break up with Gunner by then."

"I'll do what I can," I say. "My dad is going to have a fit."

"We should probably give it some time before we tell him."

"Yeah he already doesn't trust me. I mean what is THIS going to look like?"

"Not good," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "But don't worry, Sky no matter what happens with your dad and with Gunner I am going to be here for you. I can take care of you both trust me. I come from money and I have money."

"Thanks," I say as I hold him tighter. "I should probably go. I'll call you later or text you later."

"All right," he says as he lets me go before we share a deep kiss before I walk to the door. "Bye, Baby."

"Bye," I say with a smile as I walk out of the dorm room.

"Hey, Sky," says Gunner's friend Shay as I am walking.

"Hey, Shay," I say with a smile as I keep walking as I run into Gunner on my way to the football field to see my dad. "Hey, Baby," I say with a smile.

"Hey, Sky," he says as he greets me with a kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"You said you were studying so I came to see you but I heard you were out with friends. My dad is doing some work in the athletic office. So why didn't you come to the appointment?"

"Because I had stuff to do, Sky, why are you making a big deal about it?"

"Because this is YOUR baby," I say. "And you should have been there. I'm due July 5th."

"Okay," he says. "Is everything okay with it?"

"Everything looks good," I say with a smile. "And she gave me some pictures. Do you want to see our baby?"

"Yeah," he says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders. "You smell like my dorm. How long were you there?"

"Not long," I say as I pull out the pictures. "Look at our baby," I say, "our little bug."

"It's cute," he says with a smile as I look at him. He genuinely looks happy. "I'm so excited, Sky," he says as he kisses my temple. "You and me made that little baby."

"Yes we did," I say with a smile. "Think you can make it to the next appointment."

"When is it?"

"Two weeks from today," I say.

"I'm sorry, Babe, I'm not going to be able to make it. We have a game in California. We won't be home but I promise I'll be at the one after that."

"You promise or not really?" I ask.

"I promise," he says. "I will be there."

"I hope so," I say. "Look we need to talk later but I have to go see my dad."

"Let's talk now," he says.

"I don't know if this is the place," I say.

"Well, then where do you want to talk?"

"You know what. Forget it. We'll talk then. I have to go," I say as I start to walk away.

"Sky," he says.

"What?"

"Are you going to at least kiss me goodbye?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," I say with a smile before we share a deep passionate kiss. "All right. I have to go, bye baby," I say as I make my way to find my dad.

"Bye," he yells.

**ROMAN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

I walk into Rachel's office where she's making tutus for her business to sell. "Hey," I say.

"What, Roman?" she asks as she looks at me with her blue eyes.

"Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about? You said everything you could possibly say to me. I mean telling me I'm not Sky's mom and I have no say in what happens in her life? Are you kidding me, Roman? I have been here for you and her since the day you found out you were her father. I have done nothing but help you. I gave up my life to help you raise her. I have been there for you since that day. I have raised her for 8 years. I have done everything for her and you have the nerve to tell me I am not her mother? I sure as hell am her mother. I may not have given birth to her but I am her mother, Roman."

"I know I shouldn't have said that and I am sorry. If it wasn't for you I probably never would have made it this far. And if it wasn't for you I probably would have failed a lot sooner."

"You didn't fail, Roman. You're a good parent. Sky made a choice she knew the consequences of her actions. It's not your fault. I just think that after everything I have done it was a low blow that you told me I wasn't her mom. What do you see me as to her?"

"I don't know," I say. "You are a mother to her in a way but at the same time I created her with Jenn. I should always get the final say when it comes to her. I understand that you have been raising her for 8 years and have been there for her through everything but she is my daughter, Rachel and she's pregnant. I didn't know how else to react. I will admit I let my emotions get the best of me. And I let myself say things I shouldn't have and I am sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I am very grateful for everything you've done for her and I'm grateful for you being there the last 8 years. She needed a mother figure in her life and you were the best one for her. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. You know how I am with that. You didn't deserve what I told you and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you," she says with a soft smile. "I know you were upset and you had every right to be but some of the things you said to her were harsh. She felt bad enough that she got pregnant you made her feel worse by saying you were disappointed in her. I mean I don't want her to be pregnant either but she is and we have to deal with it the best we can with love and support. What happened with Gunner today and why wasn't he there?"

"I'm not exactly sure," I say. "She said he had other things to do. She came over to the school with me to see him but she didn't say anything after she saw him. I don't know. He should have been there on the bright side I got to see our grandbaby."

"Aww," she says with a smile. "What did you think?"

"I may be getting a little excited over the whole thing. I mean I don't like the idea of her being pregnant but I don't mind spoiling her baby."

"Me either," she says, "when is she due?"

"July 5 two days after you. The doctor said it is very possible you two could go into labor the same day."

"That would be a little weird but cool at the same time. What are we going to do? Is she going to live here after she has the baby?"

"Yeah," I say, "I'm not letting her move out anytime soon. Do you think she can do it?"

"I don't know. I guess we're going to see. I don't' see her wanting to wake up in the middle of the night to take care of a baby and she isn't exactly a home body so I don't' see her wanting to stay home with the baby. I mean I don't care if she goes out as long as she takes the baby with her but I don't see her wanting to stay home with the baby. She thinks she's ready but I don't think she's ready because she doesn't know the reality of the situation. I think she can do it but I don't know how she's going to adjust at first."

"I know but she's dead set on keeping it. I have to admire her for that. I mean I'm sure she'll be a great mom but the adjustment period is going to be hell. I hope Gunner is ready to be there for her and today wasn't an example of how the rest of her pregnancy and the baby's life is going to be. I might have to have a little talk with him."

"Yeah you probably should. Have a talk with both of them civilly explain how much work it's going to be and make sure Gunner is 100% committed to this baby if not then he needs to get out of the picture now and let Sky do what she needs to do. She doesn't need the added stress of wondering if Gunner is going to show up or not and if he does this now what's he going to do when the baby is born? He can't be in and out of its life. He needs to be 100% or nothing at all. I almost want him to be nothing at all."

"I think Sky is starting to see his true colors though. She doesn't seem exactly thrilled about him as of late."

"Yeah because she's talking to another boy," she says, "that's why."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Storm," she says. "He heard her talking to some boy named Charlie the other day. She is your daughter."

"Shut up," I say with a smile. "They're probably just friends. I mean she's in love with Gunner so she thinks."

"I highly doubt that," she says.

"So we're good now?" I ask.

"We're good," she says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "You know what I seriously thought Briana was going to be our biggest problem but right now as bad as it might sound I think we have an even bigger problem with Sky on our hands."

"I don't know at least I know Sky isn't going to snap but with Briana," she says, "you never know."

***A/N: What are your thoughts on Sky and Charlie? Is Sky treading on thin ice? Are you shocked by her actions? What are your thoughts on Charlie saying he would be there for the baby and Sky? Do you think that she will break up with Gunner? What did you think about Gunner saying he wouldn't be at the next doctor's appointment? Are you glad Roman and Rachel made up? Do you agree with them that Sky may not be exactly ready to be a mom? And do you think it's a good idea for Roman to sit down with GUnner and Sky to talk? Who do you think is the bigger problem; Sky or Briana? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	13. We Want the Best Thing

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!***

**SKY's POINT OF VIEW:**

"We wanted to talk to you and Gunner," says my dad as Gunner and I are sitting next to each other on the couch while my mom and dad are on the chair; Rachel sitting on the cushion and my dad on the arm of the chair with his arm wrapped around her. "We feel that you two aren't taking this pregnancy as seriously as you should. I will admit last time I let my anger get the best of me and now that I've calmed down I'm ready to talk to you about it civilly and respectfully. I do apologize to both of you for my reaction. When you two have your baby you will understand that you want nothing but the best for them. I have and Rachel has and I am sure Jenn has always wanted nothing but the best for Sky. We all had plans for her. We all wanted her to finish high school, go to college, get married and have kids. That's what we wanted for her BUT things fell out of order. I'm not blaming anyone but when you have unprotected sex there are consequences. Pregnancy being one of them I was so upset because no matter how old Sky gets she will ALWAYS be my little girl. We have a different type of relationship than most fathers and daughters. I feel like I failed her as a parent but in all actuality I have not. I'm still a good parent regardless it's just working through it that is going to take some time. Rachel and I feel like you two are not taking this seriously. Having a baby is hard. It's not all fun and games. They are little people, little demanding people. Sky, you like to have a life to go out and hang out with your friends right?"

"Yes," I say.

"Well, do you think you're going to be able to do that when you have the baby? No you're not. You're number 1 concern will be that baby. Babies are expensive. Their formula and diapers don't just appear out of thin air. Their clothes don't just make themselves, their bath supplies don't just make themselves and their stuff doesn't just come free. It costs money. Have you two even thought about how you're going to take care of this baby when neither of you are working? How are you going to buy diapers, wipes, formula and the things it needs? How are you going to provide?"

"I am in the process of finding a job," says Gunner. "I mean I can do that. At least I am trying."

"And I am going to breastfeed," I say, "and I'm going to cloth diaper. Breastfeeding and cloth diapering takes away some of the expense of having a baby and I only want to use all natural baby products."

"Which is expensive," he says. "So you're going to breast feed? All right what if the baby is allergic to breast milk like Storm was or what if the baby can't latch on and you have to formula feed then what?"

"I guess I'll have to buy formula," I say.

"With what money, Sky? You don't work how are you going to provide for your child if you're not working?"

"I don't know," I say.

"And you know with cloth diapers you have to actually wash the poop out of them yourself and the urine. Are you going to be able to do that, Sky?"

"Yes," I say.

"And babies get sick what if your baby is up with a high fever and keeps you up all night and you spend all night in the hospital but have a can't miss big test then what?"

"I would still go to take the test," I say.

"I would take the test," says Gunner.

"But who watches the baby? You can't send it to daycare so then what?"

"I don't' know," I say. "Mom could watch the baby."

"I don't think so, Sky. I don't want my baby getting sick."

"Then I guess I miss the test," I say.

"How do you plan to study when you have a crying baby in your arms that wants to eat or be changed?" he asks. "Babies are a lot of work. Are you sure you can handle being a parent?"

Gunner looks at me and I look at him. "I think we can do it," I say.

"I guess," says Gunner.

"And what about daycare? Who is watching the baby while you're at school and you're in class?"

"I don't' know. I can check daycares out," I say, "and find the lowest priced one."

"But again how are you going to pay for it?"

"I don't know," I say. "I'll get a job."

"And what are you going to do about school and the baby? Can you balance your life between 3 things?"

"I think so," I say.

"Can you two honestly say you are ready to be parents? Right now, if you had a baby in your arms would you be ready?" he asks.

"I think so," I say. "I mean I would have to find a job to take care of it but I think I would be ready."

"I don't' know," says Gunner. "I don't think we are ready. I mean I have football going on and I have school that I'm trying to complete. I don't' want to drop out of college to be a father. I think I'm too selfish to actually be a dad because I only think of what I want and I need to think of what my son or daughter wants. I think Sky and I made a big mistake and I don't think we're mentally ready or financially ready to be parents. Sky," he says.

"What?" I ask as I look at him.

"I think our best case scenario right now is to put the baby up for adoption. Your dad makes really good points. Babies are expensive. You have dreams and I have dreams of what I want to do. If we have a baby we will NEVER be able to achieve those dreams. There is a reason your mom never told your dad about you and that's because she didn't want him to give up on his dreams like she had to do with hers to raise you. You are 16 and I am 18 we have plenty of time to have kids. Right now the best thing that I can think of is to give the baby up for adoption. I know you don't want to hear that but that's what I'm saying and that's what I mean. I'm not ready to be a dad. I don't know the first thing about being a parent. Chances are I would drop out of school and live with a high school education which doesn't get you very far anymore and then you will have to drop out of school."

"WE can make it work if we try," I say, "I'm not putting this baby up for adoption. I don't care how hard it is. I can do it and I will do it with or without you, Gunner."

"You're not listening," he says.

"I am listening and I'm responding," I say. "Dad, you told me you would help me out."

"I did say that but financially I am not going to. That's your responsibility. Maybe you should listen to Gunner. He has a point, Sky. You're 16 right now. You have so much stuff to look forward to like all your sports you play, your junior and senior prom, graduation, college quickly all that stuff will fade away when you become a mommy. Sky you will have plenty time in the future to have kids the right way and get married first. Sky I'm only saying this because I love you and I want the best for you. I'm not saying it because I want to hurt you or think that you can't do it because I'm sure you can but not without giving up your entire life to do it. You should listen to Gunner."

"All right," I say with tears burning my dark brown eyes as Gunner tries to comfort me and I push his hand away. "Dad, what would you have done if Mama told you she was pregnant?"

"I would have given up everything to be a dad and taken some dead end job so that I could provide for you and give you the best so that I could be there for you."

"And why would you have done all that?" I ask as I wipe tears away from my eyes with a tissue.

"Because I love you and it was my job to take care of you," he says as his smile fades realizing I just owned him.

"And I love my baby and it's my job to take care of it. If I have to give up prom, sports and whatever else so that I can raise my baby I'm going to do it. I created this baby and God gave me this baby for a reason."

"But what if that reason was to make some couple that can't have a baby happy when you give it to them," says Gunner. "I've been looking into adoption, Sky. I think we should really go that route. WE can do an open adoption that way we would still be in the baby's life and be able to watch it grow up but not have them legally. I want to put the baby up for adoption."

I feel a little betrayed that Gunner has been looking into adoption behind my back when I'm not even 100% sure this is his baby. "So you went behind my back to look up adoption? You didn't even ask or care how I feel. You know where I stand on having this baby."

"I know and I think it's stupid that you want us both to throw away our lives to raise a baby that we made by accident. I should have pulled out. I'm not willing to give up my college football career to raise a baby or to be a father. I have so much more college to go through and I'm not giving it up because you want to be stupid and keep a baby that I don't want."

"I knew you didn't want it," I say. "I knew that from the beginning from that time you told me you didn't want to be a father and then I told you I was pregnant then you changed your mind promising to be there for me and going to every appointment. You've gone to one and then you didn't even want to be there. You didn't care about those sonograms I showed you. You were trying to please me. Trying to tell me everything I wanted to hear. You're unbelievable, Gunner," I say with tears in my eyes.

"It's not that I don't want to be it's that I'm not ready. We're not ready, Sky and you know it. There is no way we can raise a baby."

"But you're not even willing to try," I say, "If you don't want to be a father then don't be but I'm not giving up the baby. I'm not going to force you to do what you don't want to do so if you don't want to be here and you don't want to raise the baby with me that's fine maybe we should just break up right now."

"Sky," he says. "I don't want to break up."

"I do," I say, "you want what I don't want. I can't force you to be a father when you don't want to be but don't make promises that you aren't going to keep."

"Sky," says my dad, "what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I am done with Gunner if he doesn't want this baby then we shouldn't be together."

"You know what," says Gunner as he stands up. "That's fine with me. I'm out of here. Good luck, Sky."

"Bye," I say with tears falling from eyes as I watch him walk out of the living room before I hear the front door slam shut.

I watch as my dad runs his hand over his hair in exasperation. I don't' think he really knows what to say next. "Well, to say I'm surprised by that would be a lie because I saw that coming a mile away. Now you're on your own, Sky, do you really think you can handle parenthood as a single 16 year old mother?"

I take a deep breath and look down at the ground. There is no better time than to be honest than now. "Dad, I've been cheating on Gunner for a few weeks now probably since we started dating."

"What?" he asks. "What does that mean?"

"It means I have been seeing someone else; having sex with someone else that wants to be there for the baby and wants everything to do with the baby."

"Is it the father?" he asks.

"Maybe but I don't think so. I'm pretty sure Gunner is the dad but this guy is willing to be the father, raise the baby and be there for me."

"So he says," says my dad, "Sky, you're too trusting these days. Why? That's not like you."

"I don't know," I say. "But this guy isn't bad. You'll like him but he is a little older than you want me to date."

"How old?" he asks.

"20," I say, "almost 21. He's a junior in college."

"That is too old," he says. "That is way too old. 21 you are able to drink and 21 you're too old to date my 16 year old daughter. I could have him arrested for sleeping with you. You know that right?"

"Don't, Dad," I say, "Just give him a chance. You will like him I promise."

"In all honesty," says my mom, "I think the last thing you need to worry about is another guy. You need to worry about yourself and that baby. A 21 year old going out with a 16 year old only means one thing that they want sex it's not a good idea. So now that you and Gunner broke up what now? How are you going to take care of a baby by yourself? Still think you can do it?"

"Yes," I say. "I think I can do it and I will do it."

"All right," she says as she looks at my dad and then back at me. "So if your dad and I went out for a few hours to run errands or whatever to get something to eat and stuff like that you would be okay watching Summer, Storm and Rainbow by yourself?"

"Yeah," I say. "I can handle that. Just like I can handle a baby."

"All right," she says. "Here that, Baby? She is giving us permission to hang out for a few hours and she'll take care of the kids for us."

"Wait," I say. "Charlie and I are supposed to hang out. I can't babysit."

"Sorry," she says, "tell Charlie there's been a change of plans. You're babysitting."

"Oh my gosh," I say. "That's unfair."

"See how things pop up when you don't expect them to and you have to ruin all your plans?" asks my dad. "Welcome to parenting 101. Thank-you so much, Sky."

"But what am I supposed to do about Charlie?"

"Cancel on him," he says.

"Fine," I say. "You two have fun. I'm sure I'll have a blast."

"Hey," I say with a smile as I open the front door to see Charlie standing there with his curly dark brown braided into cornrows wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. My parents never said anything about him not coming over to help so I invited him to come over.

"Hey," he says with a smile as he wraps his arms around my waist as my arms find their way around his neck. "I heard you and Gunner broke up."

"We did," I say with a smile. "He wanted me to put the baby up for adoption and I wasn't budging. He doesn't want what I want so it was time to cut him loose."

"I'm impressed," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "So can I come in or do I have to stand outside."

"You can come in," I say with a smile as I take his hand leading him to the living room where Storm is playing with his action heroes and Rain is playing with her baby dolls.

"Who is that?" asks Storm as he looks up at Charlie.

"This is my friend, Charlie," I say with a smile. "He came to hang out for a little bit."

"I'm her boyfriend," he says making me smile. "What's your name?"

"Storm," he says with a smile.

"What are you doing there?" he asks.

"Playing Batman," he says with a smile as Rainbow comes over and tugs at my t-shirt.

"Yes, Miss Rainbow?" I ask as I pick her up and rest her on my hip. She weighs practically nothing.

"Who is that?" she asks looking at Charlie.

"This is my boyfriend, Charlie. Can you say hi?"

"Hi, Charlie," she says with a wave.

"Hi," he says with a smile as he waves back. "Your name is Rainbow?"

"Yes," she says.

"Your parents have an interesting taste in names," he says with a smile. "Are you naming the baby Star or something like that?"

"No," I say with a smile. "If it's a girl I'm naming her Jennifer after my mom."

"That's sweet," he says as we walk over to the couch and take a seat. "Don't you have another sister?"

"Yeah but I don't know where she is," I say as I put Rainbow down.

"Sky, can we watch a movie?" asks Rainbow as she stands in front of me but keeps her eye on Charlie.

"What movie do you want to watch?" I ask.

"Um, Beauty and The Beast!"

"I don't know if Charlie wants to watch that," I say as I look at him.

"Beauty and the Beast? I love that movie," he says. "Let's watch it."

"Are you sure?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah. I have three little sisters. I have seen a good deal of princess movies. Beauty and The Beast is one of my favorites."

"You're earning some good nature points aren't you?" I ask with a smile.

"Maybe," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly, "but maybe I really do like Beauty and the Beast."

"You're too cute," I say with a smile as I get up to put the movie on for Rainbow before I take a seat next to Charlie. I smile as he his holding Rainbow in his lap as I sit down next to him and he wraps his arm around my shoulders as I smile and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Sky has a baby in her belly," says Rainbow out of nowhere as the movie is playing.

"I know," says Charlie.

"It a girl baby," she says. "An angel told me."

"An angel told you that Sky was having a baby girl?" he asks.

"Yes when we play in the field with lots of flowers," she says. "And my mama has a boy baby in her tummy." I don't doubt Rainbow talking about fields of flowers and angels. It sounds like my mama has been visiting her. It makes me wonder if I am having a baby girl though. That's how I knew about Summer.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," he says with a smile.

As we are about halfway through the movie Summer comes into the living room and says, "Sky, who is that guy?"

"Charlie, this is my sister Summer. Summer, this is Charlie."

"Hi, Summer," he says before Rainbow shushes him.

"This is my favorite part," she says.

"Oh, sorry," he says as he covers his mouth.

"Hi," says Summer. "Sky, I can't find Frosty. Have you seen Frosty?"

"I haven't seen him," I say talking about her brown and white cat. She loves that cat with her whole life and is usually attached to her side. "When is the last time you saw him?"

"I saw him this morning when I fed him but I haven't seen him since. He didn't come to eat lunch and when I shook the kitty treat bag he didn't come. I called him but he won't come out. I don't think he's playing hide and seek with me. Where is he, Sky? I miss him."

"I don't know," I say. "I'll help you look for him," I say as I stand up. "I have to go help my sister find her cat. Are you okay with her?"

"Yeah," says Charlie. "We're just watching the movie. We'll be okay."

"All right," I say as I go with Summer to look for Frosty. "You look in the kitchen, the garage and outside. I'll look in the computer room and the basement."

"Okay," she says before we go our separate ways.

"Frosty," I say as I am in the basement looking for him. "Here, Kitty kitty. Do you want a treat? Come on, Frosty," I say as I look everywhere but don't see him. "Frosty," I say again as I hear a blood curdling scream from Summer. I run up the stairs right away.

"He's he's," she says as she runs into my arms and buries her head into my stomach and cries. "Sky," she sobs. "Frosty is dead."

"What do you mean he's dead?" I ask as Charlie and Rainbow come into the kitchen.

"Look at him," she says pointing to the patio door. "He's bleeding, Sky."

"What?" I ask as I make my way to the door. I nearly throw up from nausea when I see the poor cat laying at the patio door with blood on it and I know it was no accident someone killed her cat. "Oh my God," I say with tears in my eyes. Then I see a note lying beside it. I pick up the paper and read it. "You're next," it says.

"What happened?" asks Rainbow as Summer grabs her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Don't come over here," I say. "Charlie keep her over there. I don't' want her to see this," I say as I shut the door.

"Mommy," says Summer as she cries into the phone. "Someone killed my cat! Someone killed Frosty he's dead, Mommy. I want you to come home. I want Frosty back!" She pauses before she says, "hold on." She brings the phone over to me and hands it to me. "Mom wants to talk to you."

"Hello," I say.

"Sky, what is going on? What happened? What happened to Frosty?"

"I don't know," I say leaving the kitchen. "He was lying outside the patio door. Someone really hurt that cat. It was bad. I almost puked. It was bloody and gross."

"Who would do that to her cat? Maybe a bear got to him."

"Maybe Briana got to him," I say. "There was a note that said you're next," I say. "She did this."

"We'll be home shortly," she says.

"Okay," I say as I hang up the phone and take it back to Summer. "They're coming home," I say.

"What happened?" asked Charlie.

"Someone killed her cat," I say. "And then left a note saying someone was next."

"What kind of crazy ass person would do that?" asks Charlie as he holds Rainbow's hand as we walk back to the living room.

"You don't even want to know," I say as Summer walks with me. "I'm sorry, Summer."

"I just loved him so much, Sky," she says with tears in her eyes. "He was my baby."

"I know," I say as I hold her in my arms when we sit down in the living room.

"He was my baby," she says shaking her head. "I loved him so much. I'm going to miss giving him his treats and feeding him. I'm going to miss his morning kisses and hearing him purr when he wakes me up. Sky, I want him back," she says before she breaks down into sobs as she wraps her arms around me as I hug her back to comfort her. I can't believe how crazy Briana was to do something so heinous to a little girl and then I remember who we're talking about. She will do anything and everything she can to hurt us.

"It's okay, Summer, Frosty is in a better place right now."

"But he's not in his kitty bed or playing with his kitty toys. I didn't let him outside. He was inside the last time I saw him."

"I know, Summer," I say, "it's hard but just think he's up in Heaven running around eating all the kitty treats he can eat."

"I want him back," she says as she holds onto me. "Did Briana do this?"

"I don't know," I say not wanting to scare her or tell her the truth.

"What happened?" asks my dad as he runs into the living room followed by my mom.

Summer immediately lets go of me and runs over to my mom and wraps her arms around her. "I don't' know," I say as I stand up.

"And who is this?" he asks looking at Charlie.

"This is my boyfriend, Charlie," I say, "Charlie, this is my dad, Roman."

"I'll deal with this later," he says looking at us, "but right now I want to know what the hell happened to Frosty."

"I don't know, Dad," I say as I take him to the patio door. "Look at it," I say as I open the door for him.

"Oh my God!" he says as he looks at Frosty. "She saw this?"

"Yes," I say.

"And where were you, Sky? Having sex with Charlie?"

"No I was looking for her cat downstairs. Charlie was watching a movie with Rain in the living room. Summer was upset so we went to look for Frosty and then she found him. I didn't know."

"Where is the note?" he asks.

"Right here," I say handing it to him.

He reads it and says, "from now on security is on us 24/7. I'm calling the police. This is a terroristic threat."

"Think it's Briana?"

"I know it is," he says, "but it's going to be hard to prove. You shouldn't have touched the note but Briana is smart she knows how to hide evidence. I can't believe this," he says as he sits down on the chair and holds onto his chest. "I go away for a few hours and all hell breaks loose. My 16 year old has a boy in my house and my 8 year old's cat is murdered and one of us is threatened," he says holding his chest again. "I don't know what to do anymore, Sky."

"Dad," I say, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he says as he starts to lose his color as he holds onto his chest and sweat falls from his forehead.

"No, Dad, you're not. What is going on?"

"Sky," he says catching his breath. "I'm," he says before he passes out onto the floor.

"MOM!" I yell. "MOM!"

She comes running into the kitchen as I am down on the floor with my dad. "What is wrong?"

"It's dad," I say with tears in my eyes. "he passed out."

"Call 9-1-1, Sky," she says as I pull out my cellphone to call an ambulance as my mom works on him. I don't know what I would ever do in my life if something happened to my dad.

***A/N: What did you think of the conversation with Roman, Rachel, Sky and Gunner? Is Sky determined to be a mother? DId you see Gunner leaving as a shock? What about what he said about being a father? Did that surprise you? What did you think of Charlie coming over to help Sky babysit? And what about him calling himself Sky's boyfriend? Did Charlie have good interactions with the kids? What were your thoughts on SUmmer's cat? is Briana crossing the line now? Finally what is wrong with Roman? Do you think he's okay? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	14. Don't Worry about The Future

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

***SKY's POINT OF VIEW***

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask my mom as she sits next to me crying as my brother and sisters sit with her while Charlie sits next to me with his arm wrapped around my shoulders as we wait in the waiting room. "He's my dad if something happens to him I'll never forgive myself."

"Sky," she says. "I'm sure you're dad's going to be fine."

"But you don't know that," I say, "I put him through so much. I mean it's partially my fault with the whole pregnancy, then Gunner and now Charlie. I pushed him over the edge. It's my fault."

"Sky, don't stress yourself out," says my mom. "It's not good for the baby. Life is a bit complicated for your dad right now and he's a bit stressed out. It's not your fault so don't blame yourself. A lot of factors played into his heart attack."

"But is he going to wake up and be okay?" I ask.

"I'm sure he will," she says, "I know you're worried. I'm worried too. Everything with Briana, you being pregnant, me being pregnant, football everything played a factor in today's events. He's going to be okay. Your dad is a strong warrior. He knows how to fight with the best of them. He's not going down without a fight you know that and I know that."

"Yeah," I say with tears in my eyes. "I hope that we find out some information soon. How long does it take to check someone after a heart attack? That's what scares me." I'm sitting here in the hospital waiting room trying to find out if my dad made it or not it brings back so many memories from when I was little. I lost my mom when I was 7 years old. I watched her die. It tore me apart. I was ONLY 7 years old alone and by myself. I didn't have a father and I didn't have a family. I was sent to Chicago to some horrible group home where I got picked on every day and was tortured on numerous occasions. I hated it there and I made sure I found my dad. He's been the only one that's truly been there for me since my mom died and since I was reunited with my family. We have a bond like no other father and daughter. We both know what it's like to love my mama. He has been the only true constant in my life since I was 7 years old. If I lose him I don't think I'll ever bounce back from that. I love him so much. I have always considered myself to be a daddy's girl and without my dad how can I be a daddy's girl. I know I have disappointed him lately with my actions and my behaviors. If he knew half of the things I have done and I don't mean with just a couple boys maybe a few more he would be even more disappointed in me. The day he told me I disappointed him my heart ripped in half. I will always do what I need to do to please my father except give my baby up for adoption which I know that he wants but I just can't do it. I want my baby to know its grandfather and I want him to know it. He has to stay. I need him. I don't' want him to leave me.

"Are you okay?" asks Charlie as he rubs my back.

"I don't know," I say. "I just miss my dad. He's everything to me. He's the first man that ever held my heart. He's just someone really special to me and if I lose him. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"It's going to be okay," says Charlie as he comforts me. "I'm sure your dad is going to be okay. I mean he has to be. He has a lot to live for."

"He does," I say as I wipe the tears from my eyes. "He's the best man I ever knew. When I get married one day I want him to walk me down the aisle, I want him to give me away. I want him to see me graduate and I want him to be there when I have this baby and to hold his first grandchild. I want him to be with my brother and sisters as they grow up. I know what it's like to lose a parent at a young age. I lost my mom at 7 years old it was probably the worst feeling in the world. I do not want that to happen to my little brother and little sisters. That pain is too much for them. He has to be okay," I say as I break down into sobs as Charlie embraces me as I wrap my arms around him and cry on his shoulder. "He has to be okay."

"Shh," he says as he comforts me. "He'll be all right. If you know your dad is a fighter he will be okay."

"Reigns," says a doctor as I let go of Charlie, my mom and I stand up and make our way to the doctor as I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"How is he?" asks my mom with tears in her blue eyes.

"He suffered a heart attack and right now he's unconscious."

"Is he going to be okay?" I ask.

"It's touch and go. It was a very severe heart attack. He could have died but he didn't. There's still a chance he may not make it but if he wakes up from this it will be a good sign."

"He's been under a lot of stress lately," says my mom.

"I can tell," he says. "We did perform an open heart double bypass surgery on him and that went well but right now we wait to see if he wakes up."

"What are the chances of him not making it through this?"

"It's about a 50% chance he'll make it so you're looking at 50/50 here," he says.

"Are we allowed to go back and see him?" she asks.

"Yes you are allowed to come back and see him but one at a time."

"Okay," she says as she looks at me. "Sky, you can go see him first."

"All right are you sure?"

"Yes," she says with tears in her eyes.

"No, Mom, you go first. I'll keep an eye on the kids. He's your husband. You go see him first."

"All right," she says as she follows the doctor back to the room to see dad. I walk back over and take a seat next to Charlie.

"What did he say?"

"He suffered a major heart attack," I say with tears in my eyes, "he had to undergo open heart double bypass surgery and right now there is a 50% chance he'll make it through. He's unconscious right now."

"50% is good," he says as he wraps his arm around me as Rain comes over and climbs up on my lap.

"How is it good? It could go either way," I say as Rain looks at me. "What's up, Rain?"

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" she asks.

"I hope so," I say.

"My angel can help him! My angel will help him," she says with a smile. "My angel helps people. She helped Summer she said and this angel kissed me before I came out of Mommy's tummy."

"What is your angel's name?" I ask her curiously as she looks at me with her blue eyes.

"Jennifer," she says making me smile. "And she is a really pretty angel. She has really long brown hair like yours, her eyes look like yours and she's always smiling. She is so nice. She plays with me in the fields and we pick flowers. She will take care of Daddy."

"I know she will," I say with a smile before I kiss Rainbow's cheek.

"What was that for?" she asks with a smile.

"Because I love you and you just reminded me of something very important. Thank-you, Rainbow."

"Does she really see angels?" asks Charlie.

"I think we've all seen this angel once or twice," I say with a smile. "Do you believe in angels?"

"Yes," he says with a smile showing his perfect white teeth. "I believe angels exist. Sometimes you are entertaining an angel and you don't even know it. Anyone you pass on the streets or someone you help like you do at Sky's The Limit and the shelter could be an angel and you've helped them. That has to be good karma," he says. "I like what you do, Sky. I like that you help out all those people. You're a good person and I love that about you. You deserve nothing but good things in your life. If you can help all those people; an angel can help you and bless your family."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"You're going to be a great mom and I want to be there to help you. Can you make your dad like me?"

"I can't make him like you but you can. Just prove that you're the right person for me and that you love me as much as he does and he will like you. He's not fond of your age but age is nothing but a number. You can't put age on who you love. I mean I wouldn't date anyone older than you but I don't think 5 years is a big difference to get upset over but I know where he's coming from. You just have to prove to him that you truly love me and that you really want to be there before he will like you. My dad is my dad and he only wants what is best for me."

"As would most fathers but Sky I really do love you," he says. "I'm not pulling Gunner's bullshit. I want to be with you and I mean it. I am not going anywhere. I'm not giving up. I don't know if that baby is mine or not and I don't care. I am going to raise it as mine. You're not going to be in this alone. I promise you that," he says. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. That's the first time he used the word love. Maybe it's all a little fast but we have been together for as long as Gunner and I have been together so maybe not that fast. "Charlie, I want you to mean what you say. Gunner told me a lot of stuff but at the same time he went behind my back to research adoption. If you don't want to be here then don't be here. I just need to do what's best for my baby."

"Our baby," he says, "and I'm not Gunner. I don't run when things get tough. I mean what I say and do what I say. If I am saying I am going to be here; I'm going to be here. You don't even have to worry," he says. "I promise you."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "What are you going to do when basketball starts?"

"I'm not playing this season. I'm sitting out. I want to focus on you, on us and our family. I want to work more hours and earn more money so that when the baby gets here we will be set." He puts his hand on my stomach as Rainbow looks at him and smiles. "Hey there little Bumblebee. It's your daddy here. I can't wait to meet you and hold you in my arms. I'm going to do everything I can to give you the best life possible. Your mama and I love you already," he says making me smile. "I can't wait, Sky."

"Me either," I say. "Are you really ready to be a father? Or are you just saying it to make me feel better?"

"I'm saying it because I'm ready to be a father, Sky," he says with a smile. "You can trust me."

"Okay," I say as mom comes into the waiting room.

"Sky, it's your turn," she says wiping the tears from her eyes.

I stand up and give Rainbow to her as I make my way back to the room to see my dad. I'm nervous to see him. I don't want memories of my mama coming back to me and I lose it in the room. I shouldn't be doing this alone. I take a deep breath as I walk into the room. Tears hit my dark eyes as soon as I see my father laying in the hospital bed. I walk over and take his hand into mine as I feel the tears roll from my eyes and the lump form in my throat. "Hey, Daddy," I say. "It's me. It's Sky. I know I may not be your favorite person right now and I haven't been the girl you raised me to be. I know I broke your trust when I did what I did with Gunner and Charlie and the other couple guys I was with and I'm sorry. I never wanted to disappoint you. I am sorry, Daddy. I will be a better daughter if you wake up. I need you, Daddy. We all need you right now. There is so much that you need to see yet. It's not time for you to leave. Please don't leave us, Daddy," I say as I choke on my words. "I love you. I know I screwed up and this is my fault but please, Daddy don't be mad at me. Please come back. I need you in my life. I'm scared and I don't know where to go from here. I need you, Please daddy," I say as I lay my head down on the bed and start to cry.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

_I walk through the field of yellow dandelions like I have so many times before in the last 8 years. I know my way to the special rock that I always see her, my angel. I smile as the sun beams down on me but this time feels different. Everything looks different. I find my way to the rock and take a seat on the rock as I wait. "I've been waiting for you," says a familiar voice as I turn around to see Jenn standing there. "We need to talk, Roman."_

_ "We really do," I say as she sits with me. "What am I supposed to do about our daughter? What are your thoughts on her recent actions and her being pregnant? I can't do this without you, Jenn."_

_ "I was expecting that question, Roman," she says as she takes my hand into hers and I feel the softness of her skin on mine. I smile at her. "Sky's life is going according to the plan God has made for her. I wasn't excited or thrilled with the thought of her becoming a mom at 16. I despised the idea but I am not one to question why God does what he does. I know you don't like the idea."_

_ "I really don't she's too young, Jenn."_

_ "I know but that's why she has you and Rachel and this is why she has her new boyfriend; Charlie."_

_ "He's so old for her," I say._

_ "I know but he's not a bad guy, Roman. He truly does love our daughter and he is going to be there for her. He is going to step up and be a father to her baby if you let him. I know you think Sky ruined her entire life but she didn't. She will manage. She will suffer for a little bit but she will get it. She will drop out of school so don't be surprised when that happens BUT she will choose to homeschool the rest of her high school career. She is going to give up a lot to be a mom just like I did. I know you don't think she's ready but I see her heart, Roman, she is ready. She is ready to be a mom. She is going to love that baby and make all the sacrifices she can to give her a good life and yes it is a girl. I can tell you that much. This baby is going to boost her to take her life to new heights and make her determination stronger. She will go to college but she can't do it without your help. She is going to need help. She's scared and worried right now. She will be scared and worried when her baby gets here but with your help and love that fear will go away. She's tearing herself up and beating herself up because she feels like she disappointed you. She's devastated she broke your trust. This is Sky we're talking about, Roman. I can't be there for her. IF I could be there I would definitely be there. I would do everything I can to help her out but I can't. Charlie is going to take most of the responsibility for the baby and is going to help her finish high school and help her through college. Her life is planned out so don't worry just worry about now and be there for her. She needs you too not just her boyfriend she needs the man that loved her first. I know you're not happy she wants to keep the baby but she has my heart, Roman. I know how tough it is to decide what to do the fact that she already knows is excellent. You and I both know you would have made sacrifices too if I had told you about her. She is OUR daughter, Roman, FAMILY is everything to her and that baby girl she's pregnant with is her family and she's not going to give her up."_

_ "I just wanted more for her."_

_ "She will still have more. She will still have a life it may not be the life we expected but it will be a life that she will tell her grandchildren about how hard she worked to get through school and college to get her job so that she could give their mother everything she desired. She can do this. She will need help but she can do this. Like I said, don't think about her future it's already set in stone what she's going to do. I can't tell you what is going to happen but just know our baby girl is going to be okay. It's going to be a long road but she will get there. She won't be able to get there if you're not willing to help her now and be there for her. Let her know that it's okay that she made a mistake. We all make them you and I made a mistake and she turned out to be the best part of our lives. I have been where she is where my mom and dad called me a disappointment and told me I ruined my life. It hurts. It tears you up because then you wonder all the time if you're doing the right thing. I questioned my time with her all the time. I questioned my decision every day but every hug, every kiss, every smile she gave me made me realize I made the right choice. She's determined and that's always been her strong point so don't keep trying to talk her into giving the baby up for adoption because she's not going to do it. I didn't do it and you wouldn't have done it either and she will NOT do it either. Just love her and let her know everything is going to be okay and let her know you're going to be there for her. Can you promise me that you will do that?"_

_ "I promise," I say with tears in my eyes. "Is she going to be a good mom?"_

_ "This is Sky she is going to be an amazing mom and she will teach her daughter all the values that she carries. Sky has done some wild and crazy things in the last couple months but I think she has just found her wake up call. I need you to hug her and tell her everything is going to be okay. Let her know that you are going to be there for her."_

_ "I will be there for her. I will do whatever I can so this Charlie guy isn't bad?"_

_ Jenn smiles at me and says, "No, Roman, he's not. He's the man God has made for our daughter and the man that he has chosen for her. He is not a bad guy. He is going to be a father now that Gunner kid was no good at all. Be glad he's out of the picture his future isn't looking too bright. Charlie on the other hand will love our daughter and granddaughter endlessly. Give him a chance. I know he's older than what you want for her but he is a good guy. Trust me."_

_ "I trust you," I say, "so I'm going to be okay?"_

_ "You're going to be okay. I just needed to talk to you for a little but you can go back now. Our time is almost up. And congratulations on your new baby."_

_ "IS it a boy or a girl?" I ask. _

_ "Can't tell you that you will have to wait to find out," she says with a smile as she stands up. "I love you, Roman. Take care of our baby girl."_

_ "I will. I love you, Jenn," I say before she disappears into the sunlight. _

I hear crying as my eyes flick open. I look over and see Sky crying uncontrollably by my side. I take my hand and run it through her hair as she looks at me. "DAD! You're okay. I'm sorry. I am so sorry I disappointed you. I'm sorry that I was such a bad daughter. I am sorry. Please forgive me, Daddy. Please forgive me!"

"Shh,"I say, "it's okay," I say with a smile. "Everything is going to be okay. I love you, Sky. Look at me," I say.

"Okay," she says.

"I just want you to know that if you want to keep this baby I will be here for you. I will be there to help you out and everything is going to be okay. I promise, Sky."

"Really?" she asks.

"Really," I say, "and I want to meet Charlie."

"He's here," she says.

"Good," I say with a smile, "I want to talk to him for a little bit but first I want to make sure you're all right. This is a lot of stress for you and Rachel. Is she okay?"

"Yes," she says.

"And you? IS everything okay?"

"Yes," she says with a smile. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as she hugs me softly and I hug her back. I don't know what all the future holds but Jenn told me not to worry about it. I am going to trust her and know that everything is going to be okay and if she's saying Charlie is the man for our daughter I'm going to trust her on that. I just need to talk to him first to make an opinion of him.

***A/N: What are your opinions on Charlie? Do you think Sky can truly trust him? What about Sky's reaction to her dad? Do you think that brought back so many memories of when her mom was sick? What did you think about Jenn talking to Roman? Do you think she opened his eyes? Do you think Sky will end up having a baby girl? What do you think Roman is going to say to Charlie? And what's Briana going to do next? (Find out in the next chapter) Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	15. Intentions

***THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!***

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

After the doctor checks me out to make sure everything looks okay and I visit with my wife and kids for a few minutes I ask Sky to have Charlie come into my room so that Charlie and I can have a little talk about his relationship with Sky and what I expect. I also want to know his intentions for wanting to date my pregnant 16 year old daughter when he is 21 years old. I don't want him to only see my daughter as a sex toy or use her for sex. I want to know that his feelings for her are genuine. "Come in," I say as I hear a knock on my door. The door opens and a tall guy about 6'2 give or take comes into my room with his hair cornrowed back wearing a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. "Charlie," I say.

"Mr. Reigns," he says with a soft smile as he approaches my bed. "How are you feeling, Sir?"

"I'm sore but I'm all right," I say. "Have a seat," I say, "we need to have a talk about my daughter."

"Okay," he says as he takes a seat on the chair next to my bed.

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"My intentions are to date your daughter, have a relationship with her and help her raise our child together," he says.

"Your child?" I ask. "Is it your child?"

"Doesn't matter," he says, "I'm helping her raise it and I'm going to be its Daddy. I have the up most respect for your daughter, Sir."

"Why would you pursue a 16 year old girl rather than other college women? I'm sure you have your pick."

"Sky isn't like most 16 year olds," he says, "yes she is 16 but she is way above the intelligence level of most of the college women I know. She's very mature for her age and intellectually I like our connection. I like the fact that I can discuss world events with her, environmental concerns and sports with her and she understands and knows what I'm talking about. She's special. I can't really place it but there's just something about her that's different that I absolutely love," he says and I can see the sincerity in his eyes. He is truly in love with my little girl a look I never saw in Gunner's eyes. "She's just amazing."

"I believe that she is and I believe she's very intelligent. I don't disagree with maturity level. What will your parents say when you tell them you're dating a 16 year old or your friends find out? Then what?"

"Personally I don't really care what my friends think of who I am dating. It's not their business. Sky is a great girl and she's an amazing person I consider myself lucky and my parents may be a little concerned about it but once they meet Sky they will love her. I want her to meet them."

I think I like this kid a little more. He sees more in Sky than just her beauty and is going by her intelligence and intellect. That is the kind of man I've always wanted for her. "And you feel you can provide for a baby?"

"Yes, Sir," he says. "I am very sure. I work at a good paying job. I am working my way through college right now. I usually work 3 pm-11pm 5 nights a week at a warehouse. It's pretty decent money about $14 an hour so I have the money to raise a child and I plan to help her out and take most of the financial responsibility."

"Impressive so what are you doing after college? What are you in college for?"

"My major is Business management. I plan to work for my dad at his office. He is the CEO of his own company. I plan to join him and he has a spot ready for me as soon as I graduate."

"Very nice," I say, "So you don't plan to play sports or anything?"

"No, Sir. I am all about business and providing for my family," he says.

"You seem to have a good head on your shoulders. I like that. You believe that you can provide for my grandchild and my daughter if you two should ever get married?"

"Yes, Sir," he says with a smile.

"That's good to hear. What is your nationality?"

He laughs and says, "People ask me that all the time. I am half Samoan and half Italian."

"Me too," I say, "and Sky is a quarter Samoan, a quarter Puerto Rican and half Italian."

"I know," he says with a smile. "It would be a great honor, Sir if you would allow me to date your daughter. I really like her."

I smile at his sincerity. "What kind of grades do you get in school are you a good student?"

"I'm on the Dean's list," he says, "I carry a 4.0."

"That's impressive," I say with a smile. "Do you play any sports?"

"Basketball but I'm not playing this season because I want time to spend with Sky and more time to work to earn money so that when the baby does get here it will have everything that it needs."

"You sound like the guy I have always wanted for my daughter but I just can't get passed the fact that you're 21 coming after my little girl. To me that is a little on the strange side."

"I have no ill feelings toward her. I truly do like her and I would like to have a relationship with her. I'm not talking about sex but an actual relationship with her. I want to get to know more about her and I want her to know that she can trust me I won't hurt her like Gunner did. I have nothing but her best interest at heart."

"How do you plan to be a father if you live on campus?"

"I am looking for an apartment that Sky can come to with the baby and we can hang out. I would never ask for her to move in with me or anything but it would be the baby's home as well."

"That's good because she's 16 years old. She's on a totally different level in life than you are. She still holds that childhood innocence about her. I don't know how ready for commitment she is. I don't want you to feel like you spend all this time on her and then one day she realizes she hasn't gotten a chance to live her life then leave. That's what I am afraid of."

"I understand your concerns, Mr. Reigns, but Sky and I have talked about it. I want to be there for the baby. I want to prove to her I can be a good father that I can provide for her. I am okay with her wanting to be a normal 16 year old from time to time."

"But she's not that normal of a 16 year old," I say.

"I know but she will be able to hang out with friends and I'll take care of the baby. I have nothing but good intentions for her and I have her best interest at heart. I won't disappoint you. I will prove to you I'm not just some 21 year old after sex. There is a lot more to Sky and I than that. I will prove to you that I will love your daughter till no end. She's special to me. She always will be. I want to be in her life, I want to take care of her and I want to raise our baby together."

"How do I know that you're not going to run away?"

"Because that's NOT who I am. I come from a family that says family comes first no matter what. Sky and the baby will be my family. They will ALWAYS come first. Family is everything, Mr. Reigns. I will never break your daughter's heart. I love her too much. I know you probably hate hearing me say that I love her but I can't help that it's the truth. I am crazy in love with your daughter. I want to give her the best. I want to be there for her and I want to help her out with the baby. I told her I am going to be there and I mean what I say. I'm not going anywhere."

"You seem sincere," I say as I let it sink in what I am about to do. "I am going to give you the chance to prove to me that I can trust you, to prove to me that you have nothing but good intentions for Sky and that you have her and the baby's best interest at heart. I will give you a chance to prove that to me but you need to remember that Sky no matter how old she is she will ALWAYS be my little girl. I will always do whatever I need to protect her. I like you just a little bit make me love you," I say. "Make me see that I'm not making a mistake. If you can prove to me all that then you will have my complete blessing to date and maybe one day marry my daughter should it come to that. I just want her to be respected and treated like the queen she is."

"I wouldn't do anything less, Sir," he says with a smile. "I won't let you down."

"I hope not because I don't want to have to kill you. I own a gun and if I have to use it I will. Don't hurt her, Charlie."

"I would never hurt her. I told you I am crazy about her. We just have this special connection."

"All right," I say. "I'm trusting you, Charlie. Don't let me down. And as for sex, I am not stupid Sky is MY daughter so I know she has to have some of my traits; she clearly does because she's pregnant and doesn't know the baby's father but if you two choose to have that type of relationship which I know you already do I don't want to hear about it and when she's not pregnant anymore make sure all the pre-cautions are being taken. I don't want her pregnant again until she is done with college. I am giving you a big part of my heart and a big part of my world. Don't let me down, Charlie. Gunner already pissed me off. Don't be the next one."

"I won't, Sir. I promise and yes I was going to talk to Sky about that stuff."

"Very good," I say, "you may continue to pursue this relationship with my daughter but one more warning if you screw up and you hurt her you better run somewhere and hide where I can't find you. I will kill for my family make no mistake about that."

"I understand, Sir. Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," I say, "now please get Sky in here so that I can tell her the news."

"Will do," he says with a smile as he stands up and walks out of the room to get Sky. I am trusting this guy with my daughter because he seems to be sincere and he seems to have her best interest at heart. He just better not let me down because I meant what I said my family means the world to me I will hurt someone for hurting them.

"Dad," says Sky as she walks into the room with Charlie holding his hand. "You wanted me?"

"Yes," I say. "Come here." She makes her way over to me with Charlie. "Charlie and I had a good talk. I like him just a tiny bit. I gave him permission to continue to pursue this relationship with you but there are rules. Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean you can do whatever you want."

"Of course not," she says with a smile as she looks at Charlie. The sparkle in their eyes confirms that it is a lot more than whatever she had going on with Gunner. You can see the sparks between them and you can just see the love between them. "I understand, Dad."

"Good," I say, "because you're still on your curfew and going against my better judgment he will be allowed at the house and you will be allowed in your room with the door shut obviously nothing more could happen and you are allowed to go to his dorm room but you are not and I mean are not under any circumstances allowed to spend the night there. Your bed is at our house and that's where you will sleep at night ALONE Charlie is NOT invited to come sleep at our house in your room. Things may be different when the baby comes but for now those are my rules. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Dad," she says with a smile. "So he can be my boyfriend and we can date?"

"Yes, Sky and I am trusting you don't let me down again, Skylar. I mean it or you will NEVER get my trust back. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad," she says with a smile. "Thank-you so much. Thank-you, I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as she gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Don't let me down either of you."

"We won't," she says with a smile before she walks over and hugs Charlie. I smile as he hugs her back with so much love and sincerity he may actually be the one for my daughter. Jenn knows what she's talking about.

**Briana's Point of View:**

"Mommy," says Ramona, "where are we?" she asks as we walk around Roman's house.

"This is your sister Ava's house," I say with a smile as we walk around the house.

"But why?"

"Because I want to see where she's living, see what she's into and see what the conditions are in this house. Come on," I say as we walk into the living room. I smile instantly when I see the pictures on the wall of Ava. She is absolutely beautiful. Her blue eyes sparkling, her tan skin, her pouty lips and her curly hair she is gorgeous. "Isn't your sister beautiful?" I ask pointing to one of the pictures of her in a white dress posing in a garden beside some flowers as she holds one in her hand to smell it with a smile that she inherited from Roman on her face.

"She is very pretty," she says with a smile. "Why does it say her name is Summer?"

"Because they are trying to keep her from me," I say as we walk around the living room some more looking at the pictures. I smile when I see that Ava is into karate as well as soccer but she is as girly as they come as she is posing in numerous pictures in a tutu and beautiful dresses. She could be a model she is just so perfect.

Ramona and I make our way up to her bedroom that is decorated in bright blue and lime green. She doesn't seem to play with dolls or any toys really. She has soccer balls, tablets, computers and everything else a kid could want in her room. I turn her computer on but can't get into it because it's locked. I turn on one of her tablets but can't get into it either because she has it locked. I smile at all the pictures she's colored in the room she is artistic and can draw very well. She has tons of pictures of herself and friends on a bulletin board in her room. She's always smiling or making a funny face. I find a digital camera and turn it on as I look through her pictures from vacations they've taken and look at all the pictures of herself with her friends as well as her sisters and brother. "She doesn't play with toys?" asks Ramona.

"No," I say, "it doesn't look like it but she draws a lot and she writes a lot," I say looking at some of the stuff she's written. "And she likes to take pictures."

"Lots of pictures," says Ramona, "and she reads a lot look at all her books!"

"She does have a lot of books doesn't she?" I ask as I look at her collection of books.

After we are done looking at her room we make our way to Roman's and Rachel's room. I walk into their room and immediately lay down in their bed on Roman's side taking in his scent from his pillow. I can smell the coconut shampoo and conditioner on it. I miss the smell of that man. I look at the pictures of the kids on the wall and their family pictures in the room. I get up and walk to the dresser when something catches my eye; a sonogram picture. I pick it up and see that it's from a few days ago. That means Rachel is pregnant. I look and see her name on the sonogram and smile to myself. She's pregnant again. I can use this to my advantage and then I see her doctor's papers laying on the dresser and read over them. She's due July 3rd and then I see something I never expected to see; Sky is pregnant too. I never thought that smart girl would be pregnant at 16. It interests me and makes this even more interesting for me.

We make our downstairs to the kitchen. I smile when I see the family's schedule to see where they are, when the kids have practice and what they are doing. I write it down and put it in my pocket. I investigate the refrigerator and smile as I see a school calendar for Summer and Storm hanging up. I write down the name of the school for future reference. "Mommy," says Ramona as we are walking out the door after I have everything we need to go ahead with our plans or MY plans.

"Yes, Ramona?"

"When are we going home to daddy? I miss him!"

"Honey," I say as we get into the car. "I have to tell you the truth about your daddy."

"What?" she asks.

"He went to Heaven. I'm sorry."

"What happened?" she asks with tears in her eyes.

"He got really sick and he didn't make it. I'm sorry, Ramona," I say as I force tears into my eyes so it looks like I care.

"So he's dead?" she asks.

"Yes," I say nodding my head. "I'm sorry," I say as I hug her. "It's just you, me and Ava."

"I want my daddy," she cries into my shoulder. "Make him come back."

"I'm sorry, Ramona," I say. "I wish I could but I just can't. He's in a better place now," I say with a smile as I think about it.

***A/N: What did you think of Roman's conversation with Charlie? Does Charlie seem like he truly cares for Sky and the baby? Are his intentions good? Were you surprised that Roman gave him his blessing to pursue the relationship with SKy? Is it right for Roman to trust Sky after everything she has done? Think she will screw it up again? Now onto Briana what did you think of her going through the family's home? Should she be messing with the karate kid; Summer? What plans do you think she has for this poor family? What other harm could she bring to them? What do you think happened to Ramona's dad? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	16. A Father's Love

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much***

"No hanging out with Charlie tonight?" asks my mom as we are sitting in the living room while my dad is upstairs resting. He came home a couple days ago and the doctor wanted him to take it easy so he's been resting upstairs comfortably away from any drama with Briana and whatever drama is going on in the Reigns household.

"No," I say as I am on my tablet looking at baby clothes and things for the baby. I really want to have a boy because I just see the cutest little boy with curly dark hair and big dark eyes wearing little polos or little jerseys. I can't wait. I just don't see myself as a mother of a girl. I feel like we would always be fighting. "He's working," I say.

"Oh," she says, "so what are you up to?"

"Looking at baby clothes and things for the baby. I just want to see what all is out there. I can't wait to find out the sex. I really hope it's a boy."

"I hope I'm having a boy also," she says with a smile. "It would be pretty cool if we both had a boy or both had girls. Our kids would grow up to be best friends."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "Your kid is my kid's aunt or uncle right?"

"Right," she says.

"Thought so," I say.

"So tell me a little bit about how you and Charlie started dating or got involved," she says, "he seems to have come out of nowhere. I was just curious to see how it started plus we haven't had girl talk for a while."

"I know," I say with a smile. "Charlie is actually Gunner's roommate at school. That's actually how I met him. I didn't plan to actually get involved with him it just happened that way. Gunner was at the library or somewhere when I went to his dorm room. Charlie and I just started talking and then he was connecting with me on the topics we were discussing like world events and all that stuff. You know how I am we really clicked. IT was perfect. Gunner could never really talk to me about that stuff. He only wanted to talk football. I needed something more and Charlie could give me more. And who could deny the fact that Charlie is the hottest man out there. He is so hot!"

"He is," she says, "I'm just saying you are one lucky girl."

"I know," I say, "and he's all mine but I just started to feel an attraction between Charlie and I. Even though we both knew it was wrong we kissed each other and the sparks just flew. I mean it was like fireworks in September. It was amazing. Gunner had NEVER kissed me like that and I had never felt that with him like I did with Charlie. One thing led to another and then we ended up having sex together. It was probably around the same time that I had sex with Gunner for the first time. It was so much better with Charlie. I can't even express it but it was so much better. It was softer, sweeter and gentler where Gunner was not as gentle, soft or sweet. I didn't expect my first time to be so bad but Charlie quickly showed me it could be better. Charlie and I just have a better connection and he is really in it for the right reasons. I feel like with Gunner it was all about sex and control. I don't know. I just wasn't feeling that. Charlie is actually trying or will be there for the baby whether it's his or not. He wants to be a father but Gunner didn't. Charlie is an amazing guy. We have been together ever since we had sex the first time."

"Does Gunner know about it?"

"I don't think so," I say. "He doesn't know about the other guys either."

"Other guys, Sky, it's like I don't know you. How many other guys are you talking about here?"

"Maybe 2 or 3 I know I screwed up."

"But why? Why would you sleep with that many people? Are we not being that good of parents?"

"No you two are awesome parents," I say, "I just made a stupid choice. There really isn't any excuse I can give. It was a stupid thing to do and I shouldn't have done it. I regret it."

"Did you use protection with any of the guys you slept with?"

"No," I say looking down at my tablet so I don't see her face. I am ashamed of myself and I don't plan to do it again. I am fully committed to Charlie.

"Sky, do you know how dangerous that is? Have you been checked for an STD?"

"At my first prenatal but I think it came back clear but I had sex after that."

"You should get an STD test done at your next appointment. Just tell them about what has been going on and I am sure they will test you again. You should just check and it wouldn't be bad for Charlie to get one done too just because if you happen to have one he could have one."

"All right," I say, "but I don't think I am ever sleeping with anyone else but Charlie in my life. Do we still need to use protection?"

"Right now I would say not but after you have the baby they are going to ask you what type of birth control you would like to take. My suggestion is get on birth control or you could end up pregnant again and your dad would flip shit."

"I know. Charlie and I talked about it. WE don't want another baby till after I am out of college and married."

"You and Charlie talked about more kids and marriage?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "We talked about it a couple days ago. We want to be a family. I want to be a family with him and our baby."

"That's good that you two are making those kinds of plans but don't you think you're too young to think about marriage and more kids?"

"I'm 16," I say, "I'm not that young and I am about to have a baby. I think it's a good thing to have those kinds of plans."

"I guess I agree," she says. "So who is really the baby's father? Do you have any idea?"

"I really want it to be Charlie. I really want this baby to be his. There is a possibility that it is but there is also a big possibility that it's Gunner's as well. The time matches up with Gunner but nothing is really accurate right? I mean it could really be Charlie's baby right?"

"I guess," she says, "I can't really say yes or no, Sky. That has to be determined when the baby is born. Are you having a paternity test done?"

"No," I say. "Charlie doesn't want that. He is signing the birth certificate and raising the baby. He doesn't want to know if it's his or not because regardless it will be. I guess if the baby comes out really light with blue eyes then it's Gunner's but if the baby comes out a little darker, dark eyes and a lot of hair I would say it's Charlie's."

"If it's Charlie's baby it is going to be beautiful not that a baby with Gunner wouldn't be but I think with yours and Charlie's features that it will be beautiful! Your lips together," she says, "That baby will have the most beautiful eyes and mouth ever."

I smile, "I love his lips and mixed with mine our baby is bound to have a beautiful mouth."

"Is Gunner going to have anything to do with the baby?"

"No," I say. "Absolutely not. He wanted me to put the baby up for adoption to begin with. He doesn't want it so the baby will never know him."

"Okay," she says. "I never liked Gunner. I just didn't get a good vibe about him. Charlie I like. I think he is good for you. I hope that he proves to be a good father and a good boyfriend to you but I hope that you have learned your lesson too," she says, "you can't just throw yourself around at different guys, Sky. You're going to get a bad reputation. Is that what you want?"

"No," I say. "I know I screwed up and I wasn't thinking. I'm not going to lie about it. I did it because I wanted to. I don't want a bad reputation."

"You're right you don't," she says. "You want to do sports management and own a sports team what if one of the guys you fooled around with is on the team that you own one day and they start talking about you, making up rumors you could lose your job. The things you do now can ruin what you do tomorrow."

"I know," I say. "I promise that I will never do it again and I promised God that I wouldn't disappoint him again or do what I was doing again if he allowed Dad to be okay and Dad was fine so I have to keep up with my promise. That was a big wakeup call for me."

"Good," she says. "I'm glad that opened your eyes. You're going to be a mother Sky you need to be a good example not to mention Summer and Rain look up to you. IF you're running off having sex with everyone and their mother they are going to think it's okay and they're going to do the same. Do you want that?"

"No," I say. "I'm going to do better and be a better role model to them and my baby but I will also be a better daughter for you and Dad."

"Good," she says with a smile. "I love you, Sky."

"I love you too, Mom," I say as we share a hug.

* * *

><p>"How is everything going today, Sky?" asks the doctor as she comes into the room with Charlie, me and my dad. I wanted to bring my dad to my prenatal appointment because I want him to be involved with his first grandchild not to mention I still haven't let go of the fact I am a Daddy's girl. I want him to be there for me for comfort.<p>

"It's okay," I say, "no more morning sickness which I am relieved about but I have been exhausted lately. All I want to do is sleep."

"And that's normal," she says with a smile. "You will be a lot more tired than usual you will find out. Get as much rest as you can because the further you get into your pregnancy the harder it will be for you to sleep because you will be making trip after trip to the bathroom and you won't be able to find a comfortable position to sleep in. It's best you take on the exhaustion now and get the sleep your body is craving."

"Okay," I say with a smile as Charlie holds my hand.

"Any breast tenderness?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. "They hurt really bad. They are sensitive to the smallest gentlest touch. It hurts to wear a bra sometimes."

"And sometimes you might have to go without a bra," she says. "You have to do what is comfortable for you."

"I know," I say with a smile.

"Any other questions?" She asks as she washes her hands.

"I was wondering if I could be tested for STD's again. Is that possible?"

"You were just tested a few weeks ago. You want to be tested again?"

"Yes," I say, "because a lot has happened since then and I just want to make sure I haven't contracted any diseases that could harm the baby or myself."

"Okay," she says, "I can have an STD test done on you. It's not a problem. So you're about 10 weeks along."

"Yes," I say, "I am 10 weeks."

"Wonderful," she says with a smile. "I need you to lay back on the bed and we're going to listen for the baby's heartbeat."

"Okay," I say as I lay back on the bed with a smile on my face. I am excited to hear our little baby's heartbeat. "Is it true you can determine gender off of the heartbeat?" I ask as she lifts my shirt.

"They say that a higher heart rate means a girl and a lower heart rate means a boy but those are old wives tales for the most part but there have been situations where it is true. Boys do tend to have a lower heart rate than girls."

"Okay," I say, "How long before we can find out the sex of the baby?"

"I would say at your anatomy scan you will be able to find out the sex. WE usually schedule for an anatomy scan at 18-20 weeks so that we can find any possible issues with the baby like heart problems and we also can determine the sex of the baby as long as both parents are into finding out the sex."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I can't wait to know what we're having. I really hope it's a boy."

"Most of the time parents can't wait for the gender ultrasound. Sometimes if you're lucky the baby will give you a little peak at 12 weeks at the NT scan but that's not accurate."

"Okay," I say.

"All right," she says with a smile. "Are you ready to hear the baby's heartbeat?"

"Yes," I say with a smile as I look at Charlie and then at my dad as he sits on the other side of me.

The doctor lifts my shirt a little exposing my growing stomach. "Yeah there's definitely a baby in there," she says, "you're starting to develop a baby bump."

"I know," I say proudly.

"Charlie," says the doctor, "would you like to find the baby's heartbeat?"

"I can do that?" he asks.

"Yes," she says, "here." She hands him the Doppler and says, "Okay now you're going to put this on her stomach and search for the heartbeat," she says instructing him showing him where the Doppler should go. "You can push on her stomach a little harder don't be afraid that baby is in there nice and tight surrounded by so much padding that pushing a little on her stomach won't hurt it." I smile as Charlie pushes a little harder on my stomach as he takes the Doppler over my bump. He looks so enthralled and happy to be doing this. He seems proud to be a father. "Stop," says the doctor as the sound of little beating fills the room. "Do you hear that?" she asks with a smile.

"Yes," he says softly with tears in his eyes.

Tears fill my own eyes as the doctor confirms it, "that is your baby's heartbeat. It sounds like a strong healthy baby in there," she says with a smile.

"It sounds so beautiful," I say with a smile. "Charlie, that's our baby."

"I know," he says with tears falling from his eyes.

I look over at my dad and see the tears in his eyes. "Dad, are you crying?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile as he wipes the tears from his eyes. "It's just a miracle and it's beautiful to hear that heartbeat letting you know that you are carrying a little life inside of you," he says. "Don't mind me. I'm just an emotional mess over this."

"It's okay, Dad," I say with a smile as I squeeze his hand.

"I know," he says with a smile as we continue to listen to my little creation's heartbeat. Everything in that moment makes sense to me again. Hearing that little rhythm from that little creation that I made makes it all real. I have a little life inside of me that is depending on me to feed it and take care of myself so that it can grow healthy and strong. That's my little baby; I'm going to have a baby, Charlie and I are having a baby.

After our appointment we scheduled our next prenatal and set up our 12 week NT scan to make sure everything with the baby is good and to see if there is a chance of downs or any other genetic issue before we go out to eat lunch with my dad. I want my dad and Charlie to get to know each other better and I want my dad to accept him as the father of his first grandchild as well as my boyfriend. I am crazy about Charlie and I want my dad to see that as well as see how much we love each other. "So Charlie," says my dad, "what was your reaction when you heard the heartbeat?"

"I don't' know. I can't describe it," he says with a smile as he keeps his arm wrapped around my shoulder as he rubs his thumb over my soft skin as we eat. "I have never had that feeling in my life before. It was a proud moment knowing that I was hearing my son's or daughter's heartbeat. It melted my insides completely and made me want to meet this little creation even more."

"I remember when I heard Summer's heartbeat for the first time. I cried. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life. It's in that moment that it all becomes real."

"Exactly," I say, "because up until this point all I have had was morning sickness, exhaustion and saw the baby on the screen but the moment I heard its heartbeat it all became real to me. I was like there is actually a little life inside of me. I'm excited."

"I bet," he says with a smile. "As much as I don't like this situation I am happy for you and I am getting excited for my first grandchild. I wish it would have been a little later but it's happening now and I just have to accept that but no more babies after this."

"I know, Sir," says Charlie with a smile. "Sky and I will be married first before we ever think of having another baby and she will be out of college."

"I'm glad you're keeping her grounded," says my dad. "She needs that."

"School is important to me and she knows that," he says as I eat a fry. "She knows I want her to finish it and she will. I'll make sure of it."

"Good," says my dad with a smile.

"I plan to finish school. I want to graduate high school and go to college. I want to prove that despite this I can do both be a mom and a student. I want to give our baby the best life possible. I can't do that by dropping out of school. I can still live my dreams and be a mama also. IF my mama could do it so can I. And I want our baby to know the same values my mama taught me. It's better to give than to receive and to help people in need."

"I didn't have any doubt," says my dad with a smile as he looks at me.

"What?" I ask with a smile.

"You just look so grown up," he says with tears in his eyes. "I can't believe that we're talking about you being a mother already. You're not my little girl anymore. You're growing up and you're almost a woman now. I realize that next year you graduate high school. I don't know where the last 8 years have gone but I wish we could go back and relive those days."

"Dad," I say with tears in my eyes; another pregnancy joy being able to cry at the smallest things. "I will always be your little girl I promise. Just because next year I graduate high school and I'll be moving out and just because I am going to be a mommy doesn't mean I don't need you any less. I love you, Dad. I'm always going to need you in my life and I'm always going to be your little girl even when I'm 40 years old I will be your little girl. Don't be sad. Be happy that I'm growing up to live the life that you taught me to live and becoming the parent you taught me to be. I'm going to make you proud, Dad. I promise. You are not going to be disappointed in me."

"I'm sure I won't," he says with tears in his eyes. "I know you'll always be my little girl but you two are already talking about getting married and raising kids together. Once you marry Charlie," he says, "you won't need me anymore. He will be the number 1 guy in your life. He'll be the one to hold you when you're sad, to hug you when you need one. He will be the one you run to you won't run to me anymore," he says as his voice cracks. "I just feel like."

"Dad," I say with tears in my eyes as Charlie hands me a napkin. "I'm always going to be here. I promise. Don't cry you're getting me all emotional."

"I'm sorry," he says, "it's just I missed 7 ½ years of your life and the last 8 years have been amazing with you but now you're getting older and in two years it will all be gone. You won't be in the house anymore and you'll have a family of your own. It's hard to think about."

"Trust me, Sir," says Charlie with a smile. "I'm not taking away your little girl. You're gaining a son. I would never take her away from you. I know all about your relationship and I would never take her away from that. I can love her but I will never love her like her father does."

"There is no love like a father's love," says my dad. "You'll learn that when you're holding your little son or daughter in your arms for the first time. Your entire life is going to stop and everything is going to make sense. You are going to be an amazing dad I'm sure and I'm sure Sky is going to be an amazing mom but the love, Charlie, you will feel for that baby is going to be indescribable. Words cannot describe it but that little baby will have you wrapped around its finger in no time."

"I'm sure," he says with a smile. "I can't wait for that day. I can't wait to hold that little baby in my arms and love on it. I am beyond excited to see and hold that little baby. I can't wait to see what we created. I don't know if it's mine but it's going to know me as daddy."

"You are its daddy," I say with a smile as he places his hand on my stomach. "And of course, Dad, our little baby is going to need its grandpa. I want you to have a big role in its life so yes you're stuck with not only me but my baby also."

He lets out a laugh and says, "I'm going to spoil that baby just so you know."

"I wouldn't expect anything less as long as I can spoil yours," I say with a smile.

He smiles before he says, "what are you two hoping for?"

"A boy," I say.

"A boy," he says with a smile as he rubs my stomach.

"What about you, Dad what are you hoping Mom has?"

"A little boy. I think Storm needs a brother."

"Definitely," I say with a smile. "Dad, I love you."

"I love you too, Sky," he says with a smile as I smile back at him. My dad talks about the love a father has for their child but that is nothing compared to the love a child has for their parent. I love my dad with everything inside of me. He is my rock and has been my rock since I was 7 ½ years old. He is the one that was there for me when I didn't have anyone. The love I have for him is indescribable. He means everything to me. He is the best part of my life and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I am now. I love him more than words can say. I love my little baby already and I can't wait to meet him or her so that I can love it like my father has loved me all these years. I would say I am scared to become a mommy but because my mom and dad were so amazing I know that I will be too because I have learned from the best. I don't know what I would do without my father in my life.

***A/N: What do you think about RAchel's and Sky's conversation? Did that give more information on her and Charlie? What about her revealing that she had slept with 2 or 3 other guys? Does she realize she made a mistake? Can she bounce back from this? What did you think of her taking her dad with her to the prenatal appointment? What did you think of them hearing the heartbeat for the first time? What about when they were out to lunch can you tell Charlie truly cares about Sky and her father? What about SKy's and Roman's relationship? What are your thoughts on that? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	17. Ruthless

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. tHey were greatly appreciated. thank you all so much!**

***BRIANA's POINT OF VIEW***

"Who did you say were you were again?" asks the secretary at Ava's elementary school.

"I am Ava Reigns' mother," I say with a smile. "Can you please get her for me? She has a doctor's appointment."

"There is no student here with the name Ava Reigns," she says looking at the computer. "Are you sure you're at the right school?" she asks.

"I know my own daughter's school," I say. "It would be great if you walked down to third grade to get her. I want my daughter to take to the doctor's please."

"Ma'am, I don't know who you are. I have never seen you in this school before and I have never met a child named Ava Reigns. I have worked here for over 20 years and I have never had a child named Ava Reigns and there is no child in third grade named Ava Reigns. I think you need to leave."

"Not until I get my daughter," I say. "Her father always wanted to call her Summer. Yeah that's it her name is Summer Reigns. Can you please get my daughter for me?"

"I know Summer Reigns and her family very well. You are not her mother."

"That's what they want you to think," I say, "I need Summer Reigns please. I am her mother. Her father took her from me and they are pretending I don't exist. I want my daughter. Get me my daughter!"

"Ma'am, I'm going to need to call Mr. Reigns to confirm this," she says as she picks up the phone and dials Roman's number. I smile as she talks to him. "Hi, Mr. Reigns, I'm sorry to bother you. I know you've had some trouble in the last few weeks but there is a woman here asking for Summer and calling her Ava. Yes, Sir," she says as she looks at me. "Yes, she is. All right, I'll do that. Sorry to bother you, Mr. Reigns." She says as she hangs up the phone.

"So did he tell you that I'm not her mother and that I am some crazy woman?" I ask.

"Yes and he told me to call the police and alert all school personnel that you are not allowed on this property or around Summer in anyway. You can leave now or I can have the police come get you. You're not welcomed here and Mr. Reigns wants you away from his children," she says as she picks up the phone.

"He's lying," I say. "I am Summer's mother. He's keeping her from me."

"Look, I don't' know what the dispute is. I don't know what's going on but what I do know is you need to leave and leave now don't ever come back."

"All right, I'll go but remember you're keeping me from seeing my daughter."

"You need to leave," she says as she gets on the phone with the police.

"I'm going. I'm going," I say as I walk out of the office and out the front door. It's going to be a lot harder than I thought to get to Summer. I need to do this another way. I look at the building before I get into my car and drive to the street Rachel's mom lives on. I drive past her house a couple times before I park my car as I see Rachel's and Roman's little girl playing out in the backyard by herself. I smile as I walk around to the backyard to see her playing in the yard. "Hello," I say to the little girl as she's playing with her baby dolls.

"Hi," she says as she looks at me.

"Come here," I say with a smile.

"My daddy told me I'm not allowed to talk to strangers," she says as she looks at me. "And you're a stranger. I can't talk to you."

"I'm not a stranger," I say with a smile. "I'm friends with your daddy. He knows me. It's okay. Come here," I say.

"You know my daddy?" she asks.

"Yes, I know your daddy," I say. "He's a good friend of mine. Come here," I say.

She smiles and she gets up and walks over to the fence. The closer she gets I can see the more she looks like Rachel. She has the dark hair, the blue eyes and she surely doesn't have Roman's mouth. She is her mother through and through. "What's your name?"

"My name is Stephanie," I say. "What's your name?"

"Rainbow," she says with a smile.

"That's a pretty interesting name," I say.

"Thank-you," she says.

"You know what, Rainbow," I say, "I could go for some ice-cream do you like ice-cream?"

"Yes," she says.

"How about we go get some ice-cream? Do you want to come get some ice-cream?"

"Yes!" she says with excitement. "I want ice-cream!"

"All right, come on." I say before I lift her over the fence after making sure no one is looking. I carry her to my car and put her in the car before driving away. "Do you like to sing songs?" I ask.

"Yes," she says.

"Me too," I say. "Do you want to sing a song? Maybe 'I'm a Little Tea Pot' or 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'?"

"Twinkle, Twinkle," she says, "my mama always sings that to me. I love that song."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she says as we begin to sing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star together. She has a beautiful voice. She reminds me of her older sister Sky. Sky could always sing. We sing it together all the way to the ice-cream parlor. "Ice-cream!"

"Yes, ice-cream," I say as I help her out of the car and walk to the door of the ice-cream shop.

She holds onto my hand as we look at the different flavors. "I like chocolate but I like strawberry more. I like Vanilla. Can I have chocolate with lots of sprinkles?"

"You can have whatever you want," I say with a soft smile.

"Chocolate ice-cream with LOTS of sprinkles in a dish."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I order our ice-cream. When the guy behind the counter hands me the ice-cream I take it to the table and we take a seat. She is a cute little girl. "So how old are you, Rainbow?"

"Free," she says as she digs into her ice-cream.

"Do you go to pre-school?"

"No," she says. "I stay with Mama."

"Where is Mama today?"

"The shelter," she says. "I can't go today."

"I see," I say as I smile at her getting chocolate ice-cream all over her face. "Is any of that ice-cream getting into your mouth?"

"Yes," she says with a big smile. "It's good."

"I bet," I say with a smile as we continue to talk while we're at the ice-cream shop. She tells me all about her being a princess and playing tea party. She talks about her dad playing games with her and singing her to sleep sometimes. I can tell she is a daddy's girl. "So I should get you back to your grandma's unless you want to go play at the playground."

"Playground!" she says.

"Okay," I say with a smile before I clean her up and take her to the playground that's right across the street. She has a blast running on the bridge, jumping on the bridge going down the slide and I help her with the monkey bars. I missed all these times with Ramona so it is fun to do them with Rainbow especially as I push her on the swing. Her giggles and laughter fly through the air.

"This is fun!" she says, "I am almost to my angel."

"Your angel?" I ask.

"Yes her name is Jenn. She's a pretty angel. She visits me a lot in my sleep. Are you an angel too?" she asks.

"No," I say, "I'm not an angel."

"Oh," she says. "Angels are so pretty. Are you a fairy godmother?"

"No," I say.

"Are you a fairy?" she asks. "Like Tinkerbell?"

"No I'm not a fairy. I'm just a normal person. Are you a fairy?"

"No. I am a princess. I am Daddy's princess. He calls me a princess all the time."

"I bet you are a princess," I say with a smile. "It's getting late, Rainbow. I should take you back to your grandma's she's probably worried about you. You can't tell anyone that you got to hang out with me today okay?"

"Otay," she says. "It is our secret."

"It's our secret," I say with a smile before I pick her up and carry her to the car.

I return her back to the backyard where I see that her grandma is beside herself in fear. I hurry away so that no one sees me as Rainbow hugs her grandma. This is just the beginning. I got to Rainbow. I can get to Summer if I try. I pull out my cell phone and call the OB/GYN. "Hello," says the receptionist on the other end.

"Hi, this is Rachel Reigns calling about my next appointment. I forget the date of my appointment. You know how pregnancy brain works," I say with a small laugh. "Can you tell me when and what time?"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Reigns," she says, "hold on. Let me pull up your information. All right it looks like your 12 week NT Scan is scheduled for December 1st at 10 am."

"Thank-you so much," I say, "I apologize for this. I am just having such a tough time with my memory."

"It's okay, Mrs. Reigns, it happens all the time. We will see you at 10 am on December 1st."

"See you then," I say before I hang up the phone with a smile. I put it into my phone before I put my phone back into my purse.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"All right," I say as everyone including Charlie is gathered in the living room for a family meeting. "We have a big problem; a very big problem."

"Is this about Briana?" asks Sky as Charlie sits next to her with his arm wrapped around her shoulders and his hand resting on her growing stomach.

"It is about Briana. Apparently Rainbow went missing for a couple hours today and Grandma could not find her. Rainbow told me that there was a lady named Stephanie that took her to get ice-cream and took her to the playground. Rainbow and I discussed stranger danger didn't we, Rainbow?"

"Yes, Daddy," she says as Rachel holds her in her lap. "Strangers are bad."

"Where was security when she went missing?" asks Sky. "They never do their jobs what the hell?"

"Skylar," I say.

"Sorry," she says, "it's just I'm getting so tired of this. This has been going on since I was 8 years old. I don't know why she just doesn't give up already. Even I would be tired of going after you. What does she want and what does she have to gain by doing this. The only thing that it's going to get her is time in jail. Of course our security is NEVER doing their job. I don't' understand. Is it hard to stand guard and keep an eye on a 3 year old little girl? What if she didn't bring her back? What if something bad had happened to her? This is ridiculous. They need to get it together. They weren't around when she appeared at the grocery store and they weren't there when she ran into me at the ice-cream shop. They are never around when they need to be. You need new security or something because ours sucks."

"Don't worry about security," I say as I look at our security team, "we had a long talk this afternoon. They are going to do a better job aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir," says one of the guys.

"You better because I will have no problem firing your asses. This is MY family and MY kids we're talking about here. They are my life and if something happens to any of them God save you because I will kill you. There is NO reason why my 3 year old was taken from my mother-in-law's backyard. You should have been there to make sure nothing happened to her. What if she didn't bring her back? Then what? What would you have done? You're lucky that she brought her back."

"Once again, Mr. Reigns we apologize for that. Jeff should have been at his station and should have been with her. It will not happen again," says Max our head security guard.

"It better not because if it does all of you will be fired this is not a joke. This is our lives my wife is pregnant, my daughter is pregnant and then we have three young children. I don't' know what Briana wants and I don't care but you need to do your job. I don't' want to have this conversation again. I mean it, Max. I don't' want to repeat myself are we clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Reigns."

"Now the next problem," I say. "Briana showed up at Summer's school and was trying to get her out. The secretary was concerned so she gave me a call to let me know the situation. Briana has upped her game and she's taking it to a whole new level. She's unpredictable, she is unstable and she is after something. I don't know what it is but my guess is Summer. She has always wanted Summer so I want more security on Summer. I don't want her at school alone, you ride the school bus with her, you sit with her at lunch, you play with her at recess, you stand outside her classroom. I want someone on her at all times no matter what. I want to make sure Summer is taken care of because I think she might be Briana's target."

"Dad," says Summer, "that's not fair. I don't want anyone hanging around and following me around."

"It wouldn't be fair if something happened to you. We love you, Summer and we don't want anything to happen to you. We just want you to be safe. We want to make sure we take all the precautions necessary. She was at YOUR school trying to take you today but she didn't succeed. She is ruthless she will stop at nothing. She's going to come back somehow and someway. I want everyone on high alert, Briana is out there, she's crazy and she's close. I want everyone to stay safe!"

"Does this mean Charlie and I need to have security on us when we're at his dorm or whatever? I feel weird if they are hearing us you know."

"Sky," I say, "I know what you do and I know what happens but I don't need to hear about it."

"It's just a question."

"Yes you two will have security on you wherever you go as long as you are with Charlie but I don't think it would be too bad of an idea if Charlie had some security on him without you. I just don't' trust Briana."

"NO one does," says Sky. "I never did."

"Yeah I know," I say. "But the only thing we can do right now is remain calm and just be safe. Okay?"

"Okay," says Sky. "Are we done now?"

"Yes," I say, "but I just want everyone to remember that we do not talk to strangers and we do not engage with Briana if we see her. It is security's job to intervene. You are dismissed; family meeting is over." They waste no time getting up and going their separate ways.

**SKY's Point of View:**

"So what's up with this Briana chick?" asks Charlie as we are lying in my room on my bed as he is rubbing my stomach with his hand.

"She's a nutcase," I say with a smile as I play with his curly hair that he just took out of cornrows. "She was my 2nd grade teacher when I went with my dad. She had a mad crush on him. She was always asking me about him and then I guess one day they ran into each other they went on a date. I guess they got involved that is all a little hairy to me as I was only 7 years old so I don't really remember much about it. I just remember one night my dad was yelling and she was yelling. Security had to take her out of the house. I guess she lied about being pregnant or something. Then when she saw my mom and dad get together and have a relationship she got jealous and she tried to kill us all. That's how my cousin Lyric ended up in a wheelchair because Briana wrecked our car. It was a bad situation. Then after my mom had Summer she kidnapped her from the hospital. She is delusional she believes that Summer is her daughter Ava with my dad but they NEVER had a baby together. She ended up going to jail for what was supposed to be 12 years while she was in jail we moved here. She got out a few months ago and ever since she's been harassing us again. She tracked us down. It's crazy."

"Wow," he says as he kisses my stomach, "so she just wants Summer?"

"And to kill my mom. She wants my dad. She wants that happy family with him but she's never going to get it."

"Did you ever think about getting a restraining order?"

"We had one and she violated it so what's the point?"

"Is she going to come after you?" he asks as he continues to rub my stomach as I continue to play with his soft hair.

"I don't know," I say.

"She better not," he says, "security or not I'm taking anyone out that comes between you and me and puts our baby in danger."

"You're so protective," I say with a smile.

"You two mean everything to me," he says with a soft smile. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know," I say with a smile as he kisses my stomach. "I love that about you."

"I know," he says with a smile. "All right, Bumble Bee, I gave you enough attention for now. I think it's time that I give your mommy some attention. I love you. Daddy will always love you."

"You're so cute when you talk to the baby," I say with a smile as he wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him so that we can share a soft kiss.

"Thank-you," he says with a smile "I just want it to know who its daddy is and who has been here since the beginning and who will be there till the end. I love it already."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

"And I Love you, Baby," he says with a soft smile before we share another soft passionate kiss as he rolls me over onto my back.

"I love you too," I say with a smile before his lips are on mine again. "You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" he asks with a smile. "I think you're going to be a great daddy and that our baby is going to love you a lot."

He smiles at me and says, "I think you're going to be a great mommy. I can't wait, Sky."

"Me either," I say with a smile as I wrap my hand around the back of his neck. "You are so sexy right now. I just want to have sex with you."

"That's what I'm trying to do," he says with a smile "and then do you want to go get something to eat?"

"I'm almost 12 weeks pregnant of course I want to get something to eat after this," I say with a smile. "So let's do this," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips softly and passionately. We spend the next hour making love to each other before we reach our final climax together saying each other's names in pleasure.

Charlie removes his body from mine and wraps me up in his arms. I love this man he knows how important it is to me that we cuddle after having sex with one another. My body up against his as he holds me as he traces his fingertips in the small of my back, and his soft lips on my forehead kissing me softly. "I love you, Baby," he says in a whisper.

"I love you too," I say as I twirl one of his curls with my finger as we share a soft kiss.

"I could do this forever with you. I want to. I just need to make sure your dad likes me enough to let me marry you. I don't know what it is about you, Sky, but I am hooked on you. I just want to be with you forever."

"I want to be with your forever," I say with a smile. "My dad already does like you. Enough for you to marry me I don't think he's there yet but he does like you so that's a good sign."

"Good," he says with a smile. "He means so much to you and I want him to like me because he is your world."

"Yeah," I say with a smile.

"I found an apartment," he says with a smile. "I can afford it. It's about $750 a month not including utilities that's separate. I think we can handle that."

"Sounds good," I say with a smile. "We could use a private place to hang out."

"Yeah," he says with a smile, "but I want you to move in with me when the baby gets here. Do you think your dad will allow that?"

"Not by a long shot," I say, "maybe you could move in here. Maybe pay my dad rent that way you can be here with our baby and me."

"I don't know. Do you think we should talk to your dad about it? Do you think he will let me?"

"I don't know. It's possible but we really have to work on it."

"All right," he says. "And our baby should live with both of us together. We should be the family; we are a family."

"A family," I say with a smile. "I like hearing you say that."

"I love saying it," he says with a smile before we share one last kiss before we get out of bed and get dressed to go get something to eat.

***A/N: what did you think about Briana showing up at Summer's school? What about when she took Rainbow? Did you think she was going to give her back? When Roman was having the family meeting and Sky snapped out about security was she having a mommy moment? What do you think about Roman putting security into their place? Think they will do a better job from now on? What is Briana's goal to all of this? What did you think about her calling the OB/GYN what do you think will happen there? Finally, Charlie and SKy seem pretty set on their future together.. do you think Roman will let SKy move out to live with Charlie or will he let Charlie come live there? What do you think? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	18. Having Hope

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Dad," says Sky as she comes into the living room with Charlie holding her hand with their fingers locked together. "Can we talk to you for a minute? Do you have time before your NT scan?"

"Sure," I say, "we don't have to be there till 10. Why aren't you in school today?"

"Because I just had my NT scan," she says, "everything looks good and we have a very active baby. The doctor said it's measuring a week early but that's impossible," she says, "it's just a big baby. I am a bit scared," she says with a smile.

"Remember Storm was a big baby."

"I know," she says with a smile, "but everything looked good. They tried to get a peak at the gender but the baby was not allowing it. The doctor said that if she had to take a guess that it's a girl. I hope she's wrong because I have my heart set on a baby boy. And don't worry Charlie is taking me to school as soon as I am done talking to you."

"All right," I say with a smile. "What's up?" I ask as they take a seat on the couch together. I smile as I watch Charlie allow her to sit down first before he takes a seat next to her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. I have to admit more and more I like Charlie. All my little girl needed was a sweet southern boy in her life. He is ready to be a father and he has never given me a reason to doubt him. Sky and the baby are his number 1 priorities. I like that about him.

"Well, Charlie and I were talking a few days ago," she says, "and he found an apartment to move into that wouldn't cost us much but he wanted to know if I would be able to move in with him."

"So you want to move out of here and move in with your boyfriend at 16 years old?" I ask.

"Yes, Dad," she says, "I would still go to school and do what I need to do but I would like to live with Charlie especially once the baby is here."

"I don't know, Sky," I say, "I don't know how I feel about letting my 16 year old move out of my house and in with her boyfriend baby or no baby. It doesn't sit well with me. I know you two are crazy about each other and I can tell that you two are in love but I just think it is way too soon to talk about moving in together. You would still be a minor, Sky, which means I am still your guardian."

"I know, Dad, but honestly according to Georgia law since I am pregnant Charlie and I could get married without your permission not that we will because I want to have a big wedding when I am 21 years old I am just saying then I would be considered an adult by Georgia law."

"I am not opposed to the idea," I say, "I just don't like it. I think you two should be together when the baby gets here. I mean I think that is a good idea for you two to live together once the baby is here because I don't think that one night the baby should be here and another night there and with Sky under the impression to breastfeed the baby will need to be with her more often than not. I just don't like the idea of her being away from home."

"So then what, Dad?" she asks. "Are you saying we can live together after the baby is born?"

"Yes," I say, "that is what I am saying. I just don't want you to leave this house. Especially with all the stuff going on with Briana I don't want you out there on your own. I don't know how long all this is going to go on but I hope it stops soon but still nonetheless I want you under my roof when the baby gets here so that I can step in to help when need be as well as Rachel but I think you two will have most of that under control."

"So you're saying that Charlie can move in here?" she asks.

"If he wants to. He can move in whenever he wants. I like the kid. I think he's good for you."

"Thank-you, Sir," says Charlie with a smile. "I will pay you rent to live here and I will help out with the groceries. I will buy all of mine and Sky's things."

"Son," I say, "you don't' have to help out with the groceries. You're going to be like family to us. You're the father of my grandchild I'm not going to make you help out with groceries."

"I want to, Sir," he says, "it is my responsibility to provide for myself, Sky and the baby. I would be doing the same if we were in an apartment by ourselves."

"All right," I say, "I could fix up the basement downstairs and turn it into your own apartment. I could get some of my friends to come and help. We could install a kitchen, there is a bathroom down there but we can make it bigger. We can make it two bedrooms and make a living room. It would be like your own apartment. I'm sure that you would want your privacy," I say.

"Yes," she says with a smile. "You would really do that for us?" she asks.

"Yes under three conditions," I say.

"All right," she says. "I'm ready."

"First after you have the baby you go on some type of birth control to prevent another pregnancy from happening until you're older and married. Second, you have to promise me to finish high school and go to college. Third, you must let me spoil my grandchild as much as I want."

"Sir," says Charlie, "Sky and I already talked about it. As soon as she has the baby she is going on birth control. I am making sure of it. We need to be fully ready for the next baby and I want her to be out of school. I will make sure she finishes school. It is one of my biggest goals for her." I like this kid even more. He is really taking care of my daughter and making sure she does the right thing. I am not so sure Gunner would have done the same. "How much rent would you like for me to pay a month?"

"I am only going to charge you $550 a month," I say.

"Really?" he asks, "because I'm willing to pay $800."

"I'm sure I'm only going to charge you $550 to live here. I want you to take care of my daughter and my grandchild. They mean a lot to me."

"Thanks, Sir," he says, "I will always take care of them," he says with a smile before he kisses Sky on the cheek before he rubs her belly.

"And Charlie," I say, "you don't have to call me Sir. You can call me Roman or Pops whatever you prefer."

"All right, Pops," he says with a smile. "Thank-you so much for allowing me to move in here and allowing me to date your daughter. She's important to me."

"I know, Son," I say with a smile. "She's important to me too."

Later that morning Rachel and I are sitting in the ultrasound room getting our NT scan done where they are checking the baby for any chromosome abnormalities. "So I told Charlie he could move in," I say to Rachel as we wait for the doctor to into the room.

"Really?" she asks. "You're really letting your 16 year old's boyfriend move in?"

"They're already having a baby together I don't see an issue with it. IF they live together now it will prevent that baby being passed back and forth till they can actually move in together. I know I am taking a risk but I think Charlie is good for her. He keeps her grounded. Look at how much she cleaned up her act since they got involved. He truly cares for her and the baby. I wouldn't be surprised if they are engaged in the next few months."

"That's pushing it," she says, "are you feeling all right?"

"Rachel," I say, "I have learned not to get upset at the things I can't control anymore. I mean she's pregnant there's nothing I can do to change that and if this boy loves her as much as he does who am I to stop that? We both know Sky telling her no will only make her want to rebel more. So why not just let him move in? It's not a big deal they can take care of the baby together and I feel safer with them being in our house rather than out on their own where Briana can get her hands on them."

"Good point," she says before the doctor walks into the room.

The doctor comes in and washes her hands after greeting us with a friendly smile and asking Rachel how she's doing today. Rachel of course is doing excellent because she is hoping to get a sneak peak at the baby's gender today even if it's not accurate we still want to see if we can get a little glimpse of what we're having. I have an idea of what it could be just by going by Rachel's pregnancy and her symptoms they are much like when she was pregnant with Storm so I am saying we're having a boy. "All right," says the doctor as I take Rachel's hand as she turns on the ultrasound machine. "Let's take a look at this baby," she says as she gets everything prepared as she lifts Rachel's shirt to take the wand over her stomach. She places gel on her stomach before taking the wand over it and instantly our little baby appears on the screen. "There it is," she says with a smile. "Let's take a look at it first," she says, "and then we'll look for abnormalities." She moves the wand and says, "it is measuring a couple weeks behind which isn't necessarily a good thing but it's not the worst thing."

"Is it okay?" asks Rachel. "Two weeks behind is kind of a big deal."

"The heart beat is strong," she says, "so the baby is all right but this is something we want to monitor."

"All right," says Rachel as I see the tears in her eyes. I lean down and kiss the top of her head as the doctor continues with the ultrasound showing us the baby's body. "I think the baby looks like Roman again," she says with tears in her eyes as we get a close up the baby's profile. "The lips and the nose," she says with a smile. "I think all of our kids except Rainbow have gotten your mouth."

"I know," I say with a smile. "So is there a chance we could see the sex today?"

"I don't think so," she says, "I mean I can try to move the baby but it's not moving."

"Are you sure it's okay?" asks Rachel.

"I'm sure," she says, "the heartbeat is strong so everything is okay. You may just not have an active baby right now."

"Okay," she says and I can hear the concern in her voice. "You're not lying to me are you to make me feel better?"

"I'm not lying to you," she says as she performs the NT scan. "Um," she says, "How old are you?"

"35," she says.

"All right," she says as she focuses on the screen. Her face indicates that she found something wrong and I hope that Rachel doesn't see her face because she's already freaked out that the baby is measuring 2 weeks behind. I squeeze her hand and kiss her lips softly as she focuses on the screen.

"Is something wrong with our baby?" asks Rachel with even more concern.

"I will be right back," she says as she prints some pictures off to take with her while Rachel and I sit in the room.

"What is going on, Roman?" she asks. "Is something wrong with our baby? Why did she run out like that?"

"I don't know," I say, "just relax all right," I say. "Everything will be all right."

"How can you say that?" she asks with tears in her eyes. "The baby is measuring 2 weeks behind and now the doctor ran out of the room with pictures. Something is wrong, Roman. Something is wrong and she's not telling us. Why won't she tell us?" she asks with panic. "What is wrong?"

"Shh," I say, "I don't know," I say, "Just relax. Everything could be all right. Maybe she just needs to ask someone a question."

"I'm not stupid, Roman, I know something is wrong with our child. She wouldn't have run out like she did if there wasn't."

"Just relax," I say, "getting worked up and upset before she talks to us isn't going to help matters any. Just relax."

"Okay," she says with tears in her eyes. "I'm just scared."

"I know and it's going to be okay. I'm right here and if anything is wrong we will work on it together and handle it the way we see fit."

"Okay," she says as I run my hands through her dark hair.

The doctor comes back into the room shortly and turns the light on causing Rachel to sit up. I wrap my arm around her instantly as the doctor pulls the stool over to talk to us. "Okay," she says as she holds the baby's sonogram in her hands. "I found a good amount of fluid on the baby's neck which is an indicator of downs syndrome," she says. "Going by the amount of fluid and your age I have calculated that your baby has a 2 in 8 chance of having downs syndrome."

"So a 1 in 4 chance?" asks Rachel, "that doesn't sound good. So there is a good possibility that our baby could have downs syndrome?"

"Yes," she says, "but there is also 3 out 4 chances that it won't."

"Still 1 in 4 is pretty steep. If there are 4 babies born the day our child comes and three of them are healthy that means our is the 1 in 4. I don't know," says Rachel. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she says, "Do you see the fluid right there?" she asks pointing to the sonogram she's holding. "That indicates that your child is at risk for downs syndrome. I know that's not what you wanted to hear today and I know you weren't expecting to get this news but I am just doing my job. You have options," she says.

"What do you mean we have options?" I ask. "What are you trying to tell us?"

"You could choose to end the pregnancy."

"Whoa," says Rachel, "I'm not ending anything. I am carrying this baby to term and whatever God decides to give us we are going to take it and live life the way we always have. Taking the unexpected and turning it into something beautiful. Life isn't about getting the things you expect but taking the unexpected and loving them more than you could ever imagine."

"Yeah," I say, "I don't like you even giving us the option of ending this pregnancy just because our child may have a chromosomal abnormality. We will love this baby no matter what and to even suggest we end it all now because of a 1 in 4 chance of downs syndrome is ridiculous. Yes our chances are high but maybe this is what God intended for us. It's all God's work and I'm not messing with it," I say, "he will bless us however he sees fit. It is NOT for us to make that decision. If God wants to take our baby from us he will do it in his own power, if he wants us to raise a beautiful child with downs syndrome then we will, if he wants to give us a baby without downs syndrome fine no matter what we will love this baby the same. God knows what he is doing in our lives and in our family. He's been doing it for years."

"I'm sorry," she says, "it's just some people choose to end their pregnancy when they find out their child could have downs."

"We're not some people," I say.

"All right," she says, "I apologize. I just wanted you to know your options."

"The only option we need is to let God do what he needs to do and we will accept whatever it is he chooses. God has a plan for everyone and everything. WE are not going against his plan end of story."

"I'm sorry once again," she says before she continues to talk to us about our baby before she schedules us for our anatomy scan at 20 weeks and then we are on our way out the door.

"Are you okay?" I ask as we are standing in the elevator.

"I guess," she says, "I'm not worried about the downs I'm worried about the fact our baby isn't as active as it should be and that it's two weeks behind in measurements. What if it doesn't grow?"

"I don't know," I say, "I don't know," I say as hold tightly to her hand. "Like I said in there it's all up to God and what he wants to happen. I mean maybe the baby could grow more by our next appointment."

"I'm just scared and then for her to suggest for us to end the pregnancy I could NEVER do that. Every baby deserves a chance at life no matter what."

"I know," I say, "and whatever God gives us I know we're going to be blessed beyond words."

"Yeah," she says, "I know but I just hate the fact that she tried to tell us to terminate the pregnancy. I mean it's a lot to take in but in the end I know everything will be okay. It always is."

"You're right it always is," I say before I kiss her lips softly. "I'm ready to take on whatever God gives us. It hasn't failed us yet. Everything with Sky, then Summer and then after all the problems having a baby after Storm everything will be okay. It always is. It's all about having hope."

"Do you think we can handle it?" she asks.

"Of course," I say. "God gives special children to special people and the people he believes the most awesome people can take of the special kids. Nothing is going to be less than perfect. Everything he gives us is a perfect and good gift. Just remember that," I say with a smile.

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say as I kiss her lips again before we step off the elevator as we run into Briana. I groan as I see her smiling face as I see my security making their way over. I didn't want them going upstairs due to the privacy and intimacy of an ultrasound. "What are you doing here?" I ask as I guard Rachel by putting her behind me.

"I have an appointment," she says with a smile.

"Right," I say, "Just stay away from my kids and my family," I say.

"You don't have to believe me," she says. "Are you two having another baby?"

"I don't think that's your business," I say.

"Come on," says Max, "It's time for you to go."

"But I have an appointment upstairs," she says.

"Then I will escort you," he says as he takes her by the arm and helps her onto the elevator. "You are to leave Mr. and Mrs. Reigns as well as their children alone," he says to her as he gets her onto the elevator before the doors shut.

"Thanks, Max," I say with a smile as I take Rachel's hand. "I doubt she has an appointment."

"Probably not," he says, "but at least she's away from you."

"True," I say. "She is like herpes. You have to watch that one. She will keep coming back over and over again."

"I have realized that. And don't worry, Summer is well protected at school. I have three men on her."

"Good," I say, "that is one woman I don't' trust."

***A/N: What did you think about Roman giving Charlie the permission to move in whenever he wants? What about offering to build them their own appointment? What did you think of Roman's and Rachel's appointment at the doctor? Did they handle the news well of their baby having a chance of having downs syndrome? Did you expect anything less from them? Security finally did their job with Briana! Was that shocking? And what more does Briana have up her sleeve? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	19. Everybody Talks

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!**

**BRIANA's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Excuse me," I say as I am standing outside the football stadium after watching Georgia Tech play. "Excuse me," I say again as I see Gunner James walking out of the locker room with his football buddies. He's laughing and talking to them but I don't see Sky in sight. He looks at me and I say, "are you Gunner James?"

"Yeah," he says as he stops in front of me. "Do you want an autograph?"

"Sure," I say, "but you dated Sky Thomas-Reigns didn't you?"

"Do I know you?" he asks as he signs my autograph.

"Sky is a slut," says one of the guys before the others laugh. "She's had more balls in her than the end zone."

"I was just wondering if you knew where Sky was," I say.

"Probably blowing one of the guys under the bleachers," says another guy.

"Yeah or doing someone in the locker room. That girl is a straight up ho," he says to me. "Her dad is a great coach and everything and I have mad respect for him but his daughter is a little ho."

"Really?" I ask.

"Hell yeah," He says, "she's had sex with most of the guys on this team. Daddy's little girl my ass more like Daddy's little slut."

"That's surprising," I say, "Gunner aren't you the baby's dad?"

"That baby isn't mine. She tried to pin it on me but it's not mine. She doesn't know who the daddy is. Her boyfriend is the sucker that chose to stand up and be the dad. More power to him. She wasn't ruining my life. My boys call it like they see it she's a ho. A tramp, a whore, whatever you prefer to call her she's it. I don't want to deal with her, I don't want to talk to her. I don't even like to look at her. If you want to know anything about her I would suggest talking to her boyfriend, Charlie. He would know where she is."

"I thought you loved her?" I ask.

"I did," he says, "but she didn't love me. She loved to have sex which was about it. Look if you want to talk to someone about her talk to Charlie. I'm over Sky and her slutty ways. Or if you're looking for Sky maybe look in the locker room like they said she's probably blowing someone off. Sky has a reputation and none of it good. She's trouble. We all know it her dad is blinded by it."

"Really?" I ask, "what is her reputation exactly?"

"Aren't you listening?" asks one of his friends. "She's a slut. Plain and simple she screws anyone she meets she's gotten more balls in the end zone than the Dallas Cowboys. Every guy around here knows of her and every guy at her school. She's easy that baby could belong to anyone."

"Are any of you into earning some cash?" I ask. "I have a job for you. It involves Sky."

"No way," says Gunner, "none of us want anything that involves her. We have to go."

He starts to walk away. "Where can I find Charlie?" I ask.

"He's either with his slut or he's in the library. Check the library first. I think he has a midterm coming up."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. I never expected to hear such horrible words about Sky. I never saw that one coming then again she is Roman's daughter it should have been expected. I make my way onto campus and find my way to the library. I walk in looking for Charlie. I smile when I see a boy sitting at the table looking through text books, with his dark hair braided back wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of khakis. Sky picks some good looking guys. I smile as I make my way over. "Hello," I say, "Are you Charlie?"

He stops looking at the book and looks up at me. "Yeah do I know you?"

"No," I say as I take a seat across for him. "I just wanted to ask you some things about Sky. You are her boyfriend correct?"

"What's it your business? How do you even know me and how do you know Sky?"

"I'm a friend of the family," I say.

"Never met you but you look like Briana the person that they're trying to avoid so what do you want and what do you want with Sky?"

"Are you into making cash?"

"Cash for what?" he asks as I can tell he's getting annoyed, "and can you speed this up I'm trying to study. I have a midterm in the morning."

"I want you to bring Sky to me," she says.

He laughs and says, "Hell no. Why would I do that?"

"Because if I have Sky then Roman will come to me. Do you see how it works?" I ask.

"I see that you're just as crazy as Sky told me. Look," he says as his dark eyes meet mine. "Sky is my girlfriend."

"Really?" I ask. "Because from what it sounds like she has quite the reputation. I believe it was Gunner that was telling me all about her slutty ways."

"Gunner is a fool," he says, "who cares what they say? Sky is an amazing girl and I'm not going to let someone like you hurt her or my child."

"That baby isn't yours. I heard it could be anyone's."

"It's mine," I say. "What do you want?"

"I told you get me Sky and I'll pay you," I say again.

"No," he says, "Let me tell you," he says as our eyes meet, "I don't' care if Reigns security does their jobs or not keeping you away from the family but if you even think about touching or doing something to Sky even if you look at her the wrong way I will do what security fails to do. Leave them alone, Briana if you know what's good for you. And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Sky because if I find out you do ANYTHING and I mean ANYTHING to her you're dealing with me. Sky is the love of my life and the mother of my child. I will do what I need to do to protect her are we clear?"

"I guess we're clear," I say. "I'm sorry to bother you," I say.

"Yeah you should be. Remember what I said, stay away and not only from Sky but from the rest of her family too. Get a life and move on."

"All right," I say as I stand up. "Have a good night."

"Goodbye," he says before he goes back to studying before I leave the library. I didn't know it would be that hard to get to Sky. I need to revise my plan. Security is all over Ava so it's impossible to get in there. Rain was simple but now they are watching her too. Sky was the easiest one but as long as Charlie is in the picture I'm not getting anywhere near her. I have to think this through a little more. There has to be a way somewhere that I can get what I want.

**SKY's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Hey, Baby," I say as I let Charlie inside.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "And how is my bumblebee doing today?" he asks as he touches my growing stomach.

"Good," I say, "tell Daddy you're doing good," I say with a smile. "So how was studying?" I ask as he comes into the house.

"It was all right," he says, "I was interrupted though," he says.

"By Gunner again?" I ask.

"No; Briana," he says, "I was in the library studying and here she comes into the library asking me questions. At first I had no idea who she was but then I remembered her picture and knew who she was."

"What did she want?" I ask as we walk up to our bedroom.

"She was asking about you and she asked if I wanted to make some cash to bring you to her. I don't know. She's weird. I told her to back off pretty much."

"So she's looking for me?" I ask with a smile. "Let her find me."

"No way," he says shutting the door. "You're not putting yourself or our baby in danger. You will not do that. If she even comes near you I'm killing her. What is her deal?"

"I don't know," I say. "She's been like this since my dad kicked her out of the house. She's a few French fries short of a happy meal. I just don't know about her. Why is she looking for me?" I ask as I sit on his lap.

"I don't know," he says as he rubs my stomach and wraps one arm around my waist. "I don't know something about if she has you then your dad will come to her."

"It won't only be my dad," I say as I play with his braids. "I did a good job on these huh?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "And Gunner was running his mouth about you."

"And I'm sure everyone else on the football team was too. I'm used to it. I know what I did and I deserve to be talked about the way I am. It's not a big deal."

"It's a big deal to me," he says, "it's not fair to you. Did you tell your dad about school yet?"

"No," I say. "I'm not worried about it. I'll be all right."

"No, Sky," he says, "you need to tell your dad. There's no reason for you to be bullied every day."

"It's my own fault. I let it roll off my back like water. It's not a big deal. I'll be all right."

"Are you sure, Baby?"

"I'm sure," I say with a smile. "Don't worry about me. It will go away eventually."

"But what if it doesn't?" he asks. "Then what?"

"Then I'll say something to my dad. I don't want to get him involved. I can handle this myself."

"All right," he says as he wraps his arms around me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly.

"And I don't' care what anyone says about you. I love you and you're going to be my wife someday."

"My dad once said to me, Haters are gonna hate but a Reigns is gonna Reign. It's all good," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips again. "I love you so much," I say against his lips.

"I love you too, Baby," he says as we share another kiss, "so my parents are dying to meet you. Do you want to meet them?"

"Are they going to hate me?" I ask.

"No," he says with a smile. "They aren't going to hate you. They know you're 16."

"What did they say about that?"

"They weren't exactly happy at first but once I told them how much I love you and how much you're not like most 16 year olds they were okay with it. They want to meet the mother of their grandchild."

"I want to meet them," I say with a smile. "I just don't' want them to hate me."

"I don't know how anyone could. You're an amazing girl. There is no way anyone could ever hate you. If they do they're stupid. My parents invited you over for Christmas dinner do you want to go?"

"Of course," I say with a smile. "I want to go."

"Good," he says with a soft smile.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I'm sitting in my office at the house when there is a knock on my door. I look up and see Charlie standing there. "Yes, Charlie?" I ask with a smile.

"Can I talk to you about some stuff?" he asks.

"Sure," I say, "come in."

"Thanks," he says as he shuts the door before he walks over to my desk.

"What's up?" I ask.

"It's about Sky," he says. "I'm worried about her."

"Is something wrong with her baby?"

"No the baby is fine," he says, "It's just people are talking about her. It's a small town and everyone is talking about her."

"How so?" I ask.

"You know how people talk they hear one thing and then everyone knows about it. That's what happened with Sky. Someone told and when I say someone I mean Gunner told someone about Sky's sexual escapades with me and some of the players on your team well now EVERYONE is talking about her. They call her the worst names imaginable. I heard some stuff in one of my classes from some of the players about Sky talking about how she slept with this person and that person. I don't know who she slept with and I don't care but I don't like people talking about her. Then everyone is talking about the baby and how it may not be Gunner's and saying she doesn't know whose baby it is. In simple terms she is being labelled the town slut."

I clear my throat and take a deep breath. Hearing that my 16 year old daughter is being labelled the town slut is not appealing and it is heartbreaking. "So they're calling her a slut?"

"Pretty much," he says, "and it's gotten all the way down to her school and it doesn't help that she's pregnant as well."

"I know," I say, "she was upset last week when they kicked her off student council because she's pregnant. They told her she's not a good example for the school. That devastated her."

"I know," he says, "she told me but that's not all she's been bullied about it. There are a particular group of girls that have been on her case about it. Calling her a tramp and just giving her a hard time. She's trying to be strong through it all but I know it's destroying her slowly and it's not just the girls it's the guys harassing her. She won't do anything about it. She just pretends it doesn't bother her but I think it is bothering her. She's just not as happy as she used to be and I'm worried about her."

"She has been acting different lately. How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know the last month or so. Once word got out what happened with her and Gunner and a few guys on the team it spread like wildfire. I don't' want it putting stress on her and the baby," he says. "I'm just worried about her. I think she's taking it harder than I think."

"And she may be," I say, "I've learned one thing about Sky she keeps stuff bottled up especially stuff like this. When she's ready to talk about it she will but I am concerned too."

"It's crazy, Pops," he says. "They have said some harsh things to her and she said there was writing on the bathroom wall. She had an Instagram but she deleted it because they were talking negative to her and someone made a Facebook page about her. It's just crazy. I don't' know but what people are saying around town is NOT good at all. I wish I could shield her from it but I can't."

"I know," I say, "I've been hearing things too. The guys may think I can't hear them but I do. Is it really that bad? Did she really do half the stuff they are talking about?"

He lets out a deep breath and says, "she's not innocent but I only know of a few guys she had sex with. Gunner and some of the guys on your team started the rumors. She's not nearly as bad as they are saying but she has slept with a few guys."

"I see," I say. "I wish I could kick the guys off the team but I don't want to lose my job. So if people are talking about Sky they're talking about me."

"Probably," he says, "but you're a respected man in this area."

"Yeah until word of my daughter's behavior gets out there. I don't know where I went wrong with her. I tried to give her a good life and now I am hearing all these stories about her. I'm aware of what's being said but I didn't know it was that bad. I mean I know football players talk of course I don't' like my daughter being the topic of discussion but for the WHOLE town I feel for her I really do. Why did she put herself in that position?"

"I don't think it was so much her. I think that it was more the rumors and gossip that got around. Sky and I talked about it a little she told me it was just Gunner, myself and a few guys from the team but no one else not like they're saying. She's hurting but she won't let me in."

"Just give her some time," I say. "When she's ready to talk she'll talk to you."

"I hope," he says. "I love her and all I want to do is protect her."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "People are always going to talk. She knows that and she has dealt with it the last 8 years of her life. I would like to say she has a high tolerance for it but at the same time words hurt and if she's getting bugged at school, on social media and people are writing on the bathroom wall about her that's taking it to a whole new level but you can't force her to talk. She will talk when she's ready and I know you want to protect her but Sky is a strong woman. She can protect herself. She's not one to let the haters get to her but I know what you're saying. You're a good guy, Charlie, thank-you for bringing your concerns to me. I appreciate that. It shows you truly care about my daughter. I like that."

"I thought you should know," he says, "and there's something else."

"All right," I say, "what's up?"

"For Christmas I wanted to do something special for Sky. She's coming to have dinner with my parents on Christmas Day but on Christmas Eve I wanted to give her a special gift but I wanted to know what you thought of it first before I buy it or start planning it out."

"All right," I say nervously. I have a feeling I know where this conversation is going and I don't know how I feel about it.

"I was wondering," he says as he swallows hard, "I was wondering if you would be opposed to me asking Sky to marry me. I know it's all happening so fast but I really love your daughter. I love her a lot. I have fallen in love with her and we're moving in together. I know she's only 16 and I'm willing to wait till she's 21 to get married but I want to ask her now to be my wife. We're going to be a family when this baby gets here and I just want her to know that I mean forever. Would you be okay if I proposed to her?"

I take a deep breath, "Charlie, let me think about it and I'll get back to you. It's a lot but let me get back to you in a couple days."

"All right, Pops," he says with a smile, "but just know that I really do love her."

***A/N: What do you think about Briana trying to get to Roman by getting to SKy? What do you think about Charlie protecting Sky? Are you starting to like him more? What about what Gunner and the football players were saying about Sky? What are your thoughts on Sky not allowing anyone to help her with the situation at school? What about what the town is saying about her? Does she deserve it after what she's done? How do you think it's going to go when she meets Charlie's parents? Also what did you think when Charlie asked Roman if he could ask SKy to marry him? What do you think Roman's answer is going to be? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	20. He Truly Loves Her

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much!***

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Charlie," I say as I am sitting at my desk as he is pacing outside my office waiting for me to give him my response about asking Sky to marry him.

"Yes, Pops?" he asks as he jumps in my doorway.

"Come in and shut the door," I say as I look at him. He reminds me of myself when I was younger probably around the time I was dating Jenn. The day I wanted to ask her to marry me. I hope that he doesn't carry the same behavior standards as I did but he is a good kid. He's taking good care of my daughter, I like that. She is crazy about him and he is crazy about her. It's like Jenn and Roman all over again. He walks in nervously as he shuts the door behind him. "Have a seat," I say.

"Okay, Pops," he says as he takes a seat on the chair across from me. I fold my hands together on the desk and look at him. His dark brown eyes staring back at me, his curly hair braided back as usual. "How are you?"

"I'm good," I say, "are you nervous?"

"Just a little, I really do love Sky. I love her a lot, Pops. You have no idea how much I love her."

"I do have an idea," I say in response. "I was that way with her mama. I know what it's like. I've been down that road. I know what it's like to love someone so much you would give them the world. I have been there. I am there now. I still look at Rachel the same as I did the day I started to fall in love with her. It's a beautiful and amazing feeling."

"Yeah it is," he says with a smile.

"Well, I've been talking to my wife. WE have discussed this entire thing fully over and over again. We wanted to make sure we have made the right decision when it comes to our daughter. She is everything to us. She is our world. She is very special to us and we love her with all our hearts. When I look at Sky I still see my little 8 year old girl running around in princess dresses, singing Disney songs and watching Disney movies but I realize she is growing up and she's going to be a mother by the end of July maybe the end of June depending on the baby but she will be a mother. She's not the little girl I used to know. I realize that but she will ALWAYS be my little princess. Words cannot express how much I love her and how much she means to me but I also see it in your eyes every time you talk about her how much you love her. I know she makes you happy. I know you would do anything for her. I know she is your world too. I know you see her as your world. I get that. I think you are amazing with her. You could have ran when she got pregnant and you don't even know if it's your baby or not but you didn't You have stood right by her side, filling out registries with her, taking her to doctor appointments and you've been by her side calling yourself daddy to that little baby you don't even know belongs to you. You could have walked away when the rumors about Sky started but you didn't. That shows me that you truly love my daughter and that you respect her. I like that. She deserves to be respected despite what people are saying about her. She deserves to have a true genuine love. I just want to make sure that you have my daughter's best interest at heart. Do you have her best interest at heart?"

"I always do, Pops. I want her to finish school, go to college and be the sports team manager that she wants to be or be whatever she wants. I want her to be happy and get all that she can out of life. I had my high school experience but she hasn't. I want her to go to prom and graduate. I want her to have that experience and I want her to have her college experience. I want her to have the best life she can possibly have. I want to give her the world. I want to be the man to make her happy. I want to be the man to make our child happy. I don't care if I made that child or not or some other guy. I've been here this whole time, I'm going to be here forever and I am going to be that child's father regardless. There is NOT one thing in this world that I will NOT do for Sky or our child. I will give them the life they truly deserve. I want to give them the best. I am not perfect by far but I believe I am the perfect man for Sky. I don't know what it is about her but I love her. She is kind-hearted, caring, beautiful, smart and amazing, I just love every quality about her. She is the best thing in my life and I want her to be the best thing in my life forever," he says making tears come to my eyes. The sincerity in his voice, the truth in his eyes makes me believe he is truly in this to give my daughter the best. That's all I want. Jenn said Charlie is the one and I believe he may be even if he is 5 years older than her. That's not too bad when I say it that way.

"Son," I say with a soft smile, "the words that you have just spoken about my daughter and the way you said it made me realize that YOU are the one for my daughter. I know you love her and I know you respect her. I know that you make her happy and I know she loves you. I can see it when you two look at each other. Rachel and I discussed this and our decision is if you want to ask Sky to marry you then you may but remember she is just 16 years old she still has another year of high school and she's still young. Don't rush the marriage. Don't rush into it. You have plenty of time to be married. You don't have to rush it but if you want to have this forever commitment with her that's fine with me but promise me you will at least let her get through a year or two of college before you get married. I would really like her main focus to be on college but I know she will have a baby to take care of. I just want you to take your time. If you want to marry my daughter you are more than welcome to ask her just remember she is my little girl."

"I know," he says, "thank-you, Pops," he says with a smile. "I will not disappoint you. I will give your daughter the world. I will never let her or our child want or need anything. I promise. I will love her with everything that I have in me. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile as we both stand up. He goes to shake my hand but I shake my head. "You're going to be family hopefully," I say, "you can hug me."

"All right," he says as he gives me a quick hug before we break it.

"Good luck," I say.

"Thanks," he says with a smile before he walks out of my office. I take a seat in my chair and let out a sigh. This is the first step in giving my daughter away but I know she will be in good hands after all; Charlie is me from the past before I lived the man whore lifestyle.

**CHARLIE's POINT OF VIEW:**

I walk into a jewelry store in the city of Atlanta to find that perfect ring for Sky. I'm on a limited budget to buy this ring and while I want it to be special I can't afford a big rock or something over the top. I can only get her something simple for now but when I can and I have more money I will buy her the most beautiful and extravagant ring she's ever seen but right now I need to find something small for her. I hope she likes it the same. "Hello, Sir," says the woman working in the store. "Can I help you find something?" she asks as I look around at the diamond rings.

"Yes," I say, "I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend. I don't' know what kind of ring to get her. We never really discussed rings. I want to get her something special but I don't' know what."

"We have emerald cut, princess cut, oval," she says. "We have a lot of options. I can show you," she says to me. "These are our engagement rings."

I look down at the rings and while they look really pretty they aren't really in my price range. I would love to get her something so fancy but I just can't afford it right now as I am saving for our baby. I'm sure she will understand but she still deserves a lot more. "Do you have anything a little cheaper something around $900-$1,000 maybe?"

"Yes," she says with a smile. "Come here," she says taking me to smaller rings but they are just as beautiful. They aren't the bling a girl expects but they are still pretty nonetheless. "What do you think? Do you see any that you like?"

I look through the rings and there is a silver banded ring with three small diamonds on it that catches my eye. I look at the price and see that it's in my price range. "I like that one," I say pointing to it.

"That is a beautiful ring," she says with a smile. "Do you want to see it?"

"Please," I say as she gets into the case to get out the ring.

She hands it to me and I look at it closely, the diamonds are small but they sparkle in their square shape. "I like it," I say. I picture sliding the ring onto Sky's finger and picture how beautiful it will look. I feel like it is the perfect ring for her. "I like it. I think this is the one," I say.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"I'm sure," I say with a smile. "This is the ring that I want."

"All right," she says, "It's beautiful. Your girlfriend is a lucky girl."

"No," I say with a smile. "I am the lucky one."

"What size ring do you need?"

"A size 6," I say.

"All right," she says, "I believe we do have a size 6 in this style. Let me go look and see."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as she goes to look for a ring in Sky's size.

She comes back a few minutes later with a small blue ring box. "I found one," she says with a smile. "Let's fill out the paperwork and we can get you set up."

"All right," I say as she gives me some papers to sign and fill out. She then rings me up for it and I pay with my credit card.

"When do you plan to propose?" she asks.

"Christmas Eve," I say with a smile. "I hope my plan to propose turns out well."

"Well, good luck," she says with a smile. "What all do you have planned?"

"I want snow but I'm not sure how I can do that just yet," I say.

"Good luck we haven't had snow in Atlanta in 10 years. I'm sorry. You might want to rethink that idea."

"I don't know," I say as she hands me my receipt. "I am sure I can come up with something."

"Have a good day, Sir," she says.

"You too, Ma'am," I say with a smile before I take the ring and carry it out the doors of the jewelry store.

I groan as I see Gunner standing there waiting for me with a friend. "What are you doing buying a collar for your bitch?" he asks as I feel my blood start to boil.

"Watch your mouth, Gunner," I say.

"Did you get herpes yet?" he asks.

"From your mom," I say. "Leave, Sky alone."

"Funny better check your slut of a girlfriend. She's all over the campus and everyone knows it. She's slept with everyone. She is mangled meat pretty much," he says getting me even more upset.

"Shut up," I say. "Jealous because you weren't man enough for her?"

"Please, I'm glad I got rid of her and her bastard child. That child is never going to know its father."

"I am its father," I say, "and it's not a bastard."

"Yeah it is and its mother is a whore," he says with a laugh. "Does she have you pussy whipped or something?"

"No," I say, "she has my respect. You're a coward, Gunner plain and simple. You walked away when things got tough. You walked away when you should have been there but that's okay Sky and the baby are much better off without you."

"They're much better off without me? Yeah, I'm better off without that herpes, chlamydia giving whore. She tried to ruin my life. If you're dumb enough to shack up with that well you're just as much trash as she is."

I can't hold back my anger anymore. I'm tired of Gunner's mouth. He needs to shut up and I'm going to be the one to shut him up. I charge at him and tackle him to the ground. I start throwing punches as he punches me back. I get the upper hand as he tries to fight me back but he's not strong enough or good enough to fight me back. I punch him in the mouth that way he learns to keep his mouth shut. Fists are flying and curse words coming from both mouths. His fist meets my eye just before my fist meets his jaw. I continue to pound on him as he tries to fight back; he gets in a few good hits but nothing to faze me. His friend finally steps in and breaks it up separating Gunner from me. "Keep Sky's name out of your mouth," I say, "if I hear you put it in your mouth again I'm going to break your jaw. Do you understand?"

"Fuck you," he says. "Go home to your slut."

"Gunner," says his friend, "stop."

"I'm just telling him what his girlfriend is. He knows it's true. He knows." I get in one more good punch to his mouth as I feel my fist on his teeth. It shuts him up as I walk away as he doesn't say another word to me as he holds his mouth. He deserved every punch he got. He is the one that started all the rumors about Sky and he is the one that keeps running his mouth. It takes a big man to start talking shit about a woman even if it may be true he has no right to call her the names that he did. I will NEVER let anyone badmouth, disrespect or hurt Sky in any way. I will do everything in my power to protect her. As long as she is with me and is the mother of my child NO one and I mean NO one will hurt her verbally or physically.

***A/N: What did you think about Roman giving Charlie permission to ask Sky to marry him? Do you think she will say yes? When Charlie speaks about Sky can you tell how much he loves her? How do you think he's going to propose to her? What did you think about Charlie's and Gunner's confrontation and the things Gunner was saying about SKy? How do you feel about Charlie protecting Sky's honor and protecting her all around? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	21. Be My One And Only

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you all so much!***

**SKY's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Merry Christmas," I say to one of the little boys in the homeless shelter on Christmas Eve as we are spending the day giving gifts to them like we do every year.

"Thank-you, Sky," he says as his deep blue eyes light up and a smile comes across his face before he hugs me tightly making me smile.

"You're welcome," I say with a smile.

I stand and watch him open the present and his eyes light up even more as he pulls out the Ninja Turtle sweatshirt and t-shirt he's been asking for. "Ninja Turtles!" he says with excitement.

"Do you like that?" I ask with a smile as Charlie joins me and wraps his arm around my waist placing his hand slightly over my growing stomach as I smile.

"I love it," he says with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Nathan," I say as he gives me one more hug causing Charlie to move his hand from my stomach.

"You do so well with them," says Charlie as we walk around the shelter greeting everyone and giving presents. "You're going to be a great mom."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I do love kids. I want a lot of them. I want to have three of my own and then I want to adopt tons of kids."

"I like kids also," he says with a smile before he kisses my cheek softly, "and I can't wait to have our little bumblebee and I can't wait for us to have more little bumblebees together."

"Me either," I say as we continue to give those less fortunate than ourselves Christmas gifts. This is my favorite time of the year. This is my favorite thing to do and I have been doing it since I was a little girl because my mom always taught me to give on Christmas. I enjoy seeing the kids get happy and excited over their gifts that they have been hoping for and wishing for all year. The smile on their faces make my entire day. I like to make people happy and I love to help people.

"Do you do this every year?" he asks.

"Every year," I say. "It's our tradition. I enjoy doing it."

"You surprise me every day," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "Do you have any room left in that heart for me?"

"You're already there," I say with a smile before we share another soft passionate kiss. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he says. "Let's finish making a few little kids happier," he says.

"All right," I say as we go on our way to finish delivering presents to the children of the homeless shelter. Once we have delivered all the gifts to the children we give their families toothbrushes and toiletries before we spend some time playing with the kids. I love watching Charlie with the kids. He does so well with them. He has them chasing him around the shelter, laughing and playing with them. I have no doubt in my mind that he is going to be an amazing father. He is already an amazing man that I would not mind spending the rest of my life with.

"You okay?" asks my dad as he comes up to me as I'm rubbing my stomach.

"Yes, Dad," I say with a smile. "Look at Charlie," I say, "doesn't he do so well with the kids?"

"He does a great job with kids," he says with a smile before he kisses my cheek. "He's going to be a great dad there's no question about that. Did you talk to him about what happened with Gunner?"

"Yeah," I say, "and he said that Gunner was talking about me and saying all sorts of horrible things about me. He said he wasn't going to stand and let him talk shit about me so he taught him a lesson."

"It was some lesson," he says, "he screwed him up."

"Good," I say. "He deserves it. I hear the things he says about me."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Everyone has an opinion. I'm not going to let his words break me. I told Charlie not to worry about it but he says it's not right. I can't control what people say about me but I can control how I react to it. I'm not worried about Gunner he's jealous and he's upset that I'm happy with Charlie. That's all it comes down to. It's not like he was a saint when I started dating him. He took my virginity; I didn't take his."

"I'm proud of you, Sky, you're a strong young woman but I know you can only handle so much," he says, "so if you feel you need to talk about it. I'm here. I miss our time together, Sky. I feel like lately we haven't gotten to have any father daughter time like we used to."

"I know," I say, "I've been busy with school and Charlie as well as being pregnant. I promise we will have a father daughter day soon. I miss them too," I say with a smile.

"I love you, Sky and I just want you to be happy in life," he says as he smiles at me but something is off with his smile. There is something deeper in his words.

"Dad," I say with curiosity, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he says with a soft smile. "You're just growing up so much and soon you're not going to need me anymore. We're not going to have our special breakfasts together, we're not going to sit down and watch football together or watch movies together. Those days are going to be over soon."

"Just because I grow up doesn't mean all that's over," I say with a smile. "Where is all this coming from?"

"Nowhere," he says, "I just love you and life goes so fast. Remember that when your baby comes one day they're a baby and the next they're all grown up."

"Life does go fast," I say, "but it doesn't always have to change. I don't care who I marry or whatever happens, you are always going to be the number 1 man in my life. We can still do all of our special things together. I promise you're never going to lose me," I say. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Sky," he says as we share a hug and he kisses me on the cheek. "I guess it's time to give them a nice Christmas Eve dinner," he says.

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "Let's do this," I say as we start to set everything up and get the food ready for dinner. Every year after we give the families gifts we give them a home cooked dinner of turkey, mashed potatoes, sweet potatoes, cornbread, baked macaroni and cheese and corn with a desert of pumpkin pie and pecan pie.

After we give them dinner and we have cleaned everything up Charlie is ready to go back to the house. He's been acting strange since we served dinner same with my dad. They have been whispering and talking privately a lot. Even my mom was in the middle of it at one point they were huddled together talking but when I walked up they stopped talking. I have no idea what is going on but I don't like the feeling. "It's a beautiful night don't you think?" asks Charlie as we walk to his car.

"If you like 70 degree weather on Christmas Eve then yes."

"What's the matter with 70 degree weather? Didn't you come from Pensacola? I bet it was nearly 80 degrees on Christmas."

"It was," I say, "and here it's in the 70's. It just doesn't feel like Christmas for me. I mean I don't do the whole Christmas gift thing but I LOVE Christmas. I love the giving and the joy of giving to others. It makes me feel good BUT when I think of Christmas I think of snow and snowmen. I think of cold weather. When I lived in Chicago Christmas was always cold and we had a few white Christmases. I remember building snowmen with my mom and playing in the snow. I don't know. I just feel like Christmas isn't Christmas without the cold and the snow. I want it to be like that."

"I hear you. I never lived anywhere other than Atlanta," he says, "so I am pretty used to the warm weather. I haven't seen snow for a long time. It would be great if we could get a little cold weather and a nice good snowstorm but it's so rare."

"I know," I say as he opens the car door for me. "I guess I'll take Christmas like this."

"Me too," he says with a smile before he shuts my door before he gets into the driver's side. "Do you like snow?"

"I LOVE the snow," I say, "I haven't seen snow in years. I just want it to snow just one time. That's all I ask and I'll be happy. That's the worst part of living in the south," I say, "no snowstorms."

"If I could give you snow for Christmas, Sky, believe me I would."

"I bet," I say with a smile as we drive back to our house so we can a nice quiet Christmas Eve together before he takes me to meet his parents in the morning. To say I am nervous is an understatement I am a wreck thinking about how much they could dislike me based on everything that they probably heard about me. I'm not a very good table conversation to say the least. According to almost all of Georgia Tech I'm a whore and I have herpes which I do not but that's one of the nasty rumors going around about me. It hurts me a lot. I have done so many good things in my life and then a few mistakes have taken all the positive attention away and made it all negative. I wanted to go to Georgia Tech so badly one day but I don't even want that anymore. I can't not after everyone knows so much about me.

"Are you okay?" asks Charlie as he drives with one hand and holds my hand with the other.

"I'm fine," I say, "I'm just thinking about some stuff."

"What are you thinking about?" he asks.

"Life," I say, "I think I want to drop out of school. I just can't take it anymore. I'm tired of being talked about and school just isn't fun anymore. I hate going every day just because I know some smart ass is going to do something or say something to make me cry. I don't cry, Charlie but the things they say hurt. They hurt a lot. I can't do it anymore. I just want to be homeschooled."

"Are you sure?" he asks. "I don't think you should let them ruin your high school experience."

"They already did," I say, "and I'm not going to Georgia Tech for college either."

"What?" he asks. "Why not? I thought you wanted to go to Georgia Tech."

"That was before the whole campus thought I had herpes and stuff like that. I can't go there. Since we're talking about being together forever would you ever think of moving out of Georgia so I could go to school somewhere else?"

"Sky," he says squeezing my hand softly, "I would follow you anywhere and go anywhere you want me to even if it means leaving my father's company which it could very well mean but I can find a job anywhere. Where are you thinking?"

"My top options are Ohio State and Pittsburgh," I say.

"All right," he says, "whatever you want. The baby and I will follow you anywhere," he says as we pull onto the street where our house is. I can see the Christmas lights shining as we approach the house but I also see a group of people gathered around the house.

"What's going on?" I ask fearing that Briana came to our house and did something crazy. As we get closer I see why everyone is gathered out front of our house. The front yard is covered in what looks like snow. I smile as I see a snowman built in front of our house. "Charlie?" I ask.

"What?" he asks pulling into the driveway. "You said you wanted snow for Christmas so I special ordered you some snow," he says with a smile. "what do you think?"

"I think it's the BEST Christmas gift ever! I love you so much," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around him and kiss his lips softly.

"This isn't it," he says before he kisses my cheek. "There's more," he says. "Come on," he says as we get out of the car. He takes my hand as we walk into our front yard as the people that have gathered watch us. I smile as we walk in the fake snow but it feels so real. I smile as I feel the fake snow fall from the sky all around me. "Do you like it?" he asks with a smile.

"I love it, Charlie, it's more than I ever expected," I say with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," he says, "I think the snowman has a message for you," he says pointing to the snowman. I smile as I see a white envelope with my name on it.

I walk over to the snowman and pull the white envelope out of its hand and open it. I see a Christmas card from Charlie. I smile as I read the outside but smile even more when I see his handwriting on the inside. _I hope to make this the best Christmas you ever have. I have a heartwarming gift for you in the midst of this blizzard we're living in. Turn around and Merry Christmas._ I smile as I close the card and turn around. I see my brother and sisters standing holding lit candles with my mom and dad as well as those that have gathered around. They formed a circle around us as I was reading the card. I don't see Charlie till I look down and see him down on one knee. Tears fill my eyes as I realize what is about to happen. "Charlie," I say with a smile as I cover my mouth with the card.

"Skylar," he says softly. "The moment that I first saw you and the moment I first met you I knew I was hooked on you. I never expected my life to go in this direction but I am so glad it has. Every day with you since has been a joy, a blessing and nothing but happiness, I have something to look forward to each day. I think about all of our in depth conversations, our love for the environment and the need to help others and I realize that you're the best thing to come into my life. Someone I never want to leave my life. I look forward to each new day with you to see what all we can get into and all the fun we can have. I know right now you're in the midst of a backlash and people are talking about you. I don't care what anyone says about you. I see you for what you truly are, a beautiful, intelligent young woman that I want to fall asleep next to every night, the woman I want to hold at night and the woman I want to wake up to every morning. The day you told me you were pregnant I will admit that I was scared but the more I thought about it, the more I thought about being a father the happier I became. I don't know if that baby is mine but what I do know is I am going to raise it as mine. I'm going to be here forever if you let me. I love you, Skylar and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be the man you run to, the one you cry to, the one that holds you and the one that loves you endlessly the rest of your life," he says as he opens a small ring box exposing a small diamond ring causing my eyes to fill with tears even more. "Skylar Thomas-Reigns," he says as he chokes on his words, "will you give me the joy and the pleasure of being my one and only for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?"

I smile through my tears and try to gather the strength to answer him. I can't get the words out so I nod my head as I choke on my sobs of happiness. "Charlie," say, "Yes. I'll marry you. I'll be your one and only," I say with a smile. "I love you so much," I say.

"Yes?" he asks with a smile.

"Yes," I say as I wipe the tears away. He smiles as he takes the diamond ring out of the box and slides it onto my finger as I smile. "It's beautiful," I say as he stands up. "Thank-you," I say admiring my ring.

"You're welcome," he says as he wraps his arms around my waist as I wipe my arms around his neck. "I love you so much, Sky."

"I love you too, Baby," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly and passionately. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he says with a smile as my heart skips a beat. "I think you just gave me the best Christmas present I could have ever asked for. You said yes."

"I wasn't going to say no," I say as he takes my hand as we walk over to my dad.

"I'm glad," he says with a smile.

"Dad," I say with a smile.

"Congratulations, Princess," he says with a smile before he gives me a hug.

"Thank-you, Sir," says Charlie.

"Take care of my girl when you marry her," he says before he gives Charlie a hug. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank-you," he says with a smile.

"Let me see the ring," says my mom after she gives me a hug. I show her the ring as my sisters gather around to see it. "Beautiful," she says, "he did good."

"Yes he did," I say with a smile as I keep my hand locked in his.

After we show everyone the ring that wants to see it he wraps me up in his arms as we stand out in the fake snow enjoying every moment of it as we look into each other's eyes. "Do you like it?"

"I love it," I say, "I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a soft smile as I play with the buttons on his jacket. "Do you want to go celebrate?"

"Do you have to ask?" I say with a smile.

"I didn't think I had to but I thought maybe you might want to enjoy the snow a little more."

"All right," I say with a smile. "Snow first and then OUR bed," I say with a smile.

"Deal," he says before he kisses my lips softly. "I can't wait for you to meet my parents tomorrow."

"I can't wait either," I say. "I just hope they like me. What if they don't?"

"They'll love you," he says, "and you know how I know?"

"How?" I ask.

"Because you're the number one person in my life that makes me happy and there is no one that I love more than you and to top it off you're the mother of their first grandchild. They know I'm crazy about you and they are dying to meet you. Don't worry about it. They're nice people. I promise."

"All right," I say before I kiss his lips once more before we enjoy the snow he special ordered for me before we spend most of the night celebrating our engagement over and over again.

***A/N: Do you think Roman is going to have a hard time letting go of Sky and Sky having a hard time moving away from her dad? What do you think about SKy's decision to want to have a lot of children in the future are you surprised? What are your thoughts on Sky dropping out of school and not going to Georgia Tech? What did you think of Charlie's proposal? And do you think his parents have heard all the bad things about SKy? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	22. Let's start Forever

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much* **

"Are you sure they are going to like me?" I ask Charlie as we make our way to the front door of his parents' house. It looks almost identical to mine. It is a big house with probably about 5 or 6 bedrooms much like ours. We walk up the walkway passing all the Christmas decorations.

"I told you, Baby, you don't have anything to worry about," he says as he is holding my hand. "I promise," he says as he rings the doorbell as we reach the front door. "They're going to love you and even if they don't it doesn't matter because I'm crazy about you and I love you with everything inside of me and you're going to be my wife."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before he cups my face and kisses my lips softly making me smile. I can't really say I'm not scared to meet his parents. I don't know what they are going to think of me. They could have heard the rumors about me and already hate me or they could have heard good things about me I don't know. It's either they'll like me or they'll hate me. I don't know which way it's going to go but hopefully it is they like me.

The front door opens and a woman with tan skin, dark curly hair and dark eyes looking like Charlie opens it. I can see the Samoan in her. "Charlie," she says with a smile before she takes him in for a hug.

"Mama," he says as he hugs her back. I smile at their interaction. "Merry Christmas," he says with a smile.

"Merry Christmas," she says with a smile as they break their embrace. She smiles before she looks at me and she keeps her smile on her face as she says, "and who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Mama," he says, "this is my girlfriend Sky." We opted not to tell them about our engagement until after he introduces me to his parents, grandparents and his sisters. We felt it would be better that way.

"Hello, Sky," she says with a smile. "It's nice to meet you! Charlie has told us so much about you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I say with a smile as I put my hand out for her to shake but instead she pulls me in for a hug surprising me.

"So how are you feeling?" she asks as she looks at my stomach as she lets us come into the house.

"I'm feeling all right," I say with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," she says. "Charlie, she's beautiful."

"I know, Mama," he says with a smile as he wraps his arm around my shoulders with a smile as a tall man walks over to us. "Hey, Dad," he says.

"Hey, Son," he says with a smile. Charlie looks nothing like his dad. He looks just like his mom. His father is a bit intimidating and my dad is Roman Reigns so imagine a guy just as tall as my dad, with his dark hair slicked back, seriousness in his dark brown eyes and a serious look on his face.

"Dad," says Charlie, "this is my girlfriend; Sky. Sky, this is my dad Charles and my mama's name is Sulaya but they call her Laya for short."

"Sky," says his father, "It's nice to meet you. Charlie talks about you all the time." I smile at Charlie as he smiles back at me. "He really loves you."

"I really love him," I say as I wrap my arm around his waist.

"And Sky, you don't have to call me Laya," says his mom, "You can call me Mama."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"Charlie tells us that you're a distinguished honors student, a soccer player, field hockey player."

"Yes, Sir, And I did play field hockey and soccer but I had to give it up due to my pregnancy."

"I understand that," he says with a smile. "So we were just about to open presents if you two want to come into the living room to do so."

"Okay," says Charlie as he lets go of my shoulders and takes my hand into his lacing our fingers together perfectly as we walk to the living room where most of his family is gathered to open presents.

As soon as we are in the living room we are greeted by a couple of his sisters. He was not lying when he told me that his sisters were about the same age as Rain and Summer. They are absolutely adorable. "Who is that, Charlie?" asks the little girl that is about Summer's age. "Is that your girlfriend?"

"Yes she is my girlfriend Sky," he says with a smile.

"Hi," she says, "I'm Taliyah and this is Malia," she says pointing to the little girl next to her.

"Hi," I say with a smile. "It's nice to meet you. I like your dress it's so pretty."

"Thank-you," she says as she twirls around in her red dress. "I like her, Charlie," she whispers, "keep her."

"I plan to," he says with a smile as we make our way over to the couch to take a seat as Malia and Taliyah sit with us. Malia climbs up into Charlie's lap and Taliyah sits next to him on the couch as his parents hand him a couple gifts and then surprisingly his mom hands me a couple gifts.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"You're welcome," says Laya, "I consider you part of the family now," she says with a smile. "You are carrying our first grandchild."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I open my gifts with Charlie. I smile as I open a pair of flannel pajama pants and a pair of slippers to match. "Thank-you," I say. "I love them."

"They always get me pajamas for Christmas," says Charlie as he opens his own pajamas. "It's a tradition."

"It's a nice tradition," I say with a smile.

He leans over and whispers into my ear, "not like we really need pajamas since we just sleep naked all the time." I smile and nudge him with my elbow before he kisses my cheek softly. "For everyone that doesn't know this is my girlfriend, Sky."

"Hi," I say with a smile as his family looks at me. They smile and wave back at me but that's to the extent of it.

After we open gifts Charlie's sisters show us all the Christmas presents they got from Santa Claus. They show us baby dolls, clothes, arts and crafts stuff, Barbie dolls and some other toys I have no idea about. I love his little sisters they are great and when I see him with them there is not a doubt in my mind that he won't be an awesome father to our little Bumblebee. I love when he calls it that. It's the cutest thing in the world. I love him. "What are you thinking about?" he asks as we sit on the couch as he wraps an arm around my waist and places his other hand on my stomach. "Is it moving yet?"

"I feel it moving all the time," I say with a smile. "You're not going to just yet."

"I can't wait till I do. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say, "I just love watching you with your sisters. You're so good with them. It makes me more excited for you to be a daddy to ours."

"I can't wait, Baby," he says, "next year around this time we'll have our own little baby to watch open presents and to play with as well as show off to our families."

"I know," I say with a smile as he rubs my stomach and I can feel the baby flipping around all over the place.

"Is there really a baby in your tummy?" asks Malia as she looks at me with her dark brown eyes. She looks like her brother.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "You can touch my tummy if you want to," I say, "you can't feel it yet but it can feel you."

"Okay," she says with a smile as she puts her hand on my stomach. "Is it a girl baby or a boy baby?" she asks.

"Yeah," says Laya, "is it a girl or a boy?"

"We will find out in a couple weeks," I say, "I'm hoping for a boy and Charlie wants a little girl to spoil."

"I would love a grandson," she says.

"Me too," says Charles. "So you're 16 years old?" he asks.

"Yes," I say.

"And what do your parents say about you dating our 21 year old son? Do they just accept that?"

"Well, my dad wasn't really excited about it at first but he really does like Charlie. He thinks he's good for me and he is. They like him a lot."

"That's good to know. They have no problem with his age?"

"They don't like it but they see how much he loves me and how happy he makes me that they look past that."

"I will admit," he says, "I was not thrilled that my son was dating a 16 year old girl but Charlie talks so highly of you and has all good things to say about you. He said you're beautiful which I definitely see because you are beautiful and he says you're smart I have no doubt about that but I know that he loves you a lot. And I know you're 16 so you're not exactly ready for commitment yet or to be on that road in life but I just ask one thing don't hurt my son. He is crazy about you. I have no problem with you or this relationship I just don't want you to hurt my son."

"I wouldn't," I say as I cover Charlie's hand with mine as he holds it on my stomach. "I love him."

"That's good to know, so what is going on with the baby you are keeping it right?" he asks.

"Of course she's keeping it," says Laya, "why wouldn't she?"

"Because she's 16," he says.

"No," I say, "I'm keeping it. The moment I found out I was pregnant I knew I was keeping it. I want this baby a lot."

"And what do your parents think about the baby?" he asks.

"Stop drilling the girl," says Laya.

"I'm just curious," he says.

"Well, they're having a baby of their own," I say, "but they are both being supportive and they are both happy. My dad hated the idea at first but it's growing on him. He's ready to spoil it."

"That's good to know," he says. "What are your plans? Are you going to finish school?"

"Yes," I say, "I'm going to finish school and then go to college."

"So you have a life plan that's good," he says. "And where are you and Charlie going to live with the baby?"

"Right now we're living with my parents but eventually we're going to move out on our own."

"Okay," he says. "Marriage in the future?"

"Dad," says Charlie, "stop asking her so many questions. She's going to think you don't like her."

"I do like her," he says with a smile. "I'm just curious that's all."

"Then I guess we should tell you what happened last night," he says as he looks at me. I nod to give him the okay.

"What happened last night?" asks Laya.

"I asked Sky to marry me," he says with a smile.

"And I said yes," I say with a smile. "We're going to get married. Not today, not tomorrow but eventually."

"Congratulations," says Laya before she hugs me. "That's good to hear."

"Congratulations," says Charles.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"Sky," says Charles, "I don't want you to think I don't like you because I do like you. I just want to make sure that you are the best person for my son and that you two have it together. It seems like you do and he is excited to be a father. You do make him happy and he loves you a lot. I just want to make sure you're ready for everything he's ready to give you."

"I am," I say, "I love your son a lot. I love Charlie a lot and I am ready for my future with him."

"All right," he says.

"So do you two have any baby names picked out?" asks Laya changing the subject. I don't feel uncomfortable with Charles' questions I know he is just looking out for Charlie my dad does the same thing. I'm just glad that he likes me and that his mom loves me. I was worried they would hate me given all the nasty things being said about me.

"For a girl we are naming her Jennifer Rose," says Charlie. "Sky wants to name her after her mom that passed away. As for a boy we're still struggling with it. We can't decide on a name. We aren't naming a boy Charles," he says.

"I didn't know your mom passed away, Sky," says Laya, "how if you don't mind me asking?"

"She had cancer," I say, "I was 7 when she died and then I went to live with my father a few months later. I loved my mama a lot and she was all I ever had in life. She was a great woman and I want to honor her by naming my first born daughter Jennifer. If we have a boy I would like to name him Thomas because my mama's last name was Thomas but Charlie isn't sure."

"It's not that I'm not sure," he says, "I just don't know how well it goes with my last name."

"Thomas Bennett doesn't sound too bad," says Charles. "Neither does Jennifer Rose Bennett."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "See? It sounds good."

"I don't know though. I still like Eli or Levi," he says. "I like Levi Thomas Bennett."

"That sounds cute," says Laya.

"I like Thomas Levi Bennett," I say.

"You two have some time to decide," says Laya. "And you two don't even know if it's a boy so you could be arguing about it for nothing. Both names sound great. I just can't wait to be a grandma."

"Yes," says Charlie, "My mama is excited for her grandbaby. The day I told her she was going to be a grandma she pretty much almost knocked me over with excitement."

"I couldn't help it. Becoming a grandma is exciting," she says with so much happiness and excitement on her face. At least I know our baby is going to be well loved by its grandparents as well as us. It is going to be ONE lucky baby. "I can't wait to spoil it and love on it. It's been a while since I have had a baby in my arms. I can't wait."

"I'm glad you're excited," I say with a smile.

"You're due July what?" asks his dad.

"July 5th," I say with a smile.

"Cool," he says with a smile. "And when is your brother or sister due?"

"July 3rd it's so weird that they could be born the same day."

"Reminds me of Father of The Bride Part 2," says Laya, "where the mom and daughter are pregnant at the same time and then end up having their babies on the same day. That would be pretty interesting."

"I know," I say with a smile as we continue talking before we sit down to have a nice family dinner together where we continue our conversations about the baby, about Charlie's future plans and everything else we can think of. I love his family and they make me feel like I am a part of their family. We are having a good time together laughing and joking around that it reminds me of my own family.

After dinner is over Charlie takes me on a tour of the house where we end up in his old bedroom. "This was my room or is my room when I stay the night here," he says.

"Nice," I say with a smile as he shuts the door behind us and I look around the room. I look at all his basketball trophies as well as all his awards from school. He is athletic and smart not to mention the sexiest man alive and he is all mine and will be mine forever when I become Mrs. Skylar Bennett.

He immediately pulls me in for a hug as I hug him back before he takes his hands to cup my face. "I told you that they would like you, Baby," he says with a smile.

"I'm glad that they do," I say.

"I hope my dad didn't scare you asking all those questions."

"He didn't," I say, "he reminded me of my dad actually."

He laughs and says, "yeah I went through something similar. It's all good though because your dad likes me and my family loves you. Even Taliyah and Malia they really love you."

"I think your sisters are adorable and watching you with them is so cute."

"That's why we need a little baby girl that I can spoil and make a daddy's girl. And so she can be a beautiful as her Mama," he says as he strokes my cheeks with his thumbs. "I love you, Sky and I am just ready for forever with you."

"I love you too and I can't wait to be Mrs. Bennett," I say with a smile as our forehead and noses touch.

"I can't wait to make you Mrs. Bennett," he says with a smile. "When do you want that to happen?"

"I was going to wait till I was 21 but what if we got married sooner?"

"How soon are we talking?" he asks before he kisses my lips quickly.

"I don't know think my dad will let me marry you after the baby is born while I am 16?"

"I have an idea," he says, "how about we just get married now I mean not tonight but soon in a couple weeks. You don't need your parents' permission. You're 16 and pregnant we can get married. What do you say do you want to get married so we can be married by the time the baby comes?"

"I don't know," I say, "I mean, I would like that but I have always wanted to have a big wedding and having my dad walk me down the aisle. I want to get married in front of my family and friends you and I both know my dad will never allow it."

"That's why we can do it and not tell him. He will never know. He doesn't have to know and then when you turn 21 we can get married in front of your family and friends. I just want to make you my wife so badly right now I can't stand it. I love you, Sky and I know I want forever with you so why not start forever now. Let's get married in a couple weeks."

"All right," I say with a smile, "Let's get married in a couple weeks. Make me Mrs. Bennett."

"My pleasure," he says with a smile before we share a passionate kiss. I know my dad won't be thrilled by the idea of us being married but he doesn't need to know. I mean I'll tell him eventually but he doesn't have to know right away. "I love you."

"I love you," I whisper before we share another kiss.

***A/N: what did you think of Charlie's parents? Did they like Sky? What do you think of the names SKy and Charlie are planning to use? And what about them eloping? Do you think that Sky will go through with it? And if Roman finds out what do you think will happen? Please review and thank-you for reading! **


	23. There is A Reason For Everything

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Reigns," says the doctor as we are at the hospital for our 20 week appointment and to hopefully find out the sex of our baby. Our 12 week ultrasound didn't go exactly the way we expected it to go and after finding out our baby could have Down syndrome we have talked about it. We have made our decision based on our faith and our trust in the Lord. Like we said at that appointment we were not going to terminate this pregnancy and we are not going to kill an innocent baby just because of the fear of what we do not know. I don't know what all life is going to hold for us or how life is going to play out but what I do know is I am going to trust in the Lord to handle things as he wishes.

"Hello," I say.

"So today we are going to do your anatomy scan and maybe find out the sex of your baby. Do you two want to find out the sex of the baby?" she asks.

"Of course," says Rachel. "We've been wanting to know the sex for a while."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "Let's get you set up for the ultrasound. Now last time we did discuss the possibility of your baby having Down syndrome. How do you feel about that?"

"The same we did last time," says Rachel, "we love this baby no matter what. It is still something we created and we will love it no matter what."

"Okay," she says as she turns on the ultrasound the machine. "Let's take a look at your baby and see if everything is okay with it," she says as she lifts Rachel's shirt before putting gel on her stomach. I take Rachel's hand into mine. This is like Christmas for me. There is so much excitement that comes with these ultrasounds. I love to see our baby and when it's the gender ultrasound I look forward to seeing if we are getting a boy or a girl. I have my fingers crossed for a boy but I will take whatever I am given. "Okay," she says as she takes the wand over Rachel's stomach. "Let's see this baby," she says. "There it is," she says with a smile and I smile as I look on the screen to see our baby but my smile fades as the doctor's smile fades and concern comes onto her face.

"Is something wrong?" asks Rachel as she looks at the screen.

"I'm not finding a heartbeat," she says.

"What do you mean you're not finding a heartbeat?" I ask.

"I can't find a heartbeat," she says as she takes the wand over her stomach.

"There has to be a heartbeat," says Rachel with tears in her eyes. "There has to be."

"I'm not finding one," she says. "Hold on," she says as she continues to look for the heartbeat. I feel the tears burning in my eyes as the words play in my mind over and over again. I look down at Rachel and see the tears forming in her eyes. I lean down and kiss her forehead softly to let her know I am here and I am beside her the whole time. "Okay," says the doctor. "I'm not sure how to tell you this."

"The baby is gone isn't it?" ask Rachel as her voice cracks.

"I'm sorry," she says. "The baby is gone."

"Roman," says Rachel as she starts to cry. "We lost the baby."

"I know," I say with tears in my eyes that start to fall along with Rachel's. "I'm sorry, Baby."

"This isn't fair," she says. "Why did we lose the baby?"

"The baby was only measuring at 16 weeks," says the doctor. "He should have been measuring at 20 weeks."

"It was a boy?" I ask.

"Yes, Mr. Reigns," she says, "I'm sorry." Rachel breaks down into tears and starts to cry uncontrollably as I comfort her. "I'm going to give you two a minute."

"Thank-you," I say as I wrap Rachel up in my arms. "Rach," I say, "Maybe this just wasn't meant to be. I don't' know what happened but it's going to be okay. Maybe this just wasn't the time. I don't know."

"I don't know why we lost the baby," she says, "why did this happen again?"

"There are a million reasons why we could have lost him but what we have to remember there is a reason for everything. It may not be for us to understand now but remember what we said. We said that we would trust God to do things the way he needed to do them. This is obviously how he wanted to do this. Maybe he needed another angel. Or maybe he was too awesome for the Earth. I don't know, Rachel but what I do know is we have three beautiful kids we were blessed with. God had a reason for this. I know it hurts because my heart is broken too but in the midst of any darkness you can find the light if you just remember to look for it. I'm sorry, Baby. I am sorry. We can try again later. I know that's not what you want to hear right now but one day we will be blessed again."

"Roman," she says burying her head into my chest, crying and sobbing as she holds onto my hoodie with her hands. I rub her back with my hands giving her the time to let it out. It's not easy for her. It never is. It's not easy for me either but I need to be her rock in the middle of this storm. She needs someone to lean on. We have always wanted a lot of kids but at times we just lost out on that blessing. We don't know why but we just trust that there is a reason why. "I love you," says Rachel as she finishes crying. "I just hurt so much right now."

"I know you do," I say. "I hurt too. It's going to be okay. Right now it's going to hurt but eventually that pain will fade away just think that right now our son is being held in Jenn's arms. You know she's taking care of him."

"I'm sure she is," she says as I give her a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"I love you so much, Rachel. We are going to get through this together like we did last time. Remember what doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

"Stronger than ever," she says. "Another unexpected turn in life but like we always say it's what we learn to do with the unexpected that matters. God had a reason for this I know he did. I really believe he did. He didn't do this to hurt us. He did it to give us hope and to give us a future. Trials bring perseverance right?"

"Right," I say. "I'm here for you always."

"Okay," she says as the doctor comes back into the room.

"Okay," says the doctor as she turns the machine off and takes a seat on the stool. "Let's talk."

"All right," I say as I hold Rachel's hand.

"You're going to need to deliver the baby," she says, "I know that's not what you want to hear today but you're going to need to deliver the baby in order to get him out. I'm not sure why this happened or what went wrong but sometimes this happens and it's unexplainable. I am sorry."

"It's okay," says Rachel. "We understand there are reasons for everything but it's not for us to know right now. So when would I have to deliver the baby?"

"I would like you to go home today and get a good night's rest then come back in tomorrow to deliver the baby."

"Okay," she says. "Can we bury it?"

"Yes you may," she says.

"All right," says Rachel. "Is there anything else? Because I just want to get going."

"No," she says, "We can discuss this more tomorrow. Once again, I apologize for your loss."

"Thanks," says Rachel as she gets off the table. Nothing, no words could ever make up for us losing our child. You can say sorry all that you want but the pain never goes away. I am pretty sure the last thing Rachel wants to hear is that the doctor is sorry especially after our last ultrasound she told us to abort the baby. Rachel has been sensitive about losing babies since she had her child aborted when she was impregnated by her step-father. She always feels like she is being punished for that but I always tell her she's not. It's hard for me as her husband.

We walk out to the waiting room where Sky and Charlie are waiting for their ultrasound. "Sky," I say, "we're not going to be able to stay for your ultrasound."

"Why?" she asks. "I thought you two were excited to know what we were having."

"Sky, your mom lost the baby. She has to deliver it tomorrow. They couldn't find a heartbeat."

"I'm so sorry," she says with so much sympathy in her voice before she hugs Rachel. "I am so sorry, Mom."

"It's okay," she says, "good luck. I hope you get what you want."

"Thanks," she says. "I will see you when I get home."

"See you when you get home," I say before I give her a hug before Rachel and I leave after our devastating appointment. I don't even know how we're going to tell the kids.

**SKY's POINT OF VIEW:**

After hearing my parents' news I am a little nervous for my own ultrasound. Charlie senses my nervousness and takes my hand into his as the doctor prepares everything for the ultrasound. I just can't believe that my parents lost their baby. I can't even imagine how badly that hurts. "So are you two wanting to know the sex of the baby today?" she asks as the doctor puts the cold gel on my stomach.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "We want to know."

"Okay," she says, "let's take a look and see this baby."

I smile as I see the baby appear on the screen. "There's our baby," I say to Charlie with a smile.

"Look at it covering its face," he says with a smile. "That's so cute."

"It is cute," I say with a smile.

"Well," says the doctor, "everything is looking good. The heartbeat is beating strong and fast. Let's take a closer look. There is the face when it lets us see its face," she says with a laugh. "It's shy apparently."

"I know," I say with a smile.

"So you see its hand, there is the other arm, the belly and there are the legs and the feet."

"It actually looks like a little baby now," says Charlie. "I am so proud," he says with tears in his eyes.

"Are you two sure you want to know the sex?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, "is it being cooperative?" I ask.

"Very," she says with a smile. "They are not hiding a thing. All right it looks like you two are having a little girl!"

"Yes! A daddy's girl!" says Charlie before he kisses my lips softly. I am a little disappointed but I can't be because at least I still have my baby girl. I just have no idea how well I am going to do with a little girl.

"Are you okay, Sky?"

"I just wanted a boy but I'm happy that our little girl is healthy and she's doing well."

"I know it can be disappointing but there is always next time."

"Jennifer Rose," says Charlie with a smile.

"I'm glad you're happy," I say with a smile.

"I'm just ready to buy her clothes and I am ready to spoil my little girl," he says with excitement. "I love you, Sky."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "She is going to love you."

" I hope so," he says with a smile. "I'm so excited."

"Me too," I say with a smile. I can't not be excited when I see all the happiness and joy on Charlie's face; he is truly happy about having a girl. That's what he has been hoping for and asking for.

When our appointment is over the doctor prints off sonograms for us to take with us to show off to everyone, I can't wait to show our baby girl off because she is already full of personality. She was such a ham during the ultrasound sometimes she was covering her face, then other times she was sucking her thumb and not to mention all the flips she was doing. I never knew that I could love something so much. She is already a diva but she is part Reigns so I am not surprised. "What do you think?" asks Charlie as we are driving home.

"I don't know," I say, "I wanted a boy but Jennifer looks like she's going to be a lot of fun."

"I bet," he says. "She's going to be beautiful like her Mama I bet."

"Maybe but maybe she'll look like her father."

"Or both of us. I'm pretty sure you and I are going to make pretty babies. I mean if it is mine."

"I hope she is yours but I'm sure we will have a beautiful baby."

"I love you, Sky."

"I love you too, Baby," I say with a smile.

"So are we still getting married this weekend?"

"We're still getting married this weekend," I say.

"Good. I can't wait to make you Mrs. Bennett."

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Bennett," I say with a smile. "Jennifer Rose Bennett does sound pretty good doesn't it?"

"Very good," he says. "I can't wait."

"Me either," I say as I rub my stomach.

**BRIANA's POINT OF VIEW:**

"So Gunner," I say as we are sitting in my living room. "I see you changed your mind."

"Yeah because her douche bag fiancé beat me up. What do you need me to do? I'll do whatever you ask me to do."

"I want you to get back into Sky's good graces. I want you to get excited about that baby. Make her trust you."

"I think I can do that. Then what?"

"I want you to bring her to me," I say, "because when I have her then I'll get Roman to come to me. He loves his daughter too much."

"I'll do my best but what about Charlie? He is going to be a problem."

"He works nights right?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Get her when he's at work."

"Okay," he says. "I'll do what I can."

"I hope you do it right, Gunner, because I am paying you a lot of money to get the job done so you better get Sky to me or you're going to be sorry."

"I'll get her to you, I promise."

"That's better," I say, "that's better."

***A/N: What did you think about Roman and Rachel's devastating news? Is this going to affect their relationship with Sky's baby when it's born? What do you think about Sky and Charlie having a girl? WHat about Briana? What is she up to? ARe you shocked that Gunner is working for her? What do you think about CHarlie and Sky getting married this coming weekend think it will happen? And do you think Gunner will be able to get the job done? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	24. Secrets and Lies and Broken Trust

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. THank-you so much***

**SKY's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Dad, are you sure you don't mind me going with Charlie for a couple days this weekend? I know that it's been a tough couple days for you and if you don't' want us to go we'll postpone it till another weekend," I say to my dad as he is sitting on the couch in a daze. He and my mom have had a really tough couple days. The day of their gender ultrasound they found out they had lost their son; my little brother and then today my mom had to deliver him. It hasn't been a good day at all in our house and then Monday they are laying him to rest, giving him the proper funeral they want to have.

"Yeah, Baby Girl," he says in a lifeless tone. "I don't' want you to hinder your plans because of us. We'll be all right. I just want you to go off with Charlie for the weekend to have fun. I'm not going to make you stay home because your mom is in the hospital and I'm home upset. It's not your fault."

"Dad, I'm offering to stay home because I feel like you need me more now than ever."

He smiles at me and says, "Charlie and you have plans, have fun don't let me hinder them. You two deserve a little time alone anyway. What all are you doing?"

"We were just going to do a couple things tonight then head to Florida tomorrow to spend some time at the beach then come back home on Sunday," I say.

"Go have fun, Sky," he says.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," he says.

"All right, if you need me you have my cell phone number and you can call me to talk or whatever you want. If you want us to come home I am sure Charlie will have no issue with coming home early."

"No," he says, "You and Charlie need to have some time alone and have some time to spend together. You two need this. I know living here until we get your little apartment finished in the basement you don't have much privacy."

"This is true," I say with a smile. "But thanks for putting a lock on my door."

"You're welcome," he says as it grows silent. "So his parents really liked you huh?"

"Yeah and I like them. I think when Charlie and I get back we should have a big family get together so that they can meet you and you can meet them. I mean we're all going to be family someday right?" I ask as I play with my engagement ring out of nervousness. I almost feel bad for agreeing to marry Charlie tonight but it's something we both really want to do. I just feel like my dad should be here for this big occasion but instead my best friend Tanya and Charlie's best friend Max are coming with us to be our witnesses and then they're coming to Florida with us.

"I would like that but probably not until everything is all right with Rachel. She is really taking this hard, Sky, and I don't' blame her. I mean we did everything right and still we lost our little boy. It just doesn't make sense anymore. I don't know if it was all the stress she's been under with Briana or if it was just supposed to be like this. I don't know all I know is we lost our son."

"I know, Dad," I say as I place my hand on his shoulder. "I can't even imagine how bad it feels. I'm so sorry that you two are going through this."

"It's okay or it will be okay one day but right now my heart hurts."

"I am sure it does," I say. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Sky," he says as he wraps his arm around my shoulders and kisses my cheek. "At least we still have your little girl to spoil," he says, "I bet she's going to be beautiful."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I feel guilty."

"What for?" he asks.

"Because I'm having a baby and she's healthy and God took away your son. It doesn't seem fair."

"Sky," he says, "don't feel guilty for that. It's not your fault. Rachel and I are going to be okay. We're happy for you and Charlie. We know you're going to be a great mom and we are going to love on this baby so much. She is our blessing she may not be ours but she is going to be part of our everyday lives. She is going to be the sunshine in our lives."

"All right," I say but I still feel the guilt eating at me not just because I'm having a baby but because I'm also lying to my dad. I told him I would never lie to him again or break his trust. I will be doing both and to know he hates secrets I feel even worse about it.

"I'm serious, Sky, don't feel bad and don't' feel like you can't be happy. You're allowed to be happy I promise."

"I guess," I say.

"Is there something else bothering you?" he asks as the doorbell rings.

"No," I say quickly. "Everything is fine."

"I feel like there is something going on, Sky is there?" he asks as the doorbell rings again.

I stand up to answer the door. "There is nothing going on, Dad, I promise."

"All right," he says as he looks at me. He looks as if he wants to say more but he stops himself before I walk to get the door.

I make my way to the front door and about pass out when I open the door. "Gunner, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you about the baby."

"You don't have to worry about the baby. I mean my bastard baby as you called her."

"I'm sorry about that," he says, "Can I come in so we can talk?"

"No. I don't' want to talk to you. I don't' even know why you're here, haven't you done enough to me already and haven't you said enough about me already? I mean you have everyone hating me and talking shit about me so why are you here, Gunner. You made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with this baby and you won't. She has a daddy that loves her very much."

"How do you know if Charlie is her dad? She could be my baby and you know that."

"Yeah I do know that but I also know what you said and how you said it."

"I didn't mean it. I was scared. I said a lot of things I didn't mean. I want to be her father."

"Gunner, do you think I'm stupid? You're up to something and I don't know what you're up to but I don't like it. Whatever it is you're trying to do isn't going to work so you might as well give up right now."

"Sky," he says softly with his blue eyes that I once fell in love with sparkle in the Georgia sun. "I really want to be her father. I'm not pulling anything and I'm not up to anything. I just want to be a father. I'm ready to be a father. Please give me the chance to be a father."

"No, Gunner," I say, "Again, I'm not stupid and after everything you've said about her and about me there is NO way I will ever let you around my daughter. Like I said, she has a father and he loves her very much and speaking of which here he comes now," I say as I see Charlie walking to the front door after his classes.

"What are you doing here?" he asks as he looks at Gunner with disgust. "Didn't I tell you to back off? Do you need me to rearrange your jaw again?" asks Charlie as he stands in front of me.

"I'm just here talking to Sky about MY daughter."

"Or MY daughter which she is and she will be. Get out of here, Gunner."

"Sky," says Gunner, "can't you at least meet me somewhere so we can talk?"

"She's not meeting you anywhere," says Charlie, "back off, Gunner."

"I'm talking to Sky not to you," he says.

"I'm not talking to you, Gunner. WE have nothing to talk about. I just want you to leave me alone like you have been for the last couple months. Just walk away."

"I told you I want to be there," he says.

"No, Gunner," I say before Charlie walks into the house and I shut the door in Gunner's face.

"Hey, Baby," says Charlie with his perfect smile and his perfect white teeth showing.

"Hey," I say with a smile back before I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his lips softly as his arms find their way around my waist. My growing stomach is in the way. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says in a whisper as our foreheads are touching. "I can't wait to make you my wife tonight."

"I can't wait either," I say with a smile.

"What was that all about with Gunner?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say, "he came here talking about wanting to be a father. I don't buy it for a second. I just don't know what he's up to. I don't trust him. How can you go from hating the thought of being a father and very adamant about NOT being a father to all of a sudden wanting to be a father especially after all the horrible things he said about our baby."

"He's an asshole," he says as he takes his large hands and runs them over my arms softly. "He needs to stay away. If he knows what's good he will stay away. Anyway how is your dad doing?"

"He's not doing that well. He's been sitting on the couch in a daze for a while. I don't really want to leave him alone with the kids."

"If you don't want to go tonight we don't have to," he says.

"My dad wants us to go, he said that he doesn't want to hinder our plans. I feel bad about it but he's insisting."

"If you really don't want to go then we don't have to go," he says.

"You two are going," says my dad as he comes out of nowhere. "I mean it! You two have had these plans since Christmas. Go ahead and do what you need to do."

"Dad," I say as I let go of Charlie.

"No, Sky, I don't want to hear it. You two go ahead and have your weekend together. You two need it because when that baby girl comes you two are going to be very busy."

"All right, Pops," says Charlie with a smile. "Thank-you."

"Don't thank me," he says, "who was at the door Sky?"

"Gunner," I say as I feel Charlie's arm wrap around my waist and his hand rest on my stomach. I feel Jennifer starting to move around. I guess her nap time is over. "I got rid of him."

"What was he doing here?"

"Spitting off crap," I say. "It's not a big deal."

"All right," he says, "Just keep an eye on him," says my dad. "I'm going to the hospital with Rachel after I take the kids to your Grandma's so I probably won't see you two till Sunday. I hope you two have a good trip."

"Thanks," I say as I give him a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says before kissing my cheek. "Charlie," he says, "make sure you take care of my girls."

"I will definitely take care of our girls," he says making me smile. "I promise."

"I know," he says with a smile. "All right," he says, "I'm off to pick Summer and Storm up from school and then dropping them off with Grandma. Rainbow is already there."

"All right," I say with a smile as I watch my dad walk out the front door before Charlie and I wrap each other up in our arms and share a passionate kiss before we start to get the rest of our stuff together for our trip. I can't believe that in the next few hours I am going to be Mrs. Charles Bennett.

**A Few Hours Later:**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asks Tanya as we are standing in the vestibule of some small chapel in the boondocks of Georgia.

"I'm sure," I say as I admire myself in the mirror. I don't look the way I had always envisioned on my wedding day but I still look beautiful. My long curly hair is pulled up into a tight bun, I'm wearing a white sundress with a pink ribbon on my stomach with a pair of white heels. I am going against the laws of fashion tonight wearing white before Memorial Day but this is a special day in mine and Charlie's lives; tonight we become connected together forever.

"All right," she says, "you look beautiful, Sky."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I look at myself a little more. "I think it's time I become Mrs. Charles Bennett Junior," I say with a smile as she hands me my bouquet of carnations.

A few minutes later I am watching my best friend Tanya and Charlie's best friend Max walk down the aisle together. I make my way down the aisle with a smile on my face. My dark brown eyes meet with Charlie's. I feel the tears burning in my eyes as I make my way to my future, my life forever. Charlie takes my hand as I reach him and we stand together connected as one as the pastor prays over us before beginning the wedding ceremony. "We are gathered here today to join Charles Bennett Junior and Skylar Jazz Thomas-Reigns together in holy matrimony. Becoming as one in the eyes of God is a joyous occasion and one that should not be taken lightly. Marriage is a sacred union between one man and one woman." He goes on to discuss how love is patient, love is kind and how it doesn't envy from Corinthians in the Bible. "Please join hands," he says as Charlie once again takes my small hand into his. "Charles, repeat after me. I Charles,"

"I Charles," he says with a smile. "Take you, Skylar to be my wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward for better or worse, richer or poorer in sickness and in health. To love and cherish till death do us part. And I now pledge my faithfulness to you." I have tears in my eyes as he promises me forever.

"Skylar," says the pastor please repeat after me. "I Skylar."

"I Skylar," I say as I choke on my words already, "take you, Charles to be my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward for better or worse, richer or poorer in sickness and in health. To love and cherish till death do us part. I pledge my faithfulness to you," I say as Tanya hands me a tissue to wipe the tears away from my eyes. I can't take my eyes off Charlie as the pastor asks for the rings.

Max hands the pastor our rings before the pastor hands Charlie my wedding ring. "Charles, place this ring onto Skylar's finger and repeat after me." Charlie smiles as he places the small white gold band with tiny diamonds onto my small finger next to my engagement ring. Jennifer starts kicking like crazy as Charlie looks at me with his beautiful dark brown eyes. "Please repeat after me.."

Charlie holds the ring onto my finger as he states the words the pastor asks him to say but a smile never leaves his face as he says, "Skylar, with free and unconstrained soul I give you all I am and I all I am to become. Take this ring and with it my promise of faith, patience and love for the rest of my life." He smiles at me as he lets go of my hand as the pastor hands me the black ring to place onto his finger.

"Skylar," he says, "place this ring onto Charles' finger and repeat after me."

I take Charlie's large hand and slide the black ring onto his finger. The pastor starts to say the words I am to say and I repeat after him. "Charles, with free and unconstrained soul I give you all I am and I all I am to become. Take this ring and with it my promise of faith, patience and love for the rest of my life," I say with a smile and tears in my eyes. I can't believe I am almost married. I never expected my life to go this way but I like how it's turning out.

"Charles, do you take Skylar to be your wife to love, honor, cherish and protect her forsaking all others and holding only to her?" asks the pastor.

"I do," says Charlie.

"Skylar, do you take Charles to be your husband to love, honor, cherish and protect forsaking all others and holding only to him?"

"I do," I say with a smile as I look at Charlie with so much love and passion in my eyes.

"Charles and Skylar, as you have committed yourselves to the vows of matrimony by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." And as Charlie's lips meet mine for a passionate but short soft kiss we are joined together for an eternity. I am now Mrs. Charles Bennett Jr. and I have no regrets about what I have chosen to do tonight.

Later that night after we go out to celebrate with Max and Tanya Charlie and I are in our hotel room celebrating our marriage. "Come here, Mrs. Bennett," he says as he wraps his arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck before we share a long passionate kiss. One that leaves us catching our breath as we break apart. "I am going to love calling you Mrs. Bennett."

"I'm going to love that very much, Mr. Bennett," I say with a smile.

"You're so beautiful," he says.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile before I kiss his full soft lips passionately. "I love you, Baby," I whisper against his lips.

"I love you too," he says with a smile, "Now make me a happy husband," he says with a smile before he picks me up and carries me over to the bed where we spend a couple hours making love to each other, enjoying each other, bringing each other to our climaxes. I am so in love with this man, everything about him makes me weak and he is mine forever.

As we reach our final climax together and he removes his body from mine as he lays down next to me as we lay catching our breath my cell phone starts to ring. "Who is calling us this late?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says as he props himself up on his elbow before he pushes some hair out of my face with a smile. "I Love you. You're so beautiful."

"I love you too," I say as my phone keeps ringing. "Should I answer that?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile, "I'll let you have a talk with whoever is on the phone before I take you again and then again after that."

"You like to have sex a lot."

"I like to have sex a lot with you," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips. "Besides it's not having sex it's making love. I could make love to you all night long and now that you're my wife. I can make love to you for a life time."

"I look forward to it," I say with a smile before I grab my phone off the night stand. I see that it's Tanya. "Hey, Tanya," I say as I answer the phone and Charlie takes his hand over my hip. "You do know this is my wedding night right?"

"I know that but so does the world," she says putting me in a panic.

"What do you mean the whole world knows tonight is my wedding night?" I ask as Charlie stops rubbing my hip and gets concerned.

"I don't know how but it's out there that you and Charlie eloped. It's big news," she says.

"That's not good," I say with a panic. "Why does it matter what I do? I'm not the famous one."

"But your dad is," she says, "Check it out, I sent you the link in a text."

"All right," I say. "Thanks," I say before I hang up the phone.

"What?" asks Charlie as I go through my text messages to see the text she sent me.

"Apparently it got out that we're married," I say as I click on the link. "This isn't good, Baby," I say as he sits up with me. "Great," I say as I look at the article on some news website. I don't think that my personal life should be anyone's business. I'm not famous my father is what happens with me should be just that PRIVATE! This is no different than when I was little and people would take pictures of me and post them on social media. I roll my eyes. "I've been dealing with this shit since I was 7."

"Being in the public eye?"

"Yeah," I say, "it was great when my dad wasn't so famous anymore but recently after the team won in their bowl game his fame sky rocketed again. Listen," I say, "It looks like former WWE wrestler and Georgia Tech's head football coach Roman Reigns' 16 year old daughter Skylar tied the knot tonight with basketball star Charlie Bennett. The two wed in a small chapel in the countryside of Georgia. This has yet to be confirmed but a source close to Skylar Thomas-Reigns says that it is indeed true that the couple has wed. They have been together since September and word is they are expecting their first child together. If this is indeed true congratulations to the happy couple. Is this a fucking joke?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says. "Your dad is going to kill me."

"He's going to kill us. I want to get to him before this gets to him but I don't think that's going to happen."

"Look just calm down we'll blow off Florida and go home tomorrow to talk to your dad and hopefully I can walk afterward or that I can still breathe but listen it's going to be okay. I'm going to make sure it's okay."

"All right," I say, "but welcome to my life, Charlie."

"It's OUR life now," he says, "and if I have to be in the public eye because my wife is the daughter of someone famous so be it. We'll be okay, I promise."

"My dad is not going to like this at all," I say. "Charlie, what do we do?"

"I don't know," he says as he wraps me up in his arms. "We'll figure it out in the next few hours. Just calm down."

"All right," I say, "but I hope you're ready for a whole lot of yelling."

"I wasn't expecting anything less. I got this. All right, Baby Girl?"

"All right," I say, "For better or worse right?"

"For better or worse," he says before he kisses my lips softly.

**A/N: Does SKy have a b.s. detector or what? She is onto Gunner! What do you think he will try next since this attempt to get Sky didnt work? What are your thoughts on Sky going off to marry Charlie even though she knows her dad will hate the lies and the secrets? Was it worth breaking his trust? NOw that Charlie and Sky are married will this throw a monkey wrench into Briana's and Gunner's plans? Do you think Roman will know about his daughter's marriage before she gets home and how do you think he is going to react? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	25. Forever My Girl

***THank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. tHank-you so much!***

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Ro," says Rachel as she is sitting looking at her lap top. "Ro."

"What's wrong?" I ask as we are sitting in the hospital room. We are still mourning the loss of our son and Rachel is still recovering in the hospital. "That voice sounded panicked," I say with a small chuckle.

"It's not funny," she says, "you're not going to think it's funny."

"What" I ask.

"Sky got married last night," she says and I think she's joking. It has to be a joke. I was very specific when I said she was not allowed to get married till she was at least in college.

"Rachel, I'm glad you have your sense of humor back but that's not anything to joke about," I say.

"Roman," she says seriously, "I'm not joking." And the smile on my face fades away as I hear the seriousness of her voice. She is not joking at all and all of a sudden I am filled with anger, broken trust. I trusted Sky. I trusted Charlie. I don't like being lied to and I don't like secrets. "Look," she says handing me her laptop. "What is she thinking?"

"She's not," I say quickly. "She's not thinking she hasn't been thinking for a while now. The girl is book smart but when it comes to common sense she's not a genius." I look over the news article on Georgia Tech's website and I feel my blood start to boil as I read the words. "Georgia Tech's head football coach Roman Reigns' 16 year old daughter Skylar Thomas-Reigns has married Georgia Tech basketball star Charles Bennett, 21 last night inside a small chapel outside of Atlanta. The couple is expecting their first child together early this summer. Congratulations to Charles and Skylar." I shake my head at the words. "I don't believe this," I say. "This not true." I start to get alerts and text messages on my phone asking me what's going on with Sky and if it's true that she has gotten married. I am just as clueless as everyone else is. I hope that it's a misunderstanding, a false report or something because my 16 year old is too young to commit to marriage but in the state of Georgia she is of legal age to get married without parental consent if she has a child or is pregnant. "My phone is blowing up."

"Mine too," she says as she looks at her phone. "She better not have married Charlie."

"She better not have," I say as I look at my text messages to see if I have any from Sky. "Should I text her? Or should I leave her alone?"

"I would leave her alone don't' say anything because she knows your temper if she did get married to Charlie then she's going to panic that you know and she may not come home."

"She has to come home some time," I say. "She can't stay away forever. I didn't know these were their plans. I just thought that they were going to hang out as a couple. I had no idea they were going to do this. I don't know if they did or not but if they did I'm hurt a little. I mean I should have been there to walk her down the aisle and not to mention the fact she is way too young to be a wife. I thought the baby was a stretch but marriage she is NOT ready for marriage. She doesn't know if she's going to be with Charlie forever. I know Jenn told me he's the one for her but at 16 there is no reason for her to be married none whatsoever. I'm disappointed in her. I don't understand why she keeps making these reckless decisions. It's like she doesn't think before she acts."

"Maybe she wanted to settle down to make a family for her and Jennifer," says Rachel, "and of course all the talk about her going around town being a tramp and a slut maybe she wanted to put a stop to the rumors. I mean now that she's married she should be loyal to one man maybe she wanted Atlanta and Georgia Tech to know that."

"I don't' care what the reason it was a stupid decision to make," I say, "she has plenty of time in her life to be married," I say, "she doesn't have to do it at 16. I just don't know what to say."

"I think that when she gets home you should just talk to her and Charlie. Ask them if it's true or not first before jumping to any type of conclusion. Just don't let it turn into what it did when you found out she was pregnant. I know you're upset but do not let it turn into that. You said a lot of hurtful words to Sky that night. Be reasonable with her. Listen to her but let her know how you're not happy about it but don't over react."

"I will try not to yell," I say, "but seriously, Rachel, marriage do you agree with this decision?"

"Not particularly," she says. "I think she is too young to be married but sometimes I think Sky forgets that she is still a kid and not an adult. She has been mature since she was 8 years old but I don't agree with her decision to get married. I feel like she thinks she's an adult but she isn't. There is so much now that she probably didn't consider now that she's married. I love their relationship but they have only been together for what 4 months it is way too soon to make such a life changing commitment."

"I agree," I say. "I don't even know how to handle this. Jenn never warned me about this. No parent book in the world tells you what to do when your 16 year old gets pregnant and then elopes. I am flying blind I guess."

"Yeah," she says. "I think we are in over our heads here."

"Drowning," I say as I think about how to handle the Sky and Charlie situation. I can't tell them to get divorced or anything because this was their decision so obviously they had a reason for what they chose to do. I just can't wrap my mind around why Sky would want to be tied down with a baby and a husband at 16 when with all the money in the world I could let her go see the world which is something she has been passionate about since she was 10. She has always wanted to travel the world. She wanted to take a year off before going to college just to travel but she can't even do that anymore. "So enough about Sky and Charlie," I say, "how are you feeling today?"

"Numb," she says, "I have to admit this thing with Sky is a distraction for me. It takes my mind off of River."

"Me too," I say. "So I know this may not be the best time to bring this up but are we going to try again?"

"No," she says, "I don't want to do this again. Remember when you brought up about adopting a child before?"

"Yeah," I say.

"I wouldn't mind doing that. I just can't put myself through this again. It hurts too much. I just can't do it again. I don't' understand why this happened."

"Neither do I,"I say, "but I'm trying not to question it."

"I know but I want to know WHY God took River from us. It doesn't seem fair."

"It doesn't," I say as I take her hand into mine. "But we know that he had down syndrome what if there was more wrong with him, something that would have caused him a life time of pain or something that would have been really bad for him to live with maybe God saved him that pain and torture and just took him to be an angel. I don't know that's the only thing I can think of. I have been tossing that around for a couple days and that's the only reason I can think of. I would like to believe that."

"Maybe," she says, "but I would have loved him down syndrome or not."

"I know and me too," I say, "but like I said maybe there was something more to it. I don't know. We're not supposed to question God but what we need to remember, Rachel, that he is in the arms of the Lord right now, resting and waiting for us."

"I know," she says. "It's just so hard to think about and know I'll never hold him in my arms or be able to kiss him. It's hard."

"I know," I say, "Storm would have loved him."

"Yeah he would have," she says, "does Sky feel bad about being pregnant with Jennifer?"  
>"She feels guilty," I say, "she says it's not fair to us. She is taking it hard."<p>

"I can only imagine. When I get out of here in the next couple days after River's funeral I want to talk to Sky and let her know that everything is okay. I'm truly and genuinely happy for her and can't wait to meet baby Jennifer."

"I told her that but she still feels guilty but if she hears it from you she may not feel so guilty."

"All right," she says, "we're going to get through this right? I mean with everything with Briana, Sky and the baby, we are going to be okay right?"

"We'll always be okay," I say.

"And your heart is okay?"

"As far as I know," I say with a smile. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too," she says with a smile.

**A FEW HOURS LATER:**

Sitting in the living room playing a game of Chutes and Ladders with Rainbow when the front door opens. "Hello," says Sky softly.

"In the living room," I say. "I want to see you."

"All right," says Sky, "we're coming."

"Rainbow," I say, "how about we clean up this game and you go upstairs to play with your dolls while I talk to Sky and Charlie, okay?"

"Daddy, are you trying to get rid of me?" she asks.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you," I say as I start cleaning up the game, "It's just Daddy and Sky need to have a grown up talk. It's too grown up for your little ears," I say.

"I think you're trying to get rid of me," she says with a smile as I smile back at her. I love Rainbow. She reminds me of Sky and Summer mixed. She has Summer's attitude and Sky's intelligence. "Are you, Daddy?" she asks as Sky and Charlie come into the living room holding hands and I can sense their nervousness.

"No, Rain, I promise I just want you to go upstairs to play for a little bit. I need to talk to your sister," I say as I get up off the floor and hand her the game box. "Can you do that for me?"

"You're going to owe me one," she says with a smile.

"What do I owe you?" I ask with my hands on my hips as she looks up at me with her blue eyes that she inherited from her mother.

"A tea party and a Frozen sing along."

"Deal," I say with a smile. "Now go upstairs and play."

"I'll be getting the tea party ready," she says with a smile. I just love her little voice and her sweet little innocence. She is my last baby and I would love to keep her that little forever. She walks out of the living room as I direct my attention to Sky and Charlie.

"I thought you two were going to Florida," I say. "What happened?"

"I thought we should talk, Dad," says Sky nervously.

"Have a seat," I say as they make their way to the couch to sit down. I watch Charlie as he keeps a hold of Sky's hand, he allows her to sit down first and then sits down next to her as he wraps his arm around her shoulders. My eyes are drawn to his left ring finger and I see the wedding ring and I look at her left ring finger to see her new piece of jewelry. "What would you like to talk about?" I ask taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

"Have you heard any news?" asks Sky as Charlie rubs her shoulder with his thumb.

"I may have heard a thing or two," I say, "anything specific?"

Charlie and Sky look at each other before Sky says, "Dad, Charlie and I got married last night."

"So it was true?" I ask.

"Very true," she says with a soft smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," I say, "I'm not going to get upset and I'm not going to yell about this but I have been through a lot in the last week of my life and this isn't making it better for me. It's not good for my heart, Sky."

"I know," she says as she looks down at the floor. "And I know this wasn't the best time but we wanted to do this before the baby was born. We want to be a family."

"You can be a family without being married at 16. Why the rush? Why was it so important to get married?"

"Because I love him, Dad, and he's the father of my baby. I don't' care what any paternity test says he is Jennifer's father and I want to be married before the baby is born."

"But Rachel and I weren't married before Summer was born and she has turned out all right I mean a little attitude here and there but she isn't destroyed by it."

"I know, Dad, but it's just something I wanted to do. Charlie loves me and I love him."

"If you two love each other the way you say you do the both of you could have waited till you were 21 or at least in college before you got married. Charlie," I say. "You promised me that you would respect my wishes and not marry my daughter until she was in college why did you do it now?"

"Because Pops, I love her. I love her a lot. Sky is my entire world. I know I want forever with her. Sky is special to me. I love her with every part of my body. I know I promised you that we would wait till she was in college but I couldn't. I wanted to make her my wife as soon as possible. I love her so much Pops. I can't explain it but there is just something about her that I love that I'm not willing to give up. I want to be a family with her before Jennifer gets here. Sky is the best thing to ever happen to me."

"But she is 16," I say, "she is only 16 years old. She hasn't even gotten the chance to explore life and live out her dreams. She dropped out of school before the holidays to be home schooled so she gave up her high school experiences. She is going to have a baby so she will never be able to live a normal college life. She's not going to get to live the experiences of life she has always wanted. She wanted to take a year off school before starting college so she could see the world and so that she could travel but she can't do that now."

"If she still wants to see the world I will let her see the world. We can do it as a family. I love her, Sir. I know she is 16 years old but that's just a number she is mentally older than 16. When I am with her I don't see her as a 16 year old I see her as a 21 year old woman, the mother of my child and my wife. I love her so much and I just wanted to start forever with her now. I know you're probably upset and I am sorry."

"Were you two ever going to tell me or keep it a secret?"

"We wanted to keep it a secret," says Sky, "and Dad I know you hate secrets but we weren't going to tell you but then someone alerted the media and it was out before we even got to talk about it."

"See, Sky," I say, "that's the price you pay for fame. You may not be famous but because I am your father you have fame. I never wanted that life for you and you're right it probably shouldn't have gotten out there but I thought that after everything we've gone through that even if you did get married behind my back news story or not you would have told me. I am your father."

"I know, Dad, but I know how much you want to be a part of my wedding day."

"I do or I did," I say, "I always wanted to walk you down the aisle and give you away. I never pictured you being married now. I mean I can't stop you. This was your choice it's your life you're going to do what you want to do. I can't stop you from that but of all days why did you do it the day your brother was born stillborn? Why would you add fuel to my fire?"

"I didn't know at the time that River was going to be stillborn. Charlie and I planned this out on Christmas night," she says. "Maybe last night wasn't the best time but we had everything ready to go. I didn't know everything with River was going to happen and I'm sorry."

"Look, I'm not even going to get upset. There is no point in getting upset over something I can't change. If this would be Gunner I would probably be flying off the handle but I know Charlie loves you and I know you love him. I know that you two are going to be happy together. I just think it's all too soon but if this is what you want I can't stop you. Charlie, I just want you to take care of my baby girl."

"I will always take care of her," he says. "I will always take care of both of our girls," he says.

"And it does hurt I wasn't included. I would love to walk Sky down the aisle."

"And you will be able to one day, Dad," says Sky. "This wedding was for Charlie and me to commit to each other privately and secretly but that didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. I hate it, Dad, I just hate the fame. I don't want to be in the public eye anymore. I hate it. I don't like it. But when I am 21 I do want to have a big wedding and have you walk me down the aisle and have all my family and friends there. Charlie and I talked about it. We wanted to do something small and intimate for us and then in 5 years we are going to have a big wedding for everyone to see."

"I know, Sky," I say, "I don't like the fame and being in the public eye either but it is what it is. I am sorry about that you deserve to have a private life. And I love the fact you're going to have a big wedding when you're 21 because I was really hurt that you chose to marry without me being there. This is something special for me because I have raised you and I just want to be able to give you away to the man that truly deserves you and the man you truly deserve. I love you, Sky and ever since you came into my life I have always wanted the best for you. It's hard to give you away but I love you so much that I want you to be happy and if Charlie makes you happy and this is what you truly want you have my blessing. I'm happy for the both of you."

"Do you mean it, Dad?" she asks.

"I mean it," I say with a smile, "I was upset at first but why should I be upset because you chose to marry the man that makes you happy and marry the man that truly deserves you and will give you the entire world? I can't be upset for that. I know you three are going to be a happy family, just really promise me that there will be no more babies till you're out of college."

Charlie smiles and says, "for that you have my promise. I will make sure Sky and I take all the precautions when it comes to sex so that we aren't surprised with a pregnancy until she's out of school and until I have a good job."

"That's all I ask, so how was your first night as a married couple? How is the married life treating you?"

"Well, it was good until everyone in the world found out about it," says Sky, "but I think I'm going to love being Mrs. Bennett."

"Congratulations," I say as I stand up as Charlie stands up with me. "Welcome to the family, Son," I say as I give him a hug. "Just promise me that no matter what you'll take care of my baby girl."

"I promise, Pops," he says, "thank-you."

"No problem. Sky," I say, "I'm not even going to make you get up."

"No," she says as she stands up, "It's okay. I love you, Daddy," she says as she wraps her arms around me and I wrap my arms around her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sky," I say as I kiss the top of her head.

"And you'll always be the first man that I have ever loved and you will always have a special place in my heart, Dad."

"I know, Princess," I say with a smile as I hug her tightly wishing that I never have to let her go but she is a married woman now. I have to let go and let her live her life the way she wants to but no matter what I will always be here for her.

***A/N: What do you think of Roman's reaction to SKy and CHarlie getting married? ARe you surprised he didnt' get upset? Does this help their relationship? WHat about Sky hating the fame do you blame her? Do you think that Charlie is truly the one for Sky? What about Rachel wanting to adopt a child but not having anymore? Do you blame her? Is all this stress too much for Roman right now? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	26. Heartbroken

***THank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

***A/N: Just wanted to put it out there that there is a user that is taking scenes and lines from my stories to use in theirs. I do not support their act of plagiarism. Just be on the look out. **

I stand next to Rachel with my arm wrapped around her shoulder as we stare down at our precious baby boy; River Augustus Reigns. The poor baby so lifeless but still beautiful at the same time, I tighten my grip on Rachel's shoulder as she chokes on a sob. My heart tears at the sight before we take our seat in the front pew of the church. I hand Rachel a tissue as she starts to cry immediately. This not easy in the least for us, our hearts are torn, broken, destroyed it is a tough time in our lives. It is the hardest thing we've ever done to lay our son to rest when we never really even got to know him. I held him a few minutes after he was born and I'll never forget his perfect little face. Rachel braved holding him even though I know inside it was tearing her apart knowing that would be the last time ever. "Today we come to lay River Augustus Reigns to rest," says the preacher causing Rachel to break down even more. I comfort her the best I can as tears fill my eyes thinking of the life we were robbed of. "Let us pray," he says as he leads us into a prayer as he prays for our family, our pain and our healing. "Amen," he says as I keep my arm wrapped around Rachel. "In Ecclesiastes it tells us there is a time for everything. To everything there is a season. A time for every purpose under heaven. A time to be born, a time to die. A time to plant, and a time to pluck what is planted. A time to kill and a time to heal, a time to break down and a time to build up. A time to weep and a time to laugh; a time to mourn and a time to dance; there is a time for everything. We are in the time of mourning Rachel and Roman Reigns are in their time of mourning along with their family. This is not the time to question why this happened but to mourn the loss of this beautiful baby boy. God has a plan for everyone and everything. A plan to help not to harm us but now is not the time to question his plan. Rachel and Roman have been blessed over the years with some of the most well-behaved children," he says as a few people cough and I glare at them. This is not about Sky and her reckless behavior but about a life that never go the chance to start. "A precious life was taken away before River took his first breath. We cannot be sad but rejoice that the Lord has him in his arms. He is an angel watching over us and he will forever be in the hearts. Rachel has asked me to share this quote; Never in our arms but forever in our hearts. River will always remain in the hearts of Roman and Rachel. He will always be a part of their lives. He will remain in their hearts for an eternity, their guardian angel and a blessing watching them from above," he continues on as tears fall from my eyes as I hold onto Rachel.

Throughout his funeral the thoughts of the life I never got to live with him play in my mind. I know he would have had down syndrome but his life was still one worth living. I think about how much of a difference he would have made in all of our lives and not just ours but everyone he came across. I am still finding it hard to find a reason we never got to enjoy this blessing. The Lord gives and the lord takes. It doesn't seem fair and it has torn me apart the last week just thinking about everything that could have been that will never be. "Are you okay?" I ask Rachel as I whisper into her ear. She snuggles close to me and I know that she's not. I don't know how she can be.

After a beautiful service we head to the cemetery outside of Atlanta and do the unthinkable, the hardest thing a parent can ever do and that is put their child to rest, bury them for an eternity although their soul is not there his body is present. Rachel sobs into my shoulder as we watch them lower River into the ground. I kiss her temple as she cries and hold her close. We chose to bury him in the outfit we wanted to bring him home in along with a blue blanket Rachel knitted for him and a little stuffed animal we had bought. We each toss a single white rose over his small coffin before we throw dirt onto it. Everything happens so fast and before we know we're back at our house.

"Roman," says Rachel as she comes into my arms as we are in the kitchen. "I still don't understand."

"I don't either, Rachel," I say as I hold her close to me. "It's been hard the last few days just thinking of all the things we'll never get to do with him. It's like all the hopes and dreams we had for him and all the things we had planned with him have been ripped away from us. It doesn't seem fair. We never did anything wrong to deserve this. We're good people," I say as I feel my voice crack.

"I had so much love for him, Roman. I really wanted to have another baby. I feel numb. I just feel like I'll never be okay. The preacher said there is a time to heal but I don't think I ever will. How do we heal from something like this? I felt him move inside of me. It may not have been much but I felt him move and kick. I saw his little face. I saw him and I held him but I'll never see his face again and I'll never get to hold him again. I'll never get to hear him call me mama, I'll never get to read him bedtime stories or tuck him into bed. I'll never get the chance to see who he grows up to be. I'll never get to see that. It hurts."

"I know, Baby," I say as I comfort her. I feel the exact way as Rachel does. Everything you ever imagined when you're pregnant or having a baby is like a hope, an ambition but when it's taken from you it destroys you. I know eventually we'll be okay but right now I just feel like everything around us is falling apart. A life we never expected to have. I never thought in a million years we would be standing where we are today not just with River but with everything in life. I never thought life would be like this. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she says, "it's not your fault. It just happened."

"I know but I just feel like you needed to hear me say I was sorry," I say as we walk upstairs to our bedroom so we can be alone since Rachel's mom has decided to keep the kids for us and Sky and Charlie are in their room.

"You don't' have to apologize to me to make me feel better, Roman. No sorry is going to make me feel better. It's not going to make the pain go away. I hate when people tell me they're sorry for my loss. Don't apologize to me. Just don't say anything to me. I hate it. I really do and that may make me sound like a bitch but I feel like my heart was ripped from my chest, stomped on and torn apart no apology is going to take away that feeling. I just need to heal in my own way."

"How do you want to heal? Do you want to go away for a couple days?"

"I just want to stay home and enjoy the blessings God has already given me. I want to spend time with the kids God has blessed us with. I can't stop living and act like they don't matter. They mean everything to me. I love them so much but I am still hurt over River but I don't want the kids to think they don't matter when it comes to River. I am sure they are hurting just as much as we are. They're young and they don't understand it, hell I still don't understand it. I'm not sure I ever will the only thing I want from you, Ro, is I want you to be here for me. I want to be in your arms and I want you to show me that we're going to be okay. Do you think we will make it through everything that's going on?"

"I'm sure we can make it through anything," I say as I wrap her in my arms as we lay in our bed. "I am always going to be here for you. I will hold you every night and every day. I will be here for you always. When I married you I promised forever through better or worse. I'm going to be here for you during our worse times and our best times. I need you too."

"I'm going to be here, Roman," she says, "I promise."

"I know, Baby Girl," I say as I hold her tighter in my arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," she says as she kisses my lips softly. "Do you think Jenn is taking care of River?"

"There is not a doubt in my mind," I say with a smile. "If there is anyone else that I would want to hold our son and take care of him other than us it is Jenn."

"Yeah," she says, "I just wish we would have done a better job with Sky for her."

"I know but Sky makes her own choices and her own decisions. Jenn is proud of her no matter what. Remember all the times Jenn took care of Summer for us before she was born? I'm sure she is taking good care of River maybe if she visits us we will be able to see him. I wonder what do you think he would have been like?"

"I think he would have been amazing," she says, "all of our kid are I'm sure he would have been no different. I bet he would have touched so many lives and made a difference in our lives. He would have been so special to us."

"Very special, he still is," I say, "just because he's gone doesn't mean I'll ever forget him. He was beautiful. I am sure he will always be beautiful and I'm sure we would have loved him endlessly. He would have been our entire world and our entire lives. The kids would have loved him."

"I know," she says, "He's always going to be in our hearts. And I'll never forget that precious little face."

"Me either," I say. "We're going to get through this. We're going to be all right. It's going to be hard but we are going to get through this."

"I know, Baby," she says, "as long as we have each other we can make it through anything."

"Anything," I say before I kiss her lips softly.

**RACHEL's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Sky," I say as she is in the kitchen getting a bottle of water while I am sitting at the table looking at a magazine. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, Mom," she says as she takes a seat. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Your father told me that you were feeling really guilty about the baby and being pregnant."

"I am feeling a little guilty," I say, "I mean I feel bad being happy for Jennifer and looking forward to the day she comes because I feel like it's going to make you hurt."

"Sky, it's okay," I say. "I'll be all right. I don't want you to hide your happiness from me. I still want to be involved in your pregnancy and involved in your baby's life. Don't shy away from me because you're scared of how I'll react. I do hurt that I lost River but I am looking forward to seeing baby Jennifer and being her grandma."

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"I'm sure," I say with a smile. "I am happy for you. It might be a little hard but I'm always going to be happy for you."

"Okay," she says, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Sky," I say with a smile, "so you're married now?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile as she shows me her wedding ring. "Are you upset?"

"I'm not upset I just wish you would have waited till you were older. Are you sure Charlie is the one you want to be married to?"

"I am 100% positive," she says, "there is just something about him that I love and I can't get over. He is this amazing guy and I love him so much. He's going to be the father of our daughter. I just can't describe it. I just love him. He is the one. I just know he is."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I can tell you really love him and I know he really loves you too. For him to be around through everything everyone is saying about you means something. It has to mean something it means he loves you a lot."

"He does," she says with a smile.

"So how is the married life?"

"It's all right. I mean we have only been married for a couple days. I was really shocked at how well my dad took the news. I thought he was going to go ape shit crazy or something but he gave us his blessing."

"Your dad is trying to stay calm because of his heart but he truly likes Charlie and he feels that Charlie is the best man for you. I have to agree with him since you dropped Gunner and got with Charlie you've really cleaned up your act."

"He makes me want to be a better person. I love him. I think he's the best man for me too and not to mention he is sexy as fuck," she says with a smile. "Have you seen him?"

I smile and shake my head. "Of course I've seen him, Sky, he is pretty good looking."

"Yeah but I know it's not just about looks but him being so sexy isn't a bad thing. He's a good person. He likes to do what I like to do. He likes to help people. He is smart and he's just so caring and amazing. I love him. I don't think I could have found anyone better."

"I agree," I say with a smile. I can tell that she's in love with Charlie just like her mom was in love with Roman. I've seen the looks and she looks at him like Jenn looked at Roman. The only difference between the two Sky is not going to let go of her love. "And how was everything with his parents?"

"Good," she says, "I like them a lot and his sisters are awesome. I love his family which is another plus. His mom is so sweet. His dad is a bit on the rough side but he's nice."

"Good do they know you got married?"

"I'm sure everyone knows but Charlie and I plan on telling them about it. I hate the media. I really do. Everything just gets out there. We didn't want anyone to find out we were married and now we have to tell everyone and this is NOT how we wanted anyone to find out."

"I understand. I know the feelings. I'm not a big fan of the media either," I say. "I know how you feel."

"Yeah it's annoying," she says.

"It can be but I don't think you ever get used to it."

"It's been 8 years and I'm still not used to it. I agree. I guess I just like my privacy. I don't want anyone taking pictures of my baby you know what I mean and I don't' want my husband to be the center of fangirls' wet dream fantasies either. I don't' want people knowing about my life. I don't want it at all."

"Good luck," I say, "because it never really goes away."

"I know," she says. "Oh well but I still want my daughter to have her privacy."

"We did our best for you kids you know that right?"

"I know," she says. "You always have those people you can't trust."

"Exactly," I say. "But anyway I'm glad you're happy."

"I am very happy," she says with a smile.

"Good," I say with a smile. "And just remember don't feel guilty about the baby because I am happy for you. And I still want to have a big part in her life."

"You will," she says. "Thanks for telling me that. I feel better hearing it from you. I love you," she says as we stand up.

"I love you too," I say as we share a hug.

**BRIANA's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Why are you standing here without Sky with you?" I ask Gunner.

"Because I couldn't get her to talk to me. I tried but she wouldn't budge. She's stubborn and she saw right through me. What am I supposed to do now? She's married to Charlie do you think that he's really going to let me around her? He already told me to back off. And now that she's married I don't even stand a chance of changing her mind."

"Is that baby yours, Gunner?" I ask.

"I don't' know maybe but because I said I didn't want any part in the baby's life Charlie stepped up and became daddy. How am I supposed to compete with that? Have you seen Charlie? I will admit he is pretty good looking. He looks better than me. Sky will never go for me and not even more now because she's married."

"I know Sky," I say , "she doesn't care about looks. She likes something more in people. She likes brains, she likes people that have a heart."

"But she is married," he says, "I can't get her away from him. Is there another plan you can come up with? I just can't get to her. She won't talk to me."

"I guess I am just going to need to handle this myself since you're not capable of doing anything right. You had one job, Gunner, one job! Was that too much to ask? I asked you to get Sky alone and you couldn't do that."

"Because she's not stupid," he says, "you know that. She can outsmart you."

"That's what you think it's okay because right now the Reigns family is at their most vulnerable time in their lives. I have an easy way in."

"What are you going to do?" he asks.

"Don't worry about it. I'm done with your services."

"Do I at least get paid for trying?"

I laugh at him and say, "no, you don't get paid. You didn't do what I asked. You didn't get the job done. Of course I'm not paying you."

"I can try again," he begs.

"Too late. I know what I am going to do. I know my way in," I say. "I'll get Roman and Ava if it's the last thing I do." The thoughts of my plan run through my mind and excitement fills me. I just have to get rid of Rachel and Sky.

***A/N: What do you think of Roman's and Rachel's bond? Do you think they can make it through this hard time? What did you think of Rachel talking to Sky? Did she need to put it out there to make Sky realize that she's happy about her pregnancy so she doesn't feel guilty? Do you believe that Sky has the right to feel guilty? What about Briana and Gunner? What do you think Briana is going to do to get Roman and Ava? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	27. We'll be okay

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

**SKY's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Do you think they will be upset?" I ask Charlie as we walk hand in hand up to his parents' front door to talk to them about our marriage.

"I think if they were upset they had a couple days to get over it," he says, "don't worry. It will be all right."

"I'm just making sure," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mrs. Bennett," he says with a smile. "I'm never going to get tired of calling you that." He reaches for the doorbell and rings it as he wraps his arm around me.

The door opens in front of us and his mom is standing in front of us. She gives us a smile and says, "I was wondering when you two were going to show up. Come in. I imagine we have a lot to discuss."

"Yes," says Charlie as he allows me to enter first. "Is Dad here?"

"Yes he is," says his mom as she closes the door behind us. "How are you feeling, Sky?"

"I'm all right," I say.

"And how is my grandbaby doing?" she asks with a smile as we walk to the living room where Charlie's dad is reading the paper.

"It's doing well," I say. We haven't told them we are having a little girl yet we plan to but we want to tell them about our marriage first. I'm sure they already know but we want them to hear it from us which is most important. "Very active," I say.

"I bet," she says, "Charlie was a very active baby when he was in my stomach. He never wanted to let me sleep. He was always moving around."

"Just like this little one," I say with a smile on my face. "Very active and keeps me up all night long."

"I know how it is," she says as we take a seat on the couch. "Charles, Sky and Charlie are here to talk to us. Put the paper down so we can talk back."

"Okay," he says as he lays the paper down on the table and takes off his glasses. "We are listening."

"Mom, Dad," says Charlie taking my hand into his. "I don't know if you have heard the news or not but over the weekend Sky and I got married."

"We heard something about that," says his mom. "We were waiting for you to tell us. Why did you two get married so soon? I thought you two were waiting till Sky was at least 21. What happened there?"

"We just couldn't wait," says Charlie with a smile. "I love Sky and she loves me. I know she's the one and with the baby on the way we wanted to be married before the baby gets here. We want to be a family."

"You still could have waited," says his father. "I think that you two are rushing things; first a baby, then moving in together, getting engaged and then married all in what 4 months? You two need to slow down and take it easy. Do you two even know each other enough to be married?"

"I know her," says Charlie, "and even if there are things that I don't know I will get to know over the next few years of our lives."

"I know enough about Charlie," I say.

"But you don't know each other enough to be married what if one of you has an annoying habit that the other can't stand? What then?"

"We'll deal with it," says Charlie. "I love Sky and I know everything there is to know about her. I know she's smart, she's beautiful, she is caring, she loves to help people. She wants to make a difference in this world. Her biggest dream in life is to cure cancer because her mom died of cancer. She wants to work in medicine but she also wants to own a sports team like the 49ers. She loves math and science. She loves to read and her favorite book is The Scarlet Letter by Nathaniel Hawthorne. She loves to sing and play music. She can play the piano, the cello, the violin and the clarinet. Music is a big part of her life and she loves Mozart and Beethoven. She loves the beach and she misses having snow. She has the most beautiful laugh, and her smile could light up any room. Her dark brown eyes are beautiful and she loves kids," he says making me smile, "so yes I do know Sky and she knows me just as well. We were ready to get married."

"I just think that you too moved too fast," says his dad. "You two should have waited a little longer. Sky, what do you parents think?"

"They are very supportive of our marriage and our relationship."

"So they were okay that their 16 year old daughter married a 21 year old man?"

"Yes," I say.

"My honest opinion, it was okay when you two were engaged, a little stretch on the baby but it doesn't make my son look good being married to a 16 year old. It looks bad on me and my company."

"What are you saying, Dad?" asks Charlie.

"What I am saying is that maybe you aren't the right fit to work for us when you graduate. I don't think it's a good image to have my own son married to a 16 year old. Do you know what that makes you look like?"

"But Sky isn't like most 16 year olds," he says, "she's like 21 with her mind."

"But her age is 16," he says, "and that's not a good image for you. She's a kid and legally you're an adult. You're lucky you're not in jail right now."

"My dad would never put Charlie in jail," I say. "He likes Charlie."

"That's good for your dad but I as Charlie's father am not happy about this marriage. I cannot condone my 21 year old adult son being married to a 16 year old child. If you were 18 that would be different but you're not. I don't agree with it."

"But it was okay when she was just pregnant with my baby?" asks Charlie.

"Charlie, stop playing around you and I both know that baby may not be yours."

"Charles," says his mom. "Whether that baby is Charlie's or not we are going to love it the same just like Charlie is."

"Do you hear what people say about her, Charlie? Is that someone you want to carry our last name?"

"So this is what it's all about?" asks Charlie. "You are embarrassed by the fact she now carries our last name and you're embarrassed that it's going to make you look bad. You're not worried about my image. You're only worried about yours. I know what people are saying about Sky and you know what I don't give a shit. People want to talk about her that's fine but I know the true Sky yes she made a few mistakes but like everyone else she has learned from them. People are going to talk but that is NOT going to change how I feel about her. I love her and I will always love her. She is the mother of MY child and whether or not it is my child it doesn't matter because I will be the father. I will be there from day 1 until the end of my life. She is my wife and I love her."

"But she is 16 years old and you're 21 how can you even think of her in that way?"

"To me Sky is a woman and I don't really care what you say, Dad."

"I don't know. I don't' know what else to say. I don't agree with this. I can't. This does not look good for our family, Charlie."

"I'm not worried about our family. I'm worried about MY family with Sky. I don't know why you're acting like this."

"Because it's wrong," he says, "And Sky I would say you're after our money but I know you come from your own money so why my son? Why a 21 year old?"

"Because I love him," I say.

"You don't know what love is," he says, "you know what you did. You found out my son was willing to take care of that child of yours and since you don't know the father you were relieved that he was willing to step up that you started to use him. You're making a fool out of him."

"That baby could very well be mine," says Charlie. "She is not using me. It was MY idea to get married. It was MY idea to propose to her."

"It was a stupid idea," he says, "I don't understand it. I just don't get it."

"You don't have to get it," he says, "You don't have to understand. I get it and I understand it and I am the ONLY person that needs to. She is my wife."

He scoffs and says, "that's only going to last a year."

"It's going to last a lifetime," says Charlie. "So are you kicking me out of the family business or what?"

"Unless you divorce Sky you are not working for me. I can't have that type of scandal in my company."

"That's fine," he says as he stands up. I stand up with him. "You don't have to accept it. I don't have to work for you. I have the credentials. I will find someone else to work for maybe run my own company someday but I was going to move to Ohio or Pennsylvania anyway when Sky goes to college. You can write me out of the will. I don't care. Nothing you can say and nothing you can do is going to make me divorce my wife. I love her. I love every part of her and she is mine forever. Nothing will ever change that. If this is how you want to be then fine be that person. Be however you feel you need to be but I'll be the happy one with my wife and my daughter. That's right it's a girl. Jennifer Rose," he says. I have never seen this side of Charlie before but I like it. He reminds me of my dad more and more every day. They always say a little girl looks to marry a man that reminds her of her father. I didn't realize how true that was until I got involved with Charlie. "Let's go, Sky."

"Charlie," says his mom as we start walking out of the room. "Wait."

"Yes?"

"I still want to be a part of your life and I still want to be in Jennifer's life," she says, "Please don't keep her away from me and please don't turn your back on me."

"I won't," says Charlie, "but dad is a piece of work. He thinks everyone is perfect and no one makes mistakes. He's trying to dictate my life and where he wants it to go. It's not going to work that way. I love Sky and I love our daughter. I don't care about a job at his company. I only care about them and what's best for them. So what he's not giving me a job I'll find one somewhere else."

"Charlie, he's just upset right now."

"He's not upset," he says as he holds my hand in his. "He is trying to control me. I don't' care mom. I am done with this and I am done with him."

"If that's how you feel, Charlie. I hate to see our family torn apart because of something so little."

"It wasn't me that tore the family apart," he says, "it was dad. I have to go."

"All right," she says. "You two take care."

"You too," he says with a smile.

"You too," I say with a smile before Charlie and I make our way to the front door and out to his car. I don't know how I feel. I feel like the fight between Charlie and his dad is my fault but I know it's not but I feel responsible. It was an awkward and uncomfortable moment for me.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asks me as we are in the car driving to get something to eat.

"Yeah I'm okay. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he says as he places his hand on my stomach. "How's our girl?"

"She's doing all right," I say with a smile. "She is really active do you feel her?"

He smiles as I smile at him because I know he can feel her moving around like I can. "I feel her. I think that's the first time. She's really moving isn't she?"

"Yeah," I say. "I'm sorry about what happened with your dad."

"Why? Don't be sorry," he says.

"I just feel like it was my fault."

"It wasn't," he says, "don't blame yourself. My dad is a jerk sometimes. He might get over it and he might not. I don't care either way. You, me and Jennifer are going to be okay I will make sure of it. I'm sorry about all the things he was saying about you. You didn't deserve it."

"I'm used to it," I say, "It's not like people don't talk about me enough. That was tame compared to all the things everyone else is saying about me."

"But it was still wrong," he says, "and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say with a smile. "So when do you want to start baby shopping?"

"Hmm, Baby shopping?" he asks with a smile, "how about after we go eat we go to the baby store to pick up some cute little dresses and pick out some stuff we want to register for."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I say with a smile.

When we get to the local pizza shop down the street from Georgia Tech we walk in and Charlie directs me to a table while he orders us each something to eat. While I am sitting at the table I see Gunner making his way toward me. I groan to myself. "Sky, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asks.

"No," I say. "I don't want to talk to you," I say. "There is nothing more to say."

"Sky, please just listen to me. This is important."

"Gunner, please just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you. I don't have anything to say to you. Please just go away."

"You need to listen to me, Sky," he says, "It's important."

"Didn't she tell you to leave her alone?" asks Charlie.

"Yes but this is important. I have to tell her something."

"You don't have to tell her anything. You don't have to look at her and you don't have to acknowledge her. Walk away and leave her alone. I'm getting tired of having this conversation with you, Gunner. You had your chance with her you blew it. She's married to me. Go away."

"All right," he says, "fine but don't say I didn't try."

"Whatever," says Charlie, "just walk away." Gunner walks away and Charlie takes a seat and hands me my salad. "What did he want?"

"I have no idea," I say. "He was trying to talk to me. He said it was important."

"I don't' know what he doesn't understand. I thought I made it clear that he needed to stay away from you. I guess I'm going to need to teach him another lesson."

"Just leave him go. He can try to talk to me all he wants I'm not going to talk to him. He's a douche bag."

"Yeah I know," he says. "He just doesn't get it."

"Clearly not," I say. "Do you think you're ever going to go back to play basketball?"

"Probably not," he says. "I was only playing because my dad wanted me to not because I wanted to. I mean I liked it and I am not opposed to putting Jennifer into basketball. I'll put her in little Jordans."

"You have a lot of hopes," I say, "but she is going to be a musician. I want her to play the piano. I want her to know classical music. If you want to put her in basketball fine but she will be a musician too."

"I'm okay with that. You are amazing on any instrument. I love that about you. You have so much talent. I want you to pass that talent onto her. What made you get into music?"

"My mama," I say, "she was fantastic. She wanted to be in an orchestra. She was so talented but she gave it up to be my mom but she made sure she taught me how to play the piano. She wanted to teach me the cello but she died before she got the chance. I hold music dear to my heart because that's how my mama and I talk to each other. I love to play music. It's my life. I want Jennifer to follow in our footsteps when it comes to music."

"That's beautiful," he says with a smile as my cell phone rings.

"Hold on," I say as I see it is my dad. "It's my dad I have to take this."

"Okay," he says, "is everything all right?"

"I don't know," I say as I answer the phone. "Dad," I say, "what's going on?"

"Sky," he says, "we're on our way to the hospital."

"What happened?" I ask with panic in my voice. "Is it Rachel?"

"No it's Summer. She is very sick right now," he says. "She's been throwing up all morning and it's not good. We have to take her to the hospital."

"She was fine last night," I say.

"I know," he says, "just meet us at the hospital. Something is seriously wrong with your sister."

"All right, Charlie and I will be there," I say as I hang up the phone.

"What's wrong?" he asks as I stand up. "We have to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Something is wrong with Summer," I say. "They don't know what she's just really sick."

"All right," he says as he stands up. "Let's go to the hospital."

***A/N: Do you agree with Charlie's Dad? Do you think that was a bit harsh what he said? Did he go overboard with taking away Charlie's future job? Could that affect him, SKy and the baby? What do you think of Charlie and SKy having hopes of their daughter being a musician and a basketball player? What did you think about Gunner? Do you think he was trying to warn them about Briana? Should Sky have listened? What do you think is wrong with Summer? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	28. Cupcake

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Dad," says Sky as she and Charlie arrive at the hospital. "What's going on?" she asks.

"We don't know yet. The doctors are checking her out," I say, "She went to school this morning and we got a phone call from the school saying she was throwing up. We thought okay she probably has the flu or some stomach bug but then it got bad. She started sweating really bad and the vomiting got worse. She was crying out in pain so we called an ambulance and here we are. The doctors are looking at her now."

"Maybe she has appendicitis. Remember when I had it? The symptoms sound similar."

"Yeah but you had stomach pains leading up to it. Her pains just came on and have gotten worse over time. I don't think that it's appendicitis."

"Then what is it?" she asks.

"I have no idea I am hoping the doctors can figure it out. I'm worried about her," I say, "and Rachel is a mess. They let Rachel go back with her but Rachel is beside herself. She's been through way too much in the last week to have to put up with this. I wish we could catch a break." I feel like in the last week Rachel and I have endured a great number of trials from losing our son, delivering our son, finding out Sky got married and then burying our son now something is terribly wrong with Summer.

"Dad," she says as she rubs my arm. "I'm sure everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so, Sky, I'm scared right now. What if we lose her? I have never seen her this sick before."

"It's probably just a really bad stomach bug don't' get yourself worked up until you talk to the doctor and see what he has to say. Like I said it could all just be a bad stomach bug."

"I don't know," I say as we take a seat. "So how did everything go with Charlie's parents?"  
>"Let's just say Charlie does not have a job with his father anymore."<p>

"That bad huh?" I ask.

"That bad," she says. "His dad pretty much called him a pedophile."

"He called him that?"

"Well not in so many words but pretty much alluded to it. I don't know but it was really bad. I was hoping it would go a lot better."

"I'm sorry, Princess that it didn't go well," I say. "I support you two and I am happy that you two are happily married to one another. Don't let what the haters say get you down."

"What do you think, Dad is it weird that Charlie is married to me and he's 21 but I'm only 16?" she asks.

I let out a deep breath and say, "I don't really like that fact but at the same time when Charlie talks about you and talks to you I can hear the love in his voice. He loves you so much. You can't stop who you love believe me I know. Your Mama and me were so in love back in college. We loved each other crazy. She was everything to me and I was everything to her. Your grandparents didn't like how close we were getting and didn't like how your mama was taking time away from playing her instruments or practicing for the orchestra they pretty much tried to break us up. They forbid her from seeing me. They wouldn't let me near her. They did everything in their power to keep us apart but we loved each other so much that we didn't care. We snuck around to see each other. That's why I won't forbid you from seeing Charlie or anything because if you love him you love him. You're going to find a way to be together anyway."

"If you and Mama loved each other so much why didn't she say yes?" she asks.

"That's a really good question," I say, "she told me it was because she wanted to find herself and I should go find myself. She said that we wanted different things in life. I really think she was scared to face her parents with news we were getting married so she told me no. It broke my heart and she told me that if we were meant to be together we would find our way back together. We found our way back but it was too late."

"You found your way back together when she got pregnant with me?" she asks.

"We would have but she never told me. Did you ever think about not telling Charlie or Gunner you were pregnant?"

"No the thought never crossed my mind. I wanted them to know because I wanted us to come up with a decision together. I mean I pretty much said I wasn't aborting or putting the baby up for adoption but still they had the right to know I was pregnant just like you had the right to know my mama was pregnant. I love her and all but I missed you in my life for 7 years. It wasn't fair to me and I could never do that to my daughter. I want her to know her daddy just like my mama should have let me know you but she didn't. That's the worst part of it all."

"I know, Princess," I say, "but we are together now and we will be together forever. We missed 7 years but we still have a thousand more years together."

"I love you, Dad," she says.

"I love you too, Princess," I say as I give her a hug. She takes my hand into hers and holds it tightly. I look at her and smile as she looks at me and reflects my smile back to me. "Thank-you."

"You don't have to thank me, Dad," she says. "And I am sure Summer is going to be all right because I am sure that my mama is taking care of her like she always has."

"Yeah," I say as I think about it. "Jenn and God have this in their hands," I say as I jump up as Rachel and the nurse come out of the back. "How is she?" I ask.

"They had to pump her stomach," says Rachel as she wraps her arms around my waist as I immediately wrap my arm around her.

"Pump her stomach?" I ask the nurse.

"Yes," she says, "There was arsenic found in her blood stream. She ingested arsenic."

"Arsenic?" I ask as my heart is in a panic. "Is she going to be okay?" I ask.

"We are going to keep an eye on her but we did manage to get it out of her system. If we had waited any longer," she says, "she may not have been so lucky. We believe that she can and will make a full recovery. Child services will be here shortly to speak to both of you and then Summer."

"Child Services?" I ask. "Do you think we poisoned our daughter?"

"We don't know," she says, "but Child Services needs to speak with you about the matter. Summer is recovering right now but until you talk to Child Services you can't see her. I'm sorry."

"She is MY daughter I would never poison my own child. I don't know who would do this to her or how she even got her hands on arsenic but it was not either of us."

"Mr. Reigns, I am just doing my job a child came in here with high levels of arsenic in her system; levels that could have killed her had you not gotten her here in time so yes it is protocol for you to need to talk to Child Services before you can see your daughter. I'm sorry."

"All right," I say before the nurse walks away. Rachel and I walk over to take a seat.

"What did she say?" asks Sky. "What is wrong with Summer?"

"They found arsenic in her system," I say as I hold onto Rachel as she sobs into a tissue.

"Arsenic?" asks Charlie. "Isn't that deadly?"

"Extremely toxic," I say.

"Is she going to be all right?" asks Charlie.

"They managed to get it out of her system," I say, "but they are going to keep her for observation I guess."

"How did she get arsenic in her system?" asks Sky. "That's the most random thing I have ever heard. Arsenic?"

"We don't know," I say, "I have no idea obviously someone gave it to her and she didn't' know it was there. Someone gave it to her and now it's like they are blaming Rachel and I."

"What do you mean?" asks Sky.

"They are sending Child Services. We have to talk to them before we are allowed to see Summer."

"That's ridiculous," says Sky, "you two have NEVER done anything to hurt your children. This is ridiculous. You two are the best parents in the world. I don't' know why they are making you see child services. It's like they are blaming you two. Do they think that it was you that gave her arsenic?"

"I don't know," I say as I shake my head. "But it pisses me off. I am pissed, Sky. Rachel and I would NEVER harm any of you children. I feel like everything is piling up against me," I say as I almost break down. "My back is against the wall. I don't know how much more I can take before I lose it. Everything in the last few months has been nothing but hell for me. Every trial imaginable has been thrown at me. What am I supposed to do? I can't take anymore."

"Dad," says Sky, "God never gives you more than you can handle."

"Oh yeah? Well, God must think I am a bad ass because I have a shitstorm in front of me with everything that has been going on in the last few months especially in the last few weeks. I can't take another thing, Sky. I just can't take it."

"I know, Dad," she says, "but you are still one of the strongest people I know. It's going to be all right. Everything is going to be all right. Everything has to be all right."

About 15 minutes later a woman dressed in a black business skirt outfit holding a brief case and a file makes her way over to us. "Hello," she says, "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Reigns?"

"Yes," I say as Rachel and I stand up. "I'm Roman and this is Rachel."

"It's nice to meet you," she says. "Follow me please," she says before we follow behind her to some room in the hospital. "Please take a seat," she says as we enter the room. Rachel and I take a seat together. "Well, this is the first time I am seeing your names. I have never seen you two before. Can you tell me what happened with your daughter Summer?"

"We're not really sure," I say. "We sent her to school this morning and she was fine. Then in the middle of the morning the school called saying that she was sick. We picked her up, she was vomiting but I thought it was a simple bug. I didn't know what was wrong with her. We put her in the living room with a bucket and soon she was complaining of horrible stomach pain, vomiting almost non-stop and then she was sweating profusely. We called the ambulance and they brought us here."

"I see," she says, "I am Mrs. Adams by the way."

"Nice to meet you," I say.

"There was arsenic found in your daughter's system, do you want to tell me how it got there?"

"I have no idea," I say. "We have never hurt our children in any way. We don't even believe in spanking our kids. We have never done one hurtful thing to our child."

"So how did the arsenic get into her system?"

"I don't know," I say.

"Well, we're going to need to talk to Summer before you can see her. I want to get her word on the situation but unfortunately I am going to need to open up a case."

"Open a case?" asks Rachel. "What do you mean open a case?"

"I will need to take a look at your home to make sure the house is in the best condition. I will have to make unannounced visits periodically to make sure everything is going okay but if I see everything is fine then I will close the case. I just have to make sure there is no foul play going on in the household and that all the kids are safe."

"So you aren't taking any of them away?" I ask.

"No," she says, "we aren't going to take any of your kids away. WE are just going to do a little bit of monitoring to make sure everything is going all right."

"Okay," I say. "Thank-you." I am relieved that all she has to do is monitor our family. When they mention child services the worst thoughts entered my mind. I was scared that they would take away our precious babies and devastate Rachel even further than she has been over River. The kids are what are keeping her going. They are keeping a smile on her face and if they were to be taken it would be devastating.

After we meet with Mrs. Adams from child services she goes to talk to Summer and make sure that everything is all right with her before we can see her. We get the go ahead and make our way to Summer's room. We walk in and she's sitting up in bed watching TV. She is looking a lot better now than when we brought her. She looks exhausted and run down but she looks better than before. She looked like death was knocking at her door and in a way it kind of was. If we hadn't gotten her there when we did we could have lost her. I don't' even know how I could go the rest of my life without my Summer. "Hey, Summer J," I say with a smile as I walk over to give her a hug.

"Hi, Dad," she says with a soft smile.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel better," she says, "my stomach still hurts a little but I'm not throwing up any more. I thought that my insides were going to come out."

I let out a small laugh and say, "I don't think that's possible but at least you're feeling better. I was so worried about you. I was very concerned."

"I don't know if it can happen or not but it could. I felt like it was going to. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for this wasn't your fault," I say. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Your Mama and I are just glad you're okay."

"Yes," says Rachel as she gives Summer a hug. "You scared me. I thought we were going to lose you."

"I know, Mama," she says hugging her. "I love you so much but I saw Jenn. I saw my angel!"

"I'm sure Jenn took good care of you," says Rachel with a smile.

"She did and she had River with her too," she says. "He was so cute and happy."

"I bet," says Rachel with a smile as tears burn my eyes. "I'm sure he's very happy."

"He is and Jenn said not to worry she will take good care of him."

"I know," says Rachel with a soft smile.

"So, Summer, what happened how did you get arsenic in your system?"

"I don't know," she says, "I think it was that cupcake."

"What cupcake?" I ask curiously.

"The one the little girl gave me at school," she says.

"Some little girl gave you a cupcake at school?" I ask. "Did you tell Mrs. Adams?"

"Yes," she says. "I told her that I got a cupcake."

"What exactly happened with the cupcake?"

"I was walking to my classroom with my friend Aubrey and this little girl from 2nd grade came up to me and gave me a cupcake. I asked her what it was for and she said that it was just to give me a cupcake. It was a pretty cupcake," she says, "It had pink frosting on it with lots of sprinkles, I had to have it and she gave one to Aubrey too. We ate it on our way to our classroom and then I started to not feel so well."

"Do you know who the little girl was?" I ask.

"I don't know. I never saw her before. I just know she is in 2nd grade with Storm. I don't know, Dad. The cupcake was good but the tummy ache after wasn't so good."

"Did Aubrey get sick?" I ask.

"No, no one got sick except for me," she says. "I told the nurse I had the cupcake but she told me it was just a bug."

"I see," I say, "Rachel, come here."

"All right," she says as she walks over to me. I pull her to the corner of the room and she whispers. "What are you doing?"

"Did you hear her? Someone gave her a cupcake and then she gets sick? Do you think someone tried to poison our daughter?"

"I would like to say Briana but why would she deliberately hurt Summer?"

"Because she's a fucking psycho," I say, "it could be as simple as if I can't have her neither can you or maybe she's trying to get our guards down. Maybe it was a warning, Rachel I don't know but this cupcake has Briana written all over it. I will kill her."

"You'll kill her?" asks Rachel, "I'll kill her! Summer is MY daughter how much more do I have to endure at the hands of Briana. I will kill her. I'm sick of this. She could have killed our daughter."

***A/N: What did you think of Roman's and Sky's interaction at the hospital? Was it nice to hear Roman talk a little more about Jenn and what about Sky's feelings on her mother keeping her from her father for 7 years? What did you think about Summer having Arsenic in her system? What about Child services opening a case with Roman and Rachel? Are Roman and RAchel almost to their breaking points? Do you believe Briana was responsible for the cupcake incident? Please review and thank-you for reading. **

***A/N2: I was thinking of doing a fic on Roman and Jenn would you like to see a fic about those two?**


	29. It Happened One Day

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much***

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Thank-you for spending the day with me," I say to Sky as we are sitting down to have lunch together. I miss all the time I used to spend with her and the last couple weeks everything has been so hectic for our family that we haven't really gotten the chance to talk like we used to. Summer came home from the hospital the day after she went in with arsenic in her stomach and a couple days later Child Services showed up at our door to do an inspection of our home and to check on the kids to make sure everything was all right with them. Of course our house was spotless and the living conditions were immaculate for them and they saw the kids and saw that they were well taken care of and they closed the case. It is a load off our backs. After everything we have gone through in the last few weeks the last thing I wanted was to have a case with Child Services.

"No problem, Dad," she says with a smile as she looks over the menu. "I love to spend the day with you."

"I love spending the day with you," I say as I look over the menu. "I miss you, Sky. It seems like you are really busy with Charlie."

"I am but I will always find time for you, Dad," she says. "So how is Summer feeling?"

"She's much better. She has learned not to take cupcakes from strangers."

"I bet," she says, "but in her defense she got the cupcake from an innocent kid. Briana is the one that made it into something evil. I still can't believe she did that. Are you sure it was her?"

"Who else would want to get to me through Summer? Who else would want to hurt Summer? I don't get it because she is always talking about how Summer is her daughter Ava so why would she poison her?"

"To get your attention," she says.

"Well, she's got it and she should be careful what she wishes for. That is MY daughter I can't believe she tried to kill her. She's crazier than ever."

"A little too cuckoo for cocoa puffs if you ask me," she says with a smile as the waiter comes to take our orders.

"Tell me about it," I say after the waiter leaves. "Anyway, how is the pregnancy going?"

"Very good," she says with a smile. "Jennifer is so active and the best thing in the world when I play classical music for her if she is kicking and going wild she calms down instantly. She loves it already."

"There wouldn't be a doubt in my mind," I say with a smile. "She gets that from her Mama and Mammaw."

"Yes she does," she says with a smile. "Charlie and I are going to give her the world, Dad. We want her to have the best life ever."

"I bet you do. That's the best thing a parent can do is give their child the world."

"But," she says, "we aren't going to be raising her in Georgia."

"What?" I ask.

"For college I want to go to Ohio State or Pittsburgh."

"I thought you were going to Georgia Tech? You've wanted to go to Georgia Tech for as long as I can remember."

"I know," she says, "but that was before everything happened. I can't go there. I don't want to go there."

"Why?" I ask. I am beyond shocked at her new choice to leave Georgia to go to school in Ohio or Pittsburgh. I always thought she was going to follow in my footsteps and go to my alma mater and be a Yellow jacket.

"Because people talk too much," she says, "I can't go there. My reputation will always remain the same as it is now. Everyone is going to look at me as the school slut or the school whore. This is why I stopped going to school because learning wasn't fun anymore when I was getting made fun of and called names. I know I did some bad stuff in my life but they act like I was Hester Prynne they might as well strap a red A on my chest and let me wallow in my shame. That's exactly what it feels like and Hester's way to get away from it was to isolate herself. That's what I need to do. I need to isolate myself from Atlanta and Georgia Tech. I need to go somewhere that no one knows about what I've done or knows about my past. I need a new beginning. I can't get that unless I move away."

"So you're really going to move to Ohio or Pittsburgh?"

"Yes, Dad," she says. "I'm sorry but it's just something I have to do."

"And what did Charlie say?"

"He said he and Jennifer will go wherever I go. He's all right with moving to Ohio or Pittsburgh and now that his dad kicked him out of the family business he really doesn't have anything to hold him here."

"This is just shocking to me, Sky. Are you really sure you don't want to go to Georgia Tech?"

"I'm sure please don't take it personal. I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for me dad. I don't want my college life to be a repeat of my high school life. I want to enjoy college the best that I can as a wife and a mother. I want to be able to go to class without some football player asking me how much I'll charge to give him a blowjob or asking me to meet him under the bleachers. I want to go to class without girls looking at me and whispering about how much of a slut I am. I can't do it again and I don't want to do it again. I want a new start in a new town and a new state please understand I'm not doing this to hurt you but I'm doing it to help me and to help my family. We will come back on holidays to visit you. Are you upset with me?"

"No," I say, "it's just I thought we always had this plan that you would stay home for school and wouldn't leave Georgia."

"I know what we planned but lately everything I planned in life hasn't really panned out the way I wanted it to. It has been nothing but something unexpected. And you know what you always say; it is the unexpected things in life that we turn out to love the most. I have to say I love where my life is going. I wouldn't do this if I didn't' think it was the best thing for us but it is. I told you I need to get out of Georgia."

"I just didn't know that everything was that hard. I thought you brushed the haters off," I say as the waiter brings our food.

"I do but sometimes words can really hurt a person. You taught me to not let the haters get to me and taught me that no one can change who I am but myself but when I am asked every day at school to give a blowjob or to have sex with someone or getting my bra snapped or getting smacked on the ass or getting a boob grabbed I have to draw the line. The guys acted like it was okay to violate me and the teachers and principal did nothing about it. I went to them numerous times and they did nothing. Their response was did they hurt you? They harassed me, they violated me and that hurts. The school did NOTHING about it," she says and I can hear the pain in her voice.

"I had no idea it was that bad. Why didn't you tell me? I would have been in there."

"You had your own things to worry about. You had your football team, your heart attack and yours and mom's baby. I didn't want to bother you with my problems."

"Sky, you're my daughter. If you were having those types of problems in school you should have come to me and I would have taken care of it. I would have made heads roll. NO girl deserves to be sexually harassed like that and the fact that they brushed it off pisses me off even more. You should have said something, Sky."

"It doesn't matter now," she says, "it's over with and I want to keep it that way."

"All right," I say, "you know I don't like to see you hurting."

"I know, Dad but I don't like to see you hurting either and lately you've been hurting a lot. I couldn't throw something else on your plate. It just isn't fair to you."

"I don't care how bad I am hurting if I need to take care of something you need to talk to me, Sky."

"I know, Dad," she says. "I'm sorry. I thought I could handle it and I did. I dropped out to be home schooled and I like it a lot better. I miss a couple friends but if they were really my friends they would be reaching out to me but they don't."

"Sky," I say shaking my head. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," she says, "I'm all right. I'm fine. I have my family, I have Charlie and I have Jennifer. Nothing else matters.

"Okay," I say. "So are you still going to take up sports management when you go to college?" I ask changing the subject as we eat.

"Probably," she says, "I still want to own and manage a sports team."

"That's good," I say. "I'm glad that you still want to go to college."

"I do because I want my daughter to have a good life. I have to go to school and get an education. I might also do psychology because I just want to see why people are crazy like Briana. Why is she such a nutcase? How do people get that crazy?"

"That's a good question. You should get into psychology if you want to. If you think that's the best field for you then go for it."

"I might," she says, "I have a few months to decide but I am leaning toward psychology more and more every day because of Briana. I really want to know what happens inside the brain to make someone do all the things she has done and continues to do."

"She's sick," I say, "she's always been sick. Rachel thinks she is a sociopath and she is not wrong about that. She is a sociopath. She has no remorse for anything she does, she likes to hurt people, she lies she is a sociopath plain and simple."

"I'm not feeling bad for her or anything but why didn't they help her with her illness in jail? I thought they did that kind of thing for those with mental issues."

"Usually they do but Briana is so good at manipulating people it's possible that she could have just told them everything they wanted to hear. I wouldn't put it past her."

"Me either," she says. "It's just sad you know what I mean? I remember that day she was screaming because you broke up with her because she was lying about being pregnant. That was nuts."

"It was," I say, "how do you remember that?"

"I don't even know," she says with a laugh. "I remember a lot about her from when I was little. Every time she would grill me about you in class and then when she kidnapped Summer as well as when she tried to kill us in the car accident. She was crazy but it's just worse now."

"I know," I say. "Something has to be done about her."

"I know that's right," she says before we go on to finish eating our lunch together so that we can go to the movies to see a movie together like we used to do when Sky was little. I can't help but to notice how grown up she is and how much she has changed since then. She is growing up to be a great young woman and even though she has slipped up a little she still has a good head on her shoulders and trying to make the best for her life not only for her but for her daughter. I have to thank Charlie for that because he does help keep her on the right track.

**RACHEL's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Rain," I say as I am lying in bed with her. "You have to take a nap. I promise it won't be a long nap at least 2 hours what do you say?" I ask making deals with my daughter.

"Mama, No nap," she argues back.

"Please, Rainbow," I beg. "If you take a nap Mama will give you a bowl of ice-cream when you wake up."

"Ice-cream?" she asks.

"Yes ice-cream but only after you wake up from your nap."

"With sprinkles?" she asks as she looks at me with her blue eyes that match the skies of Georgia.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "With sprinkles."

"Okay," she says with a smile.

"So you're going to take a nap?"

"Yes, Mama," she says with a smile.

"All right," I say with a smile. "Have sweet dreams. I'll be right downstairs waiting for Summer and Storm to get home from school."

"Okay, Mama," she says with a big smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I get out of her Disney Princess bed and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"I Love you more," she says.

"I love you to the moon."

"I love you to Heaven," she says with a smile.

"And I love you times infinity."

"I love you times infinity times infinity."

"I love you times infinity times infinity times infinity," I say with a smile, "now go to sleep."

"Okay, Mama," she says as she closes her beautiful blue eyes before I walk out of the room to go downstairs to get some laundry out of the dryer and take it upstairs to fold it.

Sitting on the couch folding some laundry I hear some noise coming from the kitchen. Thinking that Rain woke up early from her nap I make my way to the kitchen since it is only us two. "Rain, Honey," I say as I make my into the kitchen. "Mama told you that you needed to take a nap for some ice-cream," I say as I walk into the kitchen. I stop in my tracks as I see her. She's standing 5 feet in front of me in MY house; the devil herself the same way I remember her with Raven black hair down to the middle of her back, her naturally tan skin, her dark brown eyes and her body of perfection. I'm frozen, my feet stuck like glue as I stare at her. The words I want to say can't come from my lips.

"Ah, Rachel," she says with a smile. "How are you doing? Surprised to see me?"

"Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" I ask

"I came to pay a little visit where is Roman?"

"He is out with Sky," I say. "What do you want you need to get out. I won't call security or call the police if you just walk out on your own."

"Do you think I'm stupid, Rachel? Do you think I am an idiot? Have you not learned how smart I truly am? I have been watching you all for a while. I've been watching every move that you make. I got tired of watching. I want what is mine, Rachel. Where's my daughter? Where is Ava?"

"Her name is Summer and she's not your daughter. She is MY daughter and she always has been. You've been delusional for years now. Get over yourself. If you truly cared about her you wouldn't have tried to kill her."

"You can't keep her, Rachel," she says, "I won't let you. She is MY daughter. I want her back."

"You're crazy," I say.

"I'm not crazy! I want my daughter," she says and I can hear it in her voice that she is on the verge of snapping. I feel my anger rising inside of me as I have put up with this shit for 8 years. It's getting old. Briana is getting old.

"Get out," I say with warning. "Get out now."

"Or what, Rachel? You're going to call security on me? You're going to call the police on me? Too bad that I cut the phone cords to your house. Oh and as for security," she says with a laugh, "they are a little detained right now."

"What did you do?" I ask.

"Don't' worry about it," she says taking a knife from the knife holder. She pulls out the sharpest one. "I needed to get you alone," she says looking at the knife. "I need to get you out of the picture," she says as she continues to look at the knife in her hand. "You know, Rachel," she says coming closer to me. "I tried to warn you. I tried but you just couldn't listen. You just couldn't handle the fact that Roman and I were meant to be together. You had to take my daughter to win him over now I need to take you out to get what I deserve," she says moving closer to me as I back into the wall. Fear comes over me as I am trapped between the psycho and the wall. I move out of the way as she hits the wall with the knife before she turns around and chases me around the kitchen before I pull my own knife out of the holder.

"I'm not scared of you, Briana," I say, "I will do what I need to do to protect my kids and protect MY husband. Roman was caught up in your sex. You tried to manipulate him with your sex then you lied about being pregnant. You were never pregnant. You were trying to trap him. He didn't want you he wanted me. I was pregnant with his daughter. You had nothing. You were jealous," I say as we stand across from each other, the island in the kitchen separating us. "You were jealous that I had everything you wanted. You could have had it but you screwed up. You kept lying and you were crazy. He didn't want you."

"He wanted me all those times I had him begging for me."

"Back then but now, Briana," I say, "he can't stand you. He couldn't stand you since you tried to kill us. You put my niece in a wheel chair for the rest of her life. You destroyed her life. She will never be normal again because of you. You almost killed Sky and you almost killed me as well as Summer. Then you took MY daughter from the hospital. You're a fucking nutcase."

"Don't call me a nutcase," she says with anger. "I am not a nutcase. I wanted to kill you. I wanted to get you out of the picture. I couldn't do that then but I'm going to do it now."

"Just put the knife down, Briana. I'll put mine down if you put yours down."

"Not a chance," she says as she charges at me. I can barely move before I feel the sharp jab of the knife into my side as I cry out in pain before I fall to the floor as I feel the wetness hit my shirt. I put my hand onto my side and pull it away to see all the blood on my hand. I'm in shock and something comes over me that I never experienced before. I just remember screaming and raising my own knife as Briana stands over me. I don't' remember much except multiple screaming from her and many curse words from my lips. I lose myself. I can't remember what is happening. I am lost. I am out of my body as I take care of Briana.

My body calms itself and I break down into tears as I see the blood all around me. The blood from my side, the blood from Briana, who is lying on my kitchen floor lifeless holding her own knife in her hand. I scream out loud before I hear a tiny voice from the stairwell. "Mama," says Rainbow.

"Don't come over here," I say from behind the island. "Call, Daddy," I say.

"Okay, Mama," she says. "Where is your cell phone?"

"It's in my room. Just call Daddy and tell him to come home right away," I say as I hold onto my side and look at Briana in front of me. I don't know what to do and I don't know what to say before I breakdown. I want to say that I'm distraught over what I did to Briana but it's been 8 years coming and I have no sympathy, no remorse it had to be done. I don't remember it but I know I did it. It's over; it's finally over.

***A/N: What do you think of Sky keeping everything that was going on a secret from her father? Do you think she even told Charlie about the harassment that she endured? Do you think Roman was hurt by the fact Sky wants to go somewhere else for college? What are your thoughts on Rachel and RAinbow? What about everything that happened with Briana? Is this finally the end? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	30. Is it Over?

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Rachel," I hear Roman's voice call out from the living room as I sit motionless in the kitchen hugging my knees, feeling weak from the blood I am losing, my jeans drenched in blood as I hold onto my knees crying hysterically as I can't draw my eyes away from Briana. _What did I do? How could I do this? What is going to happen now?_ So many questions and no answers, I hear heavy footsteps running toward the kitchen, "Rachel!" yells Roman as he enters the kitchen to hear my hysterical sobs. "Oh my God, Rachel," he says as he gets down to my level and wraps his arms around me. He looks over at Briana and says, "Is she?" I nod my head too weak to speak. "Rachel," he says deeply before wrapping his arms around me. I am not sure if he feels the blood from my side on his baby blue t-shirt but he separates himself from me and looks down. "Are you bleeding?" he asks. I nod and point to my side. He lifts my shirt up looking at my stab wounds. He pulls out his cell phone and calls 911 asking for an ambulance giving very little details just saying that his wife was stabbed and that his wife defended herself and the intruder appears to be dead. He hangs up the phone and takes me into his arms. "It's going to be okay, Rachel," he says wrapping his arm around my head as I cry onto his shoulders. "Shh," he says comforting me. "It's okay. You did what you had to do. It's okay," he says as he rocks me back and forth as if I am a baby. I hear tiny footsteps in the kitchen. "Rain, Honey," he says, "don't come over here. Sky is in the living room go play with her."

"Okay, Daddy," she says before I hear her skip away on her tiny feet.

"Dad, what is going…." I hear Sky say as she enters the kitchen. "Is that?"

"Yes," he says as he comforts me. "I don't know what happened just do me a favor Summer and Storm should be home from school any minute now. I need you to keep your brother and sisters out of the kitchen and keep them in the living room. The ambulance is coming. If they have any questions keep the answers as simple as possible. WE will talk to them about it when it gets straightened out but right now keep them in the living room better yet take them upstairs and keep them busy."

"Okay, Dad," she says before she hurries out of the kitchen.

The room starts to go black the weaker I get from losing blood. The colors of the room appear again as I hear the sirens getting closer and Roman's soft voice mostly jumbles saying, "stay with me. Don't go, Rachel." I can hear the plea in his voice as I grab onto his shirt tightly.

Everything remains a blur as to what happens before I am taken onto the ambulance. I remember Briana's body being put into a body bag and I remember hearing voices talking over me in a jumbled mess before I was put onto a stretcher and wheeled out the front door. I lay in an ambulance with Roman holding my hand tightly, crying over me and oxygen on my face. I feel the pain in my side as we speed away and then everything goes black to me.

"There you are," I hear Roman's voice from my side as I wake up from darkness. "How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" I ask as I groan.

"You passed out from blood loss. They had to do a blood transfusion because you lost so much blood. You're going to be okay," he says. "They stitched you up and everything is good."

"Is she dead?" I ask softly.

"Yes," he says, "she's gone. What happened, Rachel?"

"I don't know," I say. "I just put Rainbow down for a nap and then I went downstairs to fold some laundry. I heard noise in the kitchen. I thought it was Rain so I went to check on her and send her back up to her room to finish her nap but then Briana was standing there talking about taking me out of the picture and how she wanted Ava. She had a bunch of crazy in her eyes. I told her to leave and she wouldn't she told me she cut our phone lines and took our security team. I don't know, Roman. Then she grabbed a knife and charged at me. I moved out of the way, grabbed my own knife and she was talking about how I took you away from her and how she deserved to have you and I didn't. I told her to put the knife down but she told me no and charged at me. I tried to get away but she got me. She was going to do more but I got her first then I just remember screaming and I lost control, Roman. I lost control," I say as I cry.

"It's okay," he says, "you were defending yourself. If you didn't' defend yourself she would have killed you. She tried to kill our daughter. You did what you had to do."

"I don't know what about her daughter? Now her daughter doesn't have a mother. I took someone's mother away from them."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," he says. "She was dangerous. She wanted to kill you. Her daughter is better off without her."

"What is going to happen to her?" I ask.

"I don't know," says Roman, "but she's not my problem. You are the one I am worried about. This could have been a lot worse. What if you wouldn't have heard her in the kitchen and she surprised attacked you and it killed you? She would have taken you away from our kids and she wouldn't have thought twice about it."

"I am happy with what I did but I am sad because I took a little girl's mother away from her. As toxic as she may have been I am sure that little girl loved her mother."

"I don't know, Rachel. I just think that we don't need to focus on that little girl. We need to focus on ourselves and focus on everything that's going to be happening now. The police want to talk to you. They want to hear what happened. Are you feeling up to talking to them?"

"Not today," I say. "I can't."

"You have to," he says, "tell them you had to defend yourself. You killed someone Rachel they need to know that you did it in self-defense. Okay?"

"Okay," I say. "I'm scared, Roman, what if they arrest me?"

"If they arrest you I will bail you out I promise," he says.

"All right," I say. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," he says with a soft smile as he gets up to kiss my lips softly. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

After an hour I finally decide that it's time for me to talk to the police and tell them my story to let them know everything that happened with Briana. Two police officers and a detective walk into my room. Roman stays with me as he sits off in the corner as I nervously wait for them to introduce themselves. "Hello, Mrs. Reigns," says the detective. "I am Detective Ashby and this is officer Gold and this is officer Thomas. I just wanted to ask you a couple questions about what happened today. Okay?"

"Okay," I say nervously.

"Have you had a long history with Briana Flores?" he asks.

"Yes," I say, "8 years of history and none of it good. She has put my family through hell."

"Okay," he says, "when did Ms. Flores resurface herself?"

"I don't know probably a month after she got out of jail."

"All right," he says, "so what happened in that kitchen today?"

"I don't know. I was in the living room folding laundry. I heard noise from the kitchen thinking it was my daughter so I got up to check but Briana was standing in my kitchen. She was talking about how she has wanted to take me out and how I have taken everything from her. She insists that my 8 year old daughter is hers. Things escalated and she told me she was going to take the opportunity to take me out after she mentioned that our security team was detained and that she had cut the phone lines to our home so we couldn't call out from the house phone. She charged at me and tried to stab me. I ducked out of the way. I had to defend myself somehow so I pulled my own knife out and she went on about how I destroyed her life and how I took Roman from her. Then I told her to put the knife down. She charged at me. I tried to get away and she stabbed me. She stood over me ready to continue but I had to defend myself and then everything blacked out and she was gone. I had to defend myself," I cry. "She was trying to kill me."

"Okay, Mrs. Reigns," says Detective Ashby. "That's all we needed to know. Thank-you for your time we will be in touch," he says before he walks out with the officers.

"That's it?" I ask as they walk out of the room. "That's all they needed to know."

"I guess," says Roman, "but you did well. You were defending yourself. You were only doing what you needed to do. Who knows what all could have happened."

"I know," I say, "but what did he mean when he said he will be in touch. That didn't sound good."

"Maybe just to let you know there won't be any charges brought against you. I mean given our history with Briana they can see that she's been a thorn in our side for 8 years now. She tried to kill you, she kidnapped our daughter and the list goes on and on. She had to die, Rachel. This needed to happen or we would never live in peace again."

"I know but I just don't have a good feeling about this. How are the kids?"

"Well, Sky said they have a lot of questions but we will answer them when you are discharged later. We have to stay in a hotel for a couple days because they are treating our house like a crime scene. Sky and Charlie took the kids to your mom's for the afternoon."

"Okay," I say, "Are they scared?"

"I would say more so that they're confused rather than scared. They just want to know what's going on."

"I guess," I say. "I just can't believe that all of this happened."

"It had to happen," he says. "If it didn't happen then Briana would still be here like I said. She wasn't going to give up. Remember she tried to kill Summer with that Arsenic laced cupcake," he shakes his head, "she was a monster. I'm glad she's dead."

"Me too," I say softly but my heart still hurts for her little girl. I don't care how evil or how crazy her mom was that little girl is still innocent. She probably had no idea that her mom laced that cupcake with Arsenic she was innocent in all of this and now she doesn't have a mom and that's all my fault. Her little girl doesn't deserve this. I just hope that she has someone out there for her that will take care of her.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say as I shake my head. "I'm okay. Just thinking about her daughter."

"Why do you care so much about her?"

"Why do you care so little?" I ask. "She is an innocent little girl, Roman. She doesn't deserve to not have a mom anymore."

"I'm sure she has a father that loves her. I don't' know. Yes she is innocent but she's not our problem, Rachel. We have our own kids to worry about. The last thing we need to worry about is her little girl. I know you care about her and that's great for you BUT there is NOTHING we can do about it."

"What if," I start to say before I stop myself.

"What if what?" he asks. I can hear the annoyance in his voice.

"What if we took her little girl and let her live with us?" I ask.

"Rachel, is this a joke right now? We don't' know what kind of mental damage Briana did to that little girl. WE don't know what she's said to her or what she's done to her. We don't' know if that little girl has any of her mom's crazy in her. And you want us to bring her into our home?"

"I do," I say, "because no matter what she deserves someone to love her and take care of her. I want to do it."

"Rachel, I don't know if that's you talking or the pain meds talking BUT I don't think so. That's not a good idea."

"Why isn't it a good idea?" I ask.

"Because we don't know her and do you think she would want to live with the woman that killed her mom? I don't think so. That's asking for a backlash. Just forget that idea because I am saying hell no!"

"Roman," I beg, "please."

"No, Rachel, you want to bring a child into our home then you adopt a child. We are not bringing the daughter of Satan into our home. I mean it. We are not taking her into our home."

"Just think about it," I say.

"I have nothing to think about, Rachel. I'm saying no."

"Fine," I say. "You win."

"It's not that I wouldn't, Rachel," he says, "it's just it's not a good idea. I'm sorry. I know how much you care and I do care but it's just not a good idea."

"I get it," I say. "It's not a good idea. All right. Let's just drop it. I don't want to fight with you right now. It's not worth fighting about."

"I'm not trying to fight with you," he says, "I'm just trying to make you see how bad of an idea it is."

"Roman," I say, "just drop it."

"Okay," he says.

We spend the rest of the day in silence not saying a word to each other because we can feel the tension between us and we both know that it will lead into a fight if we say the wrong thing so the best thing for us to do is not talk. "Look, Rach," he says, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say as I lay in my bed neither of us sleeping. We never sleep when we're upset.

"No it's not okay, look if you care so much about her little girl and you think it's a good idea for us to take her into our home then I'll see what I can do."

"Are you sure?" I ask as I turn to face him.

"I'm sure," he says, "you're obviously very passionate about it and if you feel like this is something we should do then we'll do it."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

"But we will talk to the kids about it first," he says, "they need to have an opinion too. I just hope this is the right decision."

"I hope," I say, "but how bad can her little girl actually be? I'm sure she needs a little therapy but I'm sure she's a good kid."

"Let's hope," says Roman. "I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Baby," I say with a smile.

"And no matter what happens we are going to get through this. I know everything has been a little rough lately but everything will get better. I think that we as a family need to take a vacation to get time to ourselves. We need time to get away as a family so that we can get time alone. What do you think?"

"I think a family vacation is in order," I say, "We definitely need it."

"Yes we do," he says. "I will look into some places. What about Disneyworld or do you think we should go over to Europe or somewhere?"

"I don't know," I say, "we'll discuss it later but I just know we need to take a week or two as a family and take a vacation with Charlie and Sky," I say.

"Of course they are invited. They're our family too."

"All right, "I say before I close my eyes and go to sleep.

The next day after I am discharged from the hospital I take a little time for myself before Roman and I sit down with the kids to talk about the events from the day before. "All right, I just want to touch on what happened yesterday," I say as the kids gather around the living room. "Briana broke into our house. She tried to hurt me and she did hurt me but I am okay. Things then got a little crazier than I expected and she ended up dying."

"You killed her?" asks Storm.

"I did," I say. "I had to protect us and myself from her. It was the only thing I could do."

"Are you going to go to jail?" asks Summer.

"I hope not but it is possible that the police could come get me but I won't go for a long time. Daddy has a lawyer ready for Mommy so that if I do go to jail they can defend me. It's self-defense."

"Okay," she says, "I don't want you to go to jail. I would miss you too much."

"I would miss all of you too," I say with a soft smile. "But everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"Are you sure, Mama?" asks Rainbow. "If you go to jail who is going to read me stories and make me ice-cream sundaes? Who is going to tuck me into bed and sing our special song?"

"Daddy will make you ice-cream sundaes, read you stories and tuck you into bed at night. I will teach Daddy our special song so that he can sing it to you but if something happens I need you guys to help Daddy out. I won't be gone long if I go but I could be missing for a couple weeks," I say, "but don't worry about me. I'll be all right. I promise."

"Mama," cries Rainbow, "Please don't go," she says getting off the couch to hug me. "Please don't go!"

"I'm not going anywhere right now," I say as I get down to her level and look into her tear filled blue eyes. "But if I do, I will be back before you know it."

"Okay, Mama," she says sadly as she wraps her arms around my neck. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile and tears in my eyes before I kiss her cheek. Roman and I don't know what's going to happen but there has been some talk of them pressing charges against me for homicide. I don't know when and I don't know if they will but what I do know is I want my kids to be prepared for anything.

"Mommy," says Summer as she runs over to me and gives me a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say before I kiss her cheek before Storm comes over and hugs me too telling me how much he loves me. "I love you all," I say as I kiss each of them again before the doorbell rings. Roman and I look at each other as he goes to answer the door.

My heart stops as I see two police officers standing in the doorway of the living room. "Rachel Reigns," says Officer Gold, "can we speak to you please?"

"Yes," I say nervously as I stand up and walk over to them after kissing and hugging my kids one more time.

Once I am out of my kids' sight the officer pulls out a pair of handcuffs. "Rachel Reigns, you are being charged with the homicide of Briana Flores. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney and if you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you," he says as my hands are cuffed behind my back.

"I'll take care of it," says Roman before he gets a quick kiss in. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with tears in my eyes before I am removed from my house and put into the back of a cop car and then on my way to the police station.

***A/N: What did you think about Roman comforting Rachel? Did this need to happen for them to be rid of Briana? What are your thoughts on Rachel wanting to bring Ramona into their house? Is that a good or a bad idea for them? Do you think they need to take a family vacation after all that has happened in the last few weeks? What is going to happen now that Rachel has been arrested? Will the lawyer be able to help her? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	31. United We Stand

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

_I am setting no bail for the defendant she will remain imprisoned until the start of the trial in a month. _The words play in my mind over and over again as I drive home from the courthouse after Rachel's arraignment. The judge will not let her get bailed out no matter how hard the attorney tried even if it's Rachel's first offense or brush with the law because it is a homicide charge the judge will not allow bail. My poor wife has to remain in jail until the trial starts. She refuses to make a guilty plea to reduce jail time because she is going for self-defense which is exactly what it was. Even our attorney said that it was Rachel's right to kill her to protect herself and to protect Rainbow since she was the only child home at the time of the incident. The last couple weeks have been a blur the last couple days being the worst. I don't know if I am coming or going. I just go through the motions every day especially since I am away from my better half. I miss Rachel and she deserves to be home with her husband and her kids not sitting in jail waiting for her trial to start.

I pull into the garage of our home and take a few minutes by myself before I get out of the car and go into the house. I walk in through the kitchen running into Sky as she getting lunch. "How did it go, Dad? What happened?"

"It didn't go the way I had hoped," I say as I lay my keys down on the table. "They won't let her out on bail. The judge said because it is a homicide charge she has to stay in jail till the trial."

"So she's in jail?"

"For now," I say, "our attorney is going to work his ass off trying to get her off of this charge. It's self-defense. It's not like Rachel woke up two days ago and said, 'I'm going to kill Briana' it's not like it was premeditated in anyway. Of course we have said we wanted to kill her but we never really meant it. Briana broke into our home, attacked my wife and then when she gets killed they want to press homicide in the first degree against Rachel. Bullshit. I don't know what's going on in our lives anymore, Sky," I say as I take a seat. "It's one thing after another. When do we get to catch a break?"

"Dad," she says as she makes herself a sandwich, "do you want a sandwich too?"

"No, I can't eat," I say. "Thank-you though."

"They always say your biggest trials come before your biggest triumph. God is working on something big right now. He never gives us more than we can handle and he is always watching over us. He has a plan for all of us," she says.

"I don't know, Sky, I just don't know if I believe in God anymore. I just feel like if he was really by my side and would never leave me nor forsake me that we wouldn't be going through all of this right now. I don't know how much more I can take, Sky. Where is God now? Where is he when I need him the most?"

"Dad," she says shaking her head, "don't say that. Don't talk like that. There is a God and he has not left you nor has he forsaken you. He is by your side always. He just wants you to trust him. He wants you to rely on him. He has not turned his back on you. You may feel like he's not there but Dad he is there. Remember Job in the Bible? Remember everything that he went through and all the trials he faced? He never once stopped trusting and believing in God. He was blessed for his faith. It's hard I know but God has to present trials in our lives to build our perseverance and maturity in our faith. Just have a little faith, Dad."

"Sky, thank-you," I say as she reminds me of remaining faithful no matter what I am facing. "I just don't know how I am going to tell your brother and sisters that their Mama isn't coming home yet and won't be home for a month and then I don't even know that."

"They're going to be devastated."

"I know," I say, "but it looks like I am going to be Mr. Mom for a while."

"Well, Charlie and I are here, we can help you with whatever you need help with," she says.

"Thanks, Sky," I say as Rainbow comes into the kitchen.

"Daddy," she says as she walks up to me. "Where's Mama? "

"Mama couldn't come home today. The judge said she has to stay a little while."

"But I miss her, Daddy," she says as I bend over to pick her up and sit her down on my lap.

"I miss her too, Rainbow," I say.

"Why did the judge say she has to stay?" she asks playing with my hand.

"It was the law," I say. "Hopefully in a month or so she will be able to come home to us again."

"Can we visit her?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, "we can visit her every Sunday and we can write her letters. You can draw her pictures and you know what?"

"What?" she asks sadly.

"She would like to get a picture from you very much. I bet it would make her feel better. We can color her a picture after you eat lunch okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says. "I still miss my Mama. Can't you tell the judge to let her come home?"

"We tried, Rain," I say, "but the judge said she has to stay. Don't worry there is a nice man working for Mama and I have a lot of faith in him that he can get Mama home to us as soon as he can but for right now it's just going to be Daddy and Sky and Charlie are going to help out so you're not alone."

"But you're still not Mama," she says breaking my heart. It tears me apart hearing her want for her Mama so badly. Rachel and Rainbow have a special bond with each other. Rainbow is a mama's girl 100% and she will choose Rachel over me any time that she can. I know it's hard for her to be away from her Mama. Rachel and her have little songs they sing together, little dances they do together and then all the fun they have together. It's going to be a long and hard month for her.

"I know, Rainbow," I say, "but I am going to try."

"No, Daddy," she says shaking her head as Sky watches our interaction. "Mama knows how to give me a bath, she knows how to sing my songs to me, she knows how to cut the crust off my sandwich, she knows how to make my chocolate milk, she knows how to do my hair and she knows how to tuck me in. You're not Mama."

"I know but I am going to try. You can teach me okay?" I ask.

"It won't be the same," she says sadly. "I just want Mama," she says as she wraps her little arms around my neck and starts to cry making my eyes fill with tears. I wrap my arms around her tiny body and allow her to cry for a few minutes.

"Rainbow," I say as I look into her blue eyes that remind me so much of Rachel's. "Daddy is going to do everything he can to make sure that Mama comes home but you have to trust Daddy to be able to do the things that Mama can do. Ask Sky, her Mama went to be an angel when she was a little girl. I can be a good Mama and a good daddy. I know how to do hair, I know how to cut the crust off your sandwich and I know how to make chocolate milk. I used to do the same thing for Sky."

"Daddy is right," says Sky, "when my Mama went to be an angel I came to be with Daddy and at first he didn't know how to do all the things that my Mama knew how to do but he learned to do them. He learned to do my hair, he learned how to be a Mama and a daddy. He's pretty good at it. He can be just as good as your Mama I promise."

"Are you sure?" she asks as she looks at Sky.

"I'm sure," she says, "and even if Daddy can't do your hair I am here. I can do your hair and help you get dressed. I can give you a bath. I can help too. And maybe you can help me learn some of your songs so that I can sing the same songs to my baby girl. Maybe you can help me practice being a mama."

"Can you do that?"

"Of course," she says with a smile. "And you know what?"

"What?" she asks.

"When my mama was an angel your Mama took care of me too. I can do the same for you. I remember some of the songs we sang. I think I can help you out."

"Okay," she says with a smile as I mouth a thank-you to Sky. She nods at me with a smile and in that moment I know that Sky is going to be the best mom in the world to her little girl because she had two of the best moms to raise her and shape her into the mother she is about to become.

"All right, Rainbow," I say, "what would you like for lunch?"

"Chicken nuggets," she says with a smile.

"All right," I say with a smile. "I think I can do that. What do you want to drink with them?"

"Chocolate milk," she says.

"I can do that too," I say with a smile as I put her down on the floor for her to go off and play while I make her lunch.

After Rainbow has her lunch I set the living room up into an art studio so that we can color, draw, paint or whatever to make Rachel a few pictures to hang up while she's in jail. I know Rachel will love to have Rain's artwork hanging up as well as pictures drawn by the other kids. I put newspaper down over the floor where the easel is set up so that Rain can finger paint. "What are the rules with the finger paint, Rainbow?" I ask.

"Only on the papers," she says with a smile as she eyes the paint.

"Right only on the papers where aren't you allowed to put the paint?"

"In my hair, on my clothes, the couch, the chairs and the walls," she says, "can we finger paint now?" she asks.

"Yes," I say with a smile, "we can finger paint now."

"Yay!" she says as she wastes no time getting her hands into the paint. "Look, Daddy," she says with laughter, "I am painting the sky!"

"Very pretty," I say, "want me to help you paint a Rainbow like your name?"

"Yes, Daddy," she says with a smile.

I put my hand into red paint, "Okay, I'll do red and you can do orange."

"Okay," she says with a smile as I start the rainbow and we continue on until we have made a full rainbow.

"What do you think?"

"It's pretty," she says with a smile. "Let's paint some more."

"Okay," I say with a laugh before I put a new white page of paper onto the easel and we spend the afternoon together finger painting, laughing and having fun. We both needed this and we have named her well. She is the rainbow in our lives and can make us smile in the midst of any storm.

After I clean her up from painting and clean up the living room I take her for a walk to pick Summer and Storm up from the bus stop. "Do you think Mama will like our picture?" she asks as I hold her hand as she skips beside me on the sidewalk.

"I think she will love it," I say with a smile. "I love when you smile, Rainbow."

"I only smile when I am happy," she says.

"I know so you must be happy then?" I ask.

"Yes, Daddy, you make me happy too not just Mama."

"I do?" I ask her as I scoop her up into my arms making her laugh.

"Yes," she says through her giggles.

"You make me happy too," I say before I kiss her cheek.

"Daddy, I like when you play with me," she says as she squeezes my face with her hands. "You don't play with me a lot," she says. "Mama does."

"Do you want me to play with you more?" I ask.

"Yes," she says with a smile. "Today was fun."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I will play with you every day."

"And have a tea party with me and bake cookies like Mama does?"

"Yes, Rainbow," I say with a smile. "It's going to be all right you know that right?"

"I know," she says, "but I wish Mama was home. She makes you happy too."

"She does make me happy," I say, "my entire family makes me happy."

"I love you, Daddy!" she says with a smile.

"I love you too," I say as we reach the bus stop.

"I love you more," she says.

"No way, I love you more."

"No you don't," she says with a giggle. "I love you times infinity."

"How about I love you forever and ever and ever?"

"Okay," she says with a smile before she kisses my cheek softly making me smile.

When the yellow bus pulls up I put Rainbow down so I can hug Summer and Storm as they step off the bus. They smile as soon as they see me standing there and run up to give me a hug. "How was school?" I ask as we start to walk back to the house.

"Good," says Summer.

"Good," says Storm. "Is Mama at home?" he asks.

"No," I say softly. "She's not."

"When is she coming home?" asks Summer.

"We'll talk about it at home," I say. "What did you learn about today, Summer?"

"Nothing," she says, "we started double digit multiplication today," she says.

"That sounds fun. What about you, Storm?"

"We started to write in cursive today," he says, "I don't like it."

"Neither do I," I say with a smile as we walk back to the house.

When we get back to the house I help the kids with their homework before we sit down to talk about their mom. "As you know your mama isn't home yet," I say as the kids sit on the couch looking at me.

"When does she come home?" asks Summer.

"I don't know," I say, "I hope after next month but it all depends on how court goes. We tried to get her home but the judge told us that she was not allowed to come home because of what she did."

"For killing Briana?" asks Summer.

"Yes," I say, "so she has to stay there until they go to court."

"Then can she come home?" asks Storm.

"I am hoping so. I am paying a lot for a good attorney for her so I hope that she can come home but it's all up to the jury to decide so we won't know anything till after the court part takes place."

"Is she going to be gone forever?" asks Summer.

I sigh and I don't want to lie to my kids because it is possible that if they can't prove this was self-defense the jury could very well convict her of homicide and she could get a life sentence or even worse. I take a deep breath and say, "I don't know, Summer. I hope not but like I said it's all up to the jury. It could be forever or it could just be for this month. I don't know. I wish I could answer that question but I really don't know."

"I hope it's not forever."

"Can we visit her?" asks Storm.

"We will visit her every Sunday and like I told Rainbow earlier she would love to get drawings, pictures and letters from you. She is going to miss you guys a lot just like we are all going to miss her. She's going to be allowed to call once a week but only for a limited amount of time and we will only have an hour to visit with her on Sundays. It's going to be hard for her, it's going to be hard for all of us but we are going to make this work. With the football season over I have more time to focus on you guys and our family and that's just what I am going to do. Rain has brought it to my attention that I don't spend as much time with you as I should but I'm going to be spending a lot more time with you for a while. We all need each other and it's going to be a tough few weeks but we have each other and together we stand. We're going to be okay. If you have anything you want to talk about or any questions you can talk to me about anything and ask me anything. Sky and Charlie are here too and they are going to help out as much as they can. I love you guys and I am here for you. It's going to be a hard time and a confusing time. You know all about the fame and the publicity right?"

"Yes," says Summer.

"Yes," says Storm.

"Well, I have a feeling in the next couple weeks things are going to start to get hectic. People are going to be talking about it. You're going to see it on the news, you're going to see it on the internet, you're going to see it in magazines, the paparazzi is going to pick up again trying to get pictures of us and trying to get stories out of us. Out of respect for your mama I do NOT want you talking about it at school. I don't want you to share anything with reporters. It's going to be a circus. You're going to hear good things and not so good things. People are going to say bad things but if you hear anything that you aren't sure about come to me and talk to me. Don't listen to the media the person that knows the most is me. You all know your Mama and you know how sweet of a person she is. Don't let anyone tear what you think of her away from you with their lies. It's going to be bad but we are going to do this and we are going to get through this together okay?"

"Okay," says Summer.

"Okay," says Storm.

"The main thing to remember is we are a family and family sticks together. We know your mom and we know how amazing she is. No one can ever take that away from us no matter what they say. We're going to be all right. I promise," I say. My biggest concern is how all of this is going to affect my kids and how much the media can and will do to make this even worse for them. People are going to be talking about it wherever they go and they are going to hear about it. Kids in school are going to talk about it and it's going to be on every media outlet there is so there is no shielding them from the lies and the words people say but the only I can do for them is make sure they know the truth and be there for them. "And," I say, "we're going to take a little family vacation."

"Where?" asks Summer. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to spend some time in Tampa."

"I don't want to go to Florida," whines Summer. "Can't we go somewhere else? Can we go to Paris or Milan or somewhere like that? I hate Florida. We go a lot. I want to do something new. Paris is new. It's a learning experience. Please, Dad don't make us go to Florida."

"What's so bad about Florida?" I ask.

"It just sucks," she says, "Let's just get out of the United States together we can go to London too. Let's go somewhere new."

"You don't want to go to Busch Gardens and spend time at the beach?"

"No," she says, "I want to go to Paris or London," she says. "Please, Dad. Pleeeeeease!"

"I'll think about it but I would much rather just go to Tampa."

"Ugh, I can't do this," she says as she gets up and storms upstairs.

"I want to go to Florida, Daddy," says Rainbow with a smile.

"Me too," says Storm.

"Looks like Tampa it is," I say with a smile. I don't really care where we go as long as we get a chance to get away together to enjoy time as a family before everything turns into a circus. Summer is upset now but hopefully when we go to Tampa she settles down if not then I guess we are in for a LONG trip.

***A/N: What do you think about Rachel being held in jail without bail till the trial starts? What did you think of Rainbow's reaction to the news? What about when SKy stepped up to help out? What do you think of Roman's and Rainbow's relationship? Does it sound like he has stepped back from the father role a bit? HOw bad to you think this could get for their family? Why do you think Roman is choosing to take the family vacation now rather than later? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	32. Talk To Me

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

A few days later we arrive at Busch Gardens in Tampa, Florida to spend the day together as a family. "What's wrong with Summer?" asks Sky as we walk into the park.

"She's not happy about being in Florida. She didn't want to come here," I say. "She wanted to go to Europe."

"But she loves Florida," she says.

"I know," I say, "but right now she's just not feeling it," I say as I look at Summer as she pouts. I hate to see one of my baby girls so upset. She's usually my happy child with a little bit of wild to her but the last few days she hasn't really been herself. She groaned and complained the whole drive down to Tampa. And when she wasn't groaning and complaining she was locked in her own world on her phone or listening to her I-pod.

"Something's wrong with her," says Sky. "This isn't Summer."

"She is going through a lot right now, Sky," I say. "Her entire life just changed and it's hard for her. Of course this isn't Summer. None of the kids are handling this well. They all miss their mom. I am doing this trip so that they can have a little bit of fun especially before the media circus begins. Do you know how hard that's going to be for them? Imagine being 8 and 7 years old going to school to hear kids talking about your mom or going to the grocery store to see your mom on the cover of a magazine as well on the cover of the newspaper spilling out lies and talking about their business it's not easy. Rainbow is still young yet she doesn't get it but she does know her mama isn't around. It's hard for all of us. I just want to do this so that we can have a little bit of happiness. I don't know how I am going to handle all this by myself until the trial starts."

"Dad," says Sky, "Charlie and I are here to help you. Rachel's mom is there to help. You're not in this alone. If you need a break Charlie and I will gladly help out so will Rachel's mom. This isn't all on your shoulders. We are here for you. We're always going to be here."

"Okay," I say, "so who's ready to have some fun and to go see some animals?" I ask.

"ME!" says Rain. "I want to see kangaroos! Can we Daddy? Can we?" asks Rain as her blue eyes light up with happiness.

"Yes," I say, "what about you, Summer? Do you want to go see Zebras?"

"No," she says in a grumpy tone as she crosses her arms. "I want to get back into the car and go back to Georgia," she says, "I don't want to be here."

"But you are here," I say, "and you don't have to enjoy it but at least pretend that you like to be here. Put a smile on your face and act like you are enjoying yourself."

"Dad," she says, "can't I just go back to the hotel by myself?"

"Absolutely not," I say. "Just act like you're having fun and guess what, Summer, you might actually have fun if you try."

"I doubt it," she says in a pout.

"Okay, be that way," I say. "I am doing this so that we can have fun as a family. Maybe I am wrong. I don't know."

"No, Dad," says Sky, "you're not wrong Summer is just acting up and she needs to stop."

"You're not my mom," she says. "None of you are. Let's just get this over with," she says walking ahead of us and I know it's going to be a long and gruesome day with that one. Summer can be really happy or she can be really grumpy. The grumpy Summer is no fun at all.

We venture through Busch Gardens looking at different animals. Sky at 16 still loves her giraffes. I think back to when I took her to the zoo when she was little for the first time and how much she loved the giraffes and how much she loved feeding them. Even this day she enjoyed the giraffes and petting them as they came close to us. Storm was really into the tigers and talked about how majestic they were and how pretty they were. "Dad," says Sky. "Remember when we had to google if Tigers purr?"

I let out a little laugh thinking about the day we were at the zoo and Dean asked if the tigers purred. We found out that they did not purr. "I remember," I say with a smile. "I was also thinking about how much fun you had with the giraffes that day. They were the highlight of your whole trip. You loved petting them and feeding them."

"I did," she says with a smile. "I love giraffes I still do. They are my favorite animals."

"You know what my favorite animal is?" asks Rain.

"What?" I ask.

"Kangaroos, they like to jump like me, see, Daddy," she says as she starts to jump like a kangaroo. She makes me smile every day. Even though her mom is away right now she is still keeping a smile on her face although she has her moments but she is keeping a smile on my face.

"I see," I say with a smile as I hold her hand. "Did you know kangaroos can box too?"

"No they can't," says Storm.

"Yes they can," I say.

"Do I need to pull out my phone to do a google search?" asks Sky.

"Dad is right," says Summer, "Kangaroos do box. It's their way of defending themselves. They put up their dukes like a boxer and throw punches. They use their tales and feet too. They do everything they can to defend themselves from their enemies."

"Thank-you, Summer," I say.

"Don't thank me," she says, "I only said it so he would shut up so that all of you would shut up."

"That's enough, Young Lady," I say. "We're trying to have fun and all you're doing is acting up. That's enough. IF you're not going to say anything nice just don't say anything at all."

"That's fine with me," she says, "I don't even want to be on this stupid trip anyway. I just want to go home, go to bed and sleep. That's all I want. I don't want to be on this stupid trip."

"Dad is trying to give you a fun time," says Sky.

"And there you are trying to be my mom again. Mind your own business, Sky. You act like you own me or something just shut up."

"Hey," says Sky. "I know disrespect when I see it. You should never disrespect dad like you are. The back talking and the smart mouth; that is unacceptable. He used his hard earned money to do something nice for you and the only thing you have done is complain and act like a spoiled little brat. Dad loves you and he does everything he can to make sure you and all of us have a good life. He has always done that but you don't do anything but disrespect him. You need to knock it off."

"And you don't disrespect him?" she asks. "Look at you, Sky," she says, "you're pregnant and you're married all of what happened after Dad told you not to. So don't give me a lecture when you can't even respect Dad yourself. You're not my mom and you never will be. No one will ever be my mom except for Rachel Reigns so just shut up."

"Summer Jennifer Reigns," I say.

"Ooh," says Storm, "you got the full name haha."

"Shut up," she says.

"Storm Thomas," I say. "That's enough."

"Yes, Sir," he says.

"Summer, apologize to your sister," I say.

"You told me if I don't have anything nice to say then not to say it and I don't have anything nice to say. So can we just keep going and get this over with so we can get back to Georgia."

"Give me your phone, Summer," I say.

"Here you go, Father," she says and the only time she calls me father is when she's upset. I take her I-phone from her and put it into my pocket.

"No phone for 2 weeks," I say.

"Whatever," she says as she crosses her arms with attitude. She pushes out her lips and the attitude is written all over her face. She is NOT backing down. I never had these problems with Sky but Summer is a handful when she needs to be. "Let's go!"

"Okay," I say, "let's go."

We continue on our trip through Busch Gardens visiting many different places and while we do it; Summer continues on with her attitude but remains quiet. I'm happy to see Rain and Storm enjoying themselves as well as seeing the smiles on their faces and hearing their laughter when the animals do something cute. It is a successful trip for the most part. We end it by visiting the gift shop and then we head back to the hotel before we go to the beach to spend time there.

A smile comes across Summer's face as we make our way down the beach together to spend some family time together but in a minute that smile fades away as we set up our blanket. "Can we go play in the water, Daddy?" asks Rain.

"Of course," I say with a smile as I take her hand. "Are you coming, Summer?"

"No," she says as she lays down on the blanket with one of her favorite books. "I'm just going to lay here and read. You have fun."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm positive. Don't worry about me. I will be okay. I just want to be left alone."

"Okay," I say as I look at her. I'm starting to think there is a lot more going on with her than her being upset that we didn't go to Europe. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Dad," she says, "just go. I'll be okay."

"All right," I say as I look at her once more before Rain, Storm and I go to join Sky and Charlie in the water. I look back at Summer several times and she seems content just laying on the blanket reading a book but it's not like her to not want to have a water fight with her brother or to jump over the waves. Something is bothering her and I am going to get to the bottom of it eventually. I have an idea but I just want to hear her say the words.

"Daddy," says Rain as we are in the water. "Look at me. I am swimming!" she says with excitement as she lays on her stomach in the very shallow water kicking her feet.

"I see that," I say with a smile and clap my hands. "You're doing so awesome. I am proud of you. Do you think you can do it in deeper water?"

"I don't know," she says as she looks at me. "I can try."

"I'll help you," I say with a smile as she stands up as I pick her up to take her a little further in the water. "All you have to do," I say as I put her on her stomach but keep a hold of her so she doesn't fall under and get swept away by the current. "is kick your feet like you were back there. You kick your feet and move your arms."

"Okay," she says as she starts to kick her feet wildly splashing the water behind her as she moves her arms. "Daddy, I'm doing it," she says as I keep hold of her with one hand.

"I'm going to let go okay?"

"Okay, Daddy," she says with a smile.

"But you have to keep kicking your feet and moving your arms."

"Okay," she says as I let her go as she keeps kicking and moving her arms. "I'm doing it, Daddy! I'm swimming! Look at me. I'm swimming!"

"I see," I say with a smile as she hits a new milestone in her life. She has never swum by herself before and then I feel a pang in my chest as I think about how Rachel missed this moment. She would be so proud of our little girl. "Good job, Rainbow," I say with a smile before I pick her up. "You did a great job. We can tell Mama all about it when we write her a letter."

"Okay," she says with a smile as she holds onto me as I take her further out into the water with Storm so that we can play a little bit splashing each other and having a good time before we move to the shallow part of the water so that Rain can play with the send and look for shells as Storm and I help her.

"Storm," I say as we are looking for shells. "Has Summer talked to you at all?"

"No not at all," he says, "she hasn't talked at all not like she usually does. She's been really mean lately."

"I know," I say. "she hasn't said what's wrong with her?"

"No she just doesn't want to be bothered right now. She didn't want to come to Florida," he says, "she said she hates it here."

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know, Dad. She just said she hates it here."

"I see," I say, "anything else?"

"Not really," he says as he shrugs his shoulders. "She just I don't know."

"Okay," I say as I look at Summer still reading her book on the beach alone. "Sky," I say as her and Charlie are sharing a romantic moment in the water.

"Yes, Dad," she says with a smile as she breaks her kiss with Charlie.

"Can you keep an eye on these two while I go talk to Summer. Something isn't right with her and I wouldn't be a good father if I didn't talk to her about it."

"Of course," she says as she and Charlie walk over to us holding hands.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "You're definitely showing now," I say as I look at her pregnant belly.

"Yes I am," she says as she rubs her stomach. "It won't be long until Jennifer is here."

"I know and I can't wait to meet her," I say, "I'll be back and maybe I can get Summer to come get in the water."

"Good luck," she says.

"Thanks," I say knowing that I am going to need it. I make my way up to the blanket and take a seat next to her as I wrap my towel around me. "What are you reading, Summer J?" I ask.

She looks at me with her blue-grey eyes and shows me the book. "Nancy Clancy," she says. "Did you have fun in the water?"

"It was fun. It would have been more fun if you were with us."

"I just didn't want to," she says as she sits up. "You're going to make me talk aren't you?" she asks closing her book.

"Yep," I say.

"I knew it," she says letting out a deep breath.

"What is going on with you, Summer? Why are you acting this way? Why were you so against coming here?"

"Do you want the truth?" she asks.

"You know how I feel about lies," I say. "The truth is always good. I thought you liked Florida and I know you love Busch Gardens and I know you LOVE the beach so what's up?" I ask as I wrap my arm around her shoulders as she snuggles close to me.

"It's just we never came to Florida without Mama. It just doesn't feel right. I miss her, Dad. I really do. She likes Busch Gardens as well and she loves the giraffes and the zebras. That's her favorite part of the trip. I just don't think it's fair to have fun without her. This is our place with Mama. When she's not here it doesn't feel right. I knew it wouldn't which is why I didn't want to come. I feel bad having fun without her."

"Summer, you know that your mama would want you to have fun. She would want you to have a blast and would love to see you smile over the zebras. She knows that's your favorite animal. You can't stop having fun because your mama isn't here. She wouldn't like that."

"I know but it's just," she says, "I miss her. Life without her isn't the same. I love my mama. I love her a lot," she says as she looks up at me with her blue-grey eyes as they fill with tears. "And she wouldn't be in jail if it wasn't for me."

"That's not your fault, Summer."

"Yes it is," she says. "Briana wanted me. She wanted to take me away from you guys. She made me sick. It's my fault."

"No it's not. Look Briana was all kinds of crazy. She was a nut job. She always had this thought that you were her daughter. She was crazy. She's been coming after us for years. She just wasn't stable. Your mama did everything that she needed to do and hopefully the jury sees it that way. She did it to protect herself and to protect all of you. I know it sucks that she's gone and I miss her too. In fact I wish she was here too but this is our reality right now. She wouldn't want us to give up on our lives because she can't be here. She would want to hear you laughing and see you smiling not sulking and being grumpy."

"What if the jury doesn't see it as self-defense?" she asks. "Then what happens?"

"I don't know, Summer but I am going to remain positive about it and you should too. You should have hope that everything is going to be all right."

"I think it will be but I wish she could come home. I really miss her. I miss her hugs and I just miss hearing her laugh. I miss her smell. I just miss Mama."

"I miss her too," I say squeezing her tight against me. "But hopefully she's home soon. I know it's tough kid but we gotta hang in there and you can't keep your feelings about this hidden. I'm here for you to talk to. I hurt too."

"You do?" she asks wrapping her tiny arms around my elbow.

"I do," I say, "I am new at this whole single father of 3 ½ kids thing. It's taking a lot out of me. I am doing my best but I know I am nowhere near the pro works of your mother."

"You're doing a good job bringing us to Florida. I'm sorry, Dad."

"It's okay. I love you, Summer and you need to come to me about these things. I'm always here to listen."

"Thanks, Dad," she says, "When can we go to visit Mama?"

"I was planning on taking you guys this coming Sunday to visit with her. Like I said it's only an hour but it's something."

"It would be better if she was home," she says. "It would be better if she was here with us."

"I know but we have to accept this right now," I say, "I know we don't want to but we have to."

"I know," she says softly. "Maybe I can go get in the water. It looks warm."

"It is," I say with a smile. "And I'm sure your sister and brother would love to play with you."

"I want to play with them too. Do you think Sky hates me for yelling at her?"

"No," I say as I shake my head. "Sky doesn't really hate anyone unless his name is Gunner. She's got a good heart. You know she was about your age when she lost her mama permanently. I'm sure she understands the hurt and pain of not having a mom around at such a young age. I'm sure she understands."

"Okay," she says, "I'm going to apologize to her though and to Rain and Storm for being so rude to them and ruining the trip to Busch Gardens. And Dad, I'm sorry too."

"Don't be sorry to me. I understand you're hurting and when you hurt you do things you don't mean."

"Thanks," she says as she stands up. "Let's go have some fun."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I get up and take her hand as we walk to the water together. To finally see a smile on her face makes my day. And it makes me happy that she's actually having fun by the time we leave the beach. I know this is going to be hard for all the kids and I am at a loss on how to deal with it. I need all the help I can get.

***A/N: WHat did you think of SUmmer's attitude on the trip? Was she right for snapping out at Sky? Do you understand why she was so grumpy? What did you think of Roman's talk with Summer? Do you think that will help her out in the long run? Do you think it's a good idea for Roman to take the kids to visit RAchel? Is Roman close to his breaking point? What advice would you give Roman when dealing with the RAchel situation and the kids? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	33. What is Normalcy

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

With cuffs on my wrists, wearing an orange jumpsuit I am escorted to the visiting area on this Sunday morning to visit with my family. Being in jail is not where I want to be and I am counting down the days till my trial. I have talked to my attorney and he is very good at what he does. He strongly believes that I will be able to walk away after this. He has gone back to search through old court records seeing that we have had an outstanding restraining placed against Briana, the court hearing that landed her in jail for kidnapping Summer when she was a baby as well as the accident where she tried to kill us. There is too much evidence that says that I killed her in self-defense. It's getting there that's been hell. I never want to be in jail again so I am hoping that after the trial I can be home with my family. I miss my children's laughter and getting their hugs. I miss being able to sleep with Roman and cuddle up next to him. I miss my freedom.

I hold myself together as I am escorted to a seat with a phone and a piece of glass separating me from my family as other inmates meet with their families. I smile as I see Roman sitting on the other side with a smile on his face. It brings tears to my eyes how much I miss him. I put my hand up to the glass as he does the same to touch my hand the best that he can as we both pick up the phones. "Hey," I say into the phone.

"Hey," he says softly as my insides melt from his deep voice. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay," I say. "How are the kids?"

"They're good. I brought them to see you," he says, "they miss you."

"I miss them," I say softly trying not to cry. "Are you doing okay?"

"It's hard but I'm getting by. I miss you, Rach, and Sam is doing everything he can to get you off. He's trying to sway the judge to allow you out until it's time for the trial. It's not like you're a threat to the community or anything. You're just a house mom that was defending yourself and your kids. I am scared because the media is already picking up on this. They're already sharing the stories. It was on Nancy Grace last night. An example of someone that doesn't know the facts spewing off bullshit and they were talking about it on the radio this morning. I don't know how to shield the kids from it."

"You're not going to be able to," I say as my heart breaks. "I've had some news people here to interview me. I declined. Sam told me not to talk to anyone about anything. I am scared, Roman, highly media frenzies don't end too well. I don't want to be one of the people that get off and the world hates me. I was just defending myself."

"I know, Rachel and Sam is going to prove that. Anyone can go back in history to see the accident. It's not like it's sealed off and hidden from the world. The articles about it are still up. The stories of Summer's kidnapping are still up. It's not like the world cannot see."

"I never thought in a million years I would be sitting here in jail. This isn't me, Roman, my entire life is ruined. People are always going to think what they want. All they see me as is a cold blooded murderer even the judge sees it," I say as I feel my eyes burn with tears. "That's all people are ever going to see when they look at me."

"Because they don't know you," he says, "I know you as the wife and mother that you are. You're an amazing woman and you even offered to bring in Ramona to our house."

"What happened to her?" I ask.

Roman lets out a deep breath and says, "well, her father is nowhere to be found but here's the kicker and be ready for this. Our attorney in Florida that was supposed to be helping us was actually working with Briana the whole time. Her son is the prison guard that impregnated her. Now he's missing and no one can find him. It's been a couple months. I'm not going to be surprised if it comes out that Briana played a part in this. So now the grandfather has the little girl. I don't know for how long I did talk to our attorney about it and he said it's probably not the best idea to take her. I don't think we can, Rachel. I mean it's a heartfelt idea but remember her mom just died at your hands not saying you were wrong for what you did but she will always see it as you killed her mom and took her away from her. I don't want her to have a backlash at you or the kids. It's not a risk I want to take."

"I understand," I say, "Roman, have you talked to Sam about the trial?"

"He's doing everything he can, putting in all the hours that he can to get you off."

"And our attorney in Florida was working for Briana?"

"It seems that way," he says, "Look let's not do this talk now. Let's talk another time about it. I think the kids want to talk to you."

"I want to talk to them," I say with a soft smile. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too, Rachel," he says with a soft smile. "And don't worry, Baby, you're going to be home with us soon."

"I hope so," I say with a soft smile of hope. I watch as Roman hands the phone to Rainbow as she comes into my view. I smile at her beautiful face, her bright blue eyes meet mine and I see a smile grow on her face.

"MAMA!" she says with excitement.

"Hi, Baby Girl," I say with a smile as my breath catches in my throat. "How are you?"

"Good," she says, "Look, Daddy did my hair in pigtails just like you do."

"I see," I say with a smile as I look at her dark brown hair pulled into pigtails. "He did a great job."

"Yes he did," she says, "Mama, we went to Florida and we saw lots of animals. I saw kangaroos and we went to the beach and guess what!"

"What?"

"I can swim now. I got to swim in the water. It was really fun."

"That's awesome," I say as I almost choke on my words thinking about how much I have missed already and it hasn't even been that long. "I can't wait to see you swim. I got all the pretty pictures you sent me. They are hanging up in my room," I say sugarcoating it for her since she is only 4 years old.

"Good," she says, "Did you like my rainbow?"

"I loved your rainbow. It makes me smile every day."

"Good," she says with a smile before it fades away. "Why can't I hug you?"

"Because Mama can't come out there just yet but when I get to come home I am going to hug and kiss you like crazy."

"I miss your hugs," she says sadly and it breaks me down.

"I miss your hugs too," I say with tears in my eyes. "I love you, Rainbow," I say putting my hand up to the glass as she does the same. That's the closest I can get to my daughter and I hate it. I just want to hug her and wipe the tears forming in her blue eyes away.

"I love you too, Mama," she says with tears in her eyes and a cry in her voice.

She hands the phone to Storm before she waves goodbye to me. I smile at Storm as he takes the phone reminding me of his father. He looks so much like him. "Hey, Mama," he says.

"Hey, Storm," I say with a soft smile. "How are you?"

"Good," he says. "I miss you though."

"I miss you too. How is school going?"

"It's okay," he says. "We are on Science now. I like it."

"I bet," I say with a smile. "And how is basketball?"

"We're going for the championship," he says with a proud smile.

"That's great, Storm," I say with a smile. "I wish I could be there. Make me proud."

"I will," he says with a smile. "It's okay, Mama, we love you and we're praying for you. Don't cry."

"I'm trying," I say, "thank-you for praying. I enjoyed getting your pictures."

"Did you like them?"

"I loved them," I say with a smile. "They brighten my day. It won't be long till I get to come home."

"I know, Mama," he says as Summer taps him on the back. "Hold on, Summer," he says. "I'm talking to her. Mama we went to Florida," he says, "and I found a couple seashells. Can I send you one?"

"I would love that," I say with a smile.

"I have to go, Mama. I love you."

"I love you too, Storm," I say with a smile before I blow him a kiss before he blows one back to me before handing the phone to Summer. "Hey, Summer."

"Hi, Mama," she says softly. "I miss you so much! I really really miss you."

"I really miss you too," I say. "How are you doing?"

"Okay," she says. "When do you come home?"

"I hope soon. My trial starts in a few weeks. Then we will go from there."

"Okay," she says.

"So I heard you went to Florida did you see your Zebras?"

"Yes," she says, "but I didn't have a lot of fun because I missed you."

"When I get out we'll go to Florida okay?"

"Okay," she says, "Dad is doing a good job but he's not like you. He's working hard."

"I'm sure he is," I say with a smile. "I know he's a great dad. I watched him with Sky. He is excellent."

"He is," she says. "How many letters can I write to you?"

"As many as you would like," I say. "I would love to get letters from you, Summer."

"I want to send you a lot. I miss you every day."

"I miss you every day too," I say with a soft smile. "How is school?"

"Very good," she says, "we're doing double digit multiplication. I LOVE it! I just like multiplication."

"You just like math," I say with a smile.

"I do love math," she says with a soft smile. "Just like you." I smile at her. "I have to go, Mama. I love you so much!"

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile. "I love you so much. I love all of you so much."

"We love you and we can't wait till you can come home with us."

"It won't be long," I say with hope in my voice but the truth is I have no idea how long it will be until I get home if ever. I sigh as I wave goodbye to them. The hour went faster than I would have hoped. As they leave the other room. I am handcuffed again and then led back to my cell where I spend time alone reading the Bible to keep myself busy and look at the pictures my kids made for me, the pictures of how happy their lives used to be until everything went wrong.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Hey, Dad," says Sky as she greets me as we come into the living room after visiting Rachel.

"Hey, Sky," I say as I take a seat on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"Adding some things to my baby registry," she says with a soft smile. "How did it go visiting Rachel?"

"It was hard to visit her," I say. "Summer and Rainbow cried the whole way home. They really want her to come home. Storm is handling it fairly well. I could tell Rachel wanted to cry but she held it together."

"This is tough," she says. "And one hour visiting their mom is not enough."

"I know," I say, "but it won't be long until she's home at least I hope. This trial needs to go in her favor. I am worried."

"Don't be worried, Dad," she says as she closes up her laptop. "Remember what it says in the Bible about not worrying about things? When you pray to God and lay it in his hands do not be anxious about anything. He will take care of it."

"I'm sure he will but I just get nervous."

"You're doubting," she says.

"She's right, Pops," says Charlie. "You're doubting the Lord's work. He will take care of it the way he knows how. Don't worry, Pops. I am sure everything is going to work out great. Rachel is a good person. Anyone can see how great she is. She is an amazing mother and an amazing wife whatever the media thinks about her is wrong. When she gets up on that stand and testifies the judge and the jury are going to see her for what she truly is. They are going to see her heart."

"I know she's a good person," I say, "she's an amazing person. She always has been and that's why I love her. I don't know how I am going to do this if something happens and they end up finding her guilty."

"If you ask me," says Charlie, "this is an unnecessary charge. IT's not like Rachel has a history of violence or a criminal history. She shouldn't even be sitting in jail right now. She's not a threat. Someone broke into your house and attacked your wife. She only did what she needed to do. The fact they are even charging her with homicide is a joke. I don't think they can even nail this on her. I mean with all the evidence you have of Briana being a thorn in your side for the last 8 years. The jury will have to see it as Briana was a nut job and find Rachel innocent. Are there any security tapes to prove Briana broke in here?"

"Everything was caught on tape," I say with a smile. "As soon as I knew that nut job was at it again I installed security cameras on the property and there are security cameras in the house except for in the bedrooms I think that might be illegal but there are cameras in this house."

"So see?" says Charlie, "the evidence is there that it was Briana and Rachel did it in self-defense. You have nothing to be worried about and if anything should happen otherwise you have Sky and I to help you out when needed. We're here for you and we are here to help out. I don't mind helping to watch the kids or to help out around the house."

"Thanks, Charlie," I say. "You're a good man."

"Thank-you," he says, "but there is no need to thank me. We're family, I'm married to your daughter it's my job to help out her father. I mean you're giving me a place to stay and the least I can do is help out."

"Dad," says Sky, "Everything is going to be okay. You need to take it easy. I know now of this can really be good for your heart so you just need to relax and take it easy. The kids have one parent not around don't give them another. I know you're worried and I know you want to take on the world but you're important too. Your health is just as important. Don't let it all rest on your shoulders. Allow Charlie and me to do as much as we can for you. You're not in this alone and you're never going to be. We're here for you and you don't have to do this alone."

"Thanks, Sky," I say, "but I can't ask you two to give up your life to help me out with my problems."

"What was it that you said about family? WE always stick together. We're family, Dad and we're sticking together. I don't' want to see you have another heart attack or end up in the hospital again. Like I said you're important too and the kids need you so take it easy. Never think that you're in this alone. Like I said, Charlie and I are here to help you wherever and whenever you need to. Go relax, Dad, you look rough."

"I feel pretty rough," I say as I stand up. I agree with Sky, my health is pretty important and since Rachel has been in jail and everything going on lately I have had nothing but tightening in my chest. This can't be good so I am going to do my best, let go and let God. I mean after all if I can't trust him who can I trust? I can't wait till this trial is over so that our lives can at least get back to normal somewhat but after this I highly doubt we'll ever feel a bit of normalcy again.

***A/N: So do you think Rachel is beating herself up over the entire thing that happened with Briana? Do you think the world sees her as a cold blooded murderer or are those just her thoughts? Could her life be ruined by this entire thing? How much more do you think Roman can take before he reaches his breakdown? Do you think he's trying too hard to be strong for his famiy he's ignoring his own well-being? After it's all said and done do you think they will find normalcy in their lives? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	34. The World Keeps Falling

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. tHey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**RACHEL's POINT OF VIEW:**

I am escorted to a private room to meet with my attorney so we can discuss the upcoming trial. I hope he is as good as they say he is and that he can get me off of this charge. I hate being in jail. I have gotten my share of beatings in this place. The officer removes the silver cuffs from around my wrists as we enter into the room. "Hello, Rachel," says Mr. Clemmons; my attorney.

"Hello," I say as I take a seat rubbing my wrist as the officer leaves us alone to talk but stands guard outside the door like I am some common criminal.

"Oh my God, Rachel, what happened to your lip?"

"I'm fine," I say, "things got a little out of control in the courtyard yesterday and I got jumped. I'm fine."

"Does Roman know?" he asks.

"No, Mr. Clemmons and he never will. He doesn't need to know about this so let's talk about the trial."

"Very well," he says pulling out some files. "As you know your trial is set to begin next week. I am hoping that it's not long and drawn out because as I go over everything there is really no need to drag this out."

"Do you have the evidence to prove this was in self-defense to get me off?" I ask as I play with my finger rubbing over the tattoo on my ring finger with Roman's name that I got shortly after we were married as a symbol of our undying love for each other.

"Do I ever," he says, "it turns out that the security cameras at your house caught everything on tape from Briana taking out the security guards, to her breaking into your house and it has the whole fight on tape. We've got this. It is clear that she attacked you first and that you were only doing what you needed to do to defend yourself. If that doesn't work," he says, "I also have the court documents from 8 years ago discussing the sentencing and how she kidnapped Summer. We have this down. NO jury can say you are guilty of homicide."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "Is the evidence enough?"

"The tape is enough," he says, "once the jury sees that they will learn that this was not premeditated. This was all self-defense in all honesty Mrs. Reigns, I would have killed her a long time ago but you held it together."

"Not that I didn't want to but that's not the kind of person I am. I hope I get off I miss my family."

"I'm sure you do. I am doing my best. I haven't lost a case yet and there is a witness."

"A witness?" I ask with shock.

"Yes when they were going through Briana's apartment they found a lot of pictures of you, Summer, Sky and Roman. There were things in that apartment that told us she was going to kill you. She was planning on it and then take Summer with her. She had two little girl beds set up in her apartment one for her daughter Ramona and another for Ava and I remember you saying that she always called Summer Ava so I knew. She had your weekly schedule written down and the times you would be at the shelter. She had personal pictures of you and your family. She went to your house with the intent to kill. It just didn't work out the way she expected."

"Who is the witness?" I ask.

"Um," he says looking over his papers. "Gunner James," he says. "Apparently Briana tried to enlist him to go after Sky but he could never do it. He is going to testify that Briana was out to get you and Roman."

"So you're saying everything is in our favor?" I ask with a smile.

"Everything seems to be in our favor. There is no way a jury or a judge is going to find this to be homicide. It's all written in plain sight with the witness, the tape, the pictures. She was stalking you. She was out to get you and she didn't succeed at it. I'm sure she wishes it had gone a different way but it didn't. If you wouldn't have defended yourself, Rachel, there is a good chance she would have killed you."

"I know," I say, "I did what I had to do."

"I know you did and you shouldn't worry. We've got this one in the bag. She's been a thorn in your side for 8 years from trying to kill you in a car accident to trying to kidnap your daughter. She violated a lot of restraining orders I see."

"Yes she did," I say. "How long do you think the trial will last?"

"Probably no more than a day or two. It's going to be national news."

"I am aware. Roman has already told me that they are dragging my name through the mud. Could that affect the jury and their decision?"

"I hope not. I hope that the evidence provided is enough to sway them to self-defense. It might be difficult since your face is plastered all over the tabloids and magazines. People are talking about it everywhere."

"I know and that's what scares me," I say, "and my kids can't handle it all."

"I know," he says, "but Roman is doing everything he can to shield them from it. They know who you are and they know you would never purposely hurt anyone. They understand that much. What they aren't understanding is why so many people are talking badly about their mom."

"I wish I could be home with them. Summer writes me all the time. She truly misses me and wants me to come home. I just wish I could protect them from this."

"I know," he says. "But hopefully by the end of next week you'll be able to go home and be with them."

"I hope so. Thank-you so much."

"You're welcome," he says, "but don't thank me till after the trial."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "So what are the chances after this that everything is going to be normal again?"

"It's going to take some time but you will get there. People are going to talk and they are going to be assholes about it but you can't let it get to you. You know the truth."

"Will this ruin my life?"

"I wouldn't' say ruin but it will change your life. It's going to be tough at first I am sure but eventually everything will return back to normal when you're not news anymore."

"Do you think Roman and I will have to move?"

"That's your decision," he says, "but I don't think that will be necessary."

"Okay," I say. "Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"I think that's all for now. I won't see you until next Tuesday morning at 9 for your trial. We're going to get you off. I promise."

"I hope so," I say as I stand up as the officer comes into the room. "It was nice meeting with you today. You gave me some hope."

"It was good meeting with you too," he says as he stands up to put his stuff back into his briefcase. "I will see you next Tuesday," he says. "Take care, Mrs. Reigns."

"You too, Mr. Clemmons," I say as they handcuff me again. Mr. Clemmons walks out of the room and then I am escorted back to my cell. Once I get out of here; I never want to come back again.

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Would you like some sugar for your tea, Daddy?" asks Rainbow with a smile as she holds a spoon in her hand with a smile on her face and her blue eyes she inherited from her mama shining like the Georgia skies.

"I would love some sugar, Princess," I say with a smile as I look at her in her little Cinderella dress. She puts the pretend sugar into my tea cup. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Daddy," she says with a smile. "Stir it around," she says.

"Oh yes," I say with a smile as I stir my tea around. "Is it good to drink yet?"

"Yes," she says, "but be careful it's hot."

"I'll be very careful," I say with a smile before I pick up my tea cup as she does the same. "Cheers," I say with a smile.

"Cheers," she says with a smile before we tap our cups together before we drink. "Remember pinkies up, Daddy."

"Oh yes, pinkies up," I say with a smile as I put my pinky in the air as we drink our tea before we giggle together. "I think Mr. Roxbury needs some more tea," I say pointing to her teddy bear sitting next to me at her small princess table.

"Mr. Roxbury," she says, "why didn't you just say so?" I smile at her as she pours some tea into a cup for her teddy bear. "There you go, Mr. Roxbury, next time speak up."

"I will, Rainbow," I say in Mr. Roxbury's deep voice.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as she nods her head. "Daddy, your boa is falling into your tea!"

"I'm sorry," I say with a smile as I adjust my purple boa to take it out of my tea cup. I will do anything for my kids even if it means wearing a princess crown and a boa to a tea party.

"Daddy, is Mama really a bad person?" she asks out of nowhere.

"Of course she's not a bad person. Where did you hear that?"

"I heard it at the shelter yesterday. Two ladies were talking about Mama. They said it's sad what she did and that she is a bad person for it. What did she do?"

"She hurt someone," I say.

"But bad people hurt other people," she says playing with her teacups.

"Sometimes someone has to hurt another person to keep themselves safe. That's what your mama did. She didn't do anything bad but protect you and her."

"Oh," she says, "why is Mama's picture everywhere?"

"Because everyone is talking about her everywhere. Most of them are lies. You know how bad lies are right?"

"Yes," she says, "lies are really bad. God doesn't like lies."

"No he doesn't," I say, "well, there are people out there that are going to talk bad about your mama. Your mama is not a bad person she is a very caring and loving person. She always has been. She would have never hurt a fly."

"I know, Daddy, but why do people think she's bad?"

"Because they don't have anything better to do than to talk about your Mama, we all know that she is an amazing Mama isn't she?"

"Yes she is," she says with a smile. "And I miss her a lot."

"Well, hopefully she will be home soon and then you won't have to miss her."

"Good," she says before she drinks her little cup of tea. "I can't wait for her hugs and kisses."

"Me either," I say with a smile as my cell phone rings.

"Don't answer that, Daddy," she says as she looks at me as I pull my phone out of my pocket.

I look at the screen and see it's the athletic department calling me. "I have to, Rainbow. This will only take a couple minutes okay?"

"Okay and then it's back to our tea party."

"It's a date," I say as I swipe my phone to answer it. "Hello," I say.

"Mr. Reigns, this is Tom I am head of the Georgia Tech Athletic department. We would like for you to come down here to meet with us right away."

"I'm not sure I am able to do that today. I have my daughter right now."

"It won't take long. We just want to have a meeting with you. You can bring her with you if you'd like."

"All right," I say as I look at Rainbow as she plays with Mr. Roxbury. "We'll be right there," I say as she gazes at me with her blue eyes. I hang up my phone and I say, "Rain, I'm sorry. We have to run to Daddy's work really quick."

"I don't want to. We're playing tea party remember?"

"I know but they need to see me. WE can play tea party after or I have a better idea we can go out for ice-cream after if you want to."

"I like ice-cream," she says with a smile. "Let's go to your work and then get ice-cream."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I say as I remove my boa and crown before I stand up to get her changed out of her Cinderella outfit. "What do you want to wear?"

"This," she says pointing to her dress as she rises to her feet. "I'm a princess."

"All right," I say, "and I suppose you're going to wear your Cinderella shoes as well."

"Of course. I have to accessorize."

"You've been hanging around Summer way too much," I say with a laugh as I shake my head. "Are you ready?"

"Can Mr. Roxbury come?"

"Of course," I say with a smile. "But let's go."

"Okay," she says as she scoops up her teddy bear before I scoop her up in my arms to carry her out to the car.

When we get to the athletic office I get Rain out of the car and we make our way to Tom's office. I am a little nervous on what is going on because football season is over and we have already signed our new players for the fall after scouting them out at football games all over the country. Training for football doesn't start for another two months. I am feeling uneasy about this whole thing. I knock on the door as I arrive. "Come in," says Tom. I walk in carrying Rainbow and look around the office there are a few higher up people there as well. That's when I realize nothing about what is about to happen is going to be good. "Hello, Roman," he says. "Please have a seat."

I close the door behind me and walk over to the empty chair at the table and take a seat holding Rainbow on my lap. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know," says Tom. "You tell us if everything is okay."

"I think it is but you wouldn't have called me here if it was."

"You make a good point on that," says Tom, "and you're right there are some things that aren't okay mainly your reputation as of late."

"My reputation? I have a good reputation. We just won the championship undefeated may I add."

"You do have an amazing professional reputation, Roman. You are an amazing coach. You've done a great job with the football teams over the last 8 years. We are very happy and proud of your success but lately there have been some issues."

"Issues?" I ask. "What do you mean by issues?"

"What we mean is in your personal life there have been some questionable things come up starting with your daughter; Skylar. She was involved with a football player and then ended up sleeping with half the team."

"My daughter did not sleep with half my team. That was the rumor made up by one of my players."

"It didn't just come from one player, Roman," he says, "It came from numerous players. The whole school is talking about it and then she runs off at 16 to marry one of the basketball players here after she gets pregnant not knowing the baby's father. If you can't manage or control your daughter how can you control and manage a football team?"

"I think I have been doing pretty damn good," I say, "look at how well the team played this season. And my daughter's antics have nothing to do with my career."

"They reflect badly on you and in turn that reflects badly on our school. What does it sound like to you that there is a 16 year old married to one of our star basketball players or a 16 year old sexing it up with half the football team. Roman, that's bad publicity and we chose to ignore it but now your wife is sitting in jail because she killed someone."

"In self-defense," I say.

"It doesn't matter. The media is going to think what they want to think and say what they want to think. Again that's going to reflect badly on us and on Georgia Tech. We can't afford to have these types of scandals linked to our names."

"What is that supposed to mean? There is no scandal. The media is making it into something it's not. They don't know what happened. They don't know about the last 8 years of our lives with Briana Flores. The media doesn't know shit. It's just a circus where they are throwing around wild and crazy accusations regarding my wife. My wife is not a cold blooded murderer if she wouldn't' have protected herself she would have been dead. Is that the story the media is telling? Of course not they are acting like she killed Briana in cold blood which isn't true. The media is making Rachel into a bad person. They are dragging her through the mud. She is NOT a bad person."

"I'm not saying that she is, Roman, what I am saying is as long as she is sitting in jail and on trial for murder there is a scandal surrounding our school and it's making us look bad. We can't have this negative publicity surrounding our school," he says, "it's not what we want or how we want it to be."

"So what are you saying?" I ask with very little patience.

"What I am saying is, is that it's time that we let you go. I'm sorry, Roman. This is nothing personal but as long as these scandals are surrounding your family they are surrounding us. We can't have you as our football coach. I'm sorry, Roman but you're fired."

"Fine," I say. "That's fine." I stand up. "It was a great 8 seasons and I am grateful for this opportunity you have given me. Thank-you."

"Please don't take this to heart, Roman," he says, "I am just doing my job."

"It's fine," I say, "don't' worry about it. I'll just take my 8 years of coaching experience elsewhere. That's fine with me."

"Roman," he says.

"Don't," I say as my heart is crushed. Coaching for Georgia Tech was a dream job for me. Everything was perfect. It was giving me money and it was bringing in our main source of income but now as like the last few months of my life everything has changed. "Thank-you," I say before I walk out the door as I carry Rainbow. "How about we go get that ice-cream now, Rain?" I ask as I feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Daddy, are you sad?"

"Just a little," I say, "but you know what's going to make me happy?"

"What?" she asks.

"Having ice-cream with my little princess," I say with a smile.

"Me too," she says with a smile as she wraps her little arms around my neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too," I say before I kiss her tiny nose. "Let's go get some ice-cream." I don't' know what's going to happen now or where life is going to take us but what I do know is I believe there is a reason for all this happening. There has to be; everything happens for a reason in my eyes no matter what it is. Just like Rachel has said some things have to fall apart so better things can fall into place.

***A/N: Do you think what the media is saying about Rachel could work against her despite the evidence they have? What did you think of Gunner coming forward to be a witness in their favor? What did you think of Roman's and Rainbow's tea party? Do you think it's fair that Roman got fired over everything that happened with Sky and Rachel? What do you think is going to happen now? Please review and thank-you for reading.**

***WHAT WOULD YOU THINK OF A JENN and ROMAN story? I have spent the last story and this one talking about how wonderful Jenn was and how much Roman loved her would you like to see that story and would you like to get to know Jenn better from when she was alive and in love with Roman? **


	35. Guilty or Innocent?

***thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

I make my way into the courtroom, bound by handcuffs in front of my parents, my family and in front of Sky. My mom gives me a look of sympathy as I am escorted to my lawyer before they take my handcuffs off. We remain standing as the judge makes his way into the courtroom. I take a glance over at the jury and silently pray that today is the day I get out of jail. We are invited to take a seat before I am called up to the stand. I make my way up to the stand nervously. Before I am seated I am sworn in promising to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. "Mrs. Reigns, when did you meet Briana Flores?" asks my attorney.

"About 8 years ago," I answer.

"And how did you meet her?" he asks.

"She was my step-daughter's teacher and then she was dating my husband."

"What would you say your relationship was like with Ms. Flores?" he asks.

"She hated me," I say, "She absolutely hated me. She wanted nothing more than for me to be out of the picture."

"Why would your step-daughter's teacher hate you or your friend's girlfriend hate you so much?"

"She was jealous of me," I say, "She was caught in a lie and my husband found out and he kicked her out of the house. I had everything she wanted."

"What did she want exactly?" asks my attorney.

"My husband, my daughter, my entire life," I say, "she wanted it all and wanted me out of the picture."

"Did you ever have a run in with her prior to the day she broke into your home?"

"On numerous occasions," I say, "we've had a quite a few run ins. First about 8 years ago she tried to kill me in a car accident, a couple months after that she drugged me and kidnapped my baby from the hospital, she has threatened me numerous times, then after she got out of jail she started to stalk my family. She took my four year old daughter from my mom's house, she tried to kill my daughter with a tainted cupcake and she was running into me at different places telling me she wanted her daughter back."

"Do you have her daughter, Mrs. Reigns?"

"No," I say, "she thinks and has always thought that my daughter Summer was her daughter Ava."

"Did you ever have a restraining order against her?" he asks.

"Yes but she violated it so many times that it was pretty much no and void. There was a restraining order against her the day she broke into my house. She didn't care. She wanted to get rid of me. She was not afraid of the law."

"I see," he says, "so tell me about that day. What happened?"

"Well, I had just put my daughter down for a nap. I went down to the laundry room to get some clothes to fold which is what I was doing in the living room before I heard some noises in the kitchen. I thought that it was my daughter so I went to see what was going on and then I ran into Briana. She started talking about cutting our phone lines so we couldn't call out, taking out our security and then she started talking about how she wanted to get rid of me. She was telling me that I ruined her life and took away everything from her. She said she was taking her chance to take me out."

"When you say take you out what do you mean?"

"She wanted to kill me," I say, "because after she said this she pulled a knife out. I tried to reason with her but she charged at me. I ducked and she stabbed the wall behind me."

"Then what happened after you got away from her?"

"I grabbed my own knife and we stood across the island from each other. We were staring each other down. She was still going on about how she wanted Roman and how she wants Ava back. She came at me for the second time this time she stabbed me in the side," I say.

"And you did go to the hospital with stab wounds," he says, "Here are pictures of the injuries that Mrs. Reigns sustained in her home when an intruder broke in to harm her." He shows the pictures of my punctured wounds to the jury. "Then what happened after she attacked you?"

"I had to defend myself. She was going to kill me so I stabbed her in the leg. I got her down to the ground and then I blacked out. I had to do what I needed to do to protect myself and my daughter. When everything was over I just remember her lying there motionless and bloody. I didn't know what to do. I called my husband to come home and then he called 911."

"So you killed Ms. Flores?" he asks.

"Yes but only because I needed to protect myself, if I hadn't she would have killed me."

"I do have some footage of that day," he says, "let's take a look. This is from the security cameras installed in the Reigns home. As you see here, Briana walked right up to the security guards, threw herself at them and knocked them out," he says pointing to the screen. "And now she's making her way to the back of the Reigns home where she enters into the patio door and there she is standing in the Reigns kitchen," he says pointing to Briana as she starts to go through things in my kitchen. "As you can see, Ms. Flores has entered into the home and made some noise that brings Mrs. Reigns to the kitchen. If you look closely here you can see Ms. Flores smile just a little as Mrs. Reigns enters the kitchen." The footage continues to play, "and right here you see Ms. Flores reach for the knife and there she is charging at Mrs. Reigns. If Mrs. Reigns had not ducked it would have gotten her right in the heart." The footage continues on showing where I picked up my own knife to defend myself. Then it shows us standing across from each other at the island. "And right here, Ms. Flores charges at my client and right there her knife connects with Mrs. Reigns and there Mrs. Reigns falls to the floor. It is interesting to note the look of happiness on Ms. Flores' face as she stands over my client," he says pointing to the screen. "And as she goes to attack Mrs. Reigns again Mrs. Reigns surprises her and catches her by the leg causing her to fall. And here Mrs. Reigns defends herself from any further attack from Ms. Flores. And at the end you see the remorse my client shows for what just happened," he says before he turns off the TV. "So as you see my client had no other choice but to defend herself by killing Ms. Flores if she hadn't done that Mrs. Reigns may not be here today. Ms. Flores entered that house with the intent to kill but the tables turned on her. I have no more questions," says my attorney before the state's ADA comes up to me to start asking me questions.

I eye her with her dark brown hair pulled into a tight bun wearing a business suit. "Mrs. Reigns, if Ms. Flores entering your house was an issue why didn't you call the police right there?"

"Because my cell phone was upstairs and she cut the house line."

"I see," she says, "if you were defending yourself once you had Ms. Flores down why didn't you stop attacking her?"

"I didn't know what I was doing," I say, "I blacked out. When I came back to it she was dead."

"Right," she says, "so is it possible that you knew exactly what you were doing and did it with the intent to kill Ms. Flores?"

"No, I would never kill anyone on purpose. I am not that kind of person," I say.

"Well, there have been a couple reports saying that you vowed to get revenge on Ms. Flores for poisoning your daughter."

"OBJECTION!" says my attorney, "hearsay."

"Sustained," he says.

"Why wasn't your patio door locked?"

"It was," I say, "we always lock the doors."

"She managed to get in," she says, "so it wasn't locked obviously."

"She broke into my house," I say.

"It wasn't forced entry no locks were broken and no glass was broken. The only way she could have gotten in was if the door was unlocked. There was a restraining order against her but yet there were never any calls made to the police with your so called run ins would you care to explain?" she asks.

"What is the point to call the police she would keep coming back over and over again? She was relentless and she was not giving up at trying to get me out of the picture."

"Did you hate Ms. Flores?"

"I had a strong dislike for her but why wouldn't I? She has been chasing after my husband, she tried to kill me, paralyzed my niece and kidnapped my daughter not to mention she tried to kill her. Of course I disliked her but I didn't hate her."

"So you had reason to intentionally kill Ms. Flores?"

"I didn't intentionally kill her."

"Looking at the tape it is clear you didn't' know when to stop. If you ask me you did it purposely and then after you saw what you had done you were scared. You didn't have remorse. You were glad she was gone but you were scared because you knew you would be in trouble for her murder so you tried to cover it up by saying you blacked out and saying that you were sorry for what you did. You're not sorry, Mrs. Reigns. Do you believe you're sorry?"

"I am sorry," I say with tears burning my eyes. "I am not a monster. I would never intentionally kill someone. Yes I had reason but I would NEVER kill anyone."

"But you did," she says, "I have no more questions."

After I step down from the stand they call Gunner in as a witness. He makes his way to the stand and gets sworn in. I'm not 100% sure I can trust him or not. "Mr. James," says my attorney, "what is your relationship to Mrs. Reigns?"

"I dated her step-daughter," he says.

"And what is your relationship with Ms. Flores?"

"She was just an acquaintance."

"How did you meet her?"

"She came up to a couple friends and me after a game one night and started asking about Sky. She then asked if we wanted to make a little extra money."

"Making extra money how?" he asks.

"Making extra money by getting Sky to her so that she could get Roman and then she had a plan to take Rachel out. At first I said no because I didn't want any part in it."

"Did you ever get involved in it?"

"I tried to get Sky at one time yes but never again after that. Briana had it out for Sky and Rachel. She wanted to get Sky and Rachel both out of the picture because she wanted Roman all to herself. She was talking about Summer being her daughter and all she wanted was to get her back. She said she couldn't do it with both Sky and Rachel in the picture so she wanted to get rid of both of them."

"How much did she offer you?"

"$800,000," he says.

"Why did you decide to help her out in her plan?"

"Because I was upset with Sky and her husband. Her husband beat me up and caused me a couple games. I wanted to get revenge but I changed my mind after she told me all about her plan. She knew to get Roman she had to go through them."

"I see. No more questions," he says before the ADA makes her way to Gunner.

"So you decided to help Ms. Flores out after you got your butt kicked by your ex-girlfriend's husband?"

"Yes," he says, "and it was a mistake. I don't' want to hurt Sky or Rachel."

"But you were willing to for $800 grand right?"

"That's a lot of money," he says, "I wasn't really going to let Briana hurt either of them."

"You say that now but we don't know what you were planning on doing. So you were working against your football coach I mean former football coach?"

"Yes," he says, "I love my coach or former coach so I felt bad for going along with Briana."

"But you had better access to the Reigns family than anyone. You had the intention to have Sky killed so that you could get your money and your revenge correct?"

"I didn't say that," he says.

"You don't have to. It's pretty evident. What did Briana plan to do exactly?"

"I'm not sure. She wouldn't tell me. She just wanted to get Sky and Rachel out of the picture."

"But you don't know what her plan was correct? She never explained to you that she was going to take Sky and Rachel out did she?"

"No," he says, "but she wanted to get rid of them to get Roman back."

"But you don't know if she was going to kill them do you?"

"No," he says.

"NO more questions," she says as she smugly walks back to her seat.

My attorney walks over to the jury to state his closing arguments. "Rachel Reigns is not a monster. She is a housewife that was put into the position to protect herself and her four year old daughter when an intruder came into her house uninvited after taking out two security guards. Ms. Flores attacked Mrs. Reigns with a knife leaving her with stab wounds that could have killed her. Mrs. Reigns didn't have the intent to kill Ms. Flores she did what she needed to do to protect not only herself but the little girl that was sleeping upstairs. Mrs. Reigns just did what any other housewife or mother would have done and that is protect their child from any harm that could have come their way. Ms. Flores entered that house with the intent to kill it was written all over her face. You saw the security footage, you saw that it was Ms. Flores that started the attack and it was Mrs. Reigns that ended it by defending herself after being stabbed. You saw the stab wounds on Mrs. Reigns, she only did what she needed to do to be safe. If she didn't defend herself she would not be here today because Ms. Flores was ready to take her out."

My attorney makes his way back to me as the ADA makes her way over to the jury. "You heard it Mrs. Reigns had a strong dislike for Ms. Flores. She had enough reason to want her dead from the kidnapping of her daughter, her trying to take her husband from her, paralyzing her niece. Mrs. Reigns took advantage of this opportunity and killed Ms. Flores in cold blood. You saw the footage Mrs. Reigns had her down and could have stopped at any time but instead she kept stabbing Ms. Flores repeatedly resulting in her death. There was no need for such a heinous retaliation against Ms. Flores. Mrs. Reigns had the power to stop but she didn't. She was upset over everything that happened the last 8 years and she took it out on Ms. Flores that day resulting in her death. She did it in cold blood and never looked back," she says before she takes a seat. The judge dismisses the jury to give them time to deliberate their decision before he recesses court till they reach their decision. I am handcuffed again and hauled back out of the courthouse and taken back to jail as the jury didn't reach a decision by the end of that day.

Three days pass before we are called back into the courtroom as the jury has finally reached their decision. We were pretty close to hitting the fourth day but at 8:30 I was laying in my cell looking at the pictures of my kids when the guard came to get me to tell me that the jury had finally reached their decision. It had been big news the last three days whether I would be innocent or guilty. Very little details were released on the trial itself but everyone was going to think what they wanted anyway. Nothing that was said could change their mind. The security footage had been discussed on some news channels. I make my way back into the courtroom and take a seat next to my attorney as I see the ADA walk in, then the jury. We rise as the judge makes his way into the courtroom. "You may be seated," he says before we take a seat. "On the charge of homicide," he says, "how do you find the defendant?"

"Not guilty," says the juror. A smile comes across my face as I am found innocent of homicide. It was clear to anyone that I was only doing what I needed to do to defend myself and I am glad they saw that.

"The State of Georgia thanks you for your time and service. You are dismissed," he says before the jury leaves the courtroom. "Mrs. Reigns," he says as I rise to my feet. "You have been found innocent of homicide and with that you are set free and are able to return home with your family. You are free." I hug my attorney before I turn around to see Roman smiling at me.

"You're free baby," he says with a smile.

"I'm free," I say as I wrap my arms around him and he wraps his arms around me. It feels so good to be in his arms again. I feel the tears forming in my eyes before they start to fall from my eyes. I am free. I can go home to my kids and my husband. WE can move on from this, we can put it past us and move on with our lives no matter where life takes us we will be together. I can't wait to see my kids and I can't wait to go home and be in my own bed, eat real food and get caught up on everything I have missed the last few weeks. "I love you," I say.

"I love you too," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

After we are dismissed from the courtroom Roman and I are walking out of the courthouse hand in hand as we are approached by a ton of paparazzi and reporters. Too many people spitting out questions that I can't understand them and we keep walking until another reporter comes up to me and asks, "Mrs. Reigns, how does it feel to finally be free?"

"It feels pretty good," I say with a smile

"And what do you plan to do now?"

"Whatever God has in store for me," I say before Roman and I make our way to his car fighting through the paparazzi and reporters.

***A/N: what did you think of the trial? Do you think it was all the evidence that got Rachel off? WHat do you think of her being found innocent? Now that she's free what do you think this means for their family now? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	36. Moving On

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

By the time we get home after the verdict is read the kids are already in bed. I can't wait to see them in the morning. I have big plans for them. I want to make them breakfast and just spend the morning with them before they go off to school. I have missed my kids more than anything and I am ready to be their Mama again. Roman and I make our way upstairs to our bedroom. The anticipation and excitement to sleep in my own bed again is building. The last month or so I have been sleeping on a hard cot with one blanket nothing compared to my King size bed that I share with Roman with sheets and as many blankets as we need. "How does it feel to be free?" he asks as I walk around the room to my dresser to pull out something to wear to bed.

"It feels amazing," I say, "I need to take a shower and then we can talk if you want."

"Sounds like a plan to me," he says with a smile. "I missed you, Rachel."

"I missed you too," I say with a smile. "I'm glad to be home." I make my way into the bathroom and smile at the beautiful master bathroom where I have my own privacy, a working toilet and a magnificent sink. I smile as I make my way over to the large shower combined with bathtub to turn on the water; no more showers with other women and no more 5 minute showers. I am going to take my time savoring every minute of my shower. I turn the hot water on and add a little cold and smile as I strip out of my prison uniform. I step into the shower and allow the hot water to hit me. It's glorious. No more cold showers for me. I allow the water to hit me and soak in it for a few minutes before I wash myself using my favorite body wash and using my favorite shampoo and conditioner. I will never take another shower for granted again.

After a 45 minute shower I step out of the shower and wrap the towel around me and wrap my dark hair up into a towel before I make my way into the bedroom to get dressed. I smile as I see Roman already lying in bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. I have missed this man just as much as I have missed my kids. I smile as I pull out one of his t-shirts to wear to bed along with a pair of my favorite underwear. I brush through my hair after I am dressed and see Roman admiring me. "You're so beautiful," he says as I make my way over to the bed.

"You're not too bad looking yourself," I say climbing into bed with him. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you too," he says as I cuddle up next to him; to be in his arms again is Heavenly. "Do you feel better now that you have showered?"

"I feel so much better. It was nice to take a hot shower and to wash my hair with my favorite shampoo. I am glad to be home."

"I'm glad you're home," he says as he squeezes me. "So what was it like? Is jail like they talk about?"

"Yes and no," I say, "in some ways it is like the cell I was in I shared with one other woman. She was a bitch to say the least but we didn't stay locked in our cells all day. We had to do a lot of work and we got some courtyard time. You have no idea how many gangs are in there either. I never thought women were in a gang but sure enough there were a few of them. You learned to stay clear. I was disliked just because they called me a Stepford Wife and I am rich. I got beat up a few times."

"Did the guards do anything?"

"Of course not, they have a habit of looking away when some shit starts. The food really does suck and you get 5 minutes for a shower and you have no privacy at all. Some of those male guards though they get pretty fresh with the women."

"No one got fresh with you did they?" he asks.

"Of course not," I say. "People know who my husband is they don't want to piss you off."

"Good," he says with a smile before he brushes my cheek with his thumb. He turns my head slightly so I am facing him. He presses his lips against mine and I open my mouth to allow his tongue access to my mouth. I bring my hand up to cup his face as we share a passionate kiss. I moan against his lips as his tongue makes love to my mouth. Kissing him makes my freedom a whole lot better. "I love you," he says as he pulls away.

"I love you too," I say. "I never want to go back there."

"And you won't," he says, "and look at it this way. We will never need to worry about Briana again. She is long gone so we can move on with our lives. Speaking of which."

"What happened?" I ask.

"Well, I lost my job and we are losing the house. WE have to be out by June."

"Hold on, why did you lose your job? What happened?"

"With everything that was going on with Sky and everything that happened with you the school was worried about the negative publicity affecting the school's reputation. They didn't like the negativity surrounding me so they let me go. They said it was the best thing."

"So they just fired you just like that?"

"Just like that like I didn't give them the best 8 years of my life, I just took that football team an undefeated season and won the championship but yet my personal life affected my career."

"I'm sorry, Baby," I say.

"Don't apologize for it. It's okay. I'll find something else."

"Like what?" I ask. "What are you going to do?"

"I have already applied to some schools that are looking for a football coach. I know it's not Georgia Tech and I feel like I am betraying my Alma Mater but I have to do something."

"Did you think about going back to the ring?"

"That's a last resort for two reasons; one being the fact I don't want to leave you and the kids alone. It takes a lot of travel time and I have to make a lot of sacrifices not mention the fact that I didn't leave on the best terms. I like being a daddy and I like being a husband. I don't want to travel for 300 plus days a year. And two my body is in no shape to be a wrestler again. I don't want to be one of those men that go back into the ring and get seriously hurt. A serious injury could ruin anything. I'm going to stick to coaching or maybe I'll open up a night club or something but I will NOT get back in the ring."

"I see," I say, "Roman I screwed everything up."

"You didn't screw anything up. All good things come to an end at some point. I know this isn't what we envisioned but ranking in 3 million a year for 8 years has made us set for life with 24 million dollars not to mention all the money I raked in from wrestling. We'll be all right. Don't you worry about a thing, we will be okay. I promise."

"And we're losing the house why?"

"Because Georgia Tech owns this house," he says. "They bought it for us and now they want us out by June."

"So where are we going to go and what about Sky and Charlie?"

"Sky and Charlie are going to get an apartment of their own to move into to have their family because in a couple years they are planning to go to Ohio or Pennsylvania for Sky."

"Ohio or Pennsylvania?"

"Yes, she decided she wants to go to Ohio State or Pittsburgh she doesn't want to go to Georgia Tech."

"I see," I say. "What about us where are we going? Are we staying in Georgia, going back to Florida or what?"

"I don't know. I think it would be best to stay in Georgia just until Sky graduates from high school but if you don't want to we don't have to. I have thought about buying this house from the college. I have the money for it and we have lived here for 8 years. I mean if we're buying it from them then there shouldn't be an issue. I don't want to move but after everything that happened in that kitchen I don't know how you feel about it."

I swallow and say, "I know what happened in that kitchen. I don't know if I want to stay here and be reminded every day of that. I think us moving out of here is the best thing for all of us. I can't live here the rest of my life knowing I killed Briana in that kitchen."

"I didn't think you would want to stay here which is why I already found a house it's still here in Georgia, it's still a private house and it's almost about as big as this one so if Sky and Charlie want to live with us till Sky goes to college then that's fine too."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," he says with a smile. "We can start everything new. We can start our lives new. I can get a new job, we'll have a new house and everything that's happened so far will be put behind us. We can move on from this and we will. It's just the media is going to make it hard for a while but we will move on from this."

"The media is full of vultures just waiting to get as much information they can to twist it around," I say. "Do you think we should give someone an interview?"

"Is that something you would like to do?" he asks.

"Yes if it gets them off our backs yes I want to do an interview to set the record straight. I did NOT kill Briana Flores with malicious intent. I did it to protect myself."

"I know you did," he says, "and the jury believed you, I believe you and you believe you who else matters? People are always going to say and believe what they want. You can't change their minds. As much as you may want to you're never going to be able to truly make them believe you."

"I guess you're right. Are we ever going to have normal lives again?"

"Probably not," he says as he cuddles me closer, "but then again with our fame did we ever really have a normal life."

"Not really," I say with a smile. "You know what I was thinking about in jail?"

"Hmm?" he asks nuzzling at my neck.

"I was thinking about you and the kids. I was thinking about how much I missed all of you and I was thinking about what I wanted to do when I got out of jail."

"And what was that," he asks laying soft kisses on my neck as I smile at his touch.

"After River I told you that I didn't want to try again for another baby but being in prison really made me realize what I love the most. I love our kids and I love you. I still want one more child and I'm sure after everything with being in jail and what happened with Briana no adoption agency or foster care agency is going to look at us twice. They'll see our name and toss out our applications."

"What are you saying?" he asks as his hands start to wander over my body and I moan at his touch. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That I want to try for another baby then yes that's what I am saying."

He pulls back with a smile and makes eye contact with me. "I would love that more than anything, Rachel," he says, "not that I wouldn't love to adopt a child but I would love to have more babies with you."

"Baby," I say, "just one."

"We can make it work," he says, "would you like to get started on the trying? It's been a long time since I got to make love to you and I want to do that all night."

"I have no objections, Mr. Reigns," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Take me as you want me."

"Rachel," he breathes as our foreheads touch, "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I press my lips against his. "Let's start trying."

We spend an amazing 3 hours making love to each other, enjoying each other and reconnecting after months of not having that connection. "_RACHEL!" _he cries out in pleasure as he fires his hot release deep inside of me pressing his lips against mine as he allows his seed to fill me. "We're going to be okay, Rachel, I promise," he says looking into my blue eyes with his beautiful grey eyes.

"As long as we're together," I say rubbing his back, "we'll always be okay."

"Always," he says before kissing my lips softly before he reluctantly removes himself from me. He lies down next to me and wraps me up in his arms, holding me as close as he can. "Goodnight, Baby."

"Goodnight, Ro," I say as we fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning I am in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes for the kids and Roman. I am not sure if they know I am home or not but I want to give them a happy surprise. As I finish the meal I can hear their footsteps making their way to the kitchen. I smile as I put their food onto a plate for them. Summer comes around the corner first and stops as she sees me. A big smile comes across her face before she runs over to me, "MAMA!"

"Hey, Summer," I say hugging her back tightly as she hugs me.

"You're home. When did you come home?"

"Last night," I say with a smile as Storm and Rain make their way over to me.

I give each of them a hug too. "Are you home forever, Mama?" asks Rainbow.

"Forever," I say with a smile. "The jury said I didn't do anything wrong do I got to come home."

"I'm so glad you're home," says Rain. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," says Summer with a smile.

"Me too," says Storm.

"I missed all of you also," I say with a smile, "and I made you breakfast."

"Yay!" they scream together as they take a seat at the table behind their food.

"I love Dad," says Summer, "but he doesn't cook as well as you do."

"Hey," says Roman, "you didn't mind eating my cooking."

"To be nice," she says with a smile, "but Mama's cooking is a lot better."

"I don't disagree," he says with a smile. "My cooking doesn't even hold a candle to your Mama's."

"Exactly," says Summer as she digs into her food.

"Good morning, Beautiful," says Roman with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

"Good morning," I say with a smile. "I have some food for you too," I say making his plate as the kids are sitting at the table eating.

"Wonderful," he says with a smile before he takes a seat as I get his plate ready. "I've missed your cooking."

"I bet," I say with a smile thinking about Roman's cooking. Our kids are good sports while his food is NOT horrible it isn't the best either. I fix my own plate and take a seat with them to eat breakfast with them. "So how has everything been while I was gone?"

"Different," says Summer, "very different."

"I'm sure," I say as I start to eat my own cooking. It melts in my mouth and I savor every bite.

"How does it feel to have your Mama home?"

"Fantastic," says Summer.

"Wonderful," says Storm.

"Super dee duper!" says Rainbow with a smile. "And she's back forever and ever!"

"She is back forever and ever!" he says with a smile. "And everything is going to be okay. Some things are going to change but everything is going to be okay. We are a family and we're here for each other. We are going to be okay. We're going to get a new house and I am going to get a new job but together we are going to be okay. I promise."

***A/N: What do you think Roman is going to choose to do now that he is coaching? And what do you think of them trying for another baby? Is this the first step of them moving on with their lives? Do you think it's a good idea for RAchel to do an interview with the media to set the record straight or should she let it go? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	37. Rise Above

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Walking down the stairs to the living room I hear a beautiful piano piece being played. I smile as I round the corner to see Sky sitting at the piano playing her heart out, pouring all of her emotions into a song with a sad melody. I smile as I watch her play away, hitting the keys with perfection, her curly dark hair moving with her head as she plays. I walk closer to the piano and watch her closely. She's in a world of her own playing away. "That's beautiful," I say as she finishes.

"Thank-you, Dad," she says putting the lid down over the keys. "I just felt like playing besides when I play it keeps Jennifer calm."

"She likes the music already," I say with a smile as I take a seat next to her on the bench. I place my hand on her stomach to see if I can feel my granddaughter kick.

"She's sleeping," she says with a smile. "Classical music always relaxes her and puts her to sleep. I hope the pattern continues after she's born."

"Yeah good luck," I say, "babies do their own thing and make up their own rules. You'll have to adjust to her," I say.

"I'm scared to be a mom. I feel like I am way too young for this. I mean I know I was always way too young for this but as we get closer to her due date the more nervous I become. Is that normal?"

"Very normal," I say. "Before Summer arrived I was a nervous wreck. I wanted everything to be perfect. I wasn't sure if I could handle having a baby. I was nervous. I thought I would screw up and I wouldn't be doing anything right. I had never had baby experience before. Hell, the day you showed up at my hotel door and the day I got the word that I was your father I was scared. I had never had any experience with children before and I was scared shitless. I tried to run but someone talked some sense into me so I came back around. I know it's a scary thought being a parent but that moment you hold that little life you created in your arms and look into their little face you forget all the fear and feel nothing but unconditional love."

"It is," she says nervously. "You have this little life that will depend on you for everything. You have to take care of it. You are responsible for another life. I'm scared what if I do screw up with her?"

"You won't, Sky, it's scary BUT you are an amazing person. You are so wonderful with your little sisters and brother that I know you're going to be a great mom. I have a lot of faith in you."

"Thanks, Dad," she says with a soft smile. "I'm just really nervous."

"Is this why you're playing the piano?"

"That and I have a lot of things on my mind at the moment," she says, "Playing the piano helps me think. It helps me clear my head it always has just like playing the cello has always helped me with that. I need to clear my head."

"What's going on, Sky?" I ask with concern.

"Nothing really it's just I have a lot on my mind with school I have finals next week and I'm stressed about that."

"Something else is bothering you. I know you, Sky, you are intelligent. Those finals are no load on your back. There's something else eating at you so spill it"

"I'm sorry that you lost your job, Dad."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, Sky."

"Yes there is it's my fault that you lost your job. If I hadn't went around sleeping with different guys and all this other stuff like getting married and getting pregnant you would still have your job. It's my fault that you lost it."

"Sky, that's not your fault," I say. "Look there are a lot of factors to me losing my job and even if you were one of them it's not your fault. The media circus surrounding your mom played a role in it as well but I am not blaming anyone for losing my job. It was a great 8 years and a great 8 seasons as a coach and I am thankful for that experience. Everything happens for a reason. What does the Bible say about plans?"

"That God makes plans for us but his plans aren't supposed to hurt us but give us hope and a future."

"Exactly," I say, "God gave me the opportunity to be the football coach at Georgia Tech and to take them to a bowl game undefeated and to win that bowl game is more than I could have asked for. My work with Georgia Tech is done and I am okay with that. I loved the job but it's time to move on to something else and make a new adventure with my life."

"So you aren't upset that you lost your job at Georgia Tech?"

"No like I said everything happens for a reason. There is something else out there for me to do. I did all that I can with Georgia Tech it's time to move on."

"Are you going to coach again?" she asks.

"No I don't think so. I couldn't coach for another football team it wouldn't seem right. I have to stay loyal to my alma mater but I have been doing some thinking about what I want to do or what I could do."

"So what do you have in mind?" she asks. "Are you leaving Georgia?"

"No we have too much here we have the shelter here and we have the community center here so we're going to stay in Atlanta."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I was thinking of opening up a couple of gyms in Atlanta. I also want to open my own wrestling gym here in Atlanta and train up and coming wrestlers. I mean that's my plan."

"I think that is a fantastic idea, Dad. I think that's something you'll love," she says with a smile. "You would be like Uncle Afa."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I have some money laying around that I could easily do this but I have to buy a house first."

"Oh yeah," she says, "Are Charlie and I still allowed to live with you or would you rather us get our own apartment?"

"If you want to still live with us you are more than welcome to but if you feel like you and Charlie want to move into your own place I have no issues with that. You're married. I can't tell you not to he's your husband."

"Are you sure, Dad? Because Charlie and I have been talking about it, we feel like you and Mom have gone through so much that having us and the baby around is too much."

"You can do what you feel you need to do but you can't keep us from Jennifer's life. We still want to see her as much as we can."

"And you will," she says with a smile. "I want her to know her Papa."

"Papa," I say shaking my head. "I sound so old. I am going to be a Papa."

She smiles and says, "You're not that old and besides you may be the best looking Papa in the world."

I let out a small laugh, "Thanks but I don't care. I'm ready to spoil my grandbaby. Rachel and I have been talking about trying for another one."

"Dad," she says with a smile. "That's great! I hope that you two do have another baby after everything that's gone on in the last few months you really deserve that."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I love you, Sky and I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," she says with a smile as she hugs me and I hug her back.

**A COUPLE DAYS LATER:**

"What are you up to?" asks Rachel as she comes into my office as I am on the internet looking at houses for sale in the area as well as abandoned buildings to buy to turn into a wrestling training center.

"Just looking at some houses," I say as she walks over to me. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," she says, "I was just watching TV but then I got bored. I wanted to see what you were up to."

"Just house hunting," I say, "what do you think about this house right here," I say pointing to the screen. "It's not too far from here and the asking price is 2.5 million dollars. It's a nice house. It has 7 bedrooms, a backyard, it's in a private gated location. There is a kitchen, dining room, laundry room, finished basement and a 3-car garage. It's not much different than this house," I say as I click on the pictures. "Here look at the pictures and tell me what you think."

I click through the pictures as she looks at them with me. I look up at her occasionally and see a smile on her face. "I like it," she says. "I really do like it. It does remind me of this house."

"Do you want to check it out because I can make an appointment if you're interested?"

"Yes make an appointment," she says with a smile. "I'm kind of glad they're making us leave this house. Even if they weren't I don't think I could live here knowing everything that happened with Briana in that kitchen. Every time I walk in there I just see her on the floor. I can't live like that."

"And we would be leaving regardless," I say as I motion for her to sit on my lap. "How are you feeling?" I ask as she takes a seat on my lap.

"I'm feeling all right," she says, "It feels great to be free but I was told I can't go to Summer's or Storm's end of the year party."

"Why not?" I ask.

"You know why," she says wrapping her arms around my neck. "People around here are always going to think what they want. No one cares that I was found innocent. If they think I'm guilty then I'm guilty."

"I'm sorry," I say, "but we're doing our best to move on from this. We're working on expanding our family once more," I say with a smile as I touch her stomach, "and I'm opening up a wrestling school."

"I'm sure your wrestling school is going to be amazing and I am sure you're going to help a lot of people make it in the business."

"Thanks," I say, "What about you? Are you going to get back into making tutus and little outfits and hairbows?"

"I'd like to but no one is going to order anything from me anymore. You know what America thinks of me."

"Stop beating yourself up, Rachel. There are people out there that do believe you're innocent. Screw the ones that think otherwise. You can't let them dictate your life and let them make decisions for you. I don't care what anyone thinks of you. I love you, Rachel and you're my wife. You're in it with me through better or worse no matter what life throws at us you're stuck with me."

"I caused you to lose your job," she says,

"Why do you and Sky insist on blaming yourselves for that? Losing my job with Georgia Tech is no one's fault. Life just happens. I came and did what I needed to do. It's time for me to do something else. Do not blame yourself for that."

"I can't help it," she says sadly. "It's just we were so happy and then everything just went to hell. How did we have such an amazing life last year and then in the last few months everything just went downhill?"

"Hey," I say lifting her chin. "Trials and tribulations happen. Storms are going to come and go but it's all about how we react to this storm. I will not deny that we have been through the biggest storm in the last few months but I'm not letting it stop me from living my life. At first I was upset. I wanted it to just be over but I kept focusing on all the bad things and not the good things. There's always something good to be found in the bad times. Like right now, I don't have a job but I have money. I have money to keep us well for the next 15 years. Just like we lost River and I am devastated about it but at the same time we still have 4 beautiful kids to love and spend time with. We've had dark times before but we found the light. We can always find the light in the darkness we just have to look for it. There's something good that's going to come out of this. I'm choosing to believe it and while this may not be how we envisioned our lives, Rachel and everything is unexpected we will be okay. You and I have been through a lot. We have been through a lot together but every time we made it through. In a couple months America is going to forget about you and there will be new news. Don't beat yourself up over this, Rachel. It's not worth it. You know the truth and that's all that matters."

"But when I am banned from my own children's parties at school and I get evil looks on the street how much does the truth really matter? It doesn't because everyone is going to believe what they want. I don't know what else I can do, Roman."

"You can hold your head up high and not let the haters get to you. Believe me I have learned that the haters do NOT control your life. You can't control what people think about you or what they say about you but what you do control is how you let it affect you. Don't let them take away your happiness don't let them tear you down. I think you are fascinating and amazing. I couldn't be prouder than to call you my wife, Rachel. We're going to get through this I promise but as long as you're allowing everyone to beat you down and you're letting what the world thinks of you control how you live your life we are never going to get through this. Don't change who you are and what you want to do because you're scared of what people might say. Screw them, Rachel, be the one in charge of your own happiness and your own destiny do NOT let them take away who you are. Don't, Rachel," I say. "Okay, Baby?"

"Okay," she says with a soft smile. "I love you, Roman."

"I love you, Baby," I say before I softly kiss her lips. "So how about we go work on expanding our family?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," she says with a smile before I stand up holding her in my arms and take her up to our bedroom where we spend the afternoon working on moving on with our lives and expanding our family. I don't care what anyone has to say about my wife or what they think of her. I know the real Rachel and I know she is innocent. She never cared what people thought of me so it's my turn to show her the same respect.

***A/N: How do you think Sky is going to handle being a mom? Do you think she will be able to do it? What about Rachel? Do you think she will ever be able to rise above the hate of everyone and prove it doesn't matter what they think of her? Do you think Roman's speech helped her? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	38. Life Changes In the Unexpected

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

**A Month and a half later:**

Sitting in mine and Rachel's new bedroom in our brand-new house waiting for Rachel to come out of the bathroom, everything in our lives is starting to return back to normal. Rachel has sought counseling to help her deal with her emotions from being in jail and everything that happened with Briana. She was having nightmares about the events from that day so she thought it was best to go seek some help and therapy has been helping her a lot. She was in a bad place with losing River, killing Briana, going to jail and then being free again in a society that continues to judge her on one bad thing she's ever done in her life. Talking to someone other than me has really helped and day by day she is returning back to the Rachel we all know and love. The kids have adjusted well to the move they love the house and they have adjusted to life as it has been falling back into place. They're happy to get a break from going to school for the summer and are enjoying their time at home swimming and getting ready to take a family vacation shortly after Sky has her baby which is bound to be any day now. Sky and Charlie moved in with us but only for Sky to finish up school and then once she graduates they have their sights set on Pittsburgh to start their life together as a family but not before they get married in Georgia in front of their friends and family before they leave. Everything is starting to fall back into place again and everything is beginning to feel like normal, well normal for us anyway. "You were in the bathroom for a while," I say as Rachel walks out of the bathroom. "Is everything okay?" I ask.

She smiles at me and says, "Everything is great, Baby."

"Okay," I say with a smile as she walks over to the bed. "I just thought since you were in there for a while that you were sick or something."

"No," she says shaking her head. "I'm not sick or anything."

"That's good to know," I say as I kiss her lips softly. "So what is on our agenda for today?"

"I don't know," she says, "I was going to do some grocery shopping so I could get everything for our 4th of July picnic tomorrow. What did you want to eat? We can do crab legs, fish the whole seafood works or we can do pork whichever you prefer."

"We can do seafood and pork if you want to," I say as I look at her. She looks happier today than she has in the last couple months. "What are you so happy about?" I ask as I wrap my arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to me. "You look extremely happy."

"I'm not allowed to be happy?" she asks.

"I'm not saying that. I like seeing your smile," I say as I trace her lips with my finger. "I am glad I am finally seeing it again. I've missed it."

"I forgot what it was like to smile," she says, "I forgot what it was like to be happy."

"So I take it you are happy?"

"Extremely," she says with a smile. "It feels good."

"I know and it feels good seeing you so happy. Would you like to share what you're so happy about?"

"Maybe," she says with an even bigger smile. "What do you think of the month of March?"

"I think March is a very nice month. The weather's not too hot and it's not too cold either. What do you think of the month of March?" I ask with a bit of confusion not sure why she's asking me how I feel about March. It's a pretty random question coming from Rachel but I know deep down she has a reason for the question.

"I think March is a nice month. It's a very nice month and seems to be a good month to have a baby," she says with a smile making a bigger smile cross my face.

"A good month to have a baby?" I ask as I look into her baby blue eyes.

"Yes," she says with a smile.

"Does this mean what I think it means? Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"We're having a baby," she says with a smile. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my Gosh, Rachel, this is great news. This is what we've been waiting to hear for a couple months now. Are you sure?"

"Well, I have to go to the doctor to get it confirmed but I did just take a test and it said I'm pregnant. We're having a baby, Roman."

"I'm so happy," I say as I wrap her up in my arms and kiss her lips softly. "Another baby," I say. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I. I just hope that everything goes smoothly with this pregnancy and everything works out. I'm a little scared after everything with River."

"I know I'm a little scared too but I'm going to choose to have hope and be positive. I think this is the Rainbow that formed during our storm. This is great Rachel. And by then I should have opened my wrestling school and should have started my training as well as having a couple gyms opened here in Georgia."

"It is the perfect time and for the first time in months, Roman, I'm actually happy. I feel like I have so much more to look forward too. Sky's about to have her baby any day now, I'm halfway through my tell all book about everything with Briana, you're opening your own wrestling school," she says, "everything feels like it's meant to be right now and now we're having a baby. I couldn't have asked for a better Rainbow after this hell storm we just went through."

"I'm glad you're happy," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "Do you want to celebrate? Summer and Storm are at a friend's house and Rainbow is with your mom so I think we have some time to celebrate."

"Hmm," she says as she cups my face with her hands. "I have no complaints," she says with a smile. "It's funny how far we've come in the last 8 years," she says.

"Yeah?" I ask, "how so?"

"Because the day Skylar showed up in your life you were not ready to be a father and you were not ready to settle down for anything. I made an honest man out of you, Roman Reigns."

"That you did," I say with a smile. "My life with you has been exceptional and I have loved every minute of it."

"Me too," she says with a smile. "I love you so much, Roman."

"I love you too, Baby," I say before I kiss her lips softly and passionately ready to celebrate the news of becoming parents again. It is the best news we have gotten since she was found innocent. This is something we have wanted and needed for a while now.

Just as I lay Rachel down on her back to cover her body with mine our bedroom door flies open. "Shit, Dad," says Sky, "I'm sorry."

"No," I say as I remove myself from Rachel as she sits up. "What's up?"

"I need to go to the hospital," she says.

"Is everything okay?" I ask as I fix my ponytail.

"I think my water broke," she says, "I was just doing some cleaning in the basement and working on Jennifer's crib and when I bent over I just felt a pop and all this wet stuff ran down my leg."

"All right," says Rachel. "It sounds like it. We'll take you to the hospital," she says, "Where's Charlie?"

"He's at work," says Sky. "I'll call him on the way."

"Are you having contractions?" I ask.

"Yes I think so," she says, "I thought they were just cramps. I didn't know they were contractions until all that liquid came out."

"All right," I say. "We'll get you to the hospital and we'll get Charlie there as soon as we can."

"Thanks, Dad," she says with a smile. "Just so you know I'm scared as hell right now."

"You have no reason to be scared," says Rachel as we get out of the bed. "Everything is going to be okay. Do you have your bag packed?"

"Yes," she says.

"Okay," says Rachel, "Sky you are being unbelievably calm about this."

"What's there to freak out about? I'm having a baby it's not the end of the world," she says. "Let's just get to the hospital before Jennifer decides she wants to come now."

"Okay," says Rachel as we get Sky downstairs. I get her bag to put into the car, grab Jennifer's diaper bag and her car seat while Rachel gets into the backseat of the car to work with Sky on her breathing. In all honesty I think Rachel is more panicked than Sky is when it comes to her having the baby. Sky is as calm as a cucumber but I can tell Rachel is holding onto the anxiety that Sky is not. I start the car and back out of the driveway to head to the hospital while Sky calls the hospital to tell them she's coming and to get in touch with Charlie. I'm about to become a grandfather. The thought is a scary one.

**SKY's POINT OF VIEW:**

"How is everything?" asks Charlie as he runs into the room about a half hour after I have been in the hospital.

"Everything is looking good," I say with a smile. "Jennifer is doing fantastic," I say, "her heartbeat is strong and she's working hard. I'm definitely in labor. The doctor said it wouldn't be long now."

"How did you not realize you were in labor sooner before your water broke?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "I just thought I was cramping because I remember hearing everyone say that contractions hurt worse than cramps but all I felt was cramping like I would with a period. I didn't think much of it and just went on working in Jennifer's nursery then my water just broke."

"You're one strong woman, Mrs. Bennett," he says with a smile. "I'm proud of you," he says as he kisses my lips softly. "So how far along are we till we meet our baby girl?"

"The doctor said I was about 7 cm when we got here so he said it wouldn't be long until it's time for me to push. He said since my water broke that this was going to be a quick delivery."

"That's good," he says, "I'm sorry I wasn't home. I shouldn't have gone to work today."

"It's okay, Baby," I say with a smile. "My mom and dad were home and they were happy to bring me right?"

"Yes," says my dad as he stands up. "Congratulations, Son, this is it. You're about to be a father. How do you feel?"

"Scared and nervous," he says, "but I am ready to meet her."

"I remember the feeling," he says patting him on the back. "You're going to be okay. The moment you see that little life in your arms you are going to fall in love and all the fear and nervousness you're feeling right now is going to disappear. Nothing else is going to matter but that little girl."

"Thanks," says Charlie.

"You're going to make a great dad," says my dad, "just like I know my baby girl is going to be an amazing mom. How are you feeling, Sky?"

"I'm good," I say with a smile. "Scared but I'm ready to hold her in my arms. I can't believe that in the next couple hours I am going to be a mommy. I mean I never expected this in my life. I never expected this to happen but it is. IT's the unexpected things that mean the most to us. I never thought I could love someone I haven't even met yet so much. I can only imagine how much I'm going to love her when she's actually here."

"You're right," he says as he leans down to kiss my head. "The best things in life are the things you never expect. I know all about it too well," he says with a smile. "I can't even imagine where my life would be right now if you never showed up at my door. Sometimes we just need that unexpected push to push us where we are meant to be."

"Dad," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says as he kisses my forehead. "I'm proud of you, very proud of you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

A couple hours later after resting the doctor comes in to check me to see if I am ready to push, "Well, Skylar," he says, "it's time. It's time for you to push."

"Well, I guess I better go," says my dad as he stands up.

"No, Dad," I say. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay. I want you to see the birth of your first grandchild. Please don't leave me."

"Are you sure, Sky?" he asks.

"I'm sure," I say with a smile. "Please stay."

"Okay," he says but I can tell he is uncomfortable but I couldn't imagine giving birth to my first born child without my father being in the room. He has done so much for me and he is the first guy to steal my heart and the first man I ever loved. He will always be my dad and I want him to share this special moment with us. "Are you sure you don't want Rachel to stay?"

"I'm sure," I say, "I want you to be here. You and Charlie."

"Okay," he says as Rachel makes her way over to me.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I say.

"It's okay," she says with a smile. "I'm glad you want your dad to be here. And I'm sure your mama is here in spirt too."

"She always is," I say with a smile.

"I love you, Sky," she says, "Good luck. I can't wait to meet her."

"Soon," I say. "I love you too," I say with a smile before Rachel leaves the room as the doctor gets ready to deliver my baby girl. I can't even describe the emotions running through me at this moment. I'm scared, I'm anxious, I'm excited, I'm happy and I'm sad because in a way my life as I know it is over but happy because my life is about to get a hundred times better.

"All right, Skylar," says the doctor, "It's time to push. I need you to listen to me," he says. "When I tell you to push I need you to give me a big push. When I tell you to stop I need you to stop. Okay?"

"Okay," I say as Charlie takes one hand and my dad takes the other. My two favorite men in my life are here for me and I couldn't have asked for a better moment in my life. I look at the nurse as she prepares for my little girl. This is it. She's coming and my life is about to change forever. I listen to the doctor as he instructs me on what to do as I cling tightly to my husband's hand and my father's hand on each push that I do.

I don't feel any pain until I feel a burning sensation and hear the doctor say, "The head is right there, Skylar," he says after 20 minutes of pushing. "I just a couple more pushes and your baby will be out okay?"

"Okay," I say with exhaustion.

"You've got this, Baby," says Charlie. "She's almost here. Hang in there," he says. "You're doing so good. Our baby girl is coming!" he says before he kisses my lips softly. "You can do this."

"I love you, Charlie," I say with a smile.

"I love you too," he says before we share another quick kiss before I continue pushing.

I continue to push giving it my all and finally after my 5th push I hear the cries of the most precious thing I have ever laid eyes on. Tears fill my eyes as the doctor lays my daughter onto my chest. She is absolutely perfect and I breathe a sigh of relief as I look at her perfect little face and see that she truly does resemble Charlie. There's no doubt in my mind that she belongs to him. "She's so beautiful," I say with a smile and tears in my eyes.

"She's precious," says Charlie as I look up with him and see the tears in his eyes. "She's so precious."

"She's perfect," says my dad as he has tears in his eyes also.

The nurse takes her from my chest to weigh her, check her out and to make sure everything is okay as well as clean her up. She brings her back over to me wrapped in a pink blanket and places her in my arms. "8 lbs. 9 oz. 21 inches long," she says, "and very healthy."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I look at my baby girl. She's perfect. Her head full of black hair, her perfect button nose, her perfect full lips that she inherited from my dad and me, her large hands and her dark eyes as she looks up at me. I lean down and kiss her forehead. "Hello, Jennifer," I say with a smile and tears in my eyes as I stare at the perfect creation Charlie and I created together. "Welcome to the world. I love you so much already. I've been waiting to meet you. I'm your mama and I am going to teach you so many great things but above all I am going to love you more than anything on this Earth. You're so beautiful," I say with a smile as I admire her.

"She looks like Charlie," says my dad.

"I know," I say with a smile. "Charlie, do you want to hold her?"

"Yeah," he says as he chokes on the word. It melts my heart to see him crying over our precious baby girl. "Hello, Jennifer," he says as I can hear the faint cry of joy in his voice. "Welcome to the world, Baby Girl. I'm your daddy and I am sure that you are going to have me wrapped around your finger. I am so blessed to have you in my life and to be your daddy. I love you so much. You're my little princess and you'll always be my little Samoan princess," he says. "I love you, Jennifer," he says as he kisses her little face. "I love you too, Skylar," he says as he bends down and kisses me softly on the lips. "Look at our baby girl," he says proudly.

"I've never seen anything so perfect," I say as I smile as she closes her eyes. "I love her already."

"Me too," he says. "I've never been so proud of something I did in my life as I am of creating this little princess."

"I never knew I could love something so much," I say with a smile. "Dad, do you want to hold her?" I ask.

"Please," he says, "if that's all right with Charlie," he says looking at Charlie for permission.

"Here you go, Papa," he says with a smile as he hands Jennifer to my dad.

"Thanks," says my dad as he takes Jennifer with a smile. "Hello, Jennifer, I'm your Papa and I am going to spoil you like crazy and I am going to love you so much. I love you already. You're so beautiful," he says with a smile. "Welcome to the Reigns family," he says as he kisses her softly. "Congratulations you two," he says to us with a smile.

"Thank-you," we say together as Charlie rubs my back.

"So you're naming her Jennifer Rose Bennett?" he asks.

"Actually," I say as I look at Charlie and then back at my dad. "Charlie and I have been talking about her name. We did want to name her Jennifer Rose Bennett but we decided on something else."

"You're not naming her Jennifer anymore?"

"No, her name is still Jennifer it's just going to be Jennifer Thomas Reigns-Bennett," I say.

"She's going to have three last names?" asks my dad as he rocks her in his arms and I smile at him.

"No," I say with a smile. "She's only going to have a hyphenated last name and one middle name. Thomas is her middle name; I know it's out of the ordinary but we feel it's better to do it that way. We wanted to do Jennifer Rose Thomas Reigns Bennett giving her three last names but we decided that since her name is Jennifer like my mama's she will have the name Jennifer and my mom's maiden name Thomas as a middle name while we hyphenate Reigns with Bennett. I want her to carry on the Reigns name. I think Reigns is a good name for her to carry on and there's a lot of history with that name. She deserves to carry Reigns with her."

"Sky, are you sure I mean the Reigns name isn't actually popular at this time."

"Dad," I say, "I don't care what the world thinks of our family or the Reigns name. There was ONE bad circumstance in our life but that does NOT define us that does not make Reigns a bad name. There is history in the Reigns name not all of it bad. I want her to know and be proud she is part of the Reigns family just like I am changing my name to Skylar Thomas Reigns-Bennett."

"I like it," he says with a smile. "Thank-you, Sky."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. And just like that the most unexpected thing in my life becomes my entire world and changes my life for the better. I have a little life that will depend on me, and love me; a little life that I love more than anything in the world and someone that just become the center of my world. I couldn't be happier or prouder than I am at this moment.

***A/N: What do you think of Rachel and Roman having another baby? Is this something that they need to help get their lives back on track? Do you think this will make things better for them? What did you think about Sky having her baby girl? Were you surprised when she asked her father to stay? How do you think this will change Charlie's and Sky's lives? What do you think of them naming her Jennifer Thomas Reigns-Bennett? Please review and thank-you for reading. **


	39. Living with What we don't expect

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

**11 MONTHS LATER:**

**SKY's POINT OF VIEW:**

Becoming a mother changed my entire life. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love my daughter Jenny. She is my entire world and she is everything to me. She makes me want to be a better person and a better person I became because of her. The first couple months with Jenny were hard; very hard. I never understood why she was crying, I did everything I could to make her stop, there were a lot of sleepless nights for Charlie and me but after a couple months everything got better. We had the support of my family and they helped us out a lot. Being a mom is one of the best jobs in the world even though it is hard to be a mom and go to school. I did think about giving up shortly after she was born, just staying home and being a mom but looking into my daughter's dark brown eyes and seeing her beautiful toothless smile I knew she deserved better. I want to be her inspiration. I want her to know that no matter what unexpected thing comes along in your life you never give up. You keep going. I wanted to finish school and go to college for her. I want her to have everything she could possibly dream of. Charlie and I will give her the world.

When I realized I wasn't going to drop out of school I decided to re-enroll into the high school I was attending before I left to be home schooled. Nothing anyone could say or do to me bothered me anymore. I had one little person that matters to me and will always matter to me. I'm not going to limit myself and change who I am because of the mean girls and the people talking about me. My dad always taught me that. People are going to talk about you and they are either going to love you or they are going to hate you. You can't control that but what you can control is how you let it affect you. Leaving my school and giving up everything I loved because of others only let them win and I lost. I came back to school with my head held high and lived my life for me. I rejoined the field hockey team, rejoined Student council but started a new club because I realize in this day and age I am not alone. I am not the only teen mother in high school, I'm not the only teen to think about or want to have sex so I started a club for teen mothers and started a club about sex. I hope that it continues to live on after I graduate.

My dad and mom got their lives back on track. They are the best grandparents to Jenny that I could have asked for. They have a very special and close relationship with her. She loves them so much and they love her. Spoiled she is by them and I wouldn't have it any other way. They have helped Charlie and I out in a big way by letting us live with them and helping with Jenny when things got tough a few months ago. A couple months ago they welcomed their own little girl into the world, my baby sister Sunshine Reigns also known as Sunny. She is the sunshine in their lives after everything that's happened to them they deserved it. Briana is a distant memory in our lives. We try not to focus on her and what happened with her and Rachel. The last time we brought up the name Briana it was to discuss the fact that Ramona's father was found dead a couple months after Briana was killed by Rachel. There is no idea what happened to him but most of us know that it has Briana written all over it. It's a shame that he went the way he did and that Ramona doesn't have a mother or a father left on this earth. Much like my brother, my sisters and I we didn't ask for our parents they were given to us. There is no need to pass the sins of the father or the mother onto the child. Rachel's heart broke for Ramona and after much discussion with us and my dad they decided to bring Ramona into our home to live. She's a sweet little girl that holds nothing against Rachel but loves her madly because in her own words she finally feels a mother's love. Summer and Ramona are best friends. They get along well and surprisingly after everything Summer and Ramona are happy. We're all happy, our family stronger and our love bigger. We're a family and we're one. I wouldn't have it any other way. My dad has gained his own success beyond being a wrestler and a football coach by opening up his own gyms but most importantly his own wrestling school; the same school my husband is training at to become a wrestler. And while my dad has his wrestling school success Rachel found her own success with her tell all book about her life and everything that happened with Briana. Surprisingly the book is still sitting at number 1 for the 6 month in a row since its release. This is MY family always turning a negative into a positive.

My husband Charlie is every bit of amazing as I thought he would ever be. Next to my family even above my family he has pushed me and supported me through everything. He has his job as a business man here in Atlanta at his father's company after they reconciled their relationship but his heart holds true to becoming a wrestler. I couldn't be prouder of him. He is the best father that our daughter could have asked for. Jenny is every bit a Daddy's Girl and I love their little relationship it reminds me so much of the relationship I share with my father in fact the more I look at Charlie the more I see how he is just like my father. He's a family man, determined and he is amazing. I couldn't have married anyone better than him. He is the other part of me, my soulmate and my true love. Rachel was telling me a conversation she had when my mom visited her saying that I would find true love and I would find a good man after going through a few of the bad ones and she was right. Charlie is a good man, one of the best and I could never love anyone more than I love him. He is my everything.

I walk around backstage of the arena holding my high school graduation going over my valedictorian speech in my head as I pace back and forth. I will never forget the day I found out I was going to be the class valedictorian. My mama would be so proud of me in fact I know she's proud of me. I think about my life and how I got to this point. It wasn't' an easy road and it wasn't a piece of cake. I had my struggles, I had my hard times. I had my moments of wanting to quit but I kept going and pushing myself to be where I always wanted to be. There is no limit to my success. Becoming a mother doesn't mean I have to give up, it didn't mean I needed to walk away from school and with my family's support I didn't. I want to go up there today in front of my peers or the classmates that looked at me a year ago telling me I was nothing but a slut, that I wouldn't be anything and that my life was over. I want them to see how wrong they were everyone in the town that talked about me and said I would never be more than a married teenage mother will see that I am more, that I can achieve more and still be who I want to be. I have chosen to go to Spelman for college and major in Psychology choosing to stay in Atlanta with my family.

Before I know it I am walking with my class out to the auditorium in front of our family and friends. I swear I can hear my family cheering for me as I walk past them and I grow a smile on my face as I make my way to the stage to take my seat while my other classmates find their seats. We stand through the National Anthem and our school's Alma Mater before they watch me to know when to sit down. I nervously lower myself down to my seat as they follow with me. I smile when I spot my family out in the crowd. To see the proud look of joy on my dad's face brings tears to my eyes. It's been a long road for us but we've gotten here and it wasn't as bad as I am sure he thought it would be. The ceremony begins with the school's superintendent giving a speech followed by the class president, the school principal and then finally as the applause dies down I realize that I have been called up to give my speech as the valedictorian. I nervously stand up to the cheers of my family and other families in the auditorium and make my way to the podium. I slowly unfold my speech, adjust the microphone and look out to my class mates. I take a deep breath before I start. "Well, we made it," I say, "We are finally graduating and moving onto the next phase of our lives. After today there is no coming back or walking down the halls of our high school again, there are no more study halls, lunch periods or 40 minute classes. We're moving on we're ready to start new in our lives but as I stand here tonight I can't express how proud I am to be standing in this spot and how proud I am to look out at all of you to see that we are here, we are at the end of our high school careers. In the fall we will all be going to college, embarking on the next chapter of our lives, some of us discovering ourselves over again or some of us being the person we always were. I look back today and see that life has not been easy. Life has not been a piece of cake. Growing up as a wrestler's daughter you would think I had everything that life was perfect but as many of you know that's not the case of the Reigns family. We've had our downfalls, we've had our triumphs but we never gave up. Giving up is not something we do in my family. I was born to a single mother and didn't know my father till I was 7 years old. My mama shaped me for the first 7 years of my life showing me how to be the best person I can be by giving to others and helping others; putting them above me. I was 6 years old when my mom got sick with cancer. There was no going back once it started to spread through her body. There was no one else but her and me. It was only us. I watched my mama fight every day for months, fighting off being sick, hearing doctors say she didn't have much time. The day she died was the day after my 7th birthday. I didn't have anyone. I was sent to a children's home where I was picked on and abused every day of my life. I found my way out of there by finding my dad. I researched him and found him. I showed up at his door one night in the hopes of him wanting me and wanting to be a father. He had some fears at first, he wasn't perfect at it but he learned to be the amazing father he is today. I love him more than anything. I needed him just as much as he needed me. He gave me a good life. He showed me a different life than the one my mom had shown me. I had to adjust to the life of fame, knowing everyone knew my dad, people trying to pretend to be my friends so they could meet my dad. Crazy teachers stalking my dad it wasn't the life I had envisioned but it was my life with my father and I love it more than anything. He helped me break out of my shell and helped me become more social while I helped him realize what is important in life. I always wondered why my mom never told my dad about me or why I had to go find him myself but looking back today I see why. I know why now it's because the first 7 years of my life I didn't need him. I didn't need to know him but when I was 7 I needed him more than anything, I needed the only other person in the world that loves my mama as much as I do. I needed someone to love me the way she always has and always will. My dad needed someone to show him the right way to go in life to show him there was more to life than a Friday night at the bar, meeting random women and more to life than being on the road every day of his life. We needed each other and found each other. I look back on all the father daughter dances we've been to, all the days he helped me with my homework and all the days he's been in my life. If it wasn't for him I would not be standing here today, I would NOT be the Skylar I am today. I owe him this. He always told me that no matter what I did or where I ended up in life he would support me and he would always be proud of me. I had my struggles a year ago. I was trying to find who I was and who I wanted to be. I made mistakes. I made a mess of things in my life and back then I never expected to be standing here today especially not as the class valedictorian. Life is full of surprises like when I met my husband Charlie last year, finding out I was pregnant, life is surprising sometimes, always unexpected. The day I found out I was pregnant I was devastated, I was scared, I feared what would happen and who would I become. Even though becoming a mom has changed my life it has changed it for the better. It makes me want to be more, it makes me want to make my world all about my daughter giving her the best life she deserves much like my dad and my mama did for me. I want to be that person for her. As unexpected as she was I needed her much like I needed my dad and he needed me. I needed that extra push to get back on the right track or I don't know where I would be right now. I made mistakes but my family never stopped loving me. They never once gave up on me. They never turned away from me. They pushed me and supported me but most of all they loved me through it all. In life things come up that we never expect whether it is an illness we didn't plan on, a baby we didn't ask for, an accident to change our lives and so much more we never know what life is going to throw at us. We never know where our lives are going to go. Things happen that we can't control. I want you to know and remember that no matter what unexpected thing life throws your way you can overcome it. You can make the best out of anything. You just have to have faith in yourself. Life isn't about getting what we want but learning to live with the things we didn't expect. It is the unexpected things in life that shape us, change us and make us better people. The unexpected things in life can turn your world upside down but at the same time it is the unexpected things that we end up loving the most. That's the lesson I want to leave you with today as we get ready to start the next chapter in our lives; things are going to happen that we can't control and things are going to happen that we don't expect but don't panic just remember life is about the unexpected. It's about learning to live with what you cannot change and accepting it as it is. There's a reason for everything and in the end the unexpected becomes the most important thing in your life. Embrace the change and embrace the unexpected and accept it for what it is. You can't change life but you can choose the way you let it affect you." I end my speech to a crowd of cheers and applause. I smile as I make my way back to my seat.

We sit through the choir singing our class song and before I know it we are being awarded our diplomas. I rise to my feet as do the rest of my classmates following the procedures from practice. I take a deep breath as I hear, "Skylar Thomas Reigns-Bennett." I smile and make my way over to the superintendent and shake his hand as he hands me my diploma. I hear my family cheering for me and smile out at them as I accept my diploma before returning to my seat. As the ceremony draws to a close and all the names have been called we are introduced as the class of the year and then we toss our caps into the air in celebration of our completion of high school. It's been a long road but we've gotten here and now our lives are ready to start the next chapter.

After the ceremony I make my way outside of the arena to be greeted by my family. They rush over to me as soon as they see me. "I am so proud of you, Baby," says Charlie as he embraces me and kisses my lips softly.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile.

"And that was a great speech," says my dad before he hugs me. "I am so proud of you."

"Thanks, Daddy," I say with a smile. "I love you so much. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be here right now."

"I know, Baby Girl," he says as he hugs me tighter before kissing my cheek. "I have never been so proud in my life."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I look at Rachel as she holds Jenny in her arms. "Mom," I say with a smile. "Thank-you," I say before I wrap my arms around her. She may not be my real mom but over the last few years she has been the perfect mom to me. She has been here for me through all the things my mama couldn't be like my prom, my graduation and she's going to be with me for my wedding day in a couple weeks. "Thank-you for being a mom to me and always being here for me, I love you so much, Mom," I say with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too, Sky," she says with a smile before she kisses my cheek. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as we break our embrace.

"And I think this little lady is proud of you too," she says with a smile as I look at Jenny as she gives me a smile showing me her two bottom and two top teeth in her mouth looking so much like her father but sharing the same smile I inherited from my dad. Her dark curly hair pulled into pig tails while she wears a beautiful pink tutu dress. "Clap for Mama," says Rachel as Jenny takes her chubby little hands and claps for me. "Yay!" says Rachel as Jenny smiles at me and claps her hands.

"Come here, Baby Girl," I say as I take her from Rachel. "Mama loves you so much," I say as I kiss her chubby cheeks. "You're my everything and I am going to make you proud of me. I love you so much Jenny," I say before I give her more kisses as she giggles. She is perfect to me and my greatest possession. NO matter where I go in life or what happens Jenny will always be my everything.

"Mama," says Jenny with a smile as she touches my face.

"Jenny," I say with a smile. "Can I have a kiss?" She leans forward and kisses my cheek. "I love you, Baby Girl." She responds by letting out a squeal and giving another beautiful smile.

"Let's take a picture of the beautiful family," says my dad. "Charlie, get your picture taken with Sky and Jenny."

"Okay," he says as we group together so that my dad can take a picture of us.

"You three look like the perfect little family. Any plans for another little princess or a little prince?" asks my dad.

"In 4 years!" Charlie and I say together before we laugh together.

"All right," says my dad. "Smile." We all smile as he snaps the picture.

"Let's get one of all of us," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says before asking someone nearby to take a picture of us together. I can't help but to think how perfect everything is for my family. A year ago I never thought we would have come this far but today I am proud to say that we have. I love my family more than anything and I wouldn't change my life with them for the world.

***A/N: What did you think of Sky graduating high school and becoming the valedictorian? What did you think of her speech? What do you think of their love as a family? How do you think their family wedding is going to go? PLease review and thank-you for readin**

***THERE IS ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT OF LIFE UNEXPECTED 2 but I have decided to do a Jenn and Roman story simply because through both LU and LU 2 we've heard how much Roman loves Jenn and how much she loves him I wanted to do a story about them so we can know Jenn better and see why they were so hooked on each other. What do you think? Would you be interested in reading it? The title will be revealed after the last chapter of LU 2. **


	40. To Have and To Hold

***Thank-you for all the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

***Here is the final chapter of Life Unexpected 2 please enjoy!***

**ROMAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Should I be nervous?" I ask Rachel as I am fixing my lilac tie.

"I don't think so," she says with a smile. "I can't wait till you see Sky she looks absolutely beautiful. You're going to cry aren't you?" she asks with a smile as she fixes my suit.

"I am going to try not to cry," I say, "but giving away my baby girl is going to be tough. I mean I guess technically she's already his but this time I am actually giving Skylar away to Charlie. I didn't like this kid at first because I thought he was way too old for Sky but he proved he's not only an amazing man for my daughter but an amazing father to my granddaughter. I guess it was an unexpected twist in our lives."

"We have a lot of those," she says with a smile. "And just think, Baby," she says with a smile, "you only have 3 more little girls to give away."

"Don't remind me. We're getting closer every day to teenage Summer," I say with a sigh. "I'm not looking forward to that one. I thought Sky's teenage years were wild I can't even imagine Summer."

"Neither can I," she says with a smile. "And then is teenage Rainbow, I bet you can't wait for that. I wonder who Sunshine is going to be like."

"If I'm lucky she will be laid back and calm like Storm," I say with a smile, "but right now I am just enjoying the fact she's looking at the world for the first time, can't talk, can't walk but learning and discovering something new every day. She's our baby."

"I know," says Rachel with a smile, "but you know what I am proud of Sky."

"Me too," I say. "She has really turned her life around in the last year. I was worried about her last year. I wasn't sure where she was going to end up but she's right if it wasn't for Jenny she probably wouldn't be where she is now. There's always something good that comes from a storm. And she's a great mother too."

"Yes she is," says Rachel. "Well, Baby, I'm sure Sky is ready to get this show started. I think you should go up to her hotel room and get her."

"All right," I say as I take a deep breath. I kiss Rachel's lips softly before I make my way up to Sky's hotel room to get her to take her to her future. I'm not sure I am ready to let go of my baby girl. She is the reason my whole life changed and why I have everything I have now. If Sky had never shown up at my door that night in Chicago I probably wouldn't have the life I do now. It's amazing how the smallest unexpected thing can change your entire world. Jenn and God knew what I needed and they sent Skylar to save me from myself and take me off the path of destruction. I think back to that day when I opened the door. A beautiful little girl standing there in a purple bubble jacket with a purple hat, purple gloves and the curliest long brown hair hanging out from her hat and I remember seeing her dark brown eyes for the first time looking up at me. The same dark brown eyes she inherited from her mother; the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. The emotions running through my body that day as I was talking to her asking who she was and if she knew me. The words came out _yeah but you're not a stranger you're my dad._ My entire world stopped in that moment and that's when my true life began. I'll never forget the day. We got off to a rough start and I wasn't sure I was ready to be a father but she taught me that I could be a dad and taught me how to love again. She is my life. I wipe the tear from my eye before I knock on her door.

"Come in," says her cousin Jada. I turn the knob slowly and make my way into the hotel room. Sky is nowhere to be seen. "Hey, Roman," says Jada.

"Hello, Jada," I say with a smile. "Where is Sky? I think it's time to start this wedding."

"She's just finishing getting into her dress," she says with a smile. "She looks beautiful. You're going to love her."

"I'm sure," I say with a smile as Rainbow comes over to me with a basket filled with purple flower petals. Her dark hair curled hanging down around her face with a halo of purple flowers in her hair in a beautiful white tutu type dress. "Look at you," I say with a smile. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says with a smile. "Do I look like a princess?"

"You always do," I say with a smile as Summer comes out of the bathroom in the same dress as Rainbow with her hair the same way. "And Summer you look beautiful."

"Thank-you, Dad," she says with a smile. "Look at Jenny," she says with a smile as my granddaughter appears from the bathroom. "Jenny," she says, "Come here, Baby Girl," she says as Jenny has a big smile on her face as she makes her way over to Summer in the same dress as her and Rainbow and the same halo of flowers in her hair but wearing a purple ribbon around her neck attached to a wood heart that says _Daddy Here Comes Mama_. I smile as I scoop her up in my arms.

"Papa," she says with a smile.

"Jenny," I say with a smile. "You look so beautiful. You look just like your mama."

"Mama," she says as she points to Sky walking out of the bathroom. "Mama," she says again. Tears fill my eyes as Sky's eyes meet mine and a smile comes across her face. Her long dark curly hair hanging to her waist wearing a white strapless dress with a beaded belt on her waist and an organza flow and she wears a halo of white flowers around her head with a veil attached. "Mama," says Jenny again.

"Hey, Baby Girl," says Sky with a smile as I am speechless. She looks so grown up in the wedding dress. She's no longer that little girl in the purple bubble jacket that showed up at my door 10 years ago. She's a woman now, a mother and a wife she's got her own family and her own life to live. She makes her way over to Jenny and me with a smile on her face. "Hey, Daddy," she says with a smile.

"Sky," I say with a smile before I bend over and kiss her cheek softly trying to hold back my tears. "You look beautiful," I say without choking on my words.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile.

"I came to get you. It's time to get this wedding started," I say.

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I'm scared," she says.

"Why are you scared?" I ask her as we make our way to the elevator to make our way to the private beach they are marrying on.

"Because everyone is going to be watching us and I'm scared I'm going to mess up."

"Sky," I say, "This is just like your first ballet recital. You were so nervous and I danced with you. And you were okay. It wasn't that bad was it?"

"Not really," she says with a smile. "I remember that. You did a good job. You were always the best dad in the world to me. I never needed or wanted anything with you. You gave me more love than I could imagine. For someone that didn't' have any idea how to raise a child or raise a little girl you did a pretty good job. I just keep thinking about all the times you played tea party with me, played dress up with me, all the father daughter dances we went to. You were everything to me. You were the first man to ever hold my heart and you will always hold my heart, Daddy," she says on the ride down in the elevator. I feel the tears burning into my eyes. "I'm going to cry," she says with a smile. "I'm going to miss you so much. You've been the constant in my life since I was 7 years old and have given me all the love that I lacked when my mom died. You've never turned your back on me and you have always been there for me even when I made you mad. You were still there for me. You are an amazing dad and I couldn't have asked for a better father than you. I love you, Daddy," she says with tears in her eyes as my eyes blur with tears.

"I love you too, Sky," I say with a smile, "My little princess," I say. "It's my turn to make you cry," I say as I wipe my tears from my eyes and we both let out a small laugh. "The day you showed up at my hotel room door that night and told me I was your dad I felt my whole world stop. I was scared beyond words. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I had never thought about being a dad but you showed me how much fun it was and showed me how to love again. I never knew that I could love someone so little as much as I love you. You became my entire world. There was nothing that I wanted to do more than play tea party with you or play dress up with you. You changed my life, you saved me from destruction. You were my little angel. Do you remember our talk about angels, Sky?" I ask.

"About if they are real or not?" she asks with a smile.

"Yes," I say, "they're real. You were an angel just like your mama. You are the reminder that I needed in life. Watching you grow up the last few years has been amazing and I wouldn't trade it for the world. I can't express how many times I have looked at you and saw your mother in you. You look like her; you're beautiful like her inside and out. You are your mama," I say with tears in my eyes. "I wish she could be here today to see you but I know she's here in spirit. She is so proud of you. I'm proud of you. You're intelligent, you're caring and you're a great mother. Jenny is lucky to have you. I was lucky to have you in my life. The moment I met you and I saw those dark brown eyes," I say choking on my words, "I was hooked."

"Oh, Daddy," she says with tears flowing from her eyes and wraps her arms around me. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Angel," I say with a soft smile before I wrap my arm around her and kiss the top of her head. "Now, Ms. Skylar, it's time to marry that prince you've been looking for," I say with a smile as the elevator doors open. We walk out arm and arm and make our way to the beach with the rest of the wedding party.

**SKY's POINT OF VIEW:**

I couldn't have asked for a better day for my wedding. The sky is clear blue with the perfect white clouds, the perfect white sand at my feet as I look up at my prince, the man I have been looking to marry for my entire life. The sun is shining and the waves are crashing down in the background. I watch as our wedding party walk down the aisle, arms hooked and splitting off when they reach the end. I smile as I watch my little brother Storm make his way down the aisle holding mine and Charlie's wedding bands before three of my favorite little girls make their way down the aisle; Summer and Rainbow dropping the purple flower petals as they go and Jenny walking more like wobbling down the aisle beside them holding her sign letting her daddy know that I am coming. The music starts and Charlie's eyes meet mine. A smile forms across his face. "It's time, Daddy," I say with a smile as we start to walk arm and arm down the aisle. The sun beams brighter through the sky as I make my way toward Charlie and I know that's my mama watching even though she's not here she is here in spirit, always in my heart. She was everything to me and I lost her when I was 7 years old. She has missed so much but she has always been with me through everything in my life. My eyes blur from my tears as I think about my mama's smile, thinking about her watching me marry the man I love with my whole heart.

We reach the end of the aisle and we are greeted by the priest. "Let us pray," he says before we bow our heads and he says a prayer. "Amen," he says, "who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," says my dad as I smile. He unhooks our arms, places my hand into Charlie's pats him on the shoulder and kisses my cheek softly before he takes his seat next to my mom.

"Today Skylar Thomas Reigns and Charles Bennett have decided to come as one in holy matrimony in front of their friends and family. Marriage is a holy union between one man and one woman in the eyes of the Lord. I understand that Charles and Skylar have their own vows they wish to state?" he asks.

"Yes," says Charlie as he looks at me with a smile. He looks so good with his hair braided back into cornrows, in his white suit with a purple tie and his beautiful smile. "You look beautiful," he whispers.

"You look hot," I say with a smile as he smiles back.

"Charles, at this time please state your vows to Skylar," says the priest.

"Okay," says Charlie as he looks at me. "Sky, the day I met you I could not take my eyes off of you. You were absolutely beautiful. You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. You were not only beautiful on the outside but on the inside. Your heart is bigger than anyone's I have ever seen. You love more than anyone I have ever met. I fell in love with you the day I met you. Although things were rough between us at first we made it to where we are today. You gave me a beautiful daughter and made me the happiest man alive. I love you so much, Sky, you are my everything, my entire world. I would do anything for you and Jenny. You two make my entire world complete there is nothing else that I need more than my two girls. I will give you my all. You deserve my best and you deserve my entire heart. I want to make you happy and I want to give you the world. I want to give you everything you deserve. Anything you want it is my will to give it to you. If you want another child I will give you that. Anything you want I will give it to you. I promise my commitment and my heart to you. I give you all of me and I promise to remain faithful to you and promise to forsake all others. You're the only woman I want and the only woman I love in this world you are my life. You make me happy and you have given me a reason to smile every day since you came into my life. I want many more years with you and I want to grow old with you. I want to take my last breath with you. I love you so much, Sky. I promise a lifetime of love and commitment to you," he says with tears in his eyes. My eyes blur over with tears and I reach up and wipe a tear from his eye before I am instructed to state my vows to him.

"Wow," I say with a smile, "Charlie, there are not enough words to describe how much I love you and how much you mean to me. The day I met you I was hooked on you. I fell in love with you right away. It was a rough start and we didn't start the way we should have but we started and that's why we're here today. In the rough times you were there for me. You never once listened to the horrible things people said about me even if some of them were true. You looked into my heart and loved me anyway. I could not have asked for a better father for my little girl, our little girl. I love you with my entire heart. You are my world and I could never imagine my life without you. Life with you has been about the unexpected and I love my unexpected journey with you. I look forward to many more years of living unexpectedly with you. I give all of me to you and I accept all of you. You love me for all my perfect imperfections and I love you for yours. You are the man I have always dreamed of. You are the man that I will spend the rest of my life with. You are the man that I vow and promise to love, honor and respect the rest of my life. I promise to forsake all others and I promise to love you through the good and the bad. I promise to love you the rest of my life. I see you with Jenny and it makes me smile because you love her so much and she loves you just as much. The day will come in April when I make you a daddy again but I know you will be an amazing father again. I love you so much and I promise to travel this journey in life with you the rest of our lives no matter where life takes us and no matter where we end up we'll be together and love each other unconditionally. I love you so much, Charlie and I promise forever to you."

The priest goes to speak and Charlie stops him. "Hold on," he says, "did you just say the say in April will come when you make me a daddy again?"

I smile at him and nod, "yes, Baby."

"You're pregnant?"

"We're having a baby," I say with a smile. "Unexpected but that's what our lives have always been about. We'll be okay." He smiles at me. "What?"

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now," he says.

"You have to wait to be instructed to do that," I say with a smile and then look at the priest to continue on. And he does. He moves on to bless our rings before he has us exchange our rings and we become one as we declare our unending love for one another.

"Let us pray," says the priest before he prays over us. "Amen," he says, "By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." Charlie and I smile at each other before he places a soft kiss on my lips before we are presented to our friends and family as husband and wife. I pick Jenny up and we walk down the aisle as a family ready to live our lives as one. I never knew that something so unexpected could lead to something so perfect. Life isn't about getting what you want; it's about learning to live with the unexpected.

**THE END!**

***A/N: What did you think? What are your thoughts on Roman's and Sky's realtionship now? What about what they said to each other? What did you think about the wedding? What about their vows? What do you think about Sky announcing her pregnancy? I hope that you enjoyed this final chapter and I would like to thank everyone that has read, favorited, followed, alerted and reviewed this story. Thank-you all so much. You guys are awesome. **

***PLEASE BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR THE ROMAN AND JENN STORY IT SHOULD BE UP BY THE WEEKEND IT IS CALLED THE MUSIC TO MY HEART. :)**


End file.
